The Key Of Hope
by BlackWingedAngel98
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is thought to be quirkless however after having mysterious dreams where he fights "monsters" he is deemed worthy of this quirk and inherits All Might's quirk as well. What awaits the next Number 1 Hero? Art is not mine.
1. Anguish Of The Quirkless

**Welcome to my brand new MHA Fanfic! Hopefully this one will be better than I Just Want To Be Legendary. If you like that story dont worry, I will still write it. I probably wont update this one until I Just Want To Be Legendary goes on hiatus.**

**If you are going to flame this story, Im just gonna ignore you lmao.**

**LEMME KNOW WHAT YALL THINK!! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MHA! **

Chapter 1: Anguish Of The Quirkless (Vector To The Heavens)

Izuku Midoriya was a young boy who grew up in Musutafu Japan. He held nothing but admiration for those who put their life on the line to save others. These people were heroes. Using their superpowers, called quirks to make a difference and fight the evil that plagued this society. Midoriya was always in awe of their quirks. Midoriya was a complete hero fanboy. The young green headed kid knew them all by their hero name due to his fanboyish nature. The hero who really inspired him the most was none other than the Number 1 Hero himself, the Symbol of Peace, All Might! Midoriya would religiously watch All Might's debut video. The one where All Might rescued 100 people in less than 10 minutes! The young boy was awestruck by this. He believed it was the most amazing thing ever. Midoriya's mother, Inko Midoriya was sure that nobody looked up to heroes more than her son. Constantly talking about All Might and always looking forward to when his quirk would manifest. He reached the age of 4, eagerly waiting when his quirk would appear.

_The boy whose heart yearned to be a hero more than anyone would have his dream almost completely shattered. What a cruel twist of fate._

"Im sorry Ms Midoriya but it looks like your son is quirkless." the doctor said blankly. Izuku's mind shut down. Completely drowing out everything else being said.

_"Your son is quirkless." _Repeating over and over and over in the boy's mind. Like a catchy chorus of a song being stuck in your head and you fall asleep with the song on repeat. But even so, the boy would not give up. Even though he was hurt he kept moving on to reach his dream of becoming a hero. Moving forward was extremely difficult for the Green mop headed child. His best friends, specifically Katsuki Bakugo all abandoned him and would bully him constantly for being quirkless. Nobody _not even his own mother _believed he could become a hero. Elementary school and Middle school was rough for the heroic child. During the beginning of his second year in Middle school however he started having these dreams at night. Fighting dark creatures with a sword. The setting would be in a black abyss, Midoriya standing on what was stained glass. It was like clearing an area of enemies of a video game and saving your progress. He would always start back where he left off the next time he would dream again. Midoriya thought he should tell his mother about the dreams hes been having constantly. However, the boy liked the dreams oddly enough. Also, he believed his mother probably wouldnt believe him or wouldnt be able to do anything. Well, whatever was going on the boy in a way, felt like a **HERO.**

'I've been having more of these weird dreams lately. Like is any of this for real? It sure feels real. But then I just wake up randomly and...the dream is gone.' Izuku thought in his bed. When he first started having this dream he was given a choice of being able to wield one of 3 weapons. A shield, a sword, or a wond. The shield had great defense capabilities. The wand was capable of having efficiency over magic. Fire, lightning, and rejuvinative spells. The sword had monsterous strength. Able to cut down the mightiest of these dark beings with ease. He chose the sword. Since then the sword would be his one and only weapon. He noticed his skills with the blade would increase the more he used it. These dreams started to have physical effects on Izuku. He noticed that he was slowly starting to build muscles.

'H-how is that even possible?' Midoriya wondered.

One day, in the middle of his second year in Middle school he would stop having these dreams. The final act of this dream would start.

It was a Friday, 10 PM. Getting ready to go to sleep early to maintain his sleep schedule. And then it happened. He was sucked ino the dream again. The stained glass floor, he could hear the faint sounds of what sounded like a choir being sung.

'_There will be times where every man has to fight._' a voice in his head said sternly. He turned around and was absolutely startled by what he saw. His own shadow popping out of the ground. Glowing gold eyes staring back at him, as his shadow grew to a monsterous size. A hole in the shape of a giant heart bored through its chest. His shadow grew wings and the hair got longer. The gold eyes became more intense. Midoriya knew what he had to do.

_FIGHT!_

The giant monster slammed its fist into the ground, summoning more dark creatures. At this stage, Midoriya slain the creatures with ease. The gentle looking boy with messy hair, with the green highlights, the freckles, and the big eyes was fighting like a true warrior. Midoriya slashed at the behemoth's feet. Crippling the beast's movement. The giant went in for another punch which was swiftly evaded by Midoriya only to have its arm chopped off. The dark beast began flying and flew away for a few seconds, only to come back and try and knock Midoriya into the darkness below. Midoriya jumped up and drove his blade into the beast's left wing. Sending the creature crashing into the stained glass. The glass didnt break however. Midoriya saw the creature was stunned, landing right next to its head. He saw this as a chance to finish off the fiend. Driving his blade right into its forehead. The shadow vanished back to Izuku. All of a sudden his blade started glowing.

Light broke through the darkness and shone on Midoriya from above. As if the Heavens was selecting the child._'You have completed the Trial of the Warrior. You are worthy.' _the same from before voice said.

The sword from Midoriya's hand vanished. In its place he gained two new blades. The new weapons looked like giant Keys. One of them was black and another was white.

_'In your right hand you wield the weapon known as Oblivion. Its a dark weapon forged from darkness itself, made to dominate your enemies. Use it wisely. The other weapon in your left hand is Oathkeeper. A weapon forged from light, made to protect those closest to you. Use both of these weapons well. These weapons are called Keyblades. They are now your quirk.'_

Then he woke up he didn't even get to inspect the weapons yet, which dissapointed him.

'I-I h-have a quirk?!' Izuku felt as though he should try and summon the weapons. After all those dreams had made him physically fit somehow. He tried summoning the blades.

'OBLIVION!' He shouted in his mind, imagining himself wielding the dark weapon.

Purple lightning danced around his arm for a few seconds and black-purple like mist coated his right hand. Within another brief second, Oblivion appeared. He marveled at the beauty of the weapon. The hilt guard was comprised of two bat like wings that extend downwards. A key chain connecting to the hilt had a token in the shape of a black crown at the end of the chain. In the hilt was a purple gem, a diamond. The teeth of the keyblade had the kanji for "Darkness" on the top of the blade.

'OATHKEEPER!' He imagined himself wielding the light weapon as well.

White aura covered his left hand and Oathkeeper materialized. He analyzed the weapon. The shaft of the light blade had two hearts on display. The hilt guard had two angel wings extending downward. The teeth of this blade was modeled after the kanji for "Light." The keychain token was a star. It looked sewn together.

Izuku went wide eyed for a while. A surge of emotions flowing through him.

_'Just give up Deku! A little weakling like you can't become a hero. You don't even have a quirk.'_

_'That kid **seriously wants to be a hero?!**'_

_'I-I...I'm sorry, Izuku!'_

The voices of all the people doubting him had started echoing through his mind. His knees buckled, tears building up in his eyes.

'I-I...c-can finally be a **Hero!**'

He looked at the time, it was 9:30 AM. His mother would be awake at this time. He was so excited, he couldn't wait to show his mother that he had a quirk. He couldn't wait to show her...that he had what it took...**To be a Hero!**

Izuku had rushed to the living room, keyblades in hand. "MOM! LOOK!" He yelled. Once his mom came into view and saw the weapons in his hands, her jaw dropped.

"Izuku sweetie...what are those? Where did you find them?" Inko wondered.

A huge blinding smile broke onto the hero fanboy's face.

"Its...my quirk!" Izuku exclaimed. He desummoned and summoned the weapons again, shocking his mother. She was completely frozen. A quirk appaearing late wasn't unheard of, but they were _very rare._ The latest a quirk had been known to manifest was at 13 years old. Izuku had just turned 13 a month ago. She had became convinced that his quirk was never going to manifest. But alas, here was her son, finally with a quirk. Her son was finally able to take real steps to acheive his dreams. The now, rather chubby woman couldn't help but walk up to her child and embrace him in a warm loving hug.

Later on during the day, Izuku had asked his mother if he could go outside, looking for a place to train his quirk. After all, when he would graduate from Junior high, he would aim to go to the most prestigious school where heroes would be trained. U.A High School. Inko let him leave the apartment. She had decided to trust her son with his own safety this time. He did know the neighborhood quite well in fact. Often taking short cuts sometimes to avoid the bullies at his school. Midoriya put on a All Might T-Shirt with the words "PLUS ULTRA" written on the back. He also was wearing black shorts and his red shoes. He was walking around Musutafu, looking for a decent place to train. The keyblade wielder had stumbled upon a abandoned warehouse, rather close to Dagoba beach. Admittedly, the place kinda spooked him a bit. However, he decided that if he was to be a hero he needs to be brave. And so he walked in. After around 30 minutes, concluding that there wasn't any ghosts or whatever haunting the warehouse, he summoned his weapons and began fighting invisible enemies. He noticed that his skills with the blades were roughly around the same in the dreams. His experience carried over. Midoriya then switched sword styles, now holding both blades in a reverse grip style. He had to admit, holding and swinging the swords while holding them backwards was a bit weird. The young boy believed it was important to learn and master both sword styles. Wanting to become as versatile as possible with his blades. Besides, he had seen movies and shows were the main character had swords, but very rarely did he see thwm wield them backwards. He thought the reverse grip style was unique and looked relatively badass. He started to get used to the style slowly.

He sliced through a concrete pillar by accident. Midoriya was in awe at how this weapon just sliced through the concrete, as if it was nothing. It was akin to a hot knife cutting through butter. The child was also kinda freightened of his new weapons.

'I could probably kill someone with this if I'm not careful!' He worried.

Midoriya trained some more and was feeling a little hungry. He looked at his phone to check the time. It was 12:45 PM. He decided to go get some ice cream, since he was sweaty from all the training he was doing. The pretty hot weather was not helping either. Out of nowhere he heard the sounds of fighting coming from a nearby alley way. He quickly rushed over to help. To be honest, part of him was eager to test out his keyblades against real foes. When he got there he saw a bunch of thugs all kying down on the floor. At the center of it all, stood a girl taller than him with her back facing him. She had a jet black spiky ponytail. The girl was wearing a red shirt, skinny jeans, and blue shoes. Midoriya also noticed a Bo staff in her hands. The girl turned around and Midoriya had to oractically will himself to not drop his jaw.

'She's really pretty!' Midoriya's mind quickly registered that fact. A blush made its way on his face. She had cat like shaped eyes. Her eyes were onyx colored. She had a bang on the right side of her face. Just as one of them was about to speak, Midoriya saw something move toward him from the corner of his eyes. He turned ro his right, instinctively summoning Oblivion. He swung and hit the thug in hiding with the Keyblade. The thug was sent flying into the wall. His backing hitting the brick wall with a loud _THUD! _

'_AH OH NO I KILLED HIM! I SWUNG FULL FORCE WITH THE OBLIVION BY ACCIDENT! NOW I'LL NEVER BECOME A HERO!!' _Midoriya started panicking.

Only to quickly realize the man wasnt sliced in half.

'_Thats odd. These things can slice through concrete easily but can't slice through a living organism? Well it works out for me in the end.' _Izuku thought.

He turned around to face the girl. She was eying the weapon with great curiosity. Suddenly, he remembered why he had shown up in the first place. Izuku walked up to the girl.

"Uhh...A-are y-y-you alright?" He asked nervously. His face went red.

'IM FINALLY TALKING TO A PRETTY GIRL!!!' He screeched in his mind. Heart racing a mile a minute. Feeling as if his heart would actually explode.

She giggled a bit at the sight of the boy being nervous. She thought it was rather cute.

"Yes, I am alright...uhh..." She trailed off. Not knowing the boys name.

"I-Im M-Mizuku Idoriya!" Then he felt himself die inside.

"I-I mean Izuku M-Midoriya!" He corrected himself. His face went an even deeper shade of red, feeling utterly embarrassed.

'I couldn't even get my own name right. Jeez. I must look like an idiot right now.'

The girl giggled again, making him feel even more shame. Trying his absolute best to keep shame off his freckled face. He wasn't sure if he was successful or not.

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu. Nice to meet you, Midoriya." Yaoyorozu answered with a smile. Totally blinding the fuck out of Midoriya.

'Momo...' He thought. Subconciously he liked the name, thinking it was pretty cute.

He willed himself to speak.

"W-what are you doing here? Why were these guys attacking you?" He asked, as he banished the keyblade. Purple lightning and the black purple like mist appearing once again as the blade vanished.

"Ah! Me and my family moved closer to Musutafu recently. I was curious about the area so I thought I should explore it a little. I'm going to be attending U.A once I graduate from Junior High. These guys here just tried to mug me." She explained.

Midoriya became a little excited at the fact she was also headed to U.A.

"Oh, your going to U.A to? Im also trying to attend!" He blurted out, completely free of stuttering. His excitement caught the taller girl off guard. She had expected him to stutter again and the fact he was seeking to attend a school like U.A was quite shocking. Yaoyorozu wasn't expecting a shy boy like this to reach for the top hero school in Japan. Then again, the fact he was clearly able to defend himself was a sign that hes no pushover. Even if he had just attained this quirk, not like she knew that little fact though. They ended up walking out of the alley after calling the police on the thugs. Walking and talking together. The two had gotten along fairly well.

Yaoyorozu learned that Midoriya was basically a walking encyclopedia when it comes to anything hero like. His excitement was extremely infectious. Yaoyorozu tried her best to not get excited along with the freckled child. Midoriya had also learned that Yaoyorozu was going to be a reccomended student. Causing the boy's eyes to pop out of their sockets.

"Wow! You must have a strong quirk to be reccomended! You also beat all those guys by yourself to! You must be really strong Yaoyorozu!!" His babbling became even more excited as he went on.

"May I ask, what your quirk is Yaoyorozu?!" Midoriya was on the edge of entering his fanboy mode. Little did Yaoyorozu know she was going to find out just how cute Midoiriya actually was. Intentional or not. She nodded and began explaining her quirk.

"My quirk is called Creation. I use the lipids in my body to create anything I want except for living things. I need to eat alot of fatty foods for it.I also need to know the chemical composition of the items I create. And it requires skin exposure." Yaoyorozu explained.

Midoriya was _sparkling_ at this information.

"AH! Thats where you got the staff from! So cool! The fact you need to memorize all that for everything you create is incredible! You gotta be really smart then! Your amazing Yaoyorozu!" He said excitedly. His praise caused the girl to blush. The last three words really was a curve ball for her.

He became dissapointed for a split second at the fact he didn't have his 'Hero Analysis' notebook with him. But all the information quickly made him radiate sunlight again. Izuku decided to remember all the information on Yaoyorozu's quirk so he could write it down later. Yaoyorozu was almost convinced that the sun was right in front of her face. Because Midoriya was radiating so much sunlight that she couldn't see for a while.

'W-why is he so bright?!' She wondered. And then Midoriya remebered why he even started walking around in the first place.

The greenete took out his wallet and frowned.

"Dammit." He said under his breath.

"Is something wrong?"

Izuku being the nice guy he was was about to decline. But...his stomach spoke first. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and chuckled.

"I...was feeling sorta hungry and was feeling kinda hot since I was training my quirk earlier and it is pretty warm today. So I...walked around looking for a place to buy some ice cream but...I have no money right now..." He said.

"Oh, well I have money. I can buy you some if you want."

Midoriya was about to protest again but his stomach rumbled again. Betraying him once more. This is exactly what he feared since she asked whats wrong. Now shes going to spend money on him. Even if they had JUST met, Midoriya was a nice guy. Maybe...a little too nice for his own good. Yaoyorozu on the other hand had already come to the conclusion that he was the nice guy type. Although she hadn't experienced the FULL extent to his kindness yet. Before he could say anything she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to get some ice cream. Midoriya was caught off guard by her actions. He became utterly flustered and started stuttering incoherent nonsense. The boy pretty much turned into a tomatto until they had found a place to get some ice cream.

'A GIRL IS HOLDING MY HAND...Well not really BUT STILL! HER SKINS SOFT TO!'

She thought if she was going to be a hero she could help him out with this. Even if its something as small as getting the boy some ice cream. Thinking about it now she kind of wanted some herself, it _was_ rather warm out. The greenete thanked Yaoyorozu.

Once Yaoyorozu bought their cups of ice cream, they found a bench to sit at.

'Im pretty sure Mom told me guys are the ones that pay on dates...wait. A DATE? NO! She was just being nice since I have no money right now! She's _way_ outta my league.'

"So Midoriya" Yaoyorozu called out, breaking him from his thoughts. He turned his head to the left to face her.

"I've wanted to ask, what is your quirk?" Yaoyorozu asked. She had been very curious about the wierd looking dark sword he summoned earlier.

The question came outta nowhere. Midoriya hadn't even gone to the doctor yet to examine his quirk in full detail yet. Him and his mother opted to go to the doctor sometime this week to recieve details on it. He decided to tell her the truth about his quirk being a late bloomer. Besides, its not like a quirk appearing later in someone's life had been unheard of.

"Oh! My quirk is called Keyblades."

He put his cup down on the bench to his right and stood up. Summoning his weapons. White aura around his left arm and purple lightning with the black purple colored mist around his right arm. The weapons materialized. Yaoyorozu was dazzled by the contrasting nature between the two weapons. The kanji on the weapons was probably the most eyecatching thing to her, aside from Oblivion's diamond embedded into the hilt.

"This one is called Oathkeeper and this one is Oblivion. As for how they are materialized and such...I uh kinda don't know." He said, only slightly nervous.

"You sorta sound like you just got your quirk."

He banished his blades, sat down and picked up his cup.

"W-well...um...I just got my quirk, like today. So...for a good while I was...quirkless." He laughed a bit.

It clicked for Yaoyorozu. The reason why he was so fascinated by heroes and quirks. Why he was so nervous, jumpy, and shy by reflex. Because he didn't have one. She knew just how sickening the treatment of quirkless people was. Yaoyorozu felt sad for the boy she knew as extremely polite and nerdy, wanting to give him a warm hug.

"Ohh gosh, Midoriya, Im sorry." She said sadly.

"Its okay. I at least have a quirk now. So now I can be an even better hero than what I was going to be previously!"

'H-he was going to try and be a hero _despite_ not having a quirk?! Usually anyone who wants to be a hero and is diagnosed quirkless, gives up right then and there. Midoriya...' She was shocked by the revelation. Something in her didn't want to doubt him. Instead she felt admiration for the polite child. Soon they finished their ice cream and began walking around Musutafu more. It was getting late and Yaoyorozu was supposed to be home early. Midoriya remembered what happened earlier with the thugs and asked if he could go with her. She was about to decline but she subconciously gave into the green boy's cuteness. And she enjoyed Midoriya's company quite a lot.

When they got on the train Yaoyorozu created a piece of paper and a pen. The girl decided to give him her phone number and what not. Midoriya grew flustered once more.

'A PRETTY GIRL IS GIVING ME HER NUMBER!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?'

They got off at her stop and walked to her place.

"This is the place Midoriya."

They were in front of an enormous mansion. Midoriya was about to go insane. He cleared his throat.

"Hehe...Yaoyorozu stop kidding around." He chuckled.

"Come on where is your place?"

His reaction caused her to laugh as he felt his cheeks go red again. Midoriya swore that if he had a dollar for everytime this girl made him flustered or embarrassed today he would be rich.

"Midoriya...this is my home." She said in between giggles.

Midoriya still had a look of disbelief. So she went up go the gate and punched in a code and the gates opened. Midoriya's jaw dropped cartoonishly. Yaoyorozu noticed that she found his reactions rather hilariously cute as well.

'SHES R-RICH?! AND HAS A QUIRK THAT WOULD ALLOW HER TO SAVE ALOT OF MONEY TO! AND IS VERY PRETTY ON TOP OF THAT!!! SHE'S A MODERN DAY PRINCESS!' He screamed inside.

"It was nice meeting you Midoriya! I must say I wasn't expecting to make a new friend, but I rather enjoyed our time together. Hopefully we can talk and walk around together again!" She headed towards her front door. Leaving a shocked Midoriya. Still taking in the fact that she was a "Modern Day Princess."

'I thought she was _way_ outta my league before...shes on another_ planet!!!'_

Once he regained his senses he returned home.

Over the course of the year he and Yaoyorozu grew close. Often texting and spending time wih eachother more often than _any of them had expected__. _They definitely weren't complaining though. She hadn't gotyen a chance to go over to his house yet. And _Thank GOD _for that. If that would happen his mother would tease him for the rest of his life. Well...thats an exaggeration but still.

**Timeskip. ****10 Months Before Attending U.A**

Midoriya was in his final year of Middle school. He had become far more skilled with the Keyblades within the past year. The boy had gained the skills necessary to use his reverse grip style. And he found wielding them the normal way was easy enough. He and his mother had visited the doctor to gather data on Midoriya's late blooming quirk. It had been determined that he uses magic energy to summon the blades. He had also been told that if he wields the blades for too long he won't be able to move his arms for a certain amount of time. Probably equal to the time he wields the Keyblades.

"Alright class settle down!" The teacher yelled.

"As you all know, your time at Junior High is coming to an end soon and you all need to start thinking about your future endeavors." All the kids started talking about becoming heroes and attending U.A.

"Oh thats right, Bakugo, you wanted to attend U.A like everyone else as well right?" The teacher asked.

"Ayo teach! Dont lump me in with all these chumps here! These lot would loose a brawl even if they all brought guns to a knife fight! Heh! Im the real deal here. I'll attend U.A and then become even stronger than All Might himself!" Bakugo snorted, with that cocky aura around him.

The mention of the number one hero made someting click in the teacher's brain.

"Speaking of All Might, that reminds me...Midoriya, your planning to attend U.A to right?"

Midoriya's heart stopped for a second. Bakugo was snapped out of his daydream, which was him being filthy rich and 100 times stronger than All Might, who in Bakugo's eyes was the ultimate winner. The entire class started laughing at Midoriya and started teasing him.

"HAHA OH MAN! YOU WANNA ATTEND U.A? GOOD LUCK WITH THAT LOSER! HAHA!!!"

Bakugo's head snapped back to face Midoriya.

"DON'T EVEN TRY! YA FUCKIN' QUIRKLESS LOSER!" Bakugo roared. Bakugo got up and slammed his hand on Midoriya's desk and caused a pretty mild explosion with his quirk. Midoriya fell back. The explosion wasn't strong enough to destroy his desk.

"YOUR BITCH ASS WOULD **NEVER BE ABLE TO HANG WITH THE BEST OF THE BEST!** YOUR FRAGILE ASS WOULD GET BLOWN TO BITS DURIN' THE ENTRANCE EXAMS!!" Bakugo taunted.

Midoriya was about to rebuttal, proving that he wasn't quirkless anymore. However he felt as though he would be bragging. So he stood silent. After the day was over, having his 'Hero Analysis' notebook burnt, and tossed out of a window, and being told by Bakugo to "Swan dive off the roof of the school building to recieve your quirk in your next life! Ya quirkless loser!" Midoriya walked home after getting his notebook back. He decided to take the short way home, eager to get in as much training as possible for the entrance exams. He felt something wrap itself around him. It felt like liquid.

'A VILLAIN!' He yelled in his head. Thrashing around in an attempt to free himself. It proved fruitless however, so Midoriya opted to aummon his keyblades. Before they could materialize, the hero fanboy heard a familar voice. A voice he heard alot on Tv and whenever he used the computer.

**"HAHA! HAVE NO FEAR! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!" **A very muscular blonde man appeared, and he cocked his arm back.

**"TEXAS SMASH!!!" **The man threw the punch. Releasing an insane amount of air pressure. The sludge like villain was blasted away. Midoriya was unconsious. The man then took out two empty soda bottles and put the villain inside the bottles. He then noticed the boy unconcious, and saw his 'Hero Analysis' notebook on the floor. The hero then gave the boy an autograph and proceeded to wake the unconcious fanboy. Slapping Midoriya awake.

**"HEY WAKE UP!"**

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Sure enough Midoriya woke up and couldn't believe his eyes.

"ALL MIGHT SAVED ME?!?!" The boy screeched.

**"AHA YES I DID CITIZEN! SORRY YOU GOT CAUGHT UP IN MY JUSTICING! I Gave you an autograph just in case you were wondering. Take care Young One."**

Midoriya got up and checked his notebook.

'HE REALLY DID SIGN IT!!!'

"THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL MIGHT IT WILL BE A FAMILY HEIRLOOM THAT WILL BE PASSED DOWN FOR MANY GENERATIONS!" Midoriya yelled, stating the sentence at an insane speed. The boy was bowing up and down so fast he looked like a green and black blur.

**"WELL, GOODBYE YOUNG ONE. I HAVE MANY OTHER LIVES TO SAVE AND EVIL DOOERS TO DETAIN!"**

'WAIT! THERE IS STILL ONE QUESTION I WANTED TO ASK HIM! I'VE HEAD THIS QUESTION RESERVED IF I EVER GOT THE CHANCE TO MEET HIM! EVEN IF I HAVE A QUIRK NOW, I NEED TO KNOW...!'

**Thats where the chapter ends. I havent decided if Midoriya's costume is going to be the Organization 13 robe or the Keyblade armor Aqua, Ventus, and, Terra had in Birth By Sleep. Help me decide PLEASE! LOL Tell me what you think. Love it, hate it? Also PLEASE NO KH3 SPOILERS!!!! IK Im asking to get spoiled by doing this fanfic but the idea was eating away at my brain for a long while now. Also the pairing is obviously Izuku and Best Girl Momo. I feel like they have more potential to be a good couple than Uraraka and Midoriya. Oh well, I never understood why people took pairings so serious to begin with. TIL NEXT TIME YA EXTRAS!! **


	2. Simple and Clean

**WTF ****THIS STORY GOT 35 FAVS 49 FOLLOWS! DAMN LMAO My first fanfic didnt start getting favs and follows til it reached the USJ Arc! Thanks alot! Im blown away by the reception this fanfic recieved!**

**Replies to the reviews**

**Kaze Fennikusu: I chose Oblivion and Oathkeeper because for one, Oblivion is my personal favorite Keyblade. Oathkeeper wasnt supposed to be in the story originally. And secondly, I wanted Two Become One from KH2 as the second weapon. But Oathkeeper fits the "light weapon" role better so I settled for that. And third I think dual wielding is badass. As for the costume You read my mind! A good chunk of reviewers wanted the robe. I was torn between the armor and the robe which is why I asked for readers to decide. I have an idea after reading the reviews now! Just gotta wait til the battle trials! Your idea about the gliders was dope man! I didnt even think of the gliders! Idk how Im going to include that into the story just yet but I LOVE that idea. Thanks for the love!**

**AzureSoulReaper: Glad you enjoyed the first chapter. This chapter should answer your questions! :)**

**Aster's Descendants: I have an idea that will hopefully please anyone who likes the robe and the armor! Thanks for the compliment!**

**LaeWo: Glad you enjoyed it man! Welcome to the story. As for Riku's costume and stuff Idk which version of Riku you were talking about since Riku's outfits have changed throughout the series. Although I have an idea for the color scheme due to your suggestion. Thanks!**

**god's executioner REBORN: All I have to say to the robe is...just :). And yes she is best girl. I see you are a Man of Culture as well. **

**Darkchaser: I was thinking that the armor would give him a good defense and make his attacks hit a little harder! I hope everyone likes the idea I have for the costume! **

**Due to the reception this story got within 1 chapter part of me felt as though I had to put out another chapter. Besides, I Just Want To Be Legendary has been updated recently so I can get away with giving this story another chapter or two.**

**Bastion Lightz: I chose the sword for Izuku because it was a mix of personal preference and what kind of abilities Deku would have at the start of the story. It works kinda like how it does in the KH series. The sword = More attack power (Destructive Capabilities) The shield = High durability, while still lacking attack power. The wond = Magic. The main reason why I didn't go with the wond is because then, if Deku had used magic during the dream sequences, then he would have had access to the magic spells like fire, thunder, and cure. I went with the sword for 1. Personal preference and 2. While this is a OP DEKU story, I don't want him to become too OP. So the sword was the best option Imo. The Keyblades are treated as quirks in this story. Which means the Keyblades are weaker here than in the KH Verse. This isn't a full blown crossover because if I were to do a FULL BLOWN crossover between KH and MHA I would try and go balls deep with that story. Which means the story would most likely become confusing as hell. If anyone has played KH then you know how beautifully confusing KH can be and I would like to avoid that as much as possible. So no other keyblade wielders and heartless in the story. I plan to keep the heartless locked in the dream sequences that Deku went through in chapter 1. Thanks for that info on Roxas btw! And I have a decent grasp of the entire Kh story. However, my knowledge is sorta lacking since it has been at least a year or two since I've played the 1.5 and 2.5 collection. But that shouldn't interfere with this story. Deku has Oathkeeper and Oblivion because I didn't want him to have the plain Kingdom Key for the story. Don't think too much into that little fact though. Im glad you liked the pairing, these two would be DEADLY as a team and Yaomomo is best girl. Like I told my other reviewers I have an idea for the costume after reading all the reviews :). I would like to do this story by myself, its a bit of a stupid pride thing for me sorry lol. Im happy this story caught your eye. Hope you stick around! ****Also, what do you mean theres alot more showing than telling? If your talking about the Keyblade quirk then don't worry I'll drop some info on it in a few chapters as there was a really cool concept I came up with while reading these reviews.** **As of right now I rough drafts for the USJ Arc and the Sports Festival!**

**pedrojunior0922: I like it when the hero looks like a villain. Its why Bakugo's hero costume is my favorite among everyone in the series.**

**FabulousMoonie: Hope you stick around fam!**

**ENJOY!!**

Chapter 2: Simple And Clean

All Might took off leaving the wierd fanboy by himself. Or so he thought. The green mop had his arms wrapped around his leg. And now they were BOTH in mid air, flying across Musutafu.

**'This kid is a madman!' **The Symbol of Peace thought. There was one other problem...All Might's limit was approaching. **'Shit...this isnt good!' **He thought as blood dripped from his mouth.

They landed on a rooftop of a building.

**"Young One, you are a crazy one!"** The Number 1 Hero said while laughing.

"S-SORRY! Its just ugh...uh...my quirk is one of the rare quirks that manifest late! I was quirkless my whole life until almost a year ago. Becoming a hero was the only thing I _ever wanted!_ I...wanted to ask you something...a question that I've had stored up in my head in case if I was ever lucky enough to meet you. Your my idol, so out of every hero I _need _to hear it from you. Even if I have a quirk now...I gotta know...D-do you think...even if I was quirkless...that...I could have been a hero?" The boy asked.

It may seem pointless for him to ask this question, but he has had this question locked in his head for his idol for a little over a decade now. And he'll be _damned_ if he doesn't recieve some type of closure. All Might grinned, turning around slightly to face the boy. Midoriya had his eyes shut tight, waiting for his hero to reply.

**"You wanted to become a hero even when you didn't have a quirk? I admit that is pretty noble of you Young One! However...it is crucial that you must think logically. If you didn't have a quirk there would be no way for you to become a hero. If you were still quirkless, you could have become a police officer."** All Might said. All Might did feel bad about hurting the young boy like this. But, this world can be cruel. He did admit though, the fact that the boy wanted to become a hero even without a quirk was admirable. A certain form of respect grew for the boy.

This information shocked the boy. The information still hurt him, despite the fact he had a quirk now.

'So...Everything would have been for nothing without these keyblades popping into my life.' Midoriya became even more appreciative of his weapons now.

Just as All Might was about to leave, he started coughing and steam was coming from him. And then...

_Poof!_

"Shit!" The Number One Hero stated. When the smoke cleared, the tall muscular hero wasn't there anymore. Instead, a very skinny man was in his place. All Might vanished! As if All Might was desperately in a rush to get somewhere and threw a smoke grenade, leaving a poor looking doppleganger in his place.

...

...

...

...

Midoriya blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ALL MIGHT?!"

Midoriya wasn't the kind of kid to curse at all. He would occasionally say 'Damn' 'Hell' or sometimes 'Ass.' The last word by accident mostly. However, even if his mother was here, she wouldn't scold or punish him for using such language. In fact, she would probably say the same thing. It was well deserved considering what had just happened.

Midoriya started panicking, calling the man an imposter. The man sighed, and calmed down Midoriya after a few minutes. He started to explain his current condition, lifting up his shirt, revealing a scar on the left side of his abdomen. He explained the story of how he got the scar. A powerful villain had injured him. Most of his organs suffered heavy damage. Mainly his stomach. Thus limiting his use of his quirk. All Might stated that he could only maintain his "muscle form" for about roughly 3 hours now. And that time was slowly decreasing as time goes on. Midoriya was taken aback by this revalation.

"My time as the Symbol of Peace is running out...But I can't quit now! Not when there is still so much left to do. Im still the Number One Hero. Thats why...even when in a hopeless situation I'll smile, to mask my fear and to let everyone know that everything is going to be alright. Because Im the Symbol of Peace after all, they need to think Im never afraid." The emaciated man said

'Wow...even him to...hes afraid as well.' Midoriya thought. Izuku was under the impression that All Might was absoluetly fearless. That no villain no matter how strong could strike fear into his idol's heart. Izuku appreciated the fact that the Number One hero was just as human as everyone else. He then thought of a rebuttal to All Might's last sentence.

"Honestly, I don't think it matters if people know if your scared or not. What matters is that we know that no matter how hopeless the situation, no matter how strong your enemy may be, that you'll come out on top because you are our Number One hero." Midoriya replied. Those words hit the number one hero right in the heart unexpectedly. All Might smiled.

"Heh...Thanks kid, I needed that."

All Might started feeling his pants pockets, to check if he had the soda bottles. They were missing.

"Shit!" All Might muttered.

"I-Is something wrong?" Midoriya asked, a bit worried.

"The bottles that contained the sludge villain are gone!" All Might replied.

"AH! OH NO! ITS MY FAULT IM SORRY ALL MIGHT!" Midoriya started apologizing repeatedly. This went on for about 40 seconds until All Might's patience reached its limit.

"'KAY KID! YOU CAN STOP NO-BLEGHH!!" The hero coughed up some blood, spooking the boy. All Might explained that happens because of his wound.

All Might walked towards a door, opening it, revealing a staircase to the lower floors.

"Well Im off kid, gonna go look for that villain and let my powers recharge. Hopefully by the time I find him I can capture him for good this time. Oh and I'll call the authorities to pick you up while on my way down stairs. Oh, and kid?"

"What?"

"It would be nice if you kept that convo about me becoming weaker and my fight with that villain a secret."

"Of course, All Might!"

**10 Minutes Later**

It started to rain after Midoriya got off the roof, he started to walk home however another thing distracted him. An explosion was heard in the distance. The hero fanboy ran to the sound of the explosion and saw a crowd of people watching some heroes surround the sludge villain like before. Some of the buildings were on fire. The sludge villain had a hostage.

'KACCHAN!' Midoriya realized the villain took his old childhood friend as a hostage. The heroes are just standing around not doing anything. Midoiriya's patience reached its breaking point. He rushed in to save his bully. Everyone was shocked that the boy would put himself in harms way, especially since pro heroes, Death Arms, Mt. Lady, and Kamui Woods were at the scene already.

Midoriya threw his bookbag at the sludge villain. His hero notebook hit the villain in the eye, releasing Kacchan for a bit, allowing him to breathe finally.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN' DEKU?!"

Bakugo raged as Midoriya tried to claw his way through the villain in an attempt to free him.

"Y-YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU N-NEEDED HELP!"

The sludge villain began to take Midoriya as a hostage to. Then all of a sudden...

**"HAHAHA!! HAVE NO FEAR! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**

All Might showed up again. The hero clenched his fist and cocked his arm back.

**"DETROIT...SMASH!!!! **The sludge villain was blown away once more. The raining stopped and the clowds dissapeared, clearing the sky. The hero raised his fist to the sky. The crowd cheered.

"ALL MIGHT! ALL MIGHT! ALL MIGHT!"

"He changed the weather with a single punch!"

A few minutes later, after getting scolded by the pros for putting his life in danger, Midoriya was finally able to walk home. Leaving the blond boy, Bakugo, glaring daggers at Midoriya. His pride had taken a hit from the "Quirkless loser" saving his life. He went after Deku.

Eventually, he caught up with the nerd.

"AYE DEKU!!!"

"K-K-Kacchan?!"

"LISTEN UP YA FUCKHEAD! YOU DIDN'T HELP ME GOT IT? YOU DIDN'T DO JACK FUCKING SHIT TODAY! YOUR JUST SOME FUCKIN' FAILURE WHO WON'T EVEN MAKE IT AS A RENT A COP!!!" The prideful blond turned away and started stomping away.

"I DON'T FUCKING OWE YOU ANY FUCKING THING!!!"

Midoriya just watched Bakugo walk off. He had become used to this so its not like it really mattered in the grand scheme of things. He went back to walking home again.

'Kacchan is right though. Not like I really did anything to help. Well everybody is ok and thats what matters.'

**"HAHA!!! YOUNG ONE, I FOUND YOU!!" **All Might once again popped outta nowhere, spooking the kid again.

"All Might. What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with the reporters and stuff."

**"HAHA!! I told them that I had somewhere to be!" **All Might started flexing.

**"After all, there is still alot of work to-BLEGHHH!!" **The hero deflated and coughed blood once more. Again, startling Midoriya.

The skinny man walked up to Midoriya.

"I would like to thank you kid. Not only for your kind words when we were on the roof, but for inspiring me to act as well. And...to answer your question from earlier. You said you were quirkless before right? Well, you see, there are stories of every hero and how they acheive greatness. While all the stories are different, there is always one thing that they all share in common. Their bodies, moved before they had a chance to think and thats exactly what happened to you today young man."

Midoriya could feel tears build up in his eyes as he couldn't help but smile.

'DON'T CRY! DON'T CRY! DON'T CRY!!!' He screamed in his head.

"Even if you didn't have a quirk, I believe you would make a fine hero."

And the metaphorical dam broke. Midoriya dropped to his knees, heart clenching in his chest and began crying tears of happiness.

(**Author's Note: I fucking cried like a bitch at this scene when I first saw it. Every time I think about this damn scene I get choked up. Horikoshi is a beautiful bastard! ****T_T)**

"Oh yeah, by the way, you said you _did _have a quirk now. So why didn't you use it to save that other kid?"

'Huh?' Midoriya looked up and wiped his eyes as he stood up.

"Ummm I would have gotten arrested for using my quirk to fight without a hero liscense. If its in self defense, then I would have used it."

All Might facepalmed.

"AH! I forgot about that...dammit!" All Might sighed.

"Well anyways kid, I have one other thing I would like to talk to you about. Due to your heroic nature, willingness to out your own safety aside for the sake of someone else, and your fanboyish nature for heroes!...How would you like to inherit my quirk?"

...

...

...

...

"EHHHHHHH?" Midoriya went insane.

"INHERIT YOUR QUIRK? BUT THATS IMPOSSIBLE! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO INHERIT YOUR QUIRK UNLESS I WAS DIRECTLY RELATED TO YOU! THIS COULD CHANGE EVERYTHING WE KNOW ABOUT QUIRKS..." The nerd started listing off facts about quirks a mile a minute.

Just as the Symbol of Peace was about to go crazy...

"Kid...Kid...STOP NERDIN' OUT...BLEGHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"Do ya want the quirk or not? My time as the Symbol of Peace is running out and Im in need of a successor. And I chose you kid."

'ME?! AS HIS SUCCESSOR?!' Midoriya froze. He never in a million years would imagine that he would be lucky enough to meet his idol. Yet, here he was now as a possible "successor" to All Might.

Midoriya gave in. He understood that All Might was in a tough spot and his hero _needed help_.

"Y-YES SIR! I ACCEPT!"

All Might grinned. Gave the boy his phone number and got the boy's phone number in return and began walking away with one final question in his mind.

"Hey kid. I forgot to ask. Whats your name?"

"Izuku Midoriya!"

"Well Young Midoriya, I will text you later about what we're going to do. For now just get some rest. You earned it."

"Yeah. Thank you!"

Oh boy, Midoriya _could not wait _to tell Yaoyorozu about what happened today.

Once Midoriya got home he plopped down on his bed and took out his phone then he took a picture of All Might's autograph.

Group Chat

**_AllMightFanBoy sent a picture_**

**AllMightFanBoy: YAOYOROZU! LOOK! I MET HIM TODAY AND GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH OMGGGGGG!!!!**

**Creati: (Laughing emojis) Im surprised you didn't have a heart attack.**

Yaoyorozu was laughing at his reaction. She wished she could have been there to see the look on his face when seeing the Number One hero in the flesh. His reaction to the autograph was probably amazing to. She felt happy that her friend got to meet his idol and recieve his autograph. Midoriya still couldn't believe that he got his idol's autograph _and phone number! _The boy kept checking his notebook every couple of minutes to make sure he hadn't imagined it. He couldn't wait to show his mother as well. She was alseep in her room. The woman had a busy day at work today. Midoriya's phone buzzed.

Group Chat

**Toshinori:** **Hey Young Midoriya just wanted to say meet me at Dagoba beach tomorrow. Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday. No school for you! Be there 7 AM sharp!**

Midoriya sent a quick reply telling his hero he would be there tomorrow.

Group Chat

**Toshinori:** Uh Kid? You sure about that username?

**AllMightFanBoy: Yes.**

**Toshinori: (Laughing emoji) Kay kid! See ya tomorrow!**

**The Next Day**

Midoriya woke up at 6 AM. Leaving his mother a note telling her he would go training his quirk. Once he arrived at Dagoba beach he saw Toshinori standing on the beach. Standing away from all the junk that littered the place. The two greeted eachother. Then Toshinori began explaining his quirk called One For All. It was a quirk thats been passed down many generations and stockpiles power, growing stronger every time it gets passed on. **One **quirk **for **the benefit of **all **people. Toshinori had asked Midoriya to show off his quirk and so he did. Toshinori was caught off guard at the sight of the blades. The kanji on the blades basically telling the man that Midoriya had the powers of light in one hand and darkness in the other. Midoriya began explaining his quirk to the Number One hero. He told All Might that compared to eveyone else whose quirks developed before his, his experince with his quirk was very limited. Everyone else had 10 plus years to train there quirks. Midoriya hadn't even had this quirk for a full year yet.

"Well, you've had this quirk for a while. And you have at least bewn training yourself. Even if its only been a few months. I'd wager that your at least ready to inherit my quirk now at least." All Might went into "muscle form" and plucked out a strand of his hair. Midoriya quirked an eyebrow.

**"Eat this."**

"Uhhh pardon?"

**"Eat this." **The Symbol of Peace repeated.

'This is _NOT _how I'd picture inheritting his quirk would go.' Midoriya gulped and took the hair.

"**You must ingest some of my DNA to recieve OFA Young Midoriya. I estimate it would take about 3 hours for you to fully digest it and inherit the quirk." **All Might explained.

**"Now, while we wait...you must clean up this beach. That will be your training, Young Midoriya!"** All Might took out a notebook. Titled, "Aim To Pass: American Dream Plan Training Schedule."

**"Pretty simple right? Your goal will to be to clean up this beach, to build more muscle! You must aim to complete this within the 10 months we have before the U.A Entrance Exams begin! Work hard Young Midoriya!" **All Might grinned and deflated.

"Right!" Midoriya quickly got to work cleaning up whatever he could.

**Three Hours Later**

Midoriya was sweating like crazy and was extremely tired. All Might forced the boy to take a break. After the first hour the kid had already started to become exhausted. Two more hours later the boy looked like he was about to die.

"All right kid. Its been three hours lets see hows OFA."

Midoriya slowly got up and held out his hand trying to focus power into his right arm. After a few unsuccessful attempts, red vein like patterns appeared on Midoriya's arm. Green lightning danced around his arm as well He felt the power coursing through his arm. It felt incredible! Like he could conquer the world. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Young Midoriya?"

"I just thought that my arm would get super buff or something. Kinda like you." Midoriya said.

"One for all is a very special quirk. Its different for each user. When I activate the power, I gain muscle. For you its the red veins and the green lightning."

Something in Midoriya's mind clicked.

"You must gain all that muscle because your applying the power to your whole body, spreading the power out more. So..." Midoriya trailed off and closed his eyes. Toshinori's excitement grew.

Green lightning danced around Midoriya's entire body. The red like veins appeared on his arms, legs, and face.

"YES! YES! YES!" Toshinori was jumping up and down with joy.

"Your a sharp one kid! Already exceeding my expectations!" Toshinori blurted out.

'Young Midoriya caught on rather quickly! That's my student!' Toshinori was already feeling like a proud father.

"Okay kid, I'd say with your current build, your probably able to handle about 3 percent. Should you go beyond that however, you'll risk breaking your bones." All Might said carefully.

This indormation scared the boy as he immediately turned off OFA. Toshinori laughed.

"Heh. Thats why its important to build up your muscles. With time you will be able to use more of OFA. Go ahead and try and use OFA at 3 percent."

Midoriya focused 3 percent in his right arm again and spread the power to his entire body.

'Even 3 percent of All Might's power...feels incredible!' The boy was awestruck by how powerful he felt with 3 percent.

Not only did he feel more powerful, he felt more agile. He threw some punches and kicks and was amazed by how strong, fast, and fluid his movements were. If the boy wasn't as humble as he was, he would without a doubt feel like a God.

"Think you can try and use OFA like that to help clean up the place?" All Might asked.

Midoriya grinned and nodded.

"Since you spread OFA through your whole body, what will you call it? Im sure people will be curious about the technique."

Midoriya went into deep thought and snapped his fingers.

"Full Cowling!"

Earning a smile from his idol. And so the boy cleaned up the beach within 5 months! Shocking his mentor. The two had grown incredibly close. All Might watched proudly as his student's strength grew over the course of the five months. All Might decided to give the kid a week off from training. The boy refused and Toshinori decided to give him 3 days instead. The boy didn't want to take breaks but gave in eventually. Deciding that its better to rest his mind for a bit. One the first day he bought a new notebook to take more notes on quirks. He saw that his previous notebook, the one Bakugo burnt was ok for the most part. Some of the content was alright however the page that had a sketch of Yaoyorozu and notes on her quirk was un-readable now. Izuku sighed and ripped the burnt page of Yaoyorozu's sketch and threw it away. He drew a rather impressive sketch of Yaoyorozu and rewrote the notes on her quirk again and added _something else_ to the notes about her. One the second day Midoriya decided to spend more time with Yaoyorozu again. Which made him panic since she had asked if it was okay for her to go over to his apartment. Izuku didn't wanna seem rude so he said yes. One reason he was scared of Yaoyorozu coming over was because of his mother's teasing. And he was scared of her seeing his room.

Midoriya's room was littered with All Might merchandise. All Might clothes, posters, figures, and he had even stashed his Hero trading card collection in a shoebox underneath his bed. The card collection had the All Might card that him and Bakugo got when they had first met. Their admiration for the hero is what made them firends in the beginning. The shoebox used to hold his old pair of All Might shoes that he used to wear in the 5th grade. He knew Yaoyorozu was going to think he was extremely wierd or just laugh at him again.

Midoriya had told his mother that a friend would be comimg over and Inko got excited.

"Is it that Yaoyorozu girl you like so much?"

He had told Inko about Yaoyorozu after they had first met. Inko managed to keep her maturity in check at that time. As both Izuku and Momo started spending more time together however, Inko felt the urge to tease her son about it. Talking about how she's already looking forward to seeing her grand children after they graduate from high school. After that fiasco, Izuku did his _best _to never talk about Yaoyorozu infront of his mother again.

"Yes Mom..." He answered with a blush on his face and quickly went to his room before she could say anything else.

While waiting for Yaoyorozu he sat at his desk and was finishing up the sketch of her. Adding in more shading to make her look pretty badass. The doorbell rang and Izuku felt his heart stop for a second and raced himself for the teasing tha would be thrown his way. He gulped and steeled himself for what was about to happen. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Yaoyorozu.

"Hi, Midoriya!" Yaoyorozu beamed and smiled.

'Wow...beautiful...' Midoriya greeted the rich girl and brought her inside. The pair ran into Inko once they got to the living room.

"You must be Yaoyorozu! Its a pleasure to meet you."

Yaoyorozu instantly noticed where Midoriya had gotten some of his facial features from.

"Hello Ms Midoriya! Its a pleasure to meet you as well. Yes I am Momo Yaoyorozu."

"Now now, no need to be so formal. Call me Inko. I'll have you know that my dear Izuku goes on and on about how smart and beau-"

"WOW! My mom has quite an imagination huh?" Midoriya interupted his mother. He grabbed Yaouorozu's hand, going pink in the face as he did so and dragged her to his room. Dreading her reaction to his room, which was basically a massive All Might shrine. Inko could only smirk as she watched the two go to his room.

Yaoyorozu had felt out of place. This is because she had spent her whole life in a extremely huge mansion. She had wondered what Midoriya's home was like.

Once they stopped at his door Midoriya gulped.

"Don't laugh, okay?" He asked.

Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow.

'What would I laugh abou-' He opened the door. All of his All Might merchandise on display for the rich girl to see. Momo bit her tongue, in an attempt to keep her laughter from coming out and to keep a stoic mask on her face. They entered the room, only to see more merchandise of the green boy's idol. Midoriya was thankful that the girl hadn't laughed yet. Izuku could clearly see that she was trying to keep herself from reacting, seeing her lips curve upwards a few times. Once she saw his bed she lost it.

"PFFFT!"

Midoriya hung his head in shame. A few minutes later she started to show signs of regaining her usual composure.

'I knew he idolized All Might but...oh my.' She thought.

She had finally gotten all of her laughter out of her system.

"I should have expected this from you. I don't know why I'm even surprised." Yaoyorozu said.

Midoriya could only feel more embarrassed.

"Still though, I must say, my bathroom is bigger than this. I forget that not everyone lives in a mansion sometimes." Yaoyorozu stated, putting a hand on her chin with an adorable look.

_SMACK!_

Yaoyorozu had completely smacked him in the face with her social status.

'She's roasting me and she's oblivious to it! Why is it so...adorable?' Midroiya asked himself.

They spent the next few hours talking and joking around. Yaoyorozu noticed that being around Midoriya made her feel...something. She could sense the dark and light powers coming from him. The darkness coming from him oddly enough felt...quite soothing. The light coming from him filled her with warmth and hope.

Over the past few months they've known eachother Momo realized that whenever Izuku would say certain things like "Wow Yaoyorozu, your incredible" be it through text or whenever they met up in person, that a warm fuzzy feeling flowed through her. Sometimes whenever Midoriya started talking, Yaoyorozu would find herself lost in his emerald eyes. She also found out that the green boy's smile would make her face heat up slightly. Midoriya was also in the same boat. Positive feelings swelled inside his heart when she had created a band aid for him, during a sparring match in a nearby park close to Yaoyorozu's mansion, a week before Midoriya had fully cleaned up Dagoba beach. Once she had put the band aid on his cheek to cover up the cut on his face they went back to spar again. However this caused a little_ moment_ between the two.

**Flashback**

_Midoriya summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Momo created her signature staff and the duo charged at one another. Midoriya swung his keyblades, Yaoyorozu gracefully dodged his swings, getting closer to the boy. Midoriya noted that he...**liked the way she moves. **__Then, it happened. She tripped and fell on top of Midoriya. Once the boy opened his eyes he saw Yaoyorozu with her eyes closed and she was very close to his face. The rich girl's aroma was absolutely intoxicating. His heart sped up, she raised herself up and opened her eyes. Midoriya's eyes widened a little. He was quick to take note of how the sunlight made her glow. Her hypnotic dark eyes staring back at him.To Midoriya she looked perfect. To Yaoyorozu the way his emerald eyes sparkled while being shaded by the trees was mesmirizing. The two realized their position. Yaoyorozu on top of Midoriya, starddling his waist and her hands on his chest. She felt his heart racing as her own heart was as well. Before one of them could actually react, one of the people in the park had shouted at them._

_"NO BABY MAKING IN THE PARK! GET A ROOM YOU IDIOTS! MY KIDS ARE WATCHING! LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR HORMONES!"_

_The heroes in training grew flustered and began apologizing to eachother and the lady that had yelled at them._

**Present**

Midoriya had got up to get them a drink. Yaoyorozu requested either a glass of water or tea if they had any. Once Midoriya stated walking away she noticed his 'Hero Analysis' notebook open. Normally she wouldn't snoop around and be nosy but she saw the drawing of her. So the instant Midoriya was out of view, she got up and quickly went over to his desk.

She marveled at the detail of the drawing. If Yaoyorozu was as egotistical as a certain explosive blond, she would like to have the drawing as a wallpaper for her phone's homescreen. But she wasn't like that. All the time and effort Izuku had put into the drawing was clearly visible. She began reading the notes quickly.

'_...She's really intelligent, very mature, kind, strong, and caring. She's honestly, the most beautiful girl I've seen. I have like, no chance with her.' _Yaoyorozu read the notes.

_'...The most beautiful girl I've seen._

_...Most beautiful girl..._

_...Beautiful...' _The rich girl's face began to heat up. Her heart started pounding. She had to admit, she felt insanely happy that Midoriya called her strong and beautiful. A smile crept up on her face. However, she felt a little angry that Midoriya thought he had no chance with her. Midoriya didn't know this fact but, he was honestly the first person to not look at her as just a massive paycheck or just a girl with a gorgeous face and body. She quickly went to sit back down on his bed when she heard his footsteps getting louder and louder as he approached the room. They finished their drinks and talked some more. Chatting about what they was expecting from their time at U.A. It began to get late for Yaoyorozu, so she started to get ready to leave.

Yaoyorozu remembered the notes he had on her and decided to tease him a bit. She had no idea what posessed her to do what she was about to do. Usually, she wouldn't act like this, but she was in an envoirnment that didn't require her to be the mature rich girl she was. She could _have fun. _Once this idea popped up into her mind she just couldn't pass up the opportunity to do this.The modern day princess tapped Midoriya on the shoulder just before he opened up the door to his room to lead her into the hallway. He turned around.

"I had fun with you today Mdoriya! It was great meeting your mother. Oh and one other thing before I go..." She grew a bit of a playful smirk and walked closer to him. She got very close to his face and whispered in his ear. Raising her right hand to his cheek, and dragged her index finger down the flustered hero fanboy's face very slowly as she spoke.

"You think I'm the _most beautiful girl you've seen **Izuku?**"_

Izuku's face flushed at the way her tone switched, especially the way her voice sounded when pronouncing his first name. In the back of his mind, he realized that he _loved_ the sound of her voice. He thought it was incredibly soothing and beautiful.

'Ahh she r-r-read the notes! Oh well can't undo what's already been done.' Midoriya took a deep breath and nodded his head. She giggled cutely at his reaction.

"Its really sweet that you think that." The princess steeled her nerves for what would come next.

"Would you...um..." She tried to get the rest of the sentence out but found it very difficult to do so. She grew slightly frustrated and strted tapping her foot on the floor. The rich girl closed her eyes and said.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Midoriya's mind exploded. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was not only his first real friend in a very long time, but she had asked him out on a fucking _DATE!_ Midoriya tried to answer but stuttered more than usual so he nodded extremely fast. Accepting the girl's request.

"I'll text you about it when I get home! Bye Midoriya!" She waved and walked with Midoriya to the front door. Saying goodbye to Inko on her way out. Midoriya wanted to walk her home but since he couldn't bring himself to speak since he was so nervous, he thought he would make the entire trip akward. A few minutes later Inko sling her left arm across the boy and smirked.

"Wow Izuku, you snagged quite the gem! I like her already! She's very sweet. I had no clue my Izuku was such a ladies man!"

"MOM STOP!" All Might's successor ran back to his room and buried his face into his pillow. About an hour later his phone buzzed.

Group Chat

**Creati:** I just got home! So about that date when would you like to go?

**IWanna1Million%SmashM.Y: Uhhh a few days after the entrance exams. I'd like to focus on training more!**

**Creati: Sounds like a plan! (Thumbs up emoji)**

'He wants to focus on training now...thats kind of...attractive that he's so dedicated...WAIT ATTRACTIVE?! Could...I have a crush on...Midoriya?!' Yaoyorozu laid down in her enormous bed in her room.

'Well lately my heart gets...this warm fuzzy feeling whenever he does certain things. I'll _try_ and ask mother and father soon.' With that final thought she went to sleep.

It had been a very good day for the both of them.

Over the course of the next 5 months. Midoriya was once again training and balancing his school work. He had unlocked a ability for Oblivion. During a training session with All Might, the hero had hit him with a **Detroit Smash**. All Might had been using 5 percent, obviously not trying to kill the boy. Izuku was sent flying back. Once he recovered he threw Oblivion at All Might, trying to distract the hero to get a blow in and then in a puff of black smoke,_Teleported_ to the weapon! **(A/N: Think of it as Noctis' warp strike from Final Fantasy XV only not nearly as overpowered.) **However when he used this new ability, his keyblades vanished and was unable to move his arms for around 10 minutes. After some more training during the next couple months he was able to teleport a total of 2 times. All Might gave Midoriya a few days off to prepare for the Entrance Exams and the boy apwnt his time coming up with a sketch for his hero costume. Originally he was gonna wear a costume that was modeled after All Might but decided that the aesthetic didn't match the keyblades at all, so he scrapped it. When he finished the sketch he was proud of his hero costume and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, this is it!" His hero costume had been chosen

When the day of the Entrance Exams arrived, and he stepped infront of the U.A building, he felt nervous and also excited!

**PHEW! Thats the chapter! I understand Midoriya's username in the group chat session towards the end with best girl was totally OOC for him but the idea popped into my head and I thought it was hilarious and didn't want it to go to waste! This chapter originally was supposed to cover the Entrance Exams and the date to, but I felt the chapter was long enough. Honestly i didn't think this chapter was going to be this long. I also wanted to upload this the day after the first chapter was published after seeing the reception this story got but oh well. Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback and idea's about Deku's hero costume! Hope you all like it when its revealed. See you crazy motherfuckers in the next chapter! **


	3. Exams and Relationships

**Welcome back to another chapter of this story. 50 Favs and 67 follows God damn!****Replies to the Reviews**

**Guest: Deku was always supposed to have OFA even when this story was first conceptualized. Idk how that would ruin the story. Deku WILL get the shit kicked outta him in this fanfic. I swear Im not trying to torture the little green bean. ...Okay maybe a little but thats besides the point.**

**Guest (DekeMomo): I hope last chapter AND this chapter satisfies you!**

**Sikel: You get your wish my good sir! **

**LaeWo: Yup she is Lol. ****Bakugo won't have a reaction to their relationship once the entire class of 1-A knows about it. Yea she will be protective of her cinnamon roll, at the very least protective of him when it comes to other girls. In my first fanfic I had Momo as a bit of a submissive girl. Here she'll be more dominant.**

**AnimeFreak4eva378: I answered the question about the heartless and stuff last chapter. They're locked in the dream sequences.** **Momo will be the only female Midoriya will be romantically involved with in this fanfic. I chose Momo because of personal preference. She's my favorite female character in the series with Camie being second and Midnight being third. This is also because I feel like Romance is one of my weaker aspects as a writer, because I have zero romantic experience. Im rather anti social in real life and I never met or seen any girl that has actually caught my eye seriously. I sound like an asshole saying that damn. So I feel like tying to create a harem will mess up this story alot. I may have Ashido play around with Izuku, just to get a reaction outta Momo. So yea Midoriya will build friendships with other females aside from Momo, just not romantic ones.** **Harems is a can of worms I most DEFINITELY don't wanna open.**

**MIKE202303: Here is your reward my good sir!**

**Before we start this chapter I just wanna say I think its crazy that BastionLightz of all people left a review and said my story caught his eye. If you don't know, hes currently writing a fanfic called The Amazing Deku. Its a DekuMomo fanfic as well. Its one of the first fanfics I read on here before I made this account and started writing myself. I knew the username sounded familar and I clicked on his profile and saw The Amazing Deku fanfic. Its incredibly well written and I highly reccomend you all go read it if you haven't already! Now lets get into this chapter!**

Chapter 3: Exams and Relationships! Deku's First Date

Midoriya was standing in block C. Getting ready for the practical portion of the Entrance Exams. He drowned everything out and tried to focus. The soon to be hero had gotten a perfect score on the witten portion of the exams. The pro hero, Present Mic began explaining the rules of the practical exam. No attacking other contestants (much to Bakugo's annoyance) take down as many robots as possible. The robots have point values ranging from 1 point all the way to 3 points. Contestants must try to avoid the zero pointer robot since its more of an obstecle rather than an objective. The exam will have a time limit of 20 minutes. The staff began to take the kids to Ground Beta. Students were given a slip with there designated areas that they are instructed to be at within the testing grounds.

Midoriya was among a group of participants waiting for the gates to open and the signal to go off. Once he heard the alarm go off he wasted no time in activating Full Cowling at 4% and rushing through the giant gates. Izuku had just gotten strong enough to use Full Cowling at 4%. His final training session with All Might was fruitful in that aspect. He dashed in front of 2 robots. A 3 pointer and a 1 pointer. He fluidly spun around, summoning Oblivion and Oathkeeper as he did so, holding them with his reverse grip style. Deku had decreased the amount of time it takes for his weapons to materialize. The weapons now only take half a second to summon. His back now facing the robots he thrusted his arms back, stabbing the machines in the chest. Izuku backflipped and spun around while in the air, decapitating the 3 pointer with Oblivion, and stabbing the 1 pointer in the back of the head with Oathkeeper as he landed.

The other students just watched in awe as Present Mic spoke up. Causing the other students to run past the gates.

Midoriya kept hacking and slashing his way through the robots. Izuku had banished his keyblades after 5 minutes, he wouldn't be able to wield the keyblades for another 15 minutes. He had increased the time he could use them before his arms became useless to 12 minutes, dissapointing the Keyblade wielder quite a bit. Using his warping technique was out of the question since that only speeds up the countdown on his Keyblades before they vanish.

**In The Monitor Room**

All the staff members watched all the contestants with great interest. However 2 screens were focused on 2 eye catching students. On one screen Bakugo was seen absolutely demolishing any robot that dare stepped in the explosive boy's way. The pro's were very impressed with the boy's combat instincts and abilities. The way the blond used his quirk told the pros watching that hes not just a kid that had an amazing quirk. The kid knew how to use his quirk _damn well. _Dubbing the blond hero a naturally gifted fighter. On the other screen was Midoriya, effortlessly taking out the machanical enemies with OFA. The pros had all watched when he first summoned his Keyblades as he swiftfully took down his foes.

"My my, we have quite the group this year don't we?" said a small bear mouse like creature, the Principal of the school, Nezu.

"Sure do, that Bakugo kid's gon' grow up to be a force of nature one day. An' that Midoriya kid ain't no slouch either." The pro hero, Snipe said as he whistled.

"Little Midoriya looks like the submissive type and he's very powerful...thats a _huge turn on!__"_ The R Rated Hero: Midnight squealed, as she licked her lips.

"The fact this woman isn't in jail boggles my mind." The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead sighed.

'Young Midoriya has come a long way.' Toshinori could only smile at his pupil's progress.

Nezu took a sip of some tea and turned his head to face another Pro hero, Power Loader.

"Power Loader get ready to send in the Zero Pointer soon." The principal said calmly.

"Sure thing boss!"

'This'll show the contestant's true colors' Nezu thought, taking another sip of his tea as his anticipation grew.

**Back with Midoriya**

After a couple more minutes later, towards the end of the exam Midoriya had racked up a total of 77 villain points. A viscious upper cut to a 2 pointer robot earning him 79 villain points. Midoriya ran down the street o look for more robots or people who needed to be rescued. Then the ground started to shake.

'Whats going on?!' Midoriya wondered. Then he suddenly noticed it became darker. Something was blocking the sunlight, he turned around and was absolutely amazed and freightened by what he saw. A huge robot the size of a building had appeared. The robot's hand smacked a builing, causing rubble to fall. The contestants started to run away. Midoriya caught the sight of a girl with brown hair trapped underneath some rubble. He activated Full Cowling at 4% again and summoned his blades. The robot had started moving towards Izuku's direction. Izuku wanted to free the girl, but there was no time.

Izuku had jumped up towards a building, and jumped up again, getting closer to the robot's face as he layed in mid air on his left side and began spinning with Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hand. Turning into a blur of black, white, and green.

**"BUZZSAW SMASH!!!" **Izuku yelled, as he split through the robot's head.

As Midoriya landed behind the robot, he saw that the giant robot begin to fall on top of him. So he dashed between the robot's legs and stopped where the brown haired girl was trapped. Midoriya freed the girl and slung her arm around himself and carried her away. The brown haired girl with the big eyes had her leg broken.

_"Attention! The Entrance Exams is now over! You all can start heading back home now while we go over the results of your performances!"_ A voice on the loud speakers said.

"Thanks for that! You really saved me!" The young female stated bubbly.

"Sure, no problem." Midoriya responded. Out of nowhere, a short old lady with a syringe for a cane arrived at the scene.

"Oh her legs broken. Set her down sonny, I can heal her." The old medic requested.

"YOUR THE YOUTHFUL HEROINE: RECOVERY GIRL-AH!"

_Whack!_

Recovery Girl had smacked him on the head with the cane.

"I said set her down. I need to heal her." Recovery Girl requested once more. Sporting a dangerous aura around her, making Midoriya comply this time.

Recovery Girl kissed the young female and her broken leg began to heal up, surrounding the girl with a green aura. This caused the girl to fall asleep.

"She just needs some rest now. My quirk drained whatever stamina she had left." The elderly medic explained.

Midoriya nodded and began walking away. He couldn't wait to get home and sleep, all the fighing sapped a decent amount of energy from him.

'Well I don't know what exactly I was expecting from the entrance exams but bringing down a giant kaiju robot wasn't something I thought would happen.' Midoriya thought to himself as he finally got home, falling face first into his pillow.

"Ah yes, sleep." He whispered with a small smile on his face.

**The Next Day**

Izuku woke up and checked his phone before showering and brushing his teeth. He had gotten a text from Yaoyorozu.

Group Chat

_Yesterday 5:02 PM_

**Creati:** **How were the entrance exams? **

He replied back telling her about everything and apologizing for not texting back sooner.

Group Chat

**IWanna1Million%SmashM.Y:** **Uh we can finally go on that date now. (Smiley face)**

**Creati: (Smiley face emoji) How about tomorrow? That work for you?**

**IWanna1Million%SmashM.Y: Thats perfect actually! See you tomorrow then!**

**Creati: Okay! See you Midoriya!**

His heart was on the verge of exploding. He was just 24 hours away from going on his first date with _Momo Yaoyorozu_.

'Why am I so darn nervous? I thought I had _ZERO chances_ with her. Now that I think about it, there isn't _anything I personally dislike about her._ She's...perfect.' He said to himself while washing his hair.

Once he got out the shower and put fresh clothes on, he steeled his nerves as much as possible, and walked to the living room to talk with his mother.

"H-Hey! Mom, uh I wanted to talk with you about...s-something." He was getting more nervous by the second.

"What is it dear?"

He took a very deep breath.

"Umm w-well...y-you see...me and...Y-Y-Yaoyorozu are...g-going on a d-d-d-date..." He shut his eyes and braced himself for the teasing.

Inko jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around her child. She began crying tears of joy Midoriya style.

"Oh! My Izu is growing up so fast!! You have a girlfriend already! Stay right there Izuku, I have something to show you!" She ran to her room leaving her son utterly confused.

When she came back and started explaining what would happen before he left for his date, all he could say was...

"MOM!"

**The Next Day**

It was the big day, Izuku Midoriya's first date. Izuku thought he felt nervous and excited about the entrance exams. He was more nervous and excited about this! It was already 6 P.M. Yaoyorozu had called at 2 in the afternoon and told him that she would come by at around 6:30. Tey also discussed what they were going to do during the date. The two opted that a dinner and a movie would be nice. His mother had him sit down on a chair and brought out hair gel and a brush. She explained that she wanted him to look great for his date with his future "fiance."

'I wonder what has the better chance of killing me first. Kacchan's pride and anger, Yaoyorozu's actions that get me flustered, or my mother's teasing.' He sighed as his mother finished with his hair and told him to go put on the suit she bought him for whenever this would finally happen.

When he got out of the bathroom fully dressed, Izuku was wearing a black suit with green buttons and a green tie, along with black dress shoes. His usual messy hair was neatly done and some of his hair was draped over his right eye. (**A/N: If any of you guys have seen that Weekly Shonen Jump magazine cover with Midoriya dressed up as Sanji from One Piece, thats the look I'm going for with his date with Yaomomo. Except he doesn't have the cigarette, the facial hair, or the curly eyebrows.)**

"Oh, Im sure Yaoyorozu will be all over you today! Shes probably going to have a hard time keeping other girls off of you." Inko shouted happily, making the hero fanboy blush at the thought of Yaoyorozu being all up on him cause if his new look.

"Did you really need to mess with my hair?" He asked in a sad tone.

"I think it looks better that way if Im honest Izu." She replied.

He just sighed and waited for Yaoyorozu to show up, hooking up his phone to the charger while he waited. Then the doorbell rang. Izuku's heart stopped for 3 whole seconds as he got up, took his phone and his wallet, which his mother stuffed full of money for the date. Inko rushed over to the font door and opened it revealing Yaoyorozu.

"Izu!!! Your date is here!"

'Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous. Don't be nerv-' He saw Yaoyorozu and his brain almost shut down.

The rich girl had a golden dress which hugged her figure nicely, the dress also showed off her shoulders and a good amount of her cleavage. Yaoyorozu also, didn't have her spiky ponytail. Instead, she just let her hair flow down freely leaving the signature bang on the right side of her face intact. To complete it all and make her beauty even more pronounced, she had a flower on the left side of her head.

'Oh my God...she's beyond beautiful.' Izuku thought, staring at her with wide eyes.

'Oh my...I didn't expect him to look like that! He looks really handsome!' Yaoyorozu thought.

Inko pushed both of them out of the apartment.

"You two go enjoy yourselves! Izu just text me when your on your way home." She stated then closed the door.

Midoriya cleared his throat.

"Y-you look...a-amazing Y-Y-Yaoyorozu..." He stuttered nervously, with a blush on the bridge of his nose.

"You look really handsome Midoriya!" She gave him an honest, blinding smile.

'THAT SMILE!...MUST PROTECT!!!...' He screamed in his head.

Yaoyorozu wrapped her right arm around Midoriya's left arm.

"Shall we be going, Midoriya?" She asked.

"Ah! Yes! Lets go."

They walked outside, only to see a limousine waiting for them.

'I FORGOT SHE'S RICH!!!' Midoriya facepalmed mentally.

The driver opened up the door for them, earning a "thank you" from the young heroes. They were driven to a fancy resteraunt. While being driven Yaoyorozu felt his that something was different with his dark powers. While it still felt oddly soothing there was somwthing else she felt from it. She sensed that his dark powers had grown a little stronger. But the main difference he felt from it was the need to display its absolute dominance over whatever foe lied in Midoriya's way. Had she not been able to sense Midoriya's light powers, she would have been quite nervous. The two talked casually on the way to the resteraunt. A little while later the limo came to a halt. Tey had arrived at their first destination. Once inside Midoriya was once again reminded all too well of how much Yaoyorozu out classed him in terms of social status.

'I really feel like I don't belong here. I hope I have enough money.' Midoriya thought sitting down across from Yaoyorozu.

They both picked up their menu's and began slecting their dishes. Midoriya found himself confused. There was a whole bunch of food that he didn't even know how to pronounce. There was Spanish food, French food, Chinese, you name it this place had it all. Then, he saw that they had _Katsudon_ on the menu. _Oh thank God._ He settled for Katsudon, he wanted to try some other dish but decided to not look like an idiot trying to speak a language he didn't understand what so ever. They went back to talking after selecting their dishes and started showing each other memes and other funny things. Their food had arrived. Yaoyorozu had some type of soup. After they finished their food, they each paid for their dishes respectively and went back to the limo to head to the movie theater. They had enough time for a movie. It was only 8:00 PM.

They had arrives at the movie theater and ended up playing rock, paper, scissors to decide who would pick the movie. Part of Midoriya wanted to see the new Godzillo movie, but he thought Yaoyorozu wasn't the kind of girl to like that type of movie. So he chose one that had some romance as part of the story. Midoriya had made the decision to surprise Momo with the movie they were going to see so he hadn't told her what he chose yet. If Yaoyorozu would have won the rock, paper, scissors rounds, she would have chose the Godzillo movie for him. Momo had surprised him when she told him that she had reserved space for them. She threw a good amount of cash at the owners of the place which made them accept it. However, she had told them tha either her or her date will pick the movie once they got there. Izuku didn't even know why he was shocked. so when they walked into their designated area to watch the movie, Midoriya couldn't help but sweatdrop at all the empty seats. When the movie started playing, Yaoyorozu was shocked that Izuku chose something that she wanted to see.

"You know if I beat you in rock, paper, scissors, I would have chosen Godzillo for you." She chuckled.

'Oh the things this woman does to my heart...' Izuku smiled.

"It was very sweet of you to choose this one though." Momo leaned towards Midoriya's face much to his confusion. And her lips pressed themselves onto his cheek.

_Ba-dum_

Midoriya's heart sped up and he became dazed for a short while.

Midoriya.exe. had stopped working

After his mind recovered from the fact that Yaoyorozu kissed him he began waching the movie again. During the movie Yaoyorozu leaned her head on his shoulder, using him as a pillow. Making the young hero flustered once again.

The movie finished at 11:25 and they were back in the limousine, driving Midoriya back home. When they stopped at his apartment and Yaoyorozu watched him get out with conflicting thoughts coursing through her mind. She had thought back to when she had talked to her parents about her crush on Midoriya.

**Flashback **

_"Mother, Father, I need to ask you both something." Yaoyorozu stated, grabbing her parent's attention._

_"What is it my dear?" Her mother asked as her father quirked an eyebrow._

_Momo looked down at the ground not sure how to go about this._

_"Well...um you see, there's this...guy..." She trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence._

_Her parents both knew exactly where this was going._

_Her mother spoke up._

_"And you like him, don't you?"_

_Momo felt heat rise up to her cheeks and looked away, but nodded._

_"I don't know what to do. What if I tell him and he hates me...or-"_

_"Momo, sweetie, just do what your heart tells you, thats better than just letting him go and have someone else snatch him away from you." Her father told her._

**Present**

Momo repeated her father's words over and over in her head.

_'Have someone else snatch him away from you_

_Snatch him away from you_

_Him away from you...'_

'NO!' Her heart decided it couldn't wait anymore.

Yaoyorozu told the driver to give her a few minutes and he nodded. She got out of the limousine.

"Hm? Yaoyorozu is something-" Izuku was cut off by Momo grabbing his collar and pulled him towards her, rather aggresively. The boy thought she was going to beat him up or whatever and then...

"MMMMMPH?!" The Modern Day Princess' lips crashed into his. Time seemed to slow down for the both of them. Before Midoriya.exe. could stop working, his insticts took over, he kissed back. The rich girl squealed in surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Momo backed away for a split second, pressing her forehead against his. They both tried to catch their breath. Yayorozu began brushing her nose against his a few times. The shorter boy greatly enjoyed the feeling of basically having her face rub up against his multiple times. They both had been over come by instinct at this point. Hell, neither one of them wanted this to end. Izuku moved towards her neck. Giving her kisses and biting her weakly. She exhaled sharply, when Midoriya bit her shoulder and then came back to his senses.

"OH MY GOSH! Y-YAOYOROZU IM SO SOR-" He was cut off by her putting a finger to his lips.

Yaoyorozu smiled and took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.

"In case you couldn't tell after what I just did, I...love you...I-Izuku Midoriya." She said.

Izuku's mind was about to be crushed.

'SHE WHAT?! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?! WHY AM I GETTING SO LUCKY LATELY? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? Am I in some weird fanfiction?' He wondered. _Oh if only he knew. _

Midoriya sweat dropped and attempted to speak.

"W-well t-then...Y-Y-Yaoyorozu, I feel the s-same way about...y-y-you."

Both of their hearts danced in their chests as Yaoyorozu leaned in for another kiss. Momo smiled into the kiss. Midoriya ended up gnawing on her bottom lip for a few seconds as the taller girl moved her head back into place. Still in eachother's arms. Neither one of them wanted the other to go away. The warmth, comfort, and love they felt was too great. Practically keeping them stuck together. Yaoyorozu decided to go in for one last kiss. The two kissed eachother as they started speaking.

"S-so...we'll see eachother...next week...? Thats when...school...starts..." Midoriya asked in between having his lips abused by Yaoyorozu's.

"Y-yes...of...course we...will." She answered honestly.

The two looked eachother in the eye and slowly broke apart. and said their goodbyes.

"Bye...uh Yao...uh Momo! I...l-love...y-you..." Midoriya said. Blushing alot as he did so.

"See you soon...Izuku. Love you to." She gave him one last peck on the lips before heading back into her limousine. Midoriya just watched the vehicle drive off into the night. While they both hated being separated, they also felt alot closer to eachother and they couldn't get enough of it.

**BAM! Thats the chapter. Sorry if its shorter than usual. Also please let me know how im handling the romance in this story. Part of me feels like it moved a bit too fast but, with the current outline I have for the story, there were 3 moments in which Yaoyorozu could have confessed to Midoriya. This date was one of them, the second one was after the USJ Arc and the third one was right before his final match in the Sports festival. I have some great ideas for those arcs! I hope you guys enjoy the fights/struggles that are soon to come! ****LAST MINUTE EDIT! Before I go to sleep, I just wanna ask, what do you guys think is going on with Midoriya's Keyblades quirk? I'd LOVE to hear your little theories! **


	4. UA High School!

**Bruh we bout to hit 70 favs and 100 follows soon. Fucking crazy thanks for all the love.**

**Replies to Reviews**

**Arcan3F1re: Thank you very much!**

**Karlos1234ify: Thanks a bunch! Im not gonna lie, I have thought about including that into the story at some point, MAYBE for the Practical Exams or during the Overhaul Arc.**

**BastionLightz: ****Oh! I'll try and stop that. Im glad you caught the joke lmao.**

**LaeWo:** **Bakugo's reaction should happen soon. Wink wink, nudge nudge. And the whole berserker thing you'll have to wait and see my friend! Also, Idk if its an error on your part or mine, but the dark powers (Oblivion) are in Midoriya's right side. Whenever he summons the Keyblades, Oblivion is in his right hand. If its an error on my part I'll go back and fix that, along with those cringe worthy spelling mistakes**, **whenever I can actually stop writing new chapters for this story that is.** **I felt like Izuku and Momo becoming a couple last chapter was fitting because neither of them been on a date before and since they are the pairing I thought it was appropiate.**

**MIKE202303:** **Thank you good sir!**

**Shadowdragondanny: Here it is! A new chapter!**

**Here it is another couple thousand words describing why Momo is best girl. ****Lets go!**

Chapter 4: U.A Highschool!

A week had passed since the Entrance Exams and Izuku was getting nervous.

'Its been a _whole week! _Did I do well enough?!' The green hero wondered as he was scrolling down his timeline.

All of a sudden, his mother opened up the door to his room.

"IZU IZU IZU!! YOUR LETTER IS HERE!!" She yelled lifting up her child's spirits.

Inko handed the envelope to Midoriya and sat down on his bed. He opened up the letter to find a small disk inside along with a few other papers, he took it out and a projection appeared. A very familar voice started speaking.

**"HAHA!!! I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!!! Young Midoriya, I am here to let you know...YOU PASSED WITH FLYING COLORS! I am very proud of you my boy!** **You managed to recieve a total of 79 villain points! But thats not all...you also got 55 rescue points as well. You showed the main trait all heroes should have. Self sacrifice! There were judges that give rescue points to contestants who display acts of selflessness." **All Might explained, then footage if Midoriya's fight with the Zero pointer was shown. Specifically the part were he turned into a human buzzsaw and split open the giant foe's head. Inko sweat dropped upon seeing this.

**"Young Midoriya, you placed second among all of this year's contestant's, only being beaten by Young Bakugo." **They started displaying all the scores.

1st Place - _Katsuki Bakugo - Villain Points: 155 Rescue Points: 5 Total: 160_

_2nd Place: Izuku Midoriya Villain Points: 79 Rescue Points: 55 Total: 134_

Both Midoriya's could practically hear the future Lord of all Explosion Muders yelling "HOW THE FUCK DID THAT SHITTY QUIRKLESS NERD GET SO FUCKING CLOSE TO MY FUCKING SCORE?!?!" Even though he lived a block away.

**"Come now, Young Midoriya, this is Your Hero Academia!" **All Might spoke as he held out his hand toward's the camera with his trademark grin.

**"Wait huh?...I gotta record a hundred of these?" **And the moment was ruined as the recording ended.

Inko wrapped her arms around her son, feeling happy that he was accomplishing his dreams.

"Im so proud of you Izuku..." She said softly, causing the younger Midoriya to smile.

"Thanks Mom!" He hugged back.

"I'll go make something to eat now Izu."

She walked out his room.

Izuku then looked at what else was in the envelope, finding his school schedule and the class he would be placed in. Class 1-A. He grabbed his phone again, texting his girlfriend.

Group Chat

**IWanna1Million%SmashM.Y:** **I got my acceptance letter today! It says Im in Class 1-A What about you?**

**Creati: Im in 1-A to!! (Heart emoji)**

'Im going to be in class with my girlfriend, this year is looking pretty good! I'll do some more training this week, everyone in my class is bound to have years of experience with their quirks! I can't fall behind!' He decided to train for the emainder of the week.

**Next Week The Start of School**

'Or maybe this year won't be so good.' He thought as he stood outside Class 1-A's huge door. He could hear a very familar voice shouting.

'Kacchans in my class...' Izuku opened up the door.

"Why the _fuck _should _I _of all people, listen to a fuckhead like you?" Bakugo laughed with his foot on the desk.

"I am simply _asking _you to take your foot off of the desk. It is incredibly disrespectful to the excellent craftsmen who cratfed it and the great students who once used them!" A tall boy with glasses stated.

"Heh, your kidding me right? Ya old school stuck a stick up your nerdy ass? Or were ya born with it?"

"Let us start over, I am Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy." Iida announced while holding out his hand for a handshake he'll _never _receive.

"Ah! Somei huh?! So ya a fuckin' bitch ass elitist then? I'll have fun killing you. Ya damn side character." Bakugo snapped back with a smirk. **(A/N: Bakugo's dialogue is legendary)**

"K-KILL?!...And such vulgar language! Are you sure you wanna be a hero?" Iida asked, incredibly shocked that a classmate would threaten to "kill" him. Even though he didn't know Bakugo didn't _really _mean that he'll kill him.

Bakugo noticed Izuku in the door way, and was about to about something then Iida went over to Midoriya.

"You! You saw through the true nature of the Entrance Exams! I have much to learn from you!" Iida shouted moving his arms in a robotic manner.

"I didn't see through anything. My body just moved to save someone from the Zero Pointer." Midoriya humbly stated.

"Oh its you!" A faintly familiar voice said.

Momo in the back of the class could see the green hair through the door way and smiled a bit.

The brown haired girl that Midoriya saved from the mechanical kaiju during the Entrance Exams had arrived. She got a little _too _close to Midoriya, making him back up and coming into full view of everyone in the class. The brown haired girl was seemingly unaware of the fact that she was in his personal space, as she started to become very bubbly about the whole situation.

"That was so cool! You were all like _*WOOSH* _and then _*SHINK* _and then _*WOOSH* _again...uh...whats your name?" The innocent girl asked.

'She's a bit _too close_ for my liking' Momo deadpanned as the girl was still in Midoriya's face. Izuku grew flustered.

'W-why is she _so close?'_ I hope Momo doesn't kill me!" He shouted in his mind as he saw Momo in the back if the classroom.

"Im...I-Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you um..."

"Ochaco Uraraka!" She bounced happily.

"Thats enough!"

A sudden voice made everybody quiet. Everyone looked to the direction of which the voice came from. Only to see, a hobo looking man inside a sleeping bag. The man looked like he lacked a serious amount of sleep and also looked like a catiplilar while inside the sleeping bag.

"If you all came here to socialize then I suggest you all leave immediately. It took you all eight seconds to shut up. Dissapointing for the hero course." He groaned as he got out of his sleeping bag.

"I am your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Put these on and go outside to the testing field, your all going to have a quirk assessment test." The teacher stated with a uninterested tone while holding a P.E uniform. The majority of the class groaned at the fact they were having a test on the first day.

"But Aizawa sensei, what about orientation?" Ochaco asked their homeroom teacher.

"You all want to be heroes don't you? We don't have time for such useless things. Here at U.A us teachers are given the luxury to run our classes the way we see fit." Said Aizawa as he sipped juice from a small little juice box.

The class then got up and went to the locker rooms to change, then walked outside to the testing field to meet up with Aizawa, who once again, looked dissapointed.

"It took you all five minutes to get here. Jeez you kids are slow." Aizawa sensei sighed as he shook his head.

"So as I said before, we will be having a quirk assessment test. You all have hand these types of physical tests before in Junior High but they didn't let you use your quirks for them. You'll be having physical tests here but now your all allowed to use your quirks." Aizawa explained.

"Ohhh! This sounds like fun!" A girl with horns, pink hair and skin said happily, catching Aizawa's attention.

"Fun you say? Ok if thats the case then the person with the lowest score on this test will be expelled." Aizawa blankly said. Everyone except Momo, Bakugo, and a heterochromatic boy became nervous. Aizawa grabbed a softball.

"Bakugo, what was the farthest you could throw a softball in middle school?" Aizawa asked.

"75 meters." Bakugo answered blankly.

"This time throw it as far as you can use your quirk in any way you want and don't hold back. Stand right there in the circle." Aizawa threw the ball at him.

Bakugo had a evil smile on his face as he walked to the circle. The combat genius cocked his arm back, getting ready to throw the damn ball into orbit if he could.

"FUCKING DIE!!!!"

_BANG!_

A massive deafening explosion ws caused by the blond boy's quirk as he threw the ball.

'Die?' All the students thought.

All the students were taken back by the sheer force of the explosion. They each took note of the fact that Bakugo is _definitely __a force to be reckoned with._ Even the heterochromatic kid, Shoto Todoroki was surprised by the destructive force behind the attack. Aizawa looked at his phone and showed Bakugo's score to the class.

_705.5 __Meters_

'Thats right **Deku**! Just _try _and beat my fucking score. Your pathetic ass is gonna learn your _damn place!__' _Bakugo declared in his mind as he glared at the green haired kid for a second with bone chilling hostility, walking back to his place within the group.

"The purpose of these tests is to see what your quirks are capable of and to test their limits. Now, go do the other tests." Aizawa demanded.

_50 Meter Dash_

Midoriya was paired up with Iida to take the 50 meter dash.

"I hope you do your best Midoriya! May the fastest student win." Iida said with an honest smile.

Midoriya simply nodded and let a small smile make its way onto his face as he activated Full Cowling at 4%. Red veins appeared on his skin and green lightning danced around the boy. He was starting to get more comfortable with 4%. With another week of training consistantly, he might be ready for 5%. Iida got into a sprinting position as the engines in his calves revved up. Midoriya also got into position. Aizawa blew the whistle telling the two students to sprint. They both took off at an impressive speed. Anyone watching was impressed by the speed of the two boys. Both students reached the finish line and their scores appeared on a giant screen behind Aizawa sensei.

_Tenya Iida - 3.04 Seconds_

_Izuku Midoriya - 3.07 Seconds_

Iida walked over to Izuku, offering the boy a handshake.

"I must say Midoriya, I am impressed with your speed. I haven't run into alot of students who can keep up with me like that." Speed was definitely Iida's forte. This ignited Iida's competitive spirit. Since his quirk was speed based, he felt as if he had to be the fastest one in the class, even if he wasn't the strongest. Nobody could really blame him though.

_Grip Strength_

The highest score for the grip strength was earned by a student named Mezo Shoji, he had a score of 540 KG. A mutant type quirk that allowed him to have multiple arms definitely helped him in this regard. Midoriya's score was 120 KG. Midoriya opted to get the fuck away from whoever it was that said "Octopuses are sexy."

_Standing Long Jump_

The students were to use their quirks to clear a sandbox that was designed for a standing long jump. Full Cowling at 4% was more than enough for our nerdy main character to clear the sandbox. 4% of All Might's power was really something.

_Repeated Side Steps_

This was easy enough for everybody in the class for the most part. A short student, Minoru Mineta earned the best score here by far. Using the grape looking hairballs on his head he simply bounced off of them.

_Ball Throw_

While waiting for his turn, Midoriya thought of what he would do for his turn when throwing the softball.

'Using Full Cowling along with my Keyblades won't be enough here. I'll need to use either Oathkeeper or Oblivion and power OFA at 100% with the weapon of choice in my hand. No that will just leave me with my arm broken. How about I use OFA at 100% on my finger and launch the ball at the last second? That should work!' Midoriya nodded to himself.

"Midoriya your up." Aizawa sensei called, tossing the softball at the hero in training.

Once inside the circle, Midoriya cocked his arm back and powered 100% of OFA through his pointer finger. Red veins made their way on his finger. Catching Momo's attention.

'Oh, thats what he was talking about.' He thought to herself.

During their training sessions she hadn't seen him activate Full Cowling. The reason for this is because at that time he wasn't used to the speed boost quite yet. He _absolutely refused_ to look like an idiot in front of Momo. An hour after he recieved OFA, he knocked himself unconsious by flying face first into a fridge. And they were always training in a park so Midoriya didn't want to crash into anybody. Besides, he wanted to practice his skills with the Keyblades against her, considering how versatile her quirk was. So he made the choice to get used to the speed boost whenever he would train with All Might. To her it looked like he had two different quirks. Midoriya simply explained that he can supercharge his body with the magic energy which he called, Mana and it can increase his physical stats to extremely high levels. Midoriya also told her about the percentages of power he can use. With 3% being the limit at that time. Him being able to supercharge his body with his Mana was a lie of course. It was a cover story him and All Might made up the day Izuku got OFA. Obviously not wanting All Might's secrets to be revealed.

**"SMASH!!!"**

_BOOM! _

The sound barrier broke. A 100% Smash left a small crater where Midoriya was standing. Aizawa revealed the kid's score. The green haired kid broke his finger in the process.

_706.4__ Meters_

Everybody went wide eyed, not expecting Bakugo's score to be beaten. Even if the gap wasn't that huge. Todoroki made it a point to keep an eye on the green haired teen.

'He's pretty strong along with that Bakugo kid. They are the threats I need to keep an eye on in this class.' Todoroki thought to himself.

Bakugo was just trying to process what the fuck just happened.

'Did little **Deku** just use a motherfucking quirk?' Bakugo thought while looking at the little punk with a large amount of disbelief. Bakugo wasn't paying attention to anybody during the tests. He was soley focused on his own performance, blocking everyyhing out as he focused on one thing. Being number one. Acheiving _victory like All Might. _

'Was this shit head taking it _easy_ on _me_ this whole fucking time? To pull the rug out from underneath me to make me look like a fool this whole time?' His anger increasing at an alarming rate.

'Could he have been a fucking late bloomer? NO! Those are rare as fuck. Only 1% of the entire population of those with quirks are late bloomers. _This fucking weakling ain't that special.'_ He repeaed the last sentence to himself three times in his head.

Finding somebody with a late blooming quirk was equal to going through someone's deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and finding an Egyptian God card. Most of the time late blooming quirks were very powerful.

'Little **_quirkless worthless Deku pitying the likes of me?!'_** He exploded. Quite literally.

_BANG!_

"HEY!!! DEKU YOU FUCKING QUIRKLESS LOSER! YOU BETTER TELL ME HOW THE FUCK YOUR QUIRKLESS ASS DID THAT SHIT OR I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!!!" Bakugo _snapped_ as he charged towards little Deku. Ready to stomp the fucking answers out of this asshole for throwing dirt on his pride.

Momo's "Protect My Izuku" instincts almost kicked in. If it wasn't for Aizawa's scarf wrapping around the explosive teen and Midoriya jumping back and instictively summoning Oblivion and activating Full Cowling, she would have rolled up her sleeve, created a shield and threw the shield full force at Bakugo's face. Most likely with enough force to knock out a tooth or break his nose.

Aizawa's eyes glowed red. Both their quirks erased.

"Bakugo! Relax!" Aizawa demanded.

"The fuck...is this shit?" Bakugo asked.

"Its a capture weapon, made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Now, Bakugo stand down or _you _will be expelled."

As violent and as vulgar as Bakugo was he had _some _type of respect for those with authority. So he obeyed. He might've growled but still obeyed nonetheless. Midoriya however went into full nerd mode.

"You erased our quirks...those goggles...Your the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!" Midoriya stated while in shock.

The class started talking amongst themselves.

"I've never heard of him before." A student, Hanta Sero said.

"Thats because hes an underground hero. He doesn't like the media. Ribbit." A frog girl, Tsuyu Asui replied.

"Yeah, Yeah. Now enough of this you two! Stop making me use my quirk, it gives me serious dry eye." He groaned as he took out some eyedrops.

The statement surprised the students. None of them expected such a useful quirk like that to have such a drawback.

After that whole incident, the students were shown their results of the assessment test.

_1st Place: Momo Yaoyorozu_

_2nd place: Katsuki Bakugo_

_3rd Place: Shoto Todoroki_

_4th Place: Izuku Midoriya_

_5th Place: Fumikage Tokoyami_

Midoriya was relieved seeing that he was in the top 5. Feeling happy that his girlfriend took the top spot. However...

_20th Place: Minoru Mineta_

The grape head started crying.

'THERES SO MANY HOT GIRLS IN THIS CLASS TO!!! NOOOO-'

"Nobody is going to be expelled."

...

...

...

"HUH?!" The entire class, except for, once again Momo, Bakugo, and Todoroki was surprised.

"It was a lie. Logical deception to make all of you do your best." Aizawa smiled.

The class went white with shock. Momo being the genius she is, spoke up.

"Im surprised you all didn't figure it out. Sorry should've said something." Momo told them, putting a hand on her hip.

To be honest, Aizawa wasn't lying about expelling one of these poor fools. If even one of them showed zero potential what so ever, then they would've gotten kicked out. Aizawa would _never _admit it to their faces but he saw potential in all of them. even if some if them had personality flaws that would drag down their performance, if they could overcome that then they would become outstanding heroes, without a doubt.

"Well, that concludes your first day here at U.A. Your free to go home now. Hopefully your all ready for the hardships U.A will put you lot through. It will be one bone breaking test after another. Welcome to hell." Aizawa gave them a creepy smile. As if he was going to enjoy the suffering of these 20 rookies.

"Midoriya, go to Recovery Girl's office. Go heal your finger." Aizawa requested.

Midoriya nodded and walked to the nurse's office, Momo caught up to him.

"Izuku, do you...mind telling me about your relationship with Bakugo? Obviously its not a good one." Momo spoke.

He sighed. Izuku knew that with Bakugo and Momo being in his class, he would have to explain. Bakugo's extreme behavior would definitely make Izuku give answers to her very early on in the school year. Its just that he wasn't expecting for this to happen on the very first fucking day of school. If it was up to Midoriya he would just leave it in the past and move on and just focus on being the next Number one hero. So before they went into Recovery Girl's office he ended up telling her everything about it. From the fact that their mothers were best friends and the two boys became friends during Pre School, to when he was thought to be quirkless, and when Bakugo and his goons abandoned him. It didn't go unoticed to him that a vein popped out of her head when he got to the part when he started to be bullied by everyone, even the _teachers _would encourage it, she was about to blow a fuse then, took him into a hug, snuggling him into her shoulder before she would explode and give Bakugo a piece of her mind. Which obviously wouldn't lead to anything good. He msde the decision to leave out the part where Bakugo suggested suicide as a solution to his problems. _That _would be the point where she would lose her cool. The smart girl noticed something about his little story though.

"I noticed that you call him 'Kacchan' why? After all that?" She asked.

That was a good question.

"I mean...I don't consider him a friend. Its just...even after everything I can't help but at least have a sense of mutual respect for him. All Might inspired me to become a hero. To become the next Number One hero. Our admiration for All Might is what originally made us friends in the first place. The nickname sorta...stuck. But seeing how good Kacchan was at everything, seeing how strong he was it did keep me inspired to still become a hero, despite everything thats happened..." He replied with as much honesty as he could.

It clicked for her. As much as a jerk Bakugo was, he was still half the reason Midoriya aspired to become a hero. Without either Bakugo or All Might, he wouldn't even _thought_ of coming to U.A. Yaoyorozu got a better grasp of their relationship now, though it was still a very sour one. Now she was really starting to see just how sweet Izuku can be. She started running her fingers through his hair. She enjoyed the feeling of how his hair felt while he enjoyed the little caress, letting a shameless smile be painted on his now blushing face. The rich girl moved to give Izuku a peck on the cheek. Making him turn red in the process.

"Come on, lets go get your finger fixed up." She chuckled.

"Ah! Y-YES!"

They made their way to Recovery Girl's office and then...

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

"OW!"

Recovery Girl smacked Midoriya on the head with her syringe cane. Momo found herself startled by the agressiveness of the polite looking medic.

"Its only the _first day _andyou kids need to be healed!" The nurse huffed, still smacking Midoriya on the head with her giant syringe.

"Aren't you supposed to be _healing _him?" The mature rich girl asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Do you want to get smacked to girly?" Recovery Girl sported a deadly aura around her all of a sudden. Making both students fearful of the medic.

Yaoyorozu instinctively shook her head as she sweatdropped.

"Hmph" Recovery Girl groaned and kissed Izuku's broken finger. Momo in the background was peeved by this but saw it made Izuku's broken finger heal so she couldn't find a real excuse to get angry. Midoriya felt sleepy.

"My quirk drained some of your stamina in order to heal your wound incase you forgot about that from the Entrance Exams." Recovery Girl reminded him.

He nodded and thanked her. After that, the two walked out and waited at the front gates at U.A, waiting for Yaoyozu's limo to pick her up. When the limo got to U.A Yaoyorozu got in and told Midoriya to get in with her. She asked her driver to take Midoriya home before heading back to the Yaoyorozu estate. As soon as Midoriya sat down next to Momo and got comfortable, he fell asleep on the rich girl's shoulder. She was feeling a little drained as well. All those excercises along with using her quirk, even if she wasn't using it excessively, did take some energy from her. So she gently moved Izuku's head from her shoulder, being careful to not wake him up, to the top of her chest, and rested her chin on the top of his head with her right arm wrapped around his neck. They both fell asleep for 20 minutes until they stopped at Midoriya's building.

Over the next few days, classes went by smoothly as everyone in Class 1-A grew adjusted to their schedule and became more familiar with eachother. Everybody was sorta shocked that a school that grooms future heroes had regular school classes like math, art, history, so on and so forth. Their English class with Present Mic had just ended. Everyone was waiting for their Heroics class to start. Then a voice Izuku knew all too well was heard as the door to the classroom opened.

**"I AM HERE!!!...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR...LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING!!!" **All Might's presence was a surprise to everyone.

"Its All Might! Man, look at that costume!!" A red haired student, Ejiro Kirishima stated with excitement.

"Its his Silver Age hero costume. Ribbit." Asui called out.

Midoriya had stars in his eyes at seeing All Might's Silver Age costume up close.

**"YES I WILL BE YOUR HEROICS TEACHER TODAY YOUNG ONES!! I decided that teaching the next generation of heroes is just as important as keeping villains off the streets!" **All Might stated proudly. The Number One hero took out a card, not showing what the card says to anyone yet.

**"Today, will begin your first trial as heroes in training...the trial of combat!" **All Might held up the card that had "COMBAT" written on it in bold red text.

The class grew excited. Bakugo grinned while Midoriya was nervous.

"Combat..." Bakugo trailed off

"Training..." Midoriya finished.

**"FOR THAT...YOU WILL NEED THESE..." **All Might pressed a button, revealing suit cases in the wall with numbers printed on them. The numbers represented the seat numbers of the students so nobody would misplace them.

"Our hero costumes!!" Kirishima shouted.

All the students got up and took their suit cases.

**"Now that you all have your costumes with you, go change and report to Ground Beta!" **

And so the students went to go change. When Midoriya got to the locker room, he opened up his suit case revealing his costume that he worked so hard to draw up. A big smile grew on his face.

"It sure looks the way I wanted." He mumbled.

All Might was waiting in Ground Beta with his arms crossed smiling in anticipation of the costumes he would see. When he saw all the students step out he couldn't help but laugh. He saw Midoriya wasn't here yet, which puzzled him.

**"You all look so cool!...Has anybody seen Young Midoriya?"**

"Midoriya should be on his way here right now..." Iida answered.

They heard footsteps coming from the tunnel they all came from. Midoria stepped into the light.

"Sorry I'm late!" He chuckled while scratching the back of his neck.

**"Ah! There you are Young Midoriya!"**

**BAM! Thats the end of the chapter. A nice little cliffhanger to troll you guys :) Get ready cuz next chapter is when we get our first real fight scene! Im pumped to write that. I know some author's here say writing a fight scene is hard. To be honest its not hard it just requires alot of work. So yeah Im gonna get started on that once this goes up!**


	5. Face My Fears: Katsuki vs Izuku Round 1

**We passed 100 follows and got** **85 favs! Cheers!**

**Replies to the Reviews**

**Ermys Akayuki: When you put it like that...I do feel kinda stupid about it. I'll explain it better once I begin fixing the errors I made in the previous chapters.** **It won't interfere with the story.**

**bigrig****56: I HARDLY see how Bakugo's score on the Entrance Exams is a problem. This is a fanfiction after all. Im hyping up Bakugo because this is an OPDEKU story and I want to keep Deku in check. Also these two are rivals in canon and I wanna play around with that here. I don't understand how this is an issue.** **As for the quirk assessment stuff, that was a mistake on my part. I'll fix it. ****At the very least thank you for pointing out a mistake.**

**LaeWo:**** Lmao its okay. Izuku will get mad at our lil' grape boi. ****The costume will be revealed now!!**

**l****ampe.andrew****1: I have thought about merging Oathkeeper and Oblivion together. But that was for a different Keyblade. After you suggested merging them both to make Two Become One Im giving it alot more thought. Idk how I didn't think of mergimg them both to make Two Become One, I feel pretty stupid lmao. I still don't know how I'm going to balance it though so don't get your hopes up. But if I do find a decent way to balance it I will be sure to put it into the story! **

**Bakugo has the best hero costume don't @ me. **

Chapter 5: Face My Fears: Katsuki vs Izuku Round 1!

Everyone took in the sight of Midoriya's costume. None of them was expecting the polite looking boy to look kinda villainous. He was wearing a black leather hooded coat with the hoodie down. It has a silver zipper with silver beaded pull strings for the hood forming a semi circle in the middle. He has black gloves, black combat boots, and black pants. The coat had a green and black armor piece attached to his left shoulder. At the center of the armor, there was a button that had the shapes of Oathkeeper and Oblivion carved into it. **(A/N: So yea he has the Organization 13 coat its modified a little :) It was tempting make his armor black and red. But I didn't do it fucking cheers for me!)**

"Izuku thats a nice costume. I didn't expect you to choose something like that." Momo said as she walked up to him.

"Thanks Mo-" She completely took the oxygen out of his lungs once he saw her hero costume.

'S-S-SHE'S...T-THICK!' He shouted in his head, instinctively looking her up and down with the quickness, not wanting to be labeled a pervert. The keyblade wielder averted his gaze to his side.

'I knew her costume would be revealing for the simple fact that her quirk would destroy her clothes otherwise but...damn! She told me her old costume was _even more revealing_...'

"Izuku? Are you okay?" Momo asked innocently tilting her head to the side.

'SHE DOESN'T EVEN REALIZE...Lord this woman I tell you...' Midoriya found the fact that she was utterly clueless of whats going on to be the most adorable thing yet, her tilting her head to the side made her even more cute to him honestly. Even _with a boyfriend _this woman is utterly clueless about situations like this.

"I'm fine M-Momo." Nodding his head.

"Do you like my costume?" She bounced.

'DOES SHE REALLY HAVE TO ASK ME THAT?' With how flustered he is he couldn't say anything so he just nodded his head.

A certain pink girl, Mina Ashido was watching _the whole interaction_. It didn't escape her how they _both _used eachother's first names. Oh she would have fun with this! At the same time, Mineta was watching the whole thing, but for a completely different reason.

'That chest!...Those legs! SHE CAN WALK ALL OVER ME IF SHE WANTS TO!!!!' The little pervert's hormones starting getting the better of him as he was salivating and getting closer to Yaoyorozu.

This caught Midoriya's attention as the couple finished up their converstation. Midoriya just walked up to Mineta and activated Full Cowling at 100% letting the overwhelming force, the light, and dark powers scare the little midget away.

'What the _hell _was Mineta's costume supposed to be?' Izuku quirked an eyebrow.

He turned to see everyone looking at him in shock, all of his classmates looking pale. Even Bakugo and Todoroki were a bit nervous by the display of power. Momo's eyes were wide as they can possibly be. All Might was the least affected, but still a little nervous. Midoriya had tilted his head to the side wondering why everyone was looking at him like that. Then it clicked.

"S-SORRY ABOUT THAT!" He scratched his cheek.

'Guess they felt OFA...' He thought.

Izuku didn't know that his light and dark powers were also felt by everyone.

After all that All Might began explaining what excersise they would be doing.

**"SO YOUNG ONES! Today you will be paired up in groups of two. One group being heroes and the other being the villains. The heroes must enter a facility where two other villains have a nuclear weapon. To ensure victory, the heroes and villains can capture their opponents using this capture tape! The heroes can also touch the bomb and say "Weapon retreived" for victory. You all will have a time limit of 15 minutes. Now, follow me to the monitor room to see who your teammates will be." **All Might oead the class to the monitor room.

There was two huge monitors in the room. All Might approached the keyboard and began typing, showing the names of all the students on one of the screens. The teams and their opponents were selected randomly. The first match popped up on the screen.

_Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka vs Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida_

Bakugo grinned.

'Finally. Gonna show that fucker his fucking place, beneath the dirt under my fucking boots!" Whooping little Deku's ass infront of the entire class was definitely a satisfying thought.

'This...can't be good.' Momo facepalmed.

Izuku felt nervous.

'Not even a full week in and I have to face Kacchan already.' The young man sighed.

**"Now heroes, villains, go to the designated area for the battle! Also try and refrain from using large scale attacks! When your on the field on these types of missions you must keep damage to the area to a minimum." **All Might said.

The two teams wondered off. Midoriya and Uraraka stood infront of the building.

"So Deku, what do you think we should do?"

Midoriya was taken aback at the use of the insulting nick name. But now wasn't the time for that.

"Well, Kacchan will be gunning for me without a doubt. He'll want a One vs One fight. We can use that to our advantage. I'll hold off Kacchan while ypu go for the bomb. Besides, I made this costume with opponents like Kacchan in mind."

"Wait seriously? Your planning on fighting him yourself? Is this the fated battle between men?" She asked a little surprised at the declaration.

"Uhh what?...I mean Kacchan isn't going to listen to Iida. If we both try and fight him we'll probably waste all of our time." Midoriya explained.

She nodded agreeing with her partner.

All Might's voice was heard on the loud speaker.

**_"YOU MAY BEGIN!!"_**

Midoriya put his right hand to his left shoulder and pushed the button on his armor piece. The armor began extending, covering his entire body. The armor was black and green. Green metal plates covered his knees. The helmet was flat at the top with two metal prongs from both sides of his head that point backwards and angle diagonally upwards. The area that covered Midoriya's jaw was green while the rest of the helmet was black. On his chest was a Yin and Yang symbol outlined in green. **(So yea he has Ven's armor with a few differences. I was going to give him Ven's cape but...NO CAPES! Theres also another reason why I didn't give him Ven's cape but you'll have to wait for the Sports Festival finale for that.) **

"Woah Deku you look cool!" Ochaco bounced as they started walking in the building.

"T-Thanks! It should prove useful against Kacchan's quirk. He's probably looking for us now." Midoriya was checking the corners with caution.

The two heroes made it to the third floor, exiting the staircase to look around. They heard footsteps, someone was running to them. Bakugo jumped from around the corner.

"I FOUND YOU! FUCKING DEKU!"

Midoriya moved Uraraka out of he way and blocked the explosion the hot headed kid caused.

"URARAKA GO NOW!"

She gave him a stern look and nodded, running to the stair case to find Iida.

The smoke cleared and Bakugo was shocked.

"How the fuck are you still standing after that?" He growled.

"I came up with the idea for the armor when I thought of the day I would have to fight you. Its blast resistant. Its perfect against opponents with strong quirks like yours!"

'Its a little heavier than I thought it would be, but with the speed boost I get from Full Cowling it won't be an issue. And we have fifteen minutes on the clock. Thats now the same amount of time I can use my keyblades before my arms go out of commision.' Izuku got in a fighting stance.

Bakugo jumped at him, cocking his right arm back for a strong right hook. Midoriya summoned Oblivion and caught Bakugo's right arm with his left hand and thrusted the keyblade into his bully's gut, then tossed him over his shoulder. The blond crashed into the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"I've studied your fighting style! I took notes on heroes that I thought was great, you included. I know whenever you charge in at your opponent, you always go in for a right hook! Im not that same little kid that was scared of you anymore!" Midoriya shouted

'So the little fucking whimp Deku finally grew legs he can actually stand on huh?' Bakugo got up.

Midoriya summoned Oathkeeper. Both charged at eachother. Midoriya swung Oathkeeper at his bully's face, Bakugo ducked down, raised both hands at Deku's chest and detonated an explosion with both his hands. Sending the nerd flying into a wall.

"Even if your stupid fucking armor won't break from my blasts, I can still use stronger explosions to knock your weak ass around like a tennis ball!" Bakugo roared as he charged at Midoriya, using his explosions to propel him.

Midoriya activated Full Cowling at 5%, dashing to Bakugo. The sudden burst of speed caught Bakugo off guard. Allowing Midoriya to smack him with Oathkeeper in the jaw. Bakugo's head snapped to his left side violently. Midoriya drove Oblivion into Katsuki's face, pouring all his might into the attack.

_SNAP! _

Bakugo's head whipped back and crashed into the wall with a audible_THUMP! _

Blood pouring from his nose, Bakugo opened his eyes anger filling his very soul. He jumped ontop of Izuku, sending the Keyblade Knight crashing into the floor. Katsuki aimed both hands at Midoriya's face.

_BOOM!_

Deku was sent crashing into the second floor. The explosive hero landed on top of Izuku once more, who was dazed from the attack. Using this to his advantage, Bakugo again aimed both hands at the former quirkless loser's face.

_BOOM!_

Midoriya was hit with another explosion. Crashing into the ground of the first floor. Izuku coughed. Bakugo landed next to him. Bakugo placed both of his hands on Midoriya's right forearm before the nerd had a chance to react. Katsuki spun around and launched the whimp away with an explosion to send him flying away with more force. Midoriya was slammed through a wall. He got up and dashed to the loud mouthed hero and drove his elbow into Bakugo's gut and headbutted the blond teen. Bakugo grabbed Midoriya's right arm again and jumped over the green haired boy.

"HERES THAT SHOULDER THROW YOU LIKE TO USE!!"

Bakugo growled as he slammed the kid into the ground. Midoriya used Oathkeeper to sweep Bakugo off his feet. Both opponents got their next attacks ready. Bakugo raised his hands to Midoriya's face as Midoriya's keyblades was sent crashing into the right side of Katsuki's neck. Both attacks connected. Bakugo's head hit the floor as Midoriya crashed into a wall once more. Both panting, trying to catch their breath.

"DID YA THINK YOUR STUPID QUIRK WAS SO COOL THAT YOU DECIDED TO KEEP IT FROM ME?! FUCKING SHITHEAD!! I'LL KILL YOU!!"

**In The Monitor Room**

"Wow! Those two are really going at it! So manly!" Kirishima was growing excited at the two "men" duking it out.

"I wasn't expecting Midoriya to be such a fighter! Look at him go!" Kaminari stated.

Todoroki was watching _very _closely. Doing the best he can to study both combatants with a stoic expression.

'I knew this fight was going to be intense but...jeez!' Momo sweatdropped.

All Might was watching Midoriya closely. Feeling proud of his student's progress with OFA.

**Back to the fight**

Midoriya tried to hit Bakugo in the right side of his torso with Oathkeeper. Bakugo jumped up avoiding the swipe and planted his foot on Midoriya's face and hoppped over the nerd before he could do anything in response. While in mid air, as Midoriya was turning around, the blond hero flipped and grabbed the two prongs on Izuku's helmet and tossed the boy away with a vicious explosion. Before Izuku flew into a wall, Bakugo propelled himself with two explosions towards Deku. Tackling All Might's successor as they both fell to the ground. Bakugo rolled off of Deku, his back hit the wall. Deku lying across the room on his face. They both got up once again. The two students charged at eachother, Bakugo using his explosions to propel himself and Deku using Full Cowling to give him the speed boost. Once Midoriya was close enough to Bakugo, the keyblade wielder spun around to the left and drove both his weapons into Bakugo's back. Bakugo was slammed face first into the wall.

"How the fuck are you even doing this? Your _supposed to be quirkless!!!" _Katsuki snapped.

Izuku gave no answer, instead he switched to his reverse grip style and began spinning like a human beyblade to Bakugo.

**"BUZZSAW SMASH!!!" **

Bakugo flipped over and grabbed Midoriya's arm and flung him through a pillar with an explosion.

"Just a while ago you were nothing but a fucking pebble on the side of the road that I can just kick away dammit!"

With both of their emotions and adrenaline rushing through them right now things were going to get a little more heated between the two.

"Im just trying to _surpass you!!! _Idiot!!" Midoriya shouted.

_'Surpass me huh?'_ Bakugo's gauntlets glowed red making him smile.

"If the idiots that made my costume honored my request then these gauntlets have been storing up my nitroglycerin from the second I put on this damn suit. Allowing me to surpass my own limits with no drawbacks! That armor of yours has resistance to my quirk eh? Everything has a breaking point. Well lets kick it up a fucking notch then!" He gave an evil smile as he held out his right hand and grabbed the pin on his grenade gauntlet.

**"YOUNG BAKUGO STOP!"**

"HE SHOULD BE FINE WITH THAT FUCKING ARMOR!!!"

_BANG!!!!_

The fire from the explosion engulfed the whole room. Smoke everywhere.

**"YOUNG BAKUGO, IF YOU USE THAT ATTACK AGAIN YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED AND YOUR TEAM WILL LOSE!"**

The teen growled in response. Katsuki waited for the smoke to clear up. Wanting to see any signs of the nerd who wants to "surpass" him. Before the smoke cleared, Oblivion was sent flying towards Bakugo's face. He moved his head to the right, the weapon only missing him by a inch. Then in a puff of black smoke, Deku warped to his weapon.

_THWACK!!_

Deku hit Bakugo on the right side of the face with Oathkeeper. Bakugo was sent flying into the wall. Izuku landed on the ground. His armor that covered his right side was broken. Leaving some of his torso, his right arm, and some of his head exposed. The coat underneath was burnt and ripped in various places. Repairing the coat would be easy enough for the design company. The armor on the other hand would needs more time to be fixed up.

Both fighters had injuries. Bakugo had a broken nose and was bleeding from the mouth. Midoriya was bleeding from the right side of his head and had burns on his face and right arm.

**With Uraraka**

Uraraka had just made it to the bomb. The fifth floor. She was hiding behind a pillar, Iida was rambling.

"Bakugo definitely has a villainous side. For this test, I must embody the esscence of villainy! Yes to become a hero I must be a villain for now...**MWAHAHAHA!!"**

'Wow...hes taking this _so_ seriously!' Uraraka bit her tongue in order to keep herself from laughing. The air rushed out.

"AHA! There you are hero!" Iida bellowed.

Iida got his capture tape out and ran towards Uraraka. Uraraka just barely had enough time used her quirk on herself and float to the bomb. Before she tould touch it Iida moved rhe bomb away. She hit the wall and fell down. Deactivating her quirk. Iida ran to capture her again Uraraka pretended to slip and ending up using her quirk on Iida, just as the capture tape almost completely made its way around her wrist. Iida floated up to the ceiling.

"NO!" Iida cried.

**Back to the fight**

Midoriya banished his weapons. Opting to engage in a fist fight with Katsuki. They both charged at eachother. Midoriya was feeling tired. Bakugo still had energy even though he was fatigued as well. He was almost as tired as Deku was though.

**"DETROIT SMASH!" **Midoriya caught Bakugo with a 5% Smash to the face. Bakugo spun around and hit Midoriya with an explosion on his right side. Deku flew back but ended up dashing to Bakugo again.

**"TEXAS SMASH!!" **Izuku uppercutted Bakugo to the ceiling. The blond fell to the floor and jumped at Midoriya. Sending a roundhouse kick to his ribs. Deku winced and slid back a few inches. Inhaling and exhaling a few times. He had felt his ribs crack from the kick. Bakugo and Midoriya charged at eachother for the final blow. Both roaring at eachother. Subconciously, because Izuku's emotions were getting the better of him he raised the power of OFA in his left arm to 6%. While Bakugo was getting ready to unleash the most powerful explosion he could once his hand was close enough to the nerd. Their attacks were about to hit eachother and then...

**"THE HERO TEAM WINS!!!"**

Both Izuku and Katsuki stopped. Midoriya's fist an inch away from the center of Bakugo's face while Bakugo's hand was a few inches away from the right side of Midoriya's torso, getting ready to deliver more damage to his cracked ribs. They both deactivated their quirks.

_'I lost?_...To **Deku**?' Bakugo went wide eyed.

Midoriya sighed in relief and fell unconsious.

A few minutes later two little robots came in with a stretcher and carried Midoriya away. All Might showed up and took Bakugo, Iida, and Uraraka back to the monitor room after Bakugo had started hyperventilating.

**"NOW! Can anyone tell me who was the MVP of this round?" **All Might asked the class.

Momo raised her hand.

"It was Iida All Might sensei. Bakugo used a large scale attack indoors which was foolish, Both Bakugo and Izuku let their personal history get in the way of the objective. Izuku didn't even try and capture Bakugo. Uraraka on the other hand, gave her position away. Iida embodied his role and defended the weapon to the best of his abilities. Bakugo, Izuku, and Uraraka all got lucky in the fact that this was nothing more than a test." Momo explained with confidence.

Everyone was shocked by just how detailed she was.

'**She...she said everything...' **All Might was in the same boat as the class. Yaoyorozu's intelligence was truley remarkable.

**"Y-Yes! Thats it! Now for the rest of the trials!" **All Might raises his fist in the air as the next match was displayed on screen.

Momo facepalmed.

_Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu vs Kirishima and Kaminari_

'Mineta and Kaminari. Two perverts, great...why couldn't I be Izuku's partner?'

**Later In The Day**

Izuku woke up in Recovery Girl's office and was cleared to return back to class. Once he got there he was bombarded with questions from his classmates.

"Yo man, That fight between you and Bakugo was wicked! So manly!" Kirishima proudly stated.

"You have some pretty cool moves Midoriya!" Ashido bounced.

"Yeah man that was some good stuff!" Sato shouted.

Midoriya began blushing from the praise.

"Uh...T-Thanks guys. Anybody know where Kacchan is?" Midoriya wondered looking around the room.

"Oh he left before you got here." Kaminari replied.

"I need to speak with him." Midoriya said and ran off.

This caught Momo's attention and she took Midoriya's bag and trailed off after him. Uraraka and Asui followed her growing curious as well.

Once outside Midoriya saw Katsuki walking to the gate.

"Kacchan!"

Bakugo growled.

"What is it nerd?!" He replied rubbing his eyes.

'He was crying?...' Midoriya shook his head.

"I just wanna say...that you might think I won our match but I didn't."

"Huh?" Bakugo squinted his eyes.

"If that was a real fight you would have won. I won because of the circumstances of the match. I don't want a victory like that. You managed to blow off a portion of my armor. And you kept attacking the spot that wasn't protected. You could have won." Midoriya answered.

"I got these weapons during the second year of Junior High. Im a late bloomer but I still need more training. I want to take these gifts and beat you with my _own _strength." Midoriya explained.

"Tch. Then I guess it was a fucking tie then. But now this Deku, Im going to get stronger and Im gonna fucking beat you. You know what's coming up soon right? The Sports Festival. You fucking _better _make it to the final match. When we do fight again you better use everything you have and try and fucking destroy me!! The fight we had today, was just a teaser of the real fucking thing! Im just getting started!" Bakugo shouted as he stomped off in typical angry Bakugo fashion.

**"AHA!! Young Bakugo! I found you!" **All Might shouted as he came out of fucking nowhere, startling Mdoriya. The Number One Hero put his hands on Bakugo's shoulders.

"Get the fuck off me All Might I get it. Now let me go so I can train." He growled.

'Hes gotten over it already?!' All Might was shocked.

**"Ah Young Midoriya, it is good to see you are in good health my boy! Im glad it seems like you two...resolved the issue it seems?"**

"We didn't exactly resolve anything...I mean he does kinda feel better about what happened."

**"Well thats good to hear! Now go rest my boy! I am off!" **All Might basically flew away.

Momo, Uraraka and Asui were listening to the whole thing. Right infront of the door to U.A

"Seems like the Sports Festival is going to be very intense this year. Ribbit." Asui said.

"Its the fated battle between men!" Uraraka explained.

'The Sports Festival? I know Izuku at the end of the day will be fine. He is strong I know that...but everyone in our class including those two are going to get stronger. And if they do fight again...' Momo trailed off in her head. She shook it off her mind for now.

"Well I'm off, see you two tomorrow. Ribbit." Asui began walking away.

"Bye Asui!" Uraraka and Momo said.

Midoriya turned around to head back into the building to pick up his bag. He saw Momo and Uraraka at the door as he began walking up to her.

"Oh, M-Momo, Uraraka."

"Here you go, Izuku. Momo handes him his bag.

"Thank you!" He smiled.

"So you both on first name basis huh?" Uraraka asked playfully.

Momo wrapped her left arm around Midoriya's neck. The boy now turning red.

"He is my boyfriend afterall." Momo pecked him on the cheek.

'She's so bold!' Midoriya thought.

"Yaoyorozu and Deku huh? Your both cute together!" Uraraka laughed.

"Uhh...Deku?" Midoriya asked.

"Isn't that what Bakugo calls you? He's always like "DEKU YOU BASTARD!!"" Her Bakugo impersination was truely fascinating.

"Uh yeah...I mean he calls me that 'cause it means 'Useless'" Midoriya explained.

"Really? Well I think it kinda sounds like the Japanese word 'Dekiru.' The gravity girl replied.

"Hmmm...Like 'You can do it?' Thinking about it now it has a never give up kind of vibe to it. To be honest looking at it like that its pretty cute." Momo put a hand on her chin.

"DEKU! DEKU! DEKU!" The girls cheered.

"DEKU IT IS!"

"Awww look at that! He accepts it now because his girlfriend does!" Uraraka giggled.

'Now my classmates are teasing me about it fantastic.' Midoriya had to supress an eye roll.

"Well, Im off you two! See you tomorrow!" Uraraka waved as she ran off.

"Want a ride home? You must be tired from all that fighting and Recovery Girl's quirk draining you to." Momo offered.

"Yeah, I am actually. Thanks."

Yaoyorozu gave Midoriya a ride home in her limo. When Midoriya got home he greeted his mother and went to go take a shower. He did all his homework and got ready to sleep as it was getting late. Before he went to sleep he raised his right arm and summomed Oblivion.

'The Sports Festival huh? The fight between me and Kacchan was just a teaser?' He questioned.

"...zuku"

He flinched dropping the keyblade on his lap.

'D-Did...Oblivion try and speak to me?...' He inspected the weapon once more.

Nothing. No voice was heard.

'Guess Im just going crazy then. I must really need some sleep.' He chuckled and fell asleep.

**And thats the chapter. I was finally able to stop listening to Motionless In White's new album to actually complete this chapter. I deserve a fucking award. Did you guys enjoy the fight? I tried my best to make it as clear as possible for you guys. Also I must apologize to LaeWo. He suggested Riku's costume as the Hero costume for Deku and I tried to give his costume Riku's color scheme from Kh3 and other Kh games but it just looked off to me. So I made it more like Midoriya's color scheme. Next we start the USJ Arc! We got some juicy stuff in that arc! Peace!!**


	6. The League of Villains

**Replies to the Reviews**

**FK306: Thanks! Heres the update your looking for! :)**

**NyaNyaKittyFace: Izuku doesn't have magic because for one, I am unsure of what actual part of the story I'm going to give him the magic spells, if...he even gets them at all. Second, if he does get magic he's not going to heal All Might. I don't wanna make Deku a mini Jesus. That fight between All Might and All For One is an extremely impactful moment and I don't wanna ruin that.**

**OMNISENSE95: You didn't really think I gave Midoriya Oathkeeper for no reason did you? Of course I'm going to give his light side some more love. We're only 6 chapters in, be patient. ****To answer your question and another reviewer's question about Bakugo's five rescue points, Bakugo even at this point in the story might be an asshole but hes _not an evil soul._ I don't think even early on in the series Bakugo would stand by and watch somebody struggle with a opponent that they can't beat or whatever. I feel like even after the events in season 3 alot of people still misinterpret his character. This is why, _(aside from me being a huge Bakugo fan)_ I gave him the role he has. At the very least tho I know how to be objective and not let my bias for Bakugo get in the way of my writing. If that was the case, I would have had Bakugo fodderize Midoriya last chapter. Well fodderize is an obvious exaggeration but you know what I mean.**

**LaeWo: You'll have to find out soon my friend!**

**DragonicJuggernaut: Late you are my friend LOL**

Chapter 6: The League Of Villains

It was the day after the battle trials, all the students were in their way to U.A. Some students ran into the press, trying to get the hero course students to talk about All Might.

"He is a fine instructor at this amazing institution!" Iida said to them. The press was not satisfied with the answer at all.

Midoriya just felt pressured when they asked him and just walked away to class. Around 20 minutes later, all members of Class 1-A were present in their homeroom, waiting for class to begin once Aizawa sensei walked into class. Once Aizawa walked in homeroom began. The teacher began talking to the class about the battle trials.

"I watched all of your matches, you all did well. However, Bakugo, Midoriya, whatever it is thats going on between you two must stop soon. And Bakugo stop acting like a child when you lose. It happens, get over it and move on." Aizawa stated looking bored as ever.

"Tch. Yeah yeah." Katsuki rolled his eyes.

Midoriya just said nothing as he went back to thinking about what's going on with his quirk. When he had woke up this morning he felt his dark powers stir inside him at an unusual pace. His light powers felt normal. But his dark half...

_'Its like it has a mind of its own...No! Thats crazy! I've had this quirk for about a year now and nothing like this has happened before. So why now? And why are my light powers remaining completely normal while my dark powers aren't? Damn!' _He cursed as he couldn't find a proper explanation.

"So now thats out of the way, you all need to pick a class president." Aizawa said.

The class was estatic at such a normal school activity.

"We've only known eachother for a few days, how do we know who we can trust?" Asui asked outloud.

Eventually the class decided to vote on who the class president would be.

'Hmm who do I vote for? Iida seems cool but its too early to judge. Momo? I feel like voting for her would be biased though. Then again, she did tell me where I screwed up in the battle trials and all that. She seems more fit for the role. Hopefully I don't get picked.' Midoriya gulped as sweat slid down his head. The boy already picturing his inevitable heart attack from such a position. In the end he wrote down '_Yaoyorozu' _on a piece of paper anyways.

The class passed their papers up to the front. Aizawa counted up the votes.

_Izuku Midoriya - _5

_Momo Yaoyorozu - 3_

_'WHAT?!' _Midoriya's heart stopped for a few seconds.

"H-How did I get 5 votes?"

"OKAY YOU FUCKTARDS! WHO THE FUCK VOTED FOR HIM?" Bakugo snapped, not to anyone's surprise though.

"Don't tell me you thought anyone was gonna vote _for you_." Sero jabbed at the blond boy with the reply.

Uraraka, Iida, Ashido, Kaminari, and Kirishima made it a point not to tell Bakugo they voted for Midoriya.

Momo was quite surprised at this. Part of her was a little jealous of Izuku. She couldn't deny that seeing Midoriya go from a shy and timid boy to a confident and fearless fighter was something. It did make her curious if he was able to handle the role. Maybe not now, but later on with enough guidance he could be a great leader. The first person Yaoyorozu wanted to vote for was Midoriya, but she decided that his timid nature made him unfit for that. Also she imagined him having a panic attack so she didn't want to put him through that and voted for herself.

The bell rang as it was time for lunch. Ashido watched Midoriya and Momo walk out together as a sly smirk grew on the pink girl's face. She remembered their interaction before the start of the battle tirals. It also didn't escape the rest of Class 1- A's minds that Yaoyorozu had referred to him by his given name. Except for maybe Bakugo, since he was thinking about his loss. The acid user walked out of the room. Once Mina got her food she looked for the couple. She smirked as she saw Midoriya and Yaoyorozu sitting next to eachother, chatting with the rest of the class.

"Hey! Midori!!" The Alien Queen called out.

The couple turned to face the pink trouble maker.

"Oh Ashido. What's up?" The green boy questioned.

"Just wanted to say congrats on the position! And one other thing..." Ashido giggled at the last word as she sat down to Midoriya's left side.

"Don't think I didn't notice the way you were _looking at me _during the quirk assessment test." Mina was having a ton of fun messing around with the nerd.

His face practically invented a new shade of red.

'Wha...WHAT? I mean I was staring at her but that was to get information on her quirk and stuff...' Midoriya looked to his right to see Momo eying Ashido with a deadpanned expression.

Ashido would be lying if she said the look on Yaoyorozu's face wasn't making her a little nervous. But still Ashido powered through it like a real hero.

"I gotta say Midori I wouldn't mind-" She was cut off by Yaoyorozu, wielding a bat with nails in it, as the rich girl held it close to Ashido's nervous face.

"Ahem." Yaoyorozu cleared her throat. Telling Ashido to not finish the sentence. Class 1 - A found themselves fearful of an angry Momo. Yaoyorozu sat back down and resumed eating her lunch again. Izuku was very thankful for the save and made a mental note to _not piss off Momo. Ever._

"Um Yaomomo, are you and Midoriya dating?" Jiro asked she was hesitant at first after witnessing her friend get angry at Ashido.

Momo was about to take a bite of her food as Jiro asked the question. She put down her food and wrapped her left arm around Midoriya's neck and pulled him in close, then kissed him on the cheek to answer the rocker girl's question.

'How is she so _bold?!'_ Midoriya blushed and then froze for a second before going back to eating Katsudon.

"Yes. We are." Momo went back to eating her food.

The Class had gotten the message. To the girls of Class A, _Izuku belonged to her._ To the boys, _Momo belonged to him._ As Mineta and Kaminari started crying. Bakugo managed to fight back a smirk that was forming on his face. Thankfully nobody saw this. _The little whimpy nerd, Deku was finally standing up on his own two feet._

"M-Moving on from that...Who else voted for me?" Midoriya asked, desperately wanting to change the topic.

Uraraka, Iida, Kaminari, and Kirishima raised their hands.

"I did." They said in unison.

"We all thought you were pretty cool during the battle trials bro! That fight between you and Bakugo was manly!" Kirishima gave his reasoning, Uraraka, Kaminari, Ashido, and Iida nodding in agreement.

"I gotta admit, Im curious about who you voted for though, Deku, Yaoyorozu." Uraraka wondered.

'Dammit!' Izuku's face flushed.

"I v-voted...for her." Midoriya gestured to Momo.

The entire class except for a scoffing Bakugo, let out a chorus of "Awws." Much to Midoriya's embarassment. Yaoyorozu's face warmed up.

"I voted for myself..." Yaoyorozu looked down at her food. She felt that she was being incredibly rude after saying this.

'Wait...She didn't give into her bias to vote for me? I gotta say...thats really...attractive for some reason. Its important to have somebody who isn't biased like that. Momo is able to be objective.' Midoriya found Momo much more likeable as a person.

"Oh Iida! I forgot to ask you. Whats with your costume? Did you model it after Ingenium? It looks alot like his costume?" Midoriya asked, trying to change the subject again.

"Actually he is my older brother!" Iida stated with pride.

"Woah! Thats so cool! Your Ingenium's little brother!" Midoriya started muttering about Ingenium. And then...

An alarm went off, a level three security breach, alerting all the students in the cafeteria. Everyone was rushing to run out the building. Since Momo was close to the window she was able to see outside.

'Its just the press. Oh thank goodness!' Yaoyorozu let out a sigh of relief.

Just then, Momo got an idea. She unbuttoned her uniform quickly and created a megaphone.

"Uraraka! Use your quirk to make me lighter." Momo began floating as Uraraka used her quirk.

Momo created a staff and launched herself to the front of the hoard of students, landing just above the door.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! ITS JUST THE PRESS! THERE IS NOTHING TO BE WORRIED ABOUT! NOW ACT LIKE U.A STUDENTS!" She commanded into the megaphone.

'I knew I chose well when I voted for her.' Izuku smiled.

When the class got back to their homeroom Midoriya made an announcement to the class.

"I-I have two things to say. The first is I would like to give my position as class president to...M-Momo." He still had some trouble saying her first name in front of their classmates.

Everyone was taken by surprise at the decision.

"The second thing is I believe Iida would make a better Vice President than me." Midoriya finished.

"The class needs someone whose confident and strong to lead. She was able to clear the situation in the cafeteria with no problem. Me...I'm...not quite there yet. And I truley believe somebody like Iida would be fitting for the Vice President position." Midoriya explained.

"Midoriya!" Iida shouted in shock.

"If you think Im good for the role then I will not dissapoint you!" Iida declared, doing his weird robot hand movements.

Iida walked up to the front with Midoriya and Yaoyorozu.

"Well if Midoriya is okay with it so am I." Kaminari smiled.

"...Thank you...Izuku." Momo still didn't know how to take this. Her heart swelled up with positivity when she found out Midoriya voted for her, now he was offering her position to her.

Momo was happy that he thought she was fit for the role, but also felt she hadn't _earned_ her position. But she still _earned his vote_. And...her actions in the cafeteria did warrent her being a good choice for this. So, she couldn't find a reason to deny it.

"I know you'll both do a good job."

Midoriya _finally _was able to go back to his seat and fucking relax.

"So that decides it. Yaoyorozu is your Class President and Iida is your Vice President. Now, put on your hero costumes.Go outside and wait. We're going to take a bus to the USJ to do rescue training. Me and two other pro heroes will be there with you." Aizawa yawned.

Everyonw got dressed and headed outside.

"Oh Deku your not wearing your costume?" Uraraka walked up to him.

Midoriya was wearing his P.E uniform.

"Nope. The coat shouldn't take a while to repair. The armor would need more time though. Power Loader said the repairs to the armor would take a few more days to fix up." Midoriya sighed.

"Aww thats too bad. That armor was so cool."

Midoriya chuckled.

Iida was trying to get everyone in line properly for the bus. Even if he didn't know it was just going to be a regular bus.

The Class got on and started chatting with eachother. Asui starts talking to Midoriya.

"I usually say whatever is on my mind so, Midoriya?"

"Oh! Yes Asui?" Midoriya asked a little nervous about the sudden conversation.

"Call me Tsu. I just wanted to say, during the quirk assessment test, your power in a way reminded me of All Might. Ribbit." Asui pointed out.

Midoriya started sweating.

"Oh...i-is that so? I uh...never thought o-of it like that!" Izuku defended.

"Yeah but All Might doesn't injure himself when he uses too much power or summons giant key shaped swords." Kirishima unintentionally saved Midoriya.

'I owe Kirishima for that one. Jeez.' Midoriya felt greatful that Kirishima saved his ass.

Midoriya's reaction didn't go un noticed by Momo though. It wasn't unusual for Midoriya to be nervous around new people, especially girls, but something about it seemed off to her. Even the way he answered the question was weird. Momo got the feeling that Midoriya was hiding something.

'Its not like he has All Might's power or something.' Momo said to herself. The smart girl pushed it to the back of her mind as she thought of how to approach Midoriya about it.

"My Hardening quirk is super strong but its not all that impressive to look at." Kirishima frowned, activating his quirk.

"With a quirk like that your totally pro hero material Krishima! I think its an amazing quirk." Midoriya cheered up Kirishima, the red head giving him a grin.

"Thanks! But if we're talking about flashy quirks then yours, Bakugo, and Todoroki's are up there for me." Kirishima chuckled.

"Yeah, but Bakugo's personality is trash so he'll never have a proper fanbase. Ribbit." Asui roasted the walking explosive.

"THE FUCK DID YA SAY? YA DAMN AMPHIBIAN! IMA FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Bakugo yelled.

"See what I mean?" Asui asked.

"Ya know its crazy how we just met eachother but we can tell your personality is a flaming pile of dog shit steeped in sewage." Kaminari nonchalantly said.

"I'LL MAKE ALL OF YOU FUCKIN' EXTRAS REGRET COMING TO THIS DAMN SCHOOL!" Bakugo shouted.

"This is such a vulgar conversation!" Momo said making Uraraka laugh.

"That's why its so funny!" Uraraka cheered.

"Settle down you lot! We're here." Aizawa shut the class up real quick.

The class got off the bus only to see The Space Hero: Thirteen.

"Its Thirteen! My favorite hero!" Uraraka jumped up and down with excitement.

"Hello everyone! I am Thirteen! Im sure you all heard of me. Im also sure you know why your here, to undergo rescue training. Many of you here have strong quirks. Quirks that can kill someone if you are not careful. My quirk, Blackhole is the same. So today, we will be teaching you how to use your quirks in ways to save people." Thirteen stated.

They started walking in.

"Eraserhead, wasn't All Might supposed to be here?" Thirteen questioned.

"He had some hero work to do." Aizawa said blankly.

Midoriya couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was bound to occur.

Once inside the building the students were impressed by the interior of the USJ. Midoriya looked around at saw something at the fountain. It looked slightly distorted. Bakugo and Todoroki also saw it. The three of them were put on edge.

"Aizawa sensei, do you see that at the fountain?" Midoriya asked his teacher.

"Yeah I noticed it to." Aizawa whispered.

"What is it sensei? Part of our training today? Or..." Izuku trailed off.

"Villains." Aizawa stated quietly.

This sent a chill down Midoriya's spine as a portal opened up by the fountain. A man with a hand covering his face popped out, along with a hoard if villains and a giant creature with its brain exposed.

"Hmm where is All Might? My sources said he was supposed to be here today." The hand villain, Tomura Shigaraki said.

"These are the guys who destroyed the barrier earlier." Aizawa realized as he put his goggles on. The whole class was put on edge after that.

"I guess if we gut a few of these children the Symbol of Peace should come out. Heh...Just thinking of the look on his face once he sees all these dead kids is so fucking satisfying!" Shigaraki laughed.

"What do we do sensei?" Midoriya looked at Aizawa sensei.

"Thirteen! Protect the students! I'll handle this." Aizawa started walking off.

"Sensei! You can't! Your fighting style is suited for one on one fights!" Midoriya shouted.

"You can't be a great hero if you only have one trick kid." Aizawa jumped down and started taking out villains with ease.

Black mist appeared behind the Class.

"Good afternoon students of U.A, we are the League of Villains. Sorry if we were uninvited. We have come to take All Might's life." A man made out of black mist, Kurogiri said.

"Iida! You must get to the school and get backup! Your the fastest one out of all of us!" Momo told him.

Iida's jaw dropped.

"I can't leave you guys here to fight them alone!" Iida retorted.

"Iida go! We'll be fine!" Midoriya shouted back.

"As if I would allow such a thing!" Kurogiri chuckled.

Midoriya activated Full Cowling and jumped at Kurogiri along with Bakugo and Kirishima. Their attacks almost hit the villain.

"That was close! As expected of students of U.A. You may be first years but you are all clearly powerful." Kurogiri started using his quirk.

Black mist started to cover the whole class. But Thirteen used his quirk. Which backfired on him as Kurogiri used his teleporting ability to harm Thirteen. Rendering the Space Hero immobilized for now.

"Such a powerful quirk wasted on an individual with no experience in combat what a shame!" Kurogiri used his quirk again to scatter a few of the students away.

Bakugo and Kirishima ended up in a building, surrounded by villains as they got ready to fight.

Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari landed in the Mountain Zone.

Midoriya landed in the Flood Zone.

When Izuku opened his eyes he saw a pair of jaws with sharp teeth wide open, ready to bite him in half. Asui's tongue wrapped around him and pulled him out of the water. Midoriya landed on the deck of a ship as he heard someone get slammed onto the ship. Mineta and Asui were with him.

"A-Tsu! Mineta!"

"Hey Midoriya!" Mineta felt alot safer being with one of the class' main combatants.

"Dammit! We're surrounded!" Midoriya cursed in frustration as he looked down over the railing to see villains surrounding the ship.

Asui remained calm as Mineta started panicking.

"Mineta, I get your scared, hell I don't blame you. We're only teenagers being thrown into a situation like this without a warning but...This is part of the job we signed up for. If we don't stand here and fight to survive we'll end up dead. The same goes for our other classmates." Midoriya spoke.

"Your right...I can't die here yet! I need to fight!" Mineta gained a bit of courage after Midoriya's little speech.

"Yeah! Thats it Mineta!" Midoriya cheered

"I can't die here yet because I...need to fight to see _Yaoyorozu naked!"_ The grape head shouted to the Heavens.

Asui face palmed and Midoriya growled and had to resist the urge to hit Mineta with a 1 million percent smash. He decided to smack the grape head after this was over.

"Listen up! I have a plan." Mineta and Asui both looked at Midoriya expectingly.

"What are your quirks? Its likely the villains don't know what they are otherwise Tsu wouldn't be here of all places." Midoriya explained to his companions.

"Well I can jump really far, stick to walls, stretch out my tongue about 20 meters, I can pretty much do whatever a frog can. Ribbit."

"I have these sticky balls. I can throw them and they grow back instantly, I'll bleed if I use too many though. They also stick to whatever they touch except for me. I just bounce off 'em." Mineta said casually.

...

...

...

...

'Th-Thats it?' Asui and Midoriya thought as they stared at Mineta unimpressed. Mineta started crying again but quickly stopped as Asui smacked him with her tongue.

"Tsu! Can you jump from here to some land?"

"Sure I can. Ribbit." Asui replied.

"Okay. Im going to fire off a blast and Mineta throw those things as fast as you can when we're in mid air." Midoriya turned around and jumped off the railing, powering his middle finger in his right hand with 100% of OFA.

"DIE!"

"**DELAWARE SMASH!!!" **He flicked his finger as the air blast was fired off, breaking his middle finger in the process. Asui's tongue wrapped around him as she grabbed Mineta, and Mineta starting throwing his hairballs.

"YEAH TAKE THAT YOU STUPID VILLAINS!" Mineta cried as he started bleeding from his head.

'All right. We're done here. Everyone, Momo I hope you all make it out of this!' Midoriya thought.

**Sorry this chapter is short but I kinda felt it was appropriate to end it here. We got some big stuff coming next chapter tho! This chapter was supposed to come out earlier than this but...life happened. Yeah. See ya'll next time though!**


	7. Fight to Survive: A Quirk's Evolution

**Replies to the Reviews**

**OMNISENSE95: I've thought about Midoriya using Roxas' moveset and tbh its still too early for that. Doesn't mean it won't happen at some point tho.**

**Kaze Fennikusu: All I have to say to your review is :).**

**Draconic King: Thank You! Hope you enjoy this chapter to!**

**MIKE202303: ****Thanks!**

**TheLethal****Sperg500: Maybe. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up but I'll see what happens when I actually start writing the Sports Festival chapters.**

**I had to come back with another chapter for you guys! I felt coming back after a chapter like that last one may have been dissapointing so here is the bombshell or bombshells yall are waiting for!**

Chapter 7: Fight to Survive: A Quirk's Evolution

"FUCKING DIE!!!"

_BOOM!_

"Hey! Don't kill them Bakugo! We're heroes remember?" Kirishima grew worried.

"IM NOT KILLING THEM! JUST MAKING SURE THEY'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!" Bakugo replied as Kirishima sweat dropped.

"..." Kirishima decided to move on.

The two started taking down more villains.

Todoroki was by himself, or so he thought, not noticing Hagakure, as he started effortlessly taking out villains.

"You guys are pretty weak. One you said something about killing All Might. As if you could _actually _do it." Todoroki summoned more ice and froze all the villains except for one.

"Is this kid really a student?" The villain asked as he noticed his feet frozen in place.

"I have some questions for you. And you'll answer if you don't want to get frostbite. Personally, I would hate to do that since I am being trained to be a hero after all." Todoroki said as a puff of chilly air exited his mouth.

Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari faced off against a whole wave of villains. Momo crrated a staff and began beating down enemies with no problem. Jiro plugged in her jacks to her boots and stunned the enemies for the cretion girl.

"Kaminari! I have an idea! I'll create an insulator sheet and use your quirk!" Momo ordered.

"Hell yeah! Just what I'd expect from my Class Prez!" Kaminari smirked.

Momo created the sheet, covering her and Jiro.

**"Indescriminate Shock: 1.3 Million Volts!"** Kaminari zapped the foes and fried his brain in doing so.

"Ok I think we're all good to-AH Y-Y-YAOMOMO! YOUR TOP IS RIPPED!" Jiro blused and turned away as Yaoyorozu's chest was exposed.

'...How are they so big?' Jiro felt inferior to the rich girl now.

Momo just shrugged her shoulders as she made a new outfit and put it on, as Jiro turned back around.

'Everyone, Izuku, I hope your all right!' Momo lead Jiro out.

Jiro started dying when she saw Kaminari's state.

"Wheeyyyyyyy"

Jiro grabbed Kaminari's arm an lead him away, following Yaoyorozu.

Midoriya, Mineta, and Asui made it out of the water.

"I took a massive dump this morning. They'll be stuck together for a while." Mineta laughed as he looked at all the villains stuck together.

'Didn't need to know _that _much information.' Midoriya thought.

The group stopped as they heard something snap which was followed by a cry of pain. Aizawa sensei was fighting the giant creature and was getting destroyed in the process. The teacher's arm was broken and his face was being smashed into the ground over and over. Aizawa's face was really bloody. Shigaraki was holding Aizawa's other arm as Aizawa's elbow started to decay.

'Can I even do anything? Will I end up getting all of us killed-' Midoriya's train of thought was cut off by Shigaraki moving into kill Asui and Mineta.

**"****DETROIT SMASH!" **Midoriya activated Full Cowling and attempted to attack Shigaraki.

The giant creature had blocked the attack with its arm, leaving Aizawa defenseless on the floor.

Midoriya's heart dropped as his attack did nothing.

"Your really amazing, Eraserhead. I hate it when Pros live up to the hype!" Shigaraki turned around to see Aizawa erasing his decay quirk to save Tsu and Mineta.

"Oh, did you name your attack after All Might's attacks? How annoying. Your speed and strength stats are high to. I guess we found a mini boss Nomu. Nomu kill him and collect all that glorious XP from this brat!" Shigaraki ordered.

Mineta and Tsu were quick to ran to Aizawa and pick him up.

"Midoriya!" Asui shouted.

"GO AHEAD! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE GUYS!" Midoriya yelled as he managed to dodge the Nomu's fist.

Asui and Mineta ran off carrying Aizawa.

'Fighting this thing is out of the question. Somehow my attacks don't do anything! It must have Shock Absorbtion or Nullification!' Midoriya dashed to Shigaraki, summoning his Keyblades.

"Ah! You figured out my Nomu has Shock Absorbtion did you?" Shigaraki held out his hand to catch Midoriya.

The All Might fanboy ducked under his hand at the last second and drove his Keyblades into Shigaraki's gut. Making the blue haired man cough out as he was launched into the air. Midoriya jumped up.

**"BUZZSAW SMASH!" **The attack hit Shigaraki and the villain hit the ground, leaving a crater in the floor.

"DAMMIT! NOMU! FUCKING HELP ME KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH!" Shigaraki was pissed now.

The Nomu charged at Midoriya, the boy jumped over the Nomu.

'If I can take down this guy then maybe this Nomu creature will stop? It seems to only act when he orders it to do something.' Midoriya dashed to Shigaraki again.

The boy drove Oathkeeper into Shigaraki's stomach again, and spun around to smack Shigaraki with Oblivion in the back of his head.

Black Mist appeared next to Shigaraki.

'Damn! This isn't good! Now that warp guy is here! This is about to get much more difficult.' Midoriya felt a chill go down his spine.

"Kurogiri, did you kill those damn brats or what?" Shigaraki asked angrily.

"I am afraid one of them got away. He ran to get the pros." Kurogiri responded.

Shigaraki began scratching violently at his neck, drawing blood.

"FUCK! KUROGIRI! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU WASN'T OUR TICKET OUTTA HERE I'D SNAP YOUR STUPID FUCKING NECK!" Shigaraki was extremely pissed off.

"We better retreat before the pros show up. But before we do that. Lets leave a few dead kids here." Shigaraki's eyes snapped to Midoriya.

Midoriya didn't know what to do in his current situation. All three enemies presented a problem. The Nomu's strength and Shock Absorbtion, Shigaraki's quirk, and now Kurogiri's warping quirk.

"NOMU! KILL THIS DAMN RUNT NOW!" Shigaraki screeched.

The Nomu ran towards Midoriya as Midoriya tried to slide between its legs. This attempt proved useless as Kurogiri warped him into the Nomu's grip. His leg now in the Nomu's hand as he was flung through the fountain.

"Dammit!...Im gonna feel that...in the morning." Midoriya got up slowly.

Pain surging through his entire body.

'If I can't beat this thing with what my body can currently handle from OFA then maybe I need to use more of it.' Midoriya activated Full Cowling and sent 100% into both arms. Izuku ran to the Nomu. The boy jumped up and raised his arms.

**"TWILIGHT SMASH!" **He tried to slam the keyblades into the Nomu's face but the Nomu's Shock Absorbtion completely canceled it out.

"It tanked 100%..." Izuku grew very worried now.

"Oh dear, was that your strongest move? Too bad. Nomu is our secret weapon to fight against All Might! A student like you couldn't possibly bring him down. Kill him Nomu." Shigaraki mocked Midoriya.

The Nomu ran its fist into Midoriya's stomach. Izuku was sent flying into the air.

'No. I haven't been able to do anything.' Midoriya gritted his teeth.

The Nomu grabbed Midoriya's arm and threw him into the stair case. The boy's ribs broke upon impact. He could feel his dark powers swelling inside, reaching a boiling point. The Nomu stopped in front of Midoriya and cocked its fist back, getting ready to deliver the killing blow. The creature's fist was an inch away from Midoriya's face when something hit the creature's head.

_BANG!_

Momo at the top of the stair case created a cannon as fast as she could and shot the Nomu in the head.

'Izuku Midoriya...let me FUCKING ASSIST YOU DAMMIT! YOU STUBBORN PRICK!' A voice in his head screamed at him.

It was the same voice that had called out to him after the battle trials. It sounded feminine and very angry.

Dark energy flowed out of Oblivion and began wrapping itself sround Midoriya's body. The Keyblades dissapeared. Izuku's sclera went black as his iris' became gold. Black and purple lightning danced sround his body as he was still in Full Cowling. The blue on his P.E uniform became black while the white became purple. **(A/N: Shout out to Kaze. He was right on the money with Izuku gaining Anti Form.)**

In the blink of an eye, Izuku appeared in front of Shigaraki and uppercutted him into the air. He spun around and punched Kurogiri in the metal plates.

'Im still in control? This speed is _amazing! _But I can feel that my attacks lack some real power in this state. My movement and attack speed are incredible though.' He ran back to the Nomu. **(A/N: To put things into perspective, Anti Form decreases Midoriya's attack power. ALOT. So to scale it properly if he were to use 100% then it would feel like 10%.)**

Midoriya held out his hand and a dark orb began to form and increase in size.

**"Hakai!" **

The orb crashed into the Nomu and exploded. The Nomu was pushed back slightly but wasn't harmed in the slightest.

The rest of the class watching at the top of the stairs were amazed by whats going on.

"Deku is actually putting up a fight!" Uraraka cheered.

'Thats right fucking Deku you better get more powerful for the damn Sports Festival.' Bakugo snarled.

'Midoriya's so fast now...' Todoroki's eyes narrowed.

'Come on Izuku...' Momo's heart pounded in her chest.

'Oh for the love of fucking GOD MIDORIYA! USE 100% YOU FUCKWIT!' The voice commanded.

'Huh? What? But that will break my-'

'JUST FUCKING DO IT ASSHOLE OR I'LL BE THE ONE TO BREAK YOUR STUPID FUCKING BONES!'

'R-RIGHT!'

100% of OFA flowed through his body. To him it felt like 10%.

'In this state, Anti Form, you can use up to 100% of OFA. Since it decreases your attack power by a significant amount, the backlash you would recieve is less harsh. Should you go over this limit, your bones will break eventually. And the damage you recieve from enemy attacks is increased as well. So...DON'T FUCKING GET HIT BY THIS NOMU!' The voice explained.

'Got it! Who are yo-'

'YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW THIS SHIT _NOW? FUCKING FIGHT!' _

With no more questions asked he ran to the Nomu and flipped over it and unleashed a storm of punches to the Nomu's back. The nomu tried to backhand Midoriya ducked under it, jumped to the Nomu's face and hit it with a right hook.

"His speed stats are off the charts! FUCK!" Shigaraki scratched his neck in rage.

Midoriya ran to Kurogiri, but just at the last second Kurogiri managed to teleport Izuku to the Nomu.

'CRAP!'

The Nomu threw a punch, Izuku only had time to put his arms up to block the attack. The Nomu's fist hit Midoriya's arm.

_SNAP! _

The punch destroyed Midoriya's arms and the Keyblade user was sent flying into a wall. A large amount of pain shot through Izuku's body. The pain started building up more with each passing second.

'What's going on? I get my arms and ribs are broken but why is the pain in my body increasing?!' He asked.

'Thats because your not fully ready to truley handle these forms yet.' The voice responded.

'Forms? Theres more?!'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME FUCKING EXPLAIN YOU DIMWIT! Im the one allowing you to use Anti Form right now and Im straining myself to KEEP you in this form. Since your body isn't strong enough to fully handle it yet its putting strain on you as well. You can only maintain this form for about 40 seconds now. You've been in this state for about a minute and a half. The chances of you dying from this is increasing. Those fucking pros better get here quick!' The voice explained.

'Damn!' Izuku cursed his weakness.

The Nomu charged at him, trying to tackle him into the wall. Midoriya was struggling to move out the way. Izuku rolled out of the Nomu's path and watched as the Nomu slammed its shoulder into the wall. Then, a loud slam was heard from the stair case of the USJ. All Might had arrived.

"EVERYONE! HELP HAS ARRIVED!" Iida shouted much to everybody's relief.

**"HAVE NO FEAR FOR I AM HERE!" **The Number One Hero shouted.

'Oh thank fucking God. Now Midoriya go up to the top of the stairs and rest.' The voice sighed in relief.

'...Y-Yeah.' Midoriya ran up the stairs.

**"You all fought well Young Ones. I will take it from here."**

Midoriya fell forward and was caught by Momo.

"NOMU! THERE YOU SEE HIM? FUCKING RIP ALL MIGHT APART RIGHT!!! FUCKING!!! NOW!!!" Shigaraki stomped his foot on the floor.

All Might sped to the Nomu and started fighting the beast. Punches were being thrown at extreme speeds. The power fom the attacks clashing caused powerful shockwaves, sending Shigaraki and Kurogiri flying away.

"I THOUGHT ALL MIGHT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING WEAKER? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WAS I LIED TO?" Shigaraki hasn't felt this angry before in his whole life.

As Shigaraki slowly got up he was shot in the arms and legs, by The Homing Hero: Snipe. Midnight, Ectoplasm, Cementoss, and Power Loader were right behind the Gunslinger as backup. Kurogiri was also injured.

"AHH GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Shigaraki was fuming.

The fight between All Might and the Nomu was picking up. All Might chose to go beyond his limits. Every punch from Toshinori went from 100% to 200% to 300% and so on and so forth.The attacks were wearing down the Shock Absorbtion and overtaxing the Nomu's hidden regenerative abilities.

**"Watch closely villains! I will teach you what these words really mean...PLUS ULTRA!!!"** All Might drove his fist into the Nomu's beak.

The uppercut sent he beast flying through the ceiling. Kirishima, Bakugo, Todoroki, Momo, and everyone else on the stair case had been amazed by All Might's power.

'This is why...hes the greatest hero in the world...' Bakugo thought.

'The name All Might fits him well. This is the world of pros we're going to be entering soon.' Todoroki clicked his tongue.

"Fuck...Its all because of that GREEN HAIRED PIECE OF SHIT OVER THERE! IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM...WE COULD HAVE AT LEAST KILLED A FEW FUCKING KIDS!" Shigaraki yelled.

"Tomura. I think its best if we escape now while we still can." Kurogiri said as he started to use his quirk to escape.

"...Your right Kurogiri. Know this All Might, U.A students. You won this round but the League of Villains _will rip off ALL of your heads and we'll mount them on our wall!__" _Shigaraki and Kurogiri vanished in the black mist.

The heroes won this round. All Might was slowly transforming back into his "Small Might" form. Cementoss covered him earning a "Thank you" from the Symbol of Peace. The peramedics arrived and picked up Aizawa, Midoriya, and Thirteen since they were the only ones in need of medical attention. Momo got in the ambulance with Midoriya as they drove to the hospital. His injuries troubled her greatly. His broken arms, the blood covering half his face. Momo felt damn near usless. Tears ran down her face as she ran her fingers through his hair.

'Izuku almost died...and if It wasn't for that sudden burst of power he received...I would have died and then he would have been killed to...'

Midoriya was floating in darkness. He opened his eyes to see a circular platform getting closer to him. On the platform was a picture of him in his hero costume, wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Behind the picture of him he could see the silhouettes of Class 1 - A, his mother, and All Might. Inko, Momo, Bakugo, Uraraka, All Might, and Iida's silhouettes being more noticeable. He landed on the platform and looked around. In a puff of black smoke, he saw the figure of what appeared to be a female, with bat like wings. She looked like a demon. She has pink skin, piercing red eyes, the webbing of her wings was blood red, a third eye on her forehead, large fangs coming out of her mouth, the kanji for "Darkness" printed on her right cheek, and tribal markings on the right side of her face. Her hair was long and had two different colors. Black on the right side, and purple on the left. Her appearance of course spooked the shit out of Midoriya. (**A/N: Honestly, just imagine Yubel from Yu Gi Oh GX with all the changes I described. I scrapped multiple designs for the spirit of Oblivion's spirit and saw a picture of Yubel and something about Yubel's design resonated with me for this story.) **

"Relax idiot. I am Yami. I am the spirit of the Oblivion keyblade you use."

"Oh! Your that voice that was talking to me!" Izuku went wide eyed.

"Yeah no shit Shirlock. Want a fucking cookie?" Yami barked.

"Uhh-"

"Anyways, Its about damn time your weak ass finally got strong enough to fucking talk with me. I've been calling your damn name since you fought that Bakugo brat. I'd like to talk with you about something." She interupted him without a second thought.

"And what would that be?" Izuku asked.

"Your use of the keyblades is flawed. You subconciously use Oblivion the most. For example, that thug you smacked away when you first met Yaoyorozu, you used me for it. When Bakugo charged at you during the quirk assessment test what keyblade did your stupid ass summon? Oblivion, which is my physical form. This is because you also think of the Keyblades as just weapons. Not as your own quirk. You must accept the fact that this quirk is a part of you now. An extension of yourself. I can undertsand your view on OFA, since you earned it from All Might and you haven't made it your own power yet. Ideally speaking, after you unlocked my teleportation ability, you should've unlocked Oathkeeper's ability sometime after. But your dumb ass skipped that and recieved Anti Form. Idiot."

"That explains why my dark half was acting up lately. You were just trying to get my attention." Izuku realized.

"Wow look at that. Fucking Einstein over here. Yes. Thats correct. You would have wasted your full potential should you have continued down this path." Yami growled.

"Does this mean that Oathkeeper has a spirit to?" Midoriya asked.

"No it fucking doesn't" Yami rolled her eyes.

"OF COURSE IT DOES YOU FUCKING TWAT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING? DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO USE CONTEXT CLUES OR SOME SHIT?!" Yami yelled.

'Great. I have a female Kacchan inside my head now. Even in my mind I can't escape him.'

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY PIPSQUEAK?! DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT FUCKHEAD! I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Yami snapped.

Midoriya's eyes popped out of his head.

"How did you hear my thoughts?"

"We're linked dumbass. I can hear your thoughts and feel your emotions and the same vice versa." Yami responded.

"Oh. That makes sense. We were talking with eachother in my head when fighting the Nomu." Midoriya scratched the back of his head.

"Anyways, once you start training more and accept BOTH weapons and become more efficient with Oathkeeper you will meet that weakling. Oh and by the way, you can think of us as Tokoyami's dark shadow except as I just explained to you our physical forms are the Keyblade."

"And those dreams I was having..."

"That was the manifestation process of your quirk. As you know late blooming quirks are rare. When they start to manifest within people they start having random dreams, hallucinations, or whatever. They can last for how ever long until the process is complete. Yours obivously fell into the dream category. Im sure you know usually when a quirk manifests normally, the process is quick. You read about how Endeavor accidentally burned down his house when his fire manifested right? Well since you were much older than most poeple who manifests quirks yours took longer to completely manifest. You should be warned that excessive use of Anti Form or any other form you unlock from here on out can harm you."

Midoriya's heart skipped a beat at that last detail.

"If that happens, multiple things may happen to you, such as, heart failure, brain damage, your bones will be grinded into dust or your body might even be torn apart from the inside." Yami said blankly.

"WHY ARE ALL MY ABILITIES SO HARMFUL TO ME?!" Midoriya cried.

Yami shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, your a unintentional masochist I guess." Yami laughed.

"Oh and one more thing. I just wanna say you have a good eye for women. I quite like that Yaoyorozu girl your with. She seems very protective or crazy. Maybe a little bit of both. You know what they say about the crazy ones right? The crazy girls ALWAYS have the best pu-"

"WOW GONNA HAVE TO CHANGE THE RATING ON THIS HUH?" Midoriya interupted much to Yami's anger.

She grabbed him by the neck and began shaking him violently.

"DONT FUCKING INTERUPT ME WHEN IM SPEAKING!!"

"YES MA'AM! SORRY MA'AM!" She let him go.

"Well, its about time for you to wake up. See ya later brat."

Midoriya's eyes opened as he groaned and sat up. He had woke up in a hospital bed. He heard someone to his right and turned his head.

Izuku could only see Yaoyorozu's chest come into full view as she wrapped her arms around him as his head was now in between her assets. The boy started stuttering incoherently. Yaoyorozu placed her head on top of his.

'SHE STILL HAS HER HERO COSTUME ON!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!' Izuku screamed in his mind as he heard Yami chuckle.

'I was trying to sleep but watching this is hilarious!' Yami said.

"Oh Izuku! Im so glad your okay!" Momo was jumping for joy.

"They're so...soft." Izuku muttered as Momo smirked.

"Recovery Girl was able to heal you a hour ago." Momo explained.

"What time is it Momo?" Midoriya wondered.

"Its 7 PM right now. Your mother was here for a while. She also knows that we're dating..." Momo looked away with a blush as she remembered Inko's reaction to the news about Momo being Izuku's girlfriend.

Midoriya was NOT looking forward to going home now. The door to the room opened as All Might walked in.

**"AHA!..Young...Oh sorry...Am I interrupting something?" **All Might asked as he saw Yaoyorozu's arms wrapped around Midoriya's neck with her head resting on top of his. Midoriya broke away quickly and started stuttering again.

"Oh uh All Might! What brings you here?" Midoriya changed the topic

**"I just wanted to check up on my student! Im very proud of you Young Midoriya! And Young Yaoyorozu, I heard you saved Young Midoriya's life! You two should be very proud of yourselves. You two protected your classmates! Oh and Young Yaoyorozu, if you harm Young Midoriya you will have me to answer to!" **All Might put his fist to his chest.

"Y-YES SIR!" Momo sweat dropped.

'Holy shit! He went from All Might to Dad Might within a few seconds!' Yami exclaimed with shock.

Momo remembered Izuku's strange behavior on rhe bus when Asui msde a comment about his quirk and now what All Might said rose her suspicions.

"Uh All Might sensei. I must ask, what is your relationship with Izuku?" Momo asked.

Midoriya froze. All Might's heart dropped as he still wore his trademark grin.

**"Hes my student! Just like you Young Yaoyorozu! Well Im off! Take care Young Ones!" **All Might gave her a thumbs up.

Momo let the topic go, even if she wasn't exactly satisfied with the answer.

Everyone at the very least made it out alive. Thats what mattered. U.A had canceled school for the next three days to let the students recover.

**Back In Class 1-A's Homeroom**

School had resumed on the fourth day. Everyone in class was eagerly waiting for their teacher or their subsitute to walk into class. Then Iida barged through the door.

"EVERYONE PLEASE STOP YOUR CONVERSTATIONS AS NOW HOMEROOM IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Iida commanded.

"Your the only one standing fucking nerd." Bakugo snapped.

Iida gasped in shock and went to his seat with a depressing aura arouns him.

"Dang it!" Iida complained.

"Hey Iida relax will ya?" Uraraka laughed.

The door opened revealing a mummified Aizawa.

"Aizawa sensei! It is great to see you are in good health! To think you would teach your class while still being injured, its very inspiring sir!" Iida complimented Aizawa.

'Man does he _ever _stop sucking U.A's di-'

'SHH YAMI! STOP THAT!' Midoriya rolled his eyes as Yami huffed in annoyance.

"Thank you Iida. Moving on, as you all know the U.A Sports Festival is approaching. It starts in just two weeks." Aizawa explained making Mineta nervous.

"WAIT! What about the villains?! Aren't they gonna attack aga-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GROW A PAIR YOU FUCKING MIDGET!" Bakugo yelled.

'I kinda like this Bakugo brat now. I think me and him would get along well.' Yami thought.

Midoriya could only _imagine _a conversation between the two.

Most of Class 1 - A thought along the same lines as Mineta.

"So they're still having it after what happened at the USJ?" Jiro asked.

"Yes. This year's security will be amped up drastically due to the USJ Attack. Police officers and alot of Pro heroes including All Might, Gang Orca, Kamui Woods, Endeavor, and many others will be there. With a line up like that no villain with a real brain would even think about attacking the stadium. Moving on though, this is your chance to get noticed by the pros. Train hard for it because this is one of your three chances and after this, you will be starting internships with a pro hero who scouts you out. You will be able to choose who to go with of course after we hand you a list of agencies to go with. Class dismissed."

The class began chatting about their expectations for the Festival. Everyone stopped as they heard somebody growling.

"EVERYONE! IM GOING TO DO MY BEST!!!" Uraraka screamed while raising her fist to the air.

The class was taken by surprise by Uraraka's mood swing.

"I know whats going on with her. Its _that time of the month.__" _Before Mineta could elaborate, Asui smacked him.

It was time for lunch, Bakugo was the first one to walk out or try to at least.

"What gives? We're trying to go to lunch?" Mineta complained.

"They're scouting out the competition you idiots. We survived a villain attack. Your not gonna see shit from us now _move you side characters!__" _Bakugo growled.

"YOU CAN'T JUST CALL PEOPLE "SIDE CHARACTERS" JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW THEM ITS EXTREMELY DISRESPECTFUL!!" Iida shouted chopping the air.

Some one walked through the crowd of students. A kid with purple hair and baggy eyes, Hitoshi Shinso.

"This is the great class 1 - A huh? You guys seem pretty arrogant. I came here with a declaration of war. Im sure you guys know if anyone from General Ed or the Support Course do well enough in the Sports festival then they get transfered into the Hero Course. Which means someone gets kicked out. I aim to steal a spot right from one of you. Don't get arrogant." Shinso stated.

Bakugo just started walking off.

"Yo Bakugo! Your the reason they're hating us man!" Kirishima face palmed.

"Like I give a fuck about other people's opinions. Victory is the only thing that matters." Bakugo rolled his eyes and walked off.

After that whole situation Uraraka, Iida, Momo, and Midoriya were walking to the cafeteria learning that Uraraka was the most normal one out of all of them. She wanted to be a pro hero to help her family's business. And then All Might popped up.

**"YOUNG MIDORIYA!!"**

"All Might. What happened?" Izuku asked.

**"Wanna eat lunch with me?" **

"THATS SO ADORABLE!!!" Uraraka shouted.

'Im sure Izuku will tell me what's going on with him and All Might whenever he's ready. Got to admit though, the curiosity is eating away at me now.' Momo watched Izuku walk over to All Might.

The Number One Hero and his successor walked into the teacher's lounge.

"What did you wanna talk about All Might?"

**Ima end the chapter here! Did you guys enjoy Yami's character so far? Im trying to make her an asshole but a very likeable asshole. Hopefully Im succeeding in that. I decided to make the spirit of Oblivion into an OC for the most part. I thought of using Roxas or other keyblade wielders in this story after I came up with the weapon spirit concept but wasn't fond of that. It just felt weird to me. You can also think of them as the Zanpakutou spirits from Bleach. See you guys in the next chapter! **


	8. Trying To Reach My Full Potential

**Replies to the Reviews**

**StarWing1995: Um that sounds OP as fuck LOL I dont know how to really fit something like that into this story. I'll try tho.**

**The MexicanAttcker: Hm I don't know about that.**

**OMNISENSE95: Momo is going to be watching Deku's interactions with All Might like a HAWK now. ****And to answer your other question, yes he is right handed it will be covered this chapter.**

**MIKE202303: Thank you! Same to you!**

**Some more bombshells inbound! GET HYPE! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while**. **Also I urge everyone to read the author's note at the end of this chapter. It has something to do with the ending of this story!** **Don't worry this story won't be abandoned! **

Chapter 8: Trying To Reach My Full Potential

"Young Midoriya! Have a seat. I'd like to chat with you about the Sports Festival." Toshinori gestured to the seat across from him. Midoriya went to sit down.

"I also have something to speak with you about, All Might." Izuku say down.

"Oh? What is it?" Toshinori asked.

"Well you see, I can tell Momo is growing curious about our relationship. Nobody besides Recovery Girl and Principal Nezu know about me being your successor." Midoriya replied.

"Its because of what I said at the hospital. Its my fault really. I shouldn't have said that." Toshinori let out a sigh.

"So what happens if she finds out?" Midoriya grew a bit nervous.

"If she does find out its not like we can punish her. I understand her curiosity. A student being all friendly with the number one hero would raise some eyebrows. I'll try and be more careful when she's around now. I've seen her scores on her tests and I gotta say, the girl is very intelligent. Its very scary. So she's bound to catch on to some things. If she does find out then theres really nothing we can do except ask her to keep it all a secret." Toshinori responded.

"Well I've known her for a while now. She hasn't done wrong by me yet." Midoriya told his sensei.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. So now about the Sports Festival. Train hard kid. I heard your converstation with Young Bakugo after the battle trials. He's also going to be training very hard. Young Todoroki is powerful as well. They are no doubt going to be the main obstacles in your way. Do you still feel the same way you did when you told me that now being just a pro isn't good enough?" Toshinori questioned.

**Flashback**

_It was the second month of Midoriya's training with All Might, before getting into U.A. Izuku was extremely tired, but kept pushing on._

_"Young Midoriya you wanna rest? Its okay to take break ya know." Toshinori offered._

_"No! I've been thinking recently, that being just a pro hero now isn't good enough. With your quirk and my own, I really want to be the Next Number One hero! **A hero thats even better than you! **So I'll keep pushing myself until I reach that goal! Just simply meeting your expectations isn't good enough! I need to exceed your expectations!!!" Midoriya said, making Toshinori smile._

**Present**

"Of course I do! You chose me as your successor. I don't wanna just meet your expectations. I wanna surpass them entirely." Izuku smiled.

"Yes! I want you to use the Sports Festival as a platform, to let the world know that you are here! Give the world a peak at the next Symbol of Peace!" Toshinori shouted.

Midoriya felt his anxiety act up. Just the thought of all those people, the _entire country_ watching him, was enough to make him sweat.

"I-I'll d-do my best!" Midoriya stuttered but still tried his best to sound confident.

"Alright! You can go now kid! I kept you long enough." Toshinori opened up the door for Midoriya to leave.

Midoriya went to eat lunch with his classmates. Once the school day was over the young hero started training for the two weeks. Obviously he wasn't the only one training. Bakugo was using one of the training rooms at U.A. Cementoss had created concrete targets for the explosive blond to test out his quirk.

'I've gotta develop a technique to ensure my victory. I've had this in mind for a while now! Time to test it out!' Bakugo jumped in the air.

Katsuki started using explosions to start spinning around in mid air, his left hand glowed.

**"HOWITZER IMPACT!!!"**

_BOOM!_

The attack was devastating to say the least.

'Its not good enough yet! **Deku**, if you wanna beat me you fucking better have something that can match this. Just wait til I train more!!' He smirked devilishly.

Midoriya was at the warehouse training to unlock whatever Oathkeeper's ablility was. Izuku felt his light powers become stronger as the days went by. He contacted All Might, asking the hero to meet him at Dagoba beach at around 7 PM.

"All Might! I want you to hit me with as many Detroit Smashes as possible! If Im going to fight against students like Todoroki or Kacchan, I need to become as tanky as possible! Taking hits from you of all people would surely help." Midoriya requested.

All Might grinned accepting the challenge.

Trying to tank a Detroit Smash was no small feat, even if All Might was only using 6% of OFA. A half an hour into the training session, Midoriya was pissed that he was worn out. So after a little break, they went back to training again.

**"DETROIT SMASH!"**

Midoriya held up both Oathkeeper and Oblivion, in an X formation. Oathkeeper started to glow as the blond hero charged in. All Might noticed this but still charged in anyways. All Might threw the 6% Detroit Smash at the boy when a circular barrier made of light formed infront of Midoriya.

"Huh?"

All Might's fist broke through with very little effort and hit the boy right in the face.

**"So you've unlocked a new ability." **

"Yeah, I've been trying to unlock it since I found out my Keyblades have spirits. The spirit of Oblivion told me that Oathkeeper had an ability, so I've been training for that." Midoriya responded.

The mentor and his student trained for 2 more days. Strengthening Midoriya's barrier, and making him more durable in the process. Midoriya was back at the Warehouse.

'Midoriya somebody would like to meet you.' Yami spoke.

Midoriya sat down and closed his eyes.

He was transported to the same place he had met Yami. The black abyss. The green circular platform with the drawing of him and the people close to him carved into it. **(A/N: Basically its the tutorial level in KH1 and KH2. I dont know what its called, or if it even has a name. If it does then I probably forgot. But this is going to be Midoriya's inner plane. Like the place where Ichigo goes to whenever he needed to chat with Zangetsu.) **

Yami appeared in a puff of black smoke. Another figure appeared in a bright flash of ghostly white light. The figure was a man in a white robe with angel wings. The wings were blue, with white feathers. He had a halo hovering over his head, it was tilted to the left side a bit. His eyes were bright blue and had the kanji for "Light" on his left cheek. His hair was gold.

"Greetings Izuku Midoriya, I am Hikari." The angel introduced himself.

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up and talk already. Let this bastard train so we can be stronger you fucking weakling." Yami sighed.

Izuku and Yami could feel the tears welling up in Hiakri's eyes as the angel started crying.

"..." Midoriya was stunned, he wasn't expecting the angel to be so...fragile.

"Ugh. Told you he was a fucking wuss." Yami rolled her eyes.

"On to a different topic. I am very pleased you have unlocked my abilities Midoriya." Hikari gave a gentle smile.

"Yami told me that there are other forms I can access aside from Anti Form. She gave that form to me. Could you do the same as well?" Midoriya questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Why yes and we have a few topics to discuss when it comes to your growth in power. We will discuss the drive form you will recieve from me. It is called Wisdom Form." Hikari explained as he tapped Midoriya's left shoulder. All of Midoriya's clothes turned blue and he was floating a few inches from the ground. A streak of bright blue formed going down his left eye as both eyes glowed blue.

Yami summoned a mirror for Midoriya. He looked himself over and thought the form was pretty cool.

"In this form you have access to magic, your mobility is increased. You can move around without wasting your stamina. However, at the stage you are at right now your not ready to use the magic spells yet." Hikari said.

"Yeah, as of right now trying to even summon a fireball will deplete you of all your magic energy. Thus making your arms useless." Yami chimed in.

"In Wisdom form you can fire off magic bullets but they deplete your mana supply the more you fire them off. Then there is the topic of our evolved forms."

Midoriya's eyes widened. Not only could he transform but so could his Keyblades!

"You are also just about ready to use us in one of our evolved states." Yami spoke clearly.

Both Yami and Hikari held out their hands as black and purple energy flowed out of Yami's clawed hands and white and blue energy flowed out of Hikari's hands. The two mixed their energies together as a new Keyblade was forged.

"This is the state we can take when you merge our power together. This Keyblade is called Two Become One. You can hold us in this form for around 20 seconds the way you are now." Hikari stated.

The Two Become One Keyblade was beautiful. The grey and black color scheme. The blade was a little longer than Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Woah." Midoriya whispered.

"But thats not all we have to reveal to you. Once you become stronger with this quirk you can gain access to our individual evolved states." Hikari told the boy.

Hikari held out his hands and in a flash of light, a new Keyblade spawned.

"This is my evolved form, the Keyblade is called the Ultima Weapon. Its destructive capabilities are very high. More so than both of your regular Keyblades." Hikari explained.

The Ultima Weapon was very pleasing to the eye. The blue, white, and gold fitted the weapon perfectly. **(A/N: If your wondering which version of Ultima weapon Im using for this story right now, its the KH2 version.)**

Yami held out both of her hands as well. Thus summoning a new keyblade in a bolt of black and purple lightning.

"This one is my evolved form. It is called No Name, The Gazing Eye. When you are fully strong enough to be able to wield these weapons you will be immensely powerful." Yami said. **(A/N: Thats right! At some point in the future Midoriya will be dual wielding Master Xehanort's keyblade AND Ultima Weapon! How yall like that?)**

"Now hopefully you won't rely too much on Oblivion to do your fighting. Idiot. You are right handed, but your going to have to stop that habit. Now we will show you the other drive forms." She sighed.

"You already unlocked Anti Form. Now your ready to start training for Wisdom form. After you acheive Widom form you will be able to get Valor form, then Master Form, and Final Form." Hikari smiled.

Yami slapped Midoriya in the back of the head, much to Hikari's dismay. And Midoriya's outfit turned a bright red. Red lightning danced around him and his hair became a little more spiky. Midoriya blinked and his pupils were now Yin Yang symbols outlined in red. His shoes changed into black armored cowboy looking boots with spurs connected to the heels. If his hair was gold, he would most likely resemble a certain muscular main character from an anime he likes watching, who screams alot whenever hes powering up. Izuku was amazed with all the things he could do with his quirk.

Hikari tapped the boy on the shoulder and Midoriya's clothes turned gold as spiky golden armor appeared on his legs, arms, and a crown, which was tilted to his right side spawned on his head.

"And now this is Final Form." Both spirits reached out and placed their hands on Midoriya's shoulders. Yami did it a little more aggressively though, which had Hikari shaking his head.

A silver aura surrounded the boy. As the aura died down he was cloaked in a silver armor. A golden crown on his left shoulder, and on his head. A fusion of angel and demon wings coming out his back. On his chest was a big Yin Yang symbol that was rotating clockwise. **(Yeah Midoriya's Final Form in this story is the No Heart armor that you can fight in KHBBS. I made my own changes to the designs of the drive forms because I didn't want the drive forms to JUST be his clothes changing colors. That would be FAR TOO lazy for me. So I threw in small and big changes to them. Shit like that is part of the reason why I don't get hype for Dragon Ball transformations anymore.)**

"Holy Shit!" Midoriya yelled.

"This quirk is amazing!" He jumped up and down.

The two weapon spirits smiled. Though Yami turned her head, hiding her amusement.

"Now pay attention. This is the final evolved state for your Keyblades." Hikari's voice turned serious.

Yami and Hikari walked up to each other and held each other's hands.

'Can't beleive Im doing this corny shit' Yami rolled her eyes.

Hikari and Midoriya snickered at the female demon.

Black and purple aura coming from Yami intertwined with the white and blue aura radiating from Hikari. From above in a flash of light, spawned another keyblade. The final form of the keyblade's transformations.

"This is the Supreme Ultima Weapon." Hikari spoke.**(A/N: Its the Ultima Weapon from KH3. I searched up what it looks like since I was curious and I gotta say, its my favorite rendition of the Ultima Weapons in the franchise! Originally, the final evolution form for Izuku's keyblades was going to be the _X-Blade_ from Birth By Sleep. I just like the KH3 Ultima Weapon alot more.)**

"Eventually you will be able to use this weapon while in Final Form. But you haven't even unlocked Valor Form yet. Your only now just about ready for Wisdom form. Train hard brat. You have quirks with amazing potential. So you _BETTER _not become too dependant on one keyblade again you understand me?!" Yami growled.

"YES MA'AM!" Midoriya nodded his head as the armor vanished. He was back in his normal state again.

"How many days you have left until the Sports Festival?" Hikari asked.

"Ummm after tomorrow, it'll be a full week left." Midoriya responded.

"Right. Train hard Midoriya. Our converstation is now over." Hikari nodded.

"Wait! Uh why reveal _all _of this now? I mean Im excited about this quirk's potential but why reveal things Im not ready for yet?" Midoriya asked as Yami turned away, her back now facing them.

"It was Yami's idea originally. Before you could hear her voice she was very excited about revealing all the information left about your quirk to you. The abilities of Valor form, Master Form, and Final Form are nothing special to be honest. They all just increase your stats like what OFA does for you. Valor form being the third strongest, Master form being the second strongest, and Final form being the strongest one. In Master and Final form you can fly." Hikari stated as they both felt emabarrassment and anger coming from Yami.

The last detail excited Midoriya!

'I CAN FLY!'

"NO I WASN'T! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS FUCKING BRAT!" Venom seeping into her words.

The two already knew that Yami cared...in her own way.

**A Day Later, The Yaoyorozu Estate**

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu opted to train together. Yaomomo wanted to be able to create items faster, especially while in the heat of battle. So she had Izuku attack her with everything he has while she was trying to create items, such as flashbangs or a staff. When Midoriya arrived she opened the front door very fast.

'Weird.' Midoriya thought.

When they started walking around Midoriya noticed her parents weren't home...again. Momo showed him the way to the training room.

"Okay! Here we are!" She bounced.

'She's so bubbly...its really cute.' Midoriya observed the very happy look on her face.

"You can head inside Izuku. I'll be right back." Momo walked away.

Midoriya walked in to the training room, leaving the door open for her. The training room felt nice. The AC was on. Midoriya could see a fridge on the right side of the room. It was very hot outside so training in the park was not happening. Especially since she wanted Midoriya to not hold anything back. They both didn't want the nerd to get charges pressed on him if he ended up hurting somebody with his quirk. Izuku started doing exercises while waiting for Momo. Momo's walk to her room and back took fifteen minutes...When Momo came back, she froze as her eyes landed on her boyfriend. He had his _shirt off! _Heat rushed to the girl's cheeks as she saw the sweat drip down his body as he was doing sit ups. This was her first time seeing Midoriya without a shirt. She had been expecting Midoriya to have more of a lean build. Izuku turned his head to see Momo with a black bra and some leggings on.

"O-OH! M-M-MOMO SORRY! I SHOULD'VE CLOSED THE DOOR" He scurried to his shirt and put it on as fast as possible.

"I-Its okay!" The innocent girl replied.

"Umm Momo? Why are you...j-just wearing t-that?" Midoriya asked turning away.

"You know I need to expose skin to use my quirk effectively...a-and...y-your my boyfriend...s-so..." Momo played with the bang on the right side of her face nervously.

'I-I know that but...her looking like that is...too distracting!' The boy blinked.

After they felt a little more comfortable, they started to spar. Truth be told, Midoriya was fairly decent with his skills as a "swordsman" however, Momo had been training with her staff her whole life. In terms of skills with weapons, she had the edge. The thing that carried Midoriya through was Full Cowling. She swepped Midoriya off his feet with her staff after a few minutes of him applying pressure on her throughout their match. He fell on his back as she pointed the staff at his throat.

"I win!" She grinned as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Your...really good with...that staff. It reminds me...just how far I need to go with the Keyblades. Heh." Izuku spoke between breaths.

"Want something to drink?" Momo offered.

"Yes please."

She giggled as she made her way to the fridge on the far side of the training room. Izuku got up and followed her. Momo handed him a water bottle as she got one for herself. They both drank the cold water fast, feeling it cool them down a little. Momo stretched, hearing her bones pop. The girl felt satisfied as Midoriya saw her assets bounce slightly. He turned away with the quuckness.

'Still a little gentleman.' Yaomomo giggled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling the shorter boy closer to her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Still hesitant since the only thing she was wearing that was covering her top was a bra.

'Why is she _so soft?!' _He screamed in his head as he started blushing like crazy.

'He looks like a _cherry!' _Momo cheered in her mind.

"Cherry boy!" Momo laughed.

"Wha?!" The nerd squeaked and flinched.

"Your face looks like a cherry right now! Your so cute! Its your nickname now!" Yaomomo's bouncy personality showed up again. **(A/N: Am I the only male author that feels weird whenever writing female dialogue like this? Lmao) **

Midoriya tucked his head in her shoulder and looked away, hiding his embarrassment. The rich girl laughed.

"A-Are you excited for the Sports Festival Momo?" He changed the topic.

"Yes I am!" Momo replied back.

Her mind instantly went back to the words Bakugo spoke after the battle trial.

_'__The fight we had today, was just a teaser of the real fucking thing!' _A chill ran down her spine. She cleared her mind by shaking her head.

After Izuku fully composed himself they both leaned in slowly. Their lips met. Since Midoriya was shorter he had to stand on his tip toes for a bit. Momo was confused when Midoriya broke away, a little too early. The boy's eyes darted down to his feet pouting. Momo was still confused as ahe quirked an eyebrow. Her eyes widened in realization. She figured out what gotten on his nerves just as she raised her eyebrow. Since Midoriya was short he needed to stand on his tip toes to reach her lips, his feet began to hurt. The boy got mad that he wasn't able to kiss her for as long as he wanted. The fact that he was shorter than his girfriend bothered him.

'Hes so cute!!" Momo almost squealed as she leaned in again.

This time allowing herself to lean in more so Midoriya wouldn't have to stand on his tip toes again. They kissed again until they needed oxygen. She pressed her forehead against his.

"We...should get back...to training now..." The creation girl said, still panting.

"Y-Yeah!..." As he crashed his lips into hers again.

Training for the Sports Festival could..._wait a few more minutes._

It was already 7 PM. Time for Izuku to head home, much to Momo's dismay.

"Get home safe Izuku..." Momo stated, trying to keep any amount of sadness out of her voice.

She was successful in that attempt. However, she wasn't successful in keeping the sadness off her face. Izuku noticed this and his analytical brain put the pieces together. Her opening the door quickly when he first arrived today, all the times she said "My parents are busy."

'Shes lonely...' Izuku realized.

An idea came into his mind. As Momo opened the door for him.

"Hey Momo, can you do me a favor?" He scratched the back of his head.

Momo tilted her head.

**Three Hours Later**

Midoriya got off the train, heading back to the Yaoyorozu estate. Carrying a bag on his back. He rang the buzzer once he got to the gates.

"Hello?" Momo asked.

"Hey uh Momo! Its me Izuku!" He replied back to her.

The gates opened. The walk to the front door was roughly five minutes. The door opened up, revealing Momo, looking confused.

"Izuku what are you doing here? You know your mother doesn't like you staying out this late!"

"I know...um I uh saw how...sad you looked when I was about to leave...and uh I...put the pieces together. Momo, you don't like staying here all by yourself, do you?" Izuku gulped waiting for her response.

She looked down, she didn't want to bother him with any of her problems. She then saw the bag she had made for him.

"Wait...Izuku are you..." Yaomomo trailed off.

"I...er uh...I thought you would want...me to um...stay...There's enough of my clothes in this bag to last two weeks...I already spoke to my mom about it and she gave me the okay for it. Its okay if you don't want me to though! Really! Uh..." Midoriya scratched the back of his neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck gently. Bringing him inside. Momo closed the door. Her lips crashed into his. She ran her fingers through his hair. He almost looked like her little puppy if anyone saw them. Surely the girls in Class A would have a field day with this.

"Thank you." Momo whispered.

"Besides, you came all the way back here from your apartment. I couldn't just send you back." Momo said as they both interlocked their hands, guiding Midoriya through her mansion.

"So where Am I gonna sleep? I assume you have alot of guest rooms in here." Midoriya pointed out.

"On this floor alone we have 6 guest rooms."

'...What the fu-'

"In total we have 15 guest rooms."

'We're so outclassed...' Izuku, Yami, and Hikari thought.

"But you'll be sleeping here!" Momo literally jumped for joy.

She opened the door to _her_ room.

'Wow even the guest room looks nice. Not surprised though. I picture it being her room though.' Midoriya blinked.

"This is my room!"

...

...

...

...

'EXCUSE ME?!' Izuku, Yami, and Hikari gasped.

Midoriya's eyes popped out of their sockets.

'Oh the implications of this!' He became nervous.

This was the first time being in a girl's room. _His girlfriend's room. _And she wanted **him to sleep _with her!!!_** But still Momo was innocent as ever, completely clueless as to what exactly she was indirectly hinting at.

"Your my boyfriend. Theres no way you'd sleep in the guest room. That would be too rude." Momo tilted her head to the side.

"I-I...guess..." Izuku looked to the side.

"Once you get settled in, I can show you the route to the closest bathroom." Momo explained casually.

Izuku grabbed some clothes from his bag and followed Momo to the "closest bathroom."

'Theres probably like 20 bathrooms in this mansion in total. Why am I so shocked about this? She is rich I should've expected this.' Midoriya wondered

'Its because your still not used to this type of enviornment yet. Quite frankly, neither am I.' Hikari responded.

'Just try not to do anything brat! Last thing you or your mother needs is you becoming a fucking father in your freshman year.' Yami called out.

'STOP IT!!!' Midoriya shook his head.

Thankfully while walking down the hallway, he was behind Momo so she couldn't see his inner conflict.

"We're here. This is it." Momo turned around.

'That was 10 fucking minutes...' Yami pointed out.

"Thanks Momo!" Midoriya smiled brightly.

The boy gave her a peck on the cheek then quickly ran in the bathroom out of embarrassment.

'She wasn't kidding when she said her bathroom is bigger than my room!' He felt so out of place.

He turned on the shower and washed himself. Once he was done he changed into his clean clothes. A black tanktop, red shorts, and All Might socks. He made it back to her room with no problem. Izuku had memorized the route to her room to the bathroom. Momo was already in bed with her eyes closed. He shyly got into the bed and covered homslef with the blanket. He turned to face her, lying on his right side. Momo wrapped her arm around her shorter boyfriend, pulling him close as she snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you again. Izuku." She whispered softly, nuzzling her head into his chest affectionately.

He placed his left hand on her cheek and stroked it gently.

"You know...my mother told me...uh...i-if you want...uh you can...stay over at my place whenever you want." He stuttered nervously as he planted his lips on her forehead.

Then Izuku swears he saw the most beautiful thing ever. She closed her eyes and smiled as much as she could. The light from the moon giving her skin a perfect light to shine in. She also had her hair down.

'That smile!!! She's perfect!!!!' His eyes widened.

Her lips pecked his.

"Yeah. Thanks..._Cherry boy."_ Momo teased.

She giggled cutely at his reaction. They both fell asleep in each other's embrace soon after.

**The Next Day. Todoroki's House.**

Todoroki was in his training room. He had thought back to the USJ Attack. More specifically when All Might fought the Nomu.

'Why does it feel like I've seen or...felt that quirk before?' He asked himself.

Then his mind flashed back to the quirk assessment test and the battle trials.

'Midoriya...'

**The Day Of The Sports Festival. The Waiting Room**

It was finally the day of the Sports Festival. The Class of 1-A were waiting for it to start. Momo felt Izuku's light and dark powers swirling around in near perfect harmony. Both powers felt more powerful. She smiled knowing her hero had gotten stronger.

"Midoriya." A calm voice called out.

"Oh Todoroki. What you want?" The nerd asked.

"Me, you, and Bakugo are the strongest students in this class. In my opinion anyways. I want you both to know, I'll both defeat you." The fire and ice user stated blankly.

Intsantly, before anyone could respond Bakugo, quite predictably exploded.

"Oh yeah? Ya think its that easy to beat _me_ huh Icy Hot? You better not fucking hold back or I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugo snarled.

The tension in the room grew. The rest of Class 1-A would be lying if they said they didn't want to see a fight between these three. Except they didn't want to be in the same fucking room when these three started brawling. A good mile away would be just fine. Jiro started sweating. Mineta started biting his fingernails. Tokoyami and Kirishima had goosebumps. Shoji was just staring with anticipation, waiting for someone's response. Anything could pop off right now if either one of them said the wrong thing. The greenette spoke up.

"Todoroki, Kacchan. Im chasing the top spot to. So don't hold back!" Midoriya stood his ground.

"Heh. Like I would hold back! I'll knock you the fuck out within a single move! Fuckin' nerd!" Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Interesting." Todoroki turned and walked away.

**Ima end the chapter here! Sorry about littering these recent chaps with auhtor notes! I'll try and stop that. I also hope you guys enjoyed the Izuku and Momo fluff this chapter! Its my way of "fixing" the rushed romance in this story. I tried to make it as sweet as possible by my standards anyways. So now concering the ending of this story, (whenever that actually gets written) one thing about the ending I gotta say is, Midoriya is gonna be a fucking MONSTER at the ending of this story. That brings me to my next topic. When this story will actually end. This story won't be short at all. I knew this story was going to be long when I published the first chapter. To be honest I don't know when exactly this story will end...I've been used to long term story telling for a really long time now. I want everything fleshed out. I feel like doing a massive time skip would be cheap. So I just wanna say, if for any reason I cannot finish this story, wether it be me getting burnt out or whatever, I would like for this story to still continue somehow! Even though we're 8 chapters deep now I feel like there has been too much work put into this story to just simply abandon it if I do get burnt out. So if that happens I would like for someone else to write it. If that person wants to rewrite the whole story or pick up where I left off is up to them. I just ask that they strive to make their version of this story better than mine! That probably makes me sound like an asshole but i do love this story! I'll see all you amazing people in the next chapter! Peace!**


	9. The Sports Festival Begins

**Replies to the Reviews**

**Thesis****: Honestly that actually sounds pretty cool. I might do that at some point. Don't get your hopes up though, the main reason why I am hesitant to do this is because handling more than 1 story is proving to be a real challenge for me. I do think the concept of Izuku saving other Shonen Jump manga worlds is dope as hell! We'll see what happens.**

**Dekumomo283: Im happy you enjoyed it!**

**Guest: Nope. **

**Teraelinll: Thanks so much! I will!**

**FF-loverHP1: Thanks! Hope you stick around for more!**

**OMNISENSE95: ****Thanks for the info!**

**Roxaz1997****: Thank you!**

**Somerandomguyonline: Thanks a bunch! I'll try and do that. I love your Knock Out fanfic by the way!**

**MIKE202303:** **Thanks!**

**TheLethalSperg500:**** Like I said in chapter 7, we'll have to see what happens. I only have the two major fights of the Sports Festival mapped out. I quite like Monoma, I think hes pretty funny.**

**TheGreatBubbaJ:** **:)**

**Now lets start this arc shall we?**

Chapter 9: The Sports Festival Begins: A Death Race For First Place

**Kamino Ward, At A Bar**

"Kurogiri! turn on the fucking TV! The Sports Festival is today. There's no doubt those U.A brats have new tricks up their sleeves. Especially that green haired fuck! I wanna see it. So maybe next fucking time we can be prepared!" Shigaraki scratched his neck violently.

"Your still upset about our loss, Tomura?" Kurogiri asked.

"Are you fucking retarded? Of fucking course I am. We could have killed All Might! God Dammit! We tried to take on the final boss while still at level one. We need to gather more XP, skills, items, and more party members. Thats why I asked Sensei and Giran to help gather people for our cause. Giran said he found some interesting people. Sensei said he had an assignment for you to bring somebody here. He said it was The Hero Killer: Stain. Apparently the motherfucker is over in Hosu tearing shit up. The people Giran found are followers of Stain's shitty ideals. I Don't know how they'll mix in with us." Shigaraki glanced over at his right hand man.

"Ah the Hero Killer hm? Very well then. I shall get going." Kurogiri turned on the TV and left, teleporting to Hosu.

'You U.A brats are so fucking stupid. Broadcasting this shit to the whole fucking world so your enemies can study your shitty moves and tactics. Its game over for you idiots the next time we meet.' Tomura laughed.

**U.A Sports Festival Stadium**

The U.A students were all called out to the field, revealing that Midnight was this year's referree, much to Mineta's pleasure. The teacher was standing at a podium. Her hero costume only highlighted her impressive figure.

"Is that really appropriate for a _high school event?_" Tokoyami shook his head.

"Why is she wearing that?" Kirishima tried to look away, but his eyes were stuck on the attractive female.

'WITH A BODY LIKE THAT SHE SHOULDN'T BE WEARING _ANYTHING _AT ALL!!' Mineta's hormones going rabid.

'DON'T LOOK! DON'T LOOK!!' Midoriya closing his eyes. Forcing himself not to look at the teacher, not wanting to upset Momo in anyway shape or form.

"Now before we choose the first event, we must do the athelete's pledge! For the pledge, we select the first place contestant in the U.A Entrance Exams! Katsuki Bakugo!" Midnight announced.

'Oh shit...' Class 1-A thought.

Bakugo put his hands in his pockets and walked up to the podium with an emotionless expression. Once the boy was infront of the microphone, he cleared his throat.

"Look here, Im gonna fucking win, you extras!" Katsuki barked.

'I KNEW HE WAS GONNA DO THAT!!!' Class 1-A shook their heads.

The crowd boo'd along with the other classes.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? ITS SO DISRESPECTFUL! YOUR SUPPOSED TO REPRESENT US _ALL!"_ Iida started choping the air frantically.

"Don't care Four Eyes. Your all just stepping stones to my victory." The bomber king walked off back to his spot in Class A.

'If Iida _seriously _expected Bakugo to represent you lot, then hes dumber than I thought.' Yami snorted.

'Its more like hes declaring to _himself_ that he'll win.' Midoriya glanced towards his old bully.

After all that fuss, Midnight pointed her whip to the screen behind her. The first event was randomly selected.

_Obstacle Course_

"There it is! The first event! The Obstacle Course! You all will run through this tunnel and around the entire stadium and back here to the field! Use your quirks as you see fit! Only the top 42 participants will advance to the next event. Now, everybody gather at the tunnel."

Midoriya started walking with everyone else, then saw Todoroki take his place at the back.

'This tunnel is too narrow. This is the first Obstacle, its hidden in plain sight. Todoroki, don't think I didn't ask Aizawa-sensei to let me watch over the battle trials to gather more info on my classmates! If I think he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do, then he'll try and freeze everyone in place when the race starts. Todoroki is the biggest threat right now.' Midoriya kept his eyes on the son of the Number Two hero.

"Ok everybody ready?" Midnight looked over the crowd.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Midoriya activated Full Cowling and jumped up, avoiding Todoroki's ice. The elemental user slid on his ice to the front.

"WOW LOOK AT THAT! SHOTO TODOROKI HAS TAKEN FIRST PLACE!" Present Mic shouted.

Midoriya jumped off the walls in the tunnel.

Midoriya, Bakugo, Momo, Mineta, and the rest of Class 1-A had prepared for that.

"Shit! My class avoided my ice! Didn't think so many people wouldn't get caught." Shoto clicked his tongue.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ICY HOT? TRY HARDER IF YOU WANNA BEAT ME! ASSHOLE!" Bakugo flew with his explosions.

"You underestimated us Todoroki." Momo smirked as she created a staff from the palm of her hand and jumped to avoid the ice.

"AHA! I'VE OUTPLAYED YOU TODOROKI! HOW SHAMEFUL! NOW I'LL USE MY SECRET TECHNIQUE...GRA-OW!" Mineta bounced on his hairballs but was swatted away by a robotic arm.

"HERE IT IS! THE NEXT OBSTACLE! THE ROBO INFERNO!!!"

The robots from the entrance exams swarmed the students. Along with alot of the Zero Pointers.

"How does U.A have the money for this?" Momo raised an eyebrow.

'You of all people shouldn't be asking that!' Midoriya stared at his girfriend.

"So these are the Zero Pointers huh? I understand that this is the first event but I wish they gave us something alot more challenging. Since my _amazing dad_ is watching." Shoto swung his right arm, an enormous wave of ice hitting 5 zero pointers.

'How weak. Gimme something thats gonna fucking push me!' Katsuki gritted his teeth.

The explosive teen began spinning in the air, he held out his hands and started detonating his nitroglycerin. Within a second the boy became englulfed in the flames from his explosions. Bakugo pierced through the giant kaiju's chest.

"**BOMBING RUN!"**

_BOOM!_

Katsuki blew up the insides of the zero pointer that was in his way and darted after Todoroki. The robot proved to be no challenge for Bakugo. Not surprising.

Midoriya jumped up to a zero pointer's face and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He held out both weapons infront of him and began spinning to the robot. Izuku basically turned into a human bullet.

**"SPIRAL SMASH!"**

He shot through the giant robot's face. Leaving a giant hole in its head.

_BANG!_

Midoriya looked to see Momo destroying a zero pointer herself. She created a cannon.

'Yeah! Thats it! Show em why your recommended!' The nerd felt proud that his girlfriend was able to defeat such a foe so easily. Then he rushed to Bakugo and Shoto.

The rest of Class 1-A fought the robots and began running after the monster trio. Todoroki looked back to see his classmates trying to run past the frozen zero pointers.

The other classes watched in awe as Class 1-A was taking down robots and zero pointers with no effort.

"WOW SHOTA! YOUR CLASS IS AMAZING! WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH INCREDIBLE STUDENTS?!" Present Mic couldn't take his eyes off the race.

"I ask myself that to. Even if the USJ attack was a terrible experience, my class has benefited from it. It taught them to never hesitate. In addition to that, there are 3 students in my class right now who are making their presence known and its making the rest of my class amped up." Aizawa groaned.

"Oh really? Tell us who they are Shota!" Present Mic became curious.

"I shouldn't have to. If you pay attention to the race you'll see the main 3 Im talking about." Aizawa replied back.

Present Mic seemed to have gotten the message. His grin became even wider once his eyes landed on Class A's monster trio.

'Midoriya, Bakugo, and Todoroki. Im sure everyone else will perform well, as expected. But I have a feeling that this year, you three will shine the most.' Aizawa became slightly excited at what these three were going to show off today. He hid his excitement very well though. Of course the bandages that covered his face helped.

'Maybe just maybe...Todoroki will finally use his fire today.' Aizawa eyed the boy.

"Don't even try. I froze them while they were off balance. They're unstable." The heterochromatic boy still running to the finish line.

The zero pointers fell.

"Are we gonna die in this race?" A General Ed student asked.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu popped out of two fallen zero pointers.

"That would've killed anybody but me! AHH YOU COPYCAT!" the two shouted.

"Thats Class 1-A's Ejiro Kirishima! With his quirk he can harden his body to become the perfect shield and the perfect weapon! And Class 1-B's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu! He can make his body hard as steel to become the perfect shield and the perfect weapon!" Present Mic said.

"AWW C'MON OUR INTROS ARE THE SAME?!" The two's morale was completely gone at that moment.

"HALF N' HALF BASTARD! IM NOT LETTING YOUR BITCH ASS GET AWAY SO EASILY!" Bakugo screeched, catching up to Todoroki.

Midoriya was also catching up, Kacchan and Todoroki becoming more visible to the hero fanboy with each second.

"KATSUKI BAGKUGO AND IZUKU MIDORIYA ARE IN HOT PURSUIT OF FIRST PLACE!" Present Mic jumped.

Todoroki kept his eyes fixed on what was ahead of him. The next obstacle becoming more clear.

'Oh shit! I don't think I can throw hairballs to last this entire race!' Mineta thought.

'I could jump on someone's back and hitch a ride. But who though?' Mineta looked around to see Yaoyorozu running away.

'AHA! BINGO! I could ride on Yaomomo! Usually I would like it to be the other way around but...' Mineta grinned.

Mineta bounced off his hairballs and tried to land on Momo's back. Attempting to fufill one of his many fantasies. However, his plan was foiled. Momo spun around and the grape boy's face met the heel of her foot. The midget had flew into a roundhouse kick from the rich girl. Yaomomo felt incredibly good after doing that and carried on. Mineta was just on the floor crying.

'Not today pervert.' Momo smiled as she ran off.

"YAOYOROZU CAN KICK ME ANY DAY!" The purple midget cried. Even if he failed on his quest, one of his other fantasies was fufilled...

"HERE IT IS! THE THIRD OBSTACLE!! THE FALL!! WATCH YOUR STEP!" Present Mic announced.

'Whats going on? Why are these obstacles so easy? Could the last one be the most difficult one? If so, what could it be?' Todoroki's eyes narrowed as he saw a tight rope, an idea popping into his head.

The boy jumped and slid on the tight rope with his ice. He began running once he was off the rope.

"AYO! ICY HOT! YOU FUCKING SUCK!!! GET BACK HERE DAMMIT!" Katsuki was done playing games as he just flew over the second obstacle.

Midoriya made it to the fall. The green haired boy stopped to think.

'5% of OFA should be just barely enough. I have an idea just incase its not enough though.' Izuku smiled.

Midoriya took a few steps back, and began running. Trying to go as fast as he can.

_FWOOSH!_

Midoriya jumped when he was at the edge. Midoriya could see he wasn't going to make it, he was going to slam face first into the cliff. He summoned his keyblades and drove both of them into the rocks. Izuku started climbing up as fast as he could.

'I _need _to get first dammit! Can't settle for anything less!' The young hero gritted his teeth as he flipped up, making it past the fall finally.

Midoriya dashed towards Katsuki and Shoto. The two visible up ahead.

Shoto made it to the final obstacle and stopped.

'Damn! The last one _is_ the most challenging.' Todoroki sucked his teeth in annoyance.

'They wanna be entertained eh?'

"CLASS 1-A'S SHOTO TODOROKI MADE IT TO THE FOURTH AND FINAL OBSTACLE! THE MINEFIELD! THESE LANDMINES PACK A PUNCH! THEY AREN'T LETHAL THOUGH!"

"I get it. This gives the people behind the top 3 a chance to catch up. I could slide using my ice but that would give the other's behind me a clear path ahead. Someone like Iida could easily use that to his advantage." Todoroki looked behind him to see Bakugo grinning as he caught up.

'Damn.' Bakugo cursed as he eyed Todoroki.

The two began walking on the minefield very carefully. One step could mess up everything. But at the pace they were going it was giving the others a chance to catch up. This was started to get on Bakugo and Todoroki's nerves. Midoriya now made it to the minefield.

'Wisdom form could help here but I doubt I can make it before my time limit is up. If I was more adept with OFA I could jump up and land in the safe spots between the mines. But as I am right now thats too risky. Hikari, how long can I last in Wisdom form again?' Midoriya looked around for an idea.

'You can last up to a minute currently. It still wouldn't be enough. You would need to start doing the same thing as both Bakugo and Todoroki right now and once you made it far enough then transform.' Hikari responded as Midoriya started walking carefully on the field.

'Kacchan and Todoroki could start using their quirks to give em an advantage at any moment now! I need to think of something! Wait...I got it!' Midoriya smiled.

Tsuyu, Ashido, and Uraraka made it to the fall.

"This looks easy enough. Ribbit." Tsuyu jumped on the rope and started advancing ahead. Uraraka floated over to the other side. Ashido carefully walked on the rope. A Support Course student, Mei Hatsume flew over with her "babies." Iida jumped on the rope and used his exhaust pipes to propel him across. Looking very ridiculous in the process.

Now the other contestants started showing up. Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugo were a decent distance away from the others. Bakugo and Todoroki both decided it was time to use their quirks, not risking losing first place. Bakugo propelled himself with explosions, while still being mindful of the mines underneath. Shoto started sliding with his ice.

'Ok! Here we go!' Midoriya closed his eyes as he summoned his weapons.

Oathkeeper started glowing and his P.E uniform, which was already blue began glowing an even brighter shade of blue. The blue streak ran down his eye, and his eyes went from green to blue quickly.

'Lets do this!' Midoriya began hovering over the mines. The boy looked like he was riding an invisible skateboard. He leaned forward and activated Full Cowling to pick up speed.

"WHO THE FUCK DID YA SAY YOU WAS GONNA BEAT HALF N' HALF?" Bakugo taunted as he swung at Todoroki.

They both felt something sting them in the back. The two stopped to see Midoriya gaining on them.

"LOOK AT MIDORIYA! HOLY SHIT ERASER! ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS CAN USE HIS "SWORDS" AS GUNS! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Present Mic's eyes popped out.

"Mic please tone down the language. You know there are kids in the stands and kids at their homes watching this." Aizawa shook his head.

"That attack was weak...DEKU!!!" Bakugo snapped seeing the nerd.

Izuku took first place and kept on going ahead, not bothering to look back. Bakugo and Todoroki stopped fighting to chase Midoriya. The nerd spun around and aimed Oathkeeper at the gound, infront of Todoroki's feet. A magic bullet hit the mine infront of the boy.

_BOOM!_

Todoroki and Bakugo weren't close enough for the explosion to send them flying back. All Midoriya needed was for them to stop moving for a few seconds.

'Ok Im close enough to the finish line now!' Midoriya deactivated Wisdom form and turned around, with Full Cowling still active. Izuku planted his foot on the landmine he was now facing.

_BOOM!_

He was sent flying towards the finish line he just made it pass the minefield, heading into the narrow tunnel. The boy rolled and started sprinting again.

"MIDORIYA TAKES ADVANTAGE OF THE MINES AND HIS OPPONENTS!! AN IMPRESSIVE PLAY ON HIS PART!" Present Mic shouted with joy.

'Hm not bad kid. Not bad.' Aizawa thought.

"FUCK! GOD DAMMIT NO!" Bakugo flew after Deku.

Todoroki chased after the two.

Midoriya crossed the finish line.

"HERE WE HAVE OUR FIRST PLACE WINNER! IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Midnight announced to the crowd.

The crowd started cheering for the boy. A smile crept up on the child's face as he looked for Toshinori in the stands. Toshinori gave his student a thumbs up, Izuku reciprocated the gesture. Todoroki came in 2nd place and Bakugo came in 3rd, scowling at Deku and Icy Hot.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Bakugo exploded. Not literally...for once.

'How annoying.' Todoroki glanced at Midoriya.

More contestants started showing up. Momo got 8th place walking up to Izuku to congratulate him. Uraraka and Iida arrived. Iida looked upset.

"To think I would get 10th place...with a quirk like this...how shameful." Iida had his eyes locked to the ground in shame.

"You got ino the top 10 though. Hehe." Uraraka who got 12th place, tried to cheer him up.

"Congratulations on first place Izuku!" Momo cheered.

"Thanks! Good job on getting 8th place Momo!" Midoriya beamed.

His smile blinding Yaoyorozu.

'Still bright as ever I see.' The girl laughed. The rest of the contestants finally made it to the finish line.

A very tired Jiro and a very bruised Mineta riding on her back came in. Jiro came in 28th as Mineta was 29th.

"I swear I fucking _hate you!" _Jiro growled stabbing the boy wirh her earphone jacks...again.

"Yeah...it was worth it." Mineta coughed as Kaminari helped him up.

Uraraka and Iida walked over to Midoriya and Yaoyorozu. The three tried to cheer up Iida.

"Now that 42 of you have made it, we can select the next event!" Midnight shouted as the next event was selected.

The students gathered around in anticipation.

_Cavalry Battle_

The screen showed All Might being carried by 13, Eraserhead, and Snipe.

"A cavalry battle? Ah shit! Im terrible at those!" Kaminari scratched his head, not feeling very confident.

"The next event is the Cavalry Battle! I will explain the rules! You all will be given fifteen minutes to put together your team. You can have up to 2 or 4 members in a team. Each one of the 42 participants will recieve a point value based on their placement in the race. Your teams will recieve a headband with your total point value. The rider of your team must wear the headband. Your objective is to keep your headband and collect others along the way. You can use your quirks. If you make a team fall on purpose and you'll get a warning! Do it again and your disqualified!" Midnight stated.

Bakugo clicked his tongue in annoyance at that last detail.

'Fuckin' pansies. Can't even handle fallin' on the fuckin' floor.' The blond rolled his eyes.

"The time limit for this event will be fifteen minutes. We will start displaying the point values now." Midnight pointed to one of the giant screens in the stadium.

'Hmm okay the point values are increasing at a steady pace. Since I have first place my point value must be something that others would want. Like maybe 1,000 or 2,000 points.' Midoriya put a hand on his chin.

_3rd Place Katsuki Bakugo - 200_

_2nd Place Shoto Todoroki - 205_

_1st Place Izuku Midoriya - 1__0__,000,000_

'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHAT THE FUCK?!' Midoriya, Yami, and Hikari screamed.

'Young Midoriya, this is it. This is the price you pay for making it to the top. Everyone is now after you. Can you handle the pressure that comes with being Number One?' Toshinori smirked.

Everyone had their eyes on Midoriya. Even Momo.

'C'MON MIDORIYA! DON'T BE A SCARED LITTLE WHIMP! LETS FUCKING DEMOLISH THESE SONS OF BITCHES!' Yami was getting fired up.

Midnight licked her lips after seeing the look on Midoriya's face.

"You all now have fifteen minutes to decide whose going to be on your teams." Midnight walked away to get a drink.

'O-O-Okay um...Who wants to be my teammate?' Midoriya looked around.

'NOBODY DOES!' His heart stopped for a bit.

'How am I supposed to make it to the final event if I don't have a tea-'

"Hey Deku! Lets team up!" Uraraka smiled.

"What? Uraraka are you sure? Everyone will be after me, I don't wanna drag you down." Midoriya warned her.

"Its important to team up with your friends no?" Uraraka tilted her head.

Midoriya just stared at her incredulously.

"Uh ok. We still need to find more team mates though." Midoriya pointed out

"Right." The gravity girl nodded her head.

A good chunk of Class A was huddled around Bakugo begging to be part of his team.

"Hol' up. Remind me what you lot can do again. And gimme your names." Bakugo blurted out.

"WHAT? Are you really serious right now? We're your _classmates!__" _Ashido's eyes popped out of her head.

"Yeah how could you forget? You really _that_ self centered?" Sato asked.

"AYO! Bakubro! I originally wanted to join Todoroki's team but he already has one. How 'bout we team up?" Kirishima gave a grin.

"Oh its you. Hey Shitty Hair." Bakugo said.

"WHAT? AW C'MON! You _just _started callin' me Kirishima! My hair ain't too different from yours! Besides, you need a strong front horse who could tank your blasts! Thats me! You want that ten mil' right?" Kirishima really started Bakugo's language with that question.

Katsuki's right eye twitched at that. A evil smile on the boy's face now.

"Lets fucking do it!" Lord Explosion Murder started picking members of his squad, giving Kirishima an explosive high five. Luckilly, Kirishima actvated his quirk.

Midoriya approached Iida.

"Hey Iida, wanna team up?" Uraraka questioned.

"Im sorry Midoriya, Uraraka. I am afraid I must decline your offer. You both are great friends, but I've already decided I wanted to challenge you Midoriya, before the Festival started." Iida announced, walking to his team.

The nerd saw that Iida's team consisted of Todoroki, Kaminari, and Yaoyorozu. It surprised him that Momo of all people had chosen to go against him.

'She'd rather challenge me in this tournament than team up with me? I must say thats...really attractive.' Midoriya nodded to himself.

'Told ya you found a good one brat. She's a keeper. When you graduate you gotta put a ring on it.' Yami chimed in.

'STOP!' Midoriya bit his tongue to keep his composure. He then remembered what Iida had just told him.

Midoriya could only smirk as he felt his competitive spirit get lit up.

"Right Iida! I wish you luck!" Izuku nodded and walked away with the gravity girl.

Momo watched the two walk away with feeling a bit guilty she didn't team up with Izuku. However, she felt the same way Iida did. She wanted to stand on her own two feet as a hero. It was already clear Midoriya could do it, so she wanted to do the same. Challenging him would certainly help.

Mei Hatsume approached Midoriya.

"Hiya First Place!" The mechanic cheered.

"Oh your that Support Course student." Uraraka pointed out.

"Yup! The name's Mei Hatsume! Pleasure to meet ya!"

"Oh u-um, its I-Izuku Midoriya." He was nervous since the girl had gotten pretty close to him.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka!" Uraraka bounced.

"Can I join your team please? My babies will prove useful for you!" Hatsume begged.

"Uhh babies?" Uraraka and Midoriya asked.

"Yeah! My babies!" Hatsume held out one of her inventions.

'This school, is so fucking weird.' Midoriya, Uraraka, Hikari, and Yami thought.

"Uh sure we needed another team mate! Now we just need one more person...Aha! I know who to pick now!" Midoriya darted to his final pick.

"Hey, wanna team up? I have a plan." Midoriya asked Tokoyami.

"Oh you do? Do tell, Midoriya." Tokoyami's interest was piqued.

**15 Minutes Later, The Start of the Cavalry Battle**

Midoriya was the rider for his team while Tokoyami was the front horse, Hatsume and Uraraka were in the back. Midoriya had a jet pack on his back, courtesy of Hatsume. Midoriya looked around the field, analyzing his opponents. He tightened his headband.

'Momo for insulation and defense, Kaminari for offense, and Iida for mobility. Kaminari and Momo are going to be real threats to us because of Dark Shadow's weakness. Wait...does Momo know Dark Shadow's weakness? If not then we have one less person to worry about. Still though, thats a really solid team.' Midoriya then glanced over to Katsuki's team.

'Kirishima for tanking Kacchan's blasts, Sero for reeling in, and Ashido so they can slide on her acid. No doubt that Kacchan is going to propel himself to us with his explosions and rely on Sero's tape to reel him in. Thats a great team.' Midoriya blinked.

"Alright! Everybody ready?" Midnight asked the students.

Everyone nodded as they tightened their headbands.

"You may...BEGIN!"

**Ima end the chapter here! Just one more chapter to go and we can get into my favorite part of the Festival! I just thought of a character arc for Midoriya that will happen in the near future. So savor the light hearted moments while they last cuz Ima take a bit of a..._dark turn_ with Midoriya's character soon!...Our innocent cinnamon roll won't be so "innocent" when we get there! You guys will see! :) Til next time! **


	10. Modern Quirkfare

**Replies to the Reviews**

**BastionLightz: To be completely honest, Midoriya swearing is just me not being able to keep my own maturity in check lmao. I think the amount of swearing in this story has increased to XD. I gave a reason for Midoriya swearing as much as he does tho, this was in chapter 2 If I remember correctly. No corruption has started yet LOL.**

**Light He'arth: There are keyblade transformations. I introduced them in** **chapter 8. If you mean the keyblades transforming into the keyblade gliders then, I have something planned for the gliders already.**

**bigig56: *facepalm* Ok if thats what you think. Good day to you sir!**

**D3lph0****xL0v3r: Im happy your enjoying the story! ****I guess you can assume Momo and Izuku did that over the course of the two weeks. I'll leave that open for reader's interpretation tho. ****To answer your question about Oathkeeper's spirit, hes just an OC of mine that I made up when I thought of what Oathkeeper's spirit would be.**

**EdenAngel7: Thanks a lot! I'll keep my expectations for KH3 low. Hope to see you again fam! **

**MIKE202303: :)**

**OMNISENSE95: You'll have to wait and see! :) **

**MakaioBro: You do realize that Momo and Midoriya have known eachother for a few months at that point in the story right? You do realize that within those 3 chapters time has _PROGRESSED_ alot right? While I do agree with the fact that I could have handled the romance better, your acting as if they met and became a couple within a few days. If Uraraka (IN CANON) can develop a crush on Deku in 3 months, then why can't Yaoyorozu and Deku at least go out on a date within like the 8 - 9 months that they've known eachother? Either you somehow forgot the detail that time has progressed alot within those 3 chapters or you left it out on purpose hoping to get a reaponse out of me, for whatever reason. Whatever the reason is doesn't matter to me. ****Also I believe I've only summarized things such as Midoriya's training progression, relationships and stuff before he got into U.A. Summarizing training progress and all that other stuff is a bad thing? Would you want me to fully flesh out those 10 months of training? If I did that we would've gotten to the entrance exams at like chapter 15. I've read other fanfics where authors have done the same thing and I saw no problems with it. Honestly I feel as if your just spewing your personal preference at me at this point. _I write my story the way I want to. _Im writing a story that satisfies ME. For the most part I am very proud of this story. If this upsets you, go read something else. This is the last time I will ever reply to a review like this on this story.**

**I apologize for getting a little sassy. But its neccessary. ****Lets go! Excuse the corny title...****I just saw the chance and had to go for it. Im sorry...**

Chapter 10: Modern Quirkfare

"You may...BEGIN!"

All the teams went after Midoriya. Midoriya activated the jetpack to fly away from all the madness. Uraraka had her quirk activated on the entire team to help fly around faster.

"TEAM MIDORIYA HAS TAKEN TO THE SKIES!" Present mic shouted.

"GET BACK HERE FUCKING DEKU!" Katsuki flew after the greenette.

'Oh crap!' Izuku summoned Oathkeeper and swatted the blond away after nearly getting his headband stolen.

Bakugo was reeled in by Sero.

"Don't go flying off again by yourself Bakugo! At the very least warn us about that!" Kirishima said.

Bakugo growled in response. Eying the points that had slipped from his grasp.

"LETS FOLLOW THEM DAMMIT!" Bakugo yelled.

A purple hairball flew by Bakugo's face. Bakugo glanced at the direction it came from. Only to see Shoji covering his back with his multiple arms.

'What the hell?' Katsuki raised an eyebrow then figured it out.

Shoji had covered his team with his arms. A clever strategy, but it would not stop the bomber king. In between the webbing Asui's tongue had flown out at Bakugo's headband.

'That fucking amphibian and the damn midget huh?' Bakugo sucked his teeth.

"Kirishima! Get closer to these fuckheads." Katsuki ordered.

"Are ya sure? They have a pretty solid gameplan." Sero gulped a tad bit worried now.

"JUST FUCKING GO!" Katsuki was getting annoyed now.

"I hope we don't regret this!" Ashido cried as they started heading to engage Mineta's team.

On the way there Bakugo had to dodge Asui's tongue and Mineta's pop off balls. Bakugo had thought if a plan though. A evil grin appeared on his face.

'Lets see how ya deal with this!' The walking explosive held out his hands and cupped them.

**"STUN GRENADE!" **Bakugo's palms shined brightly, blinding Shoji, Asui, and Mineta.

Bakugo reached for Mineta's headband and snatched it away before Shoji or Asui could do anything.

Team Bakugo ran off with the extra points.

"ANY OTHER EXTRA WANNA GET SMOKED?!" Bakugo barked.

"DON'T TAUNT EM BAKUGO!" Kirishima responded.

"WOW ERASERHEAD! BAKUGO COMPLETELY OWNED TEAM MINETA OUT THERE!" Present Mic announced.

"Bakugo knows what to do in pretty much any situation. Hes able to think quickly and come up with a solution on the spot." Aizawa explained.

"We lost our points." Asui said, a little upset.

"Don't worry Tsu! We can still take Midoriya's points!" Mineta yelped.

Team Todoroki was chasing after Midoriya, keeping on eye on the boy as he flew around with the jetpack. And then from behind, another team from Class 1-B snatched Todoroki's headband. Todoroki turned around to see a team with one student with a very smug look on his face.

"Ah look! We managed to surprise these Class 1-A hotshots and take their points away!" A blond, Neito Monoma bragged.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes at the arrogant blond.

"Your the son of the Number Two hero, Endeavor correct? Wow! Must be a _blessing_ to be born with such power like that! I bet you go around thinking about how much better you are than everyone else." Monoma smirked.

"TEAM MONOMA HAS TAKEN TEAM TODOROKI BY SURPRISE!" Present Mic yelled...again.

The dual elemental user felt his anger rise. Team Monoma began running off. Yaoyorozu created a rod from her arm and had it point at the ground. Todoroki put his right hand on it and began freezing it. Shoto directed the ice towards Monoma's team. The ice encased the entire team's feet. Team Todoroki went after their points and then Neito held out his left arm and a torrent of flame shot out of it.

'A copycat quirk? But when did he copy my quirk?...When he grabbed my headband! This guy knows how to piss me off!' Shoto gritted his teeth.

"Yaoyorozu! Create flashbangs, some insulation and blind them! Kaminari, use your electricity to shock them when they're blinded. Iida, after Yaoyorozu and Kaminari are done, we're gonna rush in their and take their points and our points back!" The heterochromatic boy ordered.

Everyone nodded. Momo created the flashbangs and the insulation. She threw the flashbangs and they blinded Team Monoma.

Kaminari zapped everyone around. Todoroki got ready to snatch the points away.

**"RECIPRO BURST!"**

Iida began running to Neito's team. Monoma slapped the front horse of his team, Kosei Tsuburaba. While still blinded, Monoma quickly inhaled and exhaled, creating a barrier made out of solid air.

Iida ran around the barrier and Shoto grabbed the points. Leaving Team Monoma with zero points left.

The dual quirked boy and his team now opted to hunt Midoriya's team down.

Midoriya was dodging attacks from almost everyone in his path. The team flew around again once they landed Midoriya heard someone laughing. He had heard the voice before. He looked to the side to see Shoji running at him.

"Hey Midoriya!" Mineta popped out with a creepy face.

"ISN'T THAT CHEATING?" Midoriya screamed in shock.

"ITS WITHIN THE RULES!" Midnight responded.

'Ohh great.' Izuku rolled his eyes.

Tsu's tongue flew out and almost grabbed his headband. As he was dodging Mineta started throwing his pop off balls.

"We need to fly away again. Hatsume, Uraraka, Tokoyami watch out for Mineta's hairballs. They could keep us pinned down." Midoriya stated.

He activated the jet pack and flew to what he thought was a safe spot. Flying around became alot more difficult for some reason. Something hit the jet pack.

"DEKU! The jetpack ws hit by an arrow!" Uraraka shouted.

"DAMN!" Midoriya gritted his teeth as he tried to land.

Momo had created a bow and arrow for Shoto. The arrow was shot by the dual elemental user. Todoroki had been waiting not so far off from the safe spot. Now, a wall of ice surrounded the two teams.

"Crap!" Uraraka

"I'll be taking those points now." Todoroki blankly said.

"Hey, Tokoyami keep on Todoroki's left side. He's not using his fire for some reason. That'll make it harder for him to hit us. If Kaminari tries to shock us, summon Dark Shadow." Izuku whispered to the bird headed boy.

"Got it." Fumikage nodded.

Team Midoriya kept on Todoroki's left side. Pissing the recommended student off.

'He's exploiting me.' Todoroki eyed Midoriya.

'Hey Yami, is it possible for me to power up Dark Shadow with my dark powers?' Midoriya asked the demon female.

'I don't see why it wouldn't work. Go for it.' She sighed.

"TWENTY SECONDS LEFT" Present Mic announced, making everyone more tense.

"Everyone, hold on tight. This will make me useless for a while." Iida spoke.

"What? What are you gonna do Iida?" Todoroki asked.

"I kept this technique hidden. Now its the proper time to use it. It will ensure our victory." Iida responded, reving up his engines.

Everyone braced themselves.

_FWOOSH!_

"TEAM TODOROKI HAS TAKEN THE TEN MILLION POINTS. FIFTEEN SECONDS ON THE CLOCK NOW!!"

"I told you I would challenge you Midoriya." Iida smiled back at the boy.

Midoriya summoned Oblivion.

"TOKOYAMI, SEND OUT DARK SHADOW AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Midoriya demanded.

"AYE" Dark Shadow came out.

Midoriya sent 100% of OFA to his left arm, and jumped on to the shadow. He rammed Oblivion into the creature's right side. Dark Shadow's eyes glowed red and became bigger.

_BOOM!_

"ICY HOT! DEKU!! GIMME THOSE DAMN POINTS!" Katsuki came flying in at the _perfect _moment.

Midoriya kept his focus on Todoroki, for now. As the shadow brought him closer to the enemy team, Todoroki's left side ignited. Kaminari was about to discharge some electricity. Izuku reached out with his left hand and swiped his arm to the right and blew the flames away. The shockewave from Midoriya caught everyone off guard.

'What the hell was I doing? I activated my fire by accident!' Todoroki looked at the flames on his left arm go out.

Midoriya grabbed a headband and Tokoyami brought Dark Shadow and Midoriya back.

"TEAM MIDORIYA HAS TAKEN BACK HIS TEN MILLION POINTS! TEN SECONDS LEFT!!"

"DEKU!!! GIMME THOSE POINTS BASTARD!" Katsuki flew after him.

Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow again to fend off Bakugo.

"TIMES UP!"

Bakugo fell on the floor, face first and started punching rhe ground.

"FUCK!!!!!!!" Bakugo roared.

Midoriya looked on the screen to see the top 4 teams.

_1st Place - Team Midoriya - 10,000,000 Points_

_2nd Place Team Todoroki - 650 Points_

_3rd Place - Team Bakugo - 520 Points_

_4th Place - Team Shinso - 385 Points_

Midoriya let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Least we got 3rd place." Sero smiled.

"Yeah but...I don't think Bakugo would agree." Krishima pointed at Bakugo, who was punching Todoroki's ice wall while screaming in rage.

"Good job on maintaining the top spot, first place!" Hatsume smacked Midoriya on the back.

"I'll really be able to show what my babies can do now! I'll repay you soon!" The pink haired girl jumped.

"Ah ummm...you don't need to do that..." Izuku scratched his cheek.

"You got me this far! I need to repay you!" Hatsume replied.

"O-Okay." Midoriya chuckled.

Todoroki looked at Midoriya then at his left hand.

'Why does his power feel so much like All Might?' He wondered.

Midoriya walked over to Momo, he noticed that she tried to avoid eye contact with him. He paused for a bit, wondering why she was acting like this.

'Oh.' He understood.

Izuku walked over to her.

"Momo, you don't need to feel guilty for teaming up with Todoroki you know. Everyone has their reasons for being here. And besides I...kinda think that...um...you challenging me is...k-kind of...a-attractive..." He turned pink at the end.

A smile graced Yaoyorozu's face. Midoriya looked around, quickly to make sure the coast was clear for what he was about to do. Once he thought nobody was paying attention, he pecked her on the lips as fast as humanly possible. This didn't go unnoticed by the Perverted Duo though.

"MIDORIYA!!!!!" Kaminari and Mineta basically cried.

"HOW...HOW DID YOU LAND SUCH A HOTTIE WITHIN THE FIRST MONTH OF SCHOOL? DAMMIT!" Mineta sobbed.

"YEAH! TEACH US THE WAY, SENSEI!!" Kaminari was on his knees with his hands in a prayer position.

_WHAM!!! _

Momo kicked both of them away.

"Maybe its because he's an amazing person unlike the _both _of you." Yaomomo growled.

'She's _so __scary!' _A chill went down Midoriya's spine.

"ALRIGHT! We will begin discussing who will advance to the final event of the Festival. You all will have a thirty minute break before that, so go have lunch if you want." Midnight announced.

All the students went to eat lunch or rest. As Midoriya was walking someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see Todoroki.

"Midoriya, I need to talk with you. Lets go somewhere we can talk in private." Todoroki said calmly.

The two walked outside to a area where nobody was around.

"Okay, what do you want?" Midoriya questioned, some sweat dripping down the side of his head.

"Your power, I felt it before...Are you perhaps...All Might's child?" Todoroki looked the smaller boy directly in the eyes.

"What?!" Izuku squeaked.

"Im asking if your All Might's son."

All Midoriya could do for a split second was stay wide eyed. He couldn't believe anyone would make this jump in logic.

'Midoriya. Tell him that All Might just sees himself in you and thats why he likes you. Feed him a little bit of the truth.' Hikari chimed in.

Yami hummed in agreement.

Midoriya gulped and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, me and All Might _do _have a relationship. But I'm _not_ his son. Some parts of my quirk remind him of his own quirk, and he sees a bit of himself in me. Thats why he's close with me..." Midoriya trailed off.

"I see. Either way you do have a relationship with him and that gives me all the more reason to beat you in this Festival." Todoroki spoke, no real emotion in his voice as usual.

"What are you talking about?" Midoriya tilted his head to the side.

"Have you...ever heard of Quirk Marriages?" Shoto asked.

Midoriya's heart clenched in his chest, he had a bad feeling of where this was going.

"My father the Number Two _Hero, _Endeavor married my mother with the sole purpose of having a child that can use both ice and fire. He wanted someone with related to him to surpass All Might in strength. Because the drawback of my father's quirk was the main road block that kept him from surpassing All Might. So when I was born and my quirk manifested he put me through gruesome training. He drove my mother crazy, and she poured boiling water on the left side of my face. Endeavor put my mother in a mental hospital because of it." He explained.

A pang of sympathy rolled through the green haired boy. Utterly silenced by the story. Katsuki, who was listening in on the converstation was stunned.

"Thats why I'm going to win this tournament and beat you with just my mother's power. I'm going to show that fake hero I reject him and everything he stands for. I don't need _his power_." Todoroki began walking away.

Midoriya found the strength to speak up.

"Wait."

Shoto turned around.

"There is no way I can ever relate to what you've gone through. But if you think you can win with half your strength then you don't deserve the top spot. You declared war on me earlier today. Right back at you. Im going to give it everything I got!" Midoriya atood his ground again.

"We'll see." Todoroki snarled.

'Gotta say, Im impressed with your guts kid.' Yami spoke.

'Its nothing.' He replied.

'I can feel what your going to do next. You wanna help out Todoroki huh?' She asked laughing slightly at the end.

'Yeah. Him slacking off this whole tournament is angering me.' Midoriya gritted his teeth.

'Don't worry about it, Im sure Todoroki will use his fire against you if you two do fight. You'll probably beat the shit outta him otherwise.' Yami said.

'Why are you so nice all of a sudden?' Hiakri questioned.

'IM NOT, YOU CLOWN! SHUT IT!" Yami yelled.

The angel began crying again, Midoriya snickered at their interaction. He went back to the arena. What he saw was surprising to say the least.

The girls of Class 1-A were dressed as cheerleaders. Izuku was already caught off guard seeing them, but when his eyes landed on Momo his jaw hit the floor.

'She looks really good in that!' Izuku heard some people snickering to his left.

Kaminari and Mineta were giving eachother a thumbs up.

"I just wish somehow we could have gotten Midnight sensei in one of those! But we did good!" Kaminari whispered.

"I think Im going to have dreams about that tonight man!" Mineta cheered.

"YOU TRICKED US?! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Momo yelled at the two perverts.

Midoriya truely didn't know if he should send the both if them flying into orbit or if he should go over to Momo and comfort her. Though, the latter might cause him to start getting nervous cause of the way the rich girl was dressed. Still he couldn't deny the sight of her in a cheerleader outfit was something that was welcomed, especially after that converstation with Todoroki.

All the students were gathered around inbthe arena. Midnight started talking about the final event.

"Congratulations to all of you who have made it this far. The final round of the tournament will be a One on One fight. Whoever gets knocked out of bounds will lose. The top four teams from the last event will move on to this final event." Midnight explained.

"Excuse me, Midnight sensei. I would like to drop out of the tournament." Ojiro raised his hand, surprising everyone at his decision.

"Ojiro! Are you crazy?! Think about this for a second." Hagakure tapped his shoulder.

"I did think about it and I didn't do anything during the Cavalry Battle. I don't even remember what happened. Thats not how I want to win. I want to win with my own strength." Ojiro explained.

"What do you mean by you don't remember the Cavalry Battle?" Izuku asked the martial artist.

"That student with the purple hair he said somethimg to me and I reaponded and after that I don't remember a thing..."

Midoriya looked around and saw the student in question.

'Its that guy that delcared war on us before the Festival.' Midoriya hummed.

"Are you one hundred percent sure about this Ojiro?" Midnight asked.

The boy nodded instantly.

"Its really naive but...that turns me on!" Midnight proudly stated.

"EXCUSE ME?!" The entire stadium shouted.

'Who the fuck let this woman be the ref?' Aizawa facepalmed.

"Is there anyone who will take Ojiro's spot?" Midnight questioned.

The "Big Sister" of Class 1-B, Itsuka Kendo volunteered Tetsutetsu to take his place. Midnight agreed to it.

"And with that, we will announce the first fight of the first bout! _Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso!_ Cementoss will create the stage for our fighters to fight on. The fight will begin in ten minutes. You all can go to the stands." Midnight walked to Cementosz as he started creating the stage.

Midoriya went over to the waiting room. Ojiro walked in.

"Oh hey Ojrio! Whats up?"

"I came to tell you about that guy's quirk. Like I said before he said something to me and it got me angry, and then its like he took control of me." Ojiro said with his eyes locked down on the ground.

"It sounds like some brainwashing quirk. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Ojiro." Midoriya smiled.

"Win this for me man!" The two gave eachother a fist bump.

The two fighters were called out to the stage. As Izuku walked out, he saw Toshinori standing infront of the exit.

"Young Midoriya! This is your first match. Im excited to see your progression at this stage in the Festival. How ya doing with OFA?"

"Well, Im still at Five percent with Full Cowling." Midoriya said with disapointment.

"Five percent is nothing to be ashamed about. If I remember correctly, you gave Young Bakugo one hell of a battle with just Five percent." Small Might gave a hearty laugh.

Midoriya was about to say something but Toshinori cut him off.

"Go now Young Midoriya! I kept you away from your match for far too long." All Might gestured for him to go.

Midoriya walked up to see Shinso giving him a smug look.

"Wow my first match is against one of you Class 1-A hot shots. Your all so lucky to have such blessed quirks." Shinso hissed, bitterness clear as day in his voice.

'...I can relate to that last sentence so much.' Izuku thought as he was about to open his mouth to reply.

'Don't let him get into your head Midoriya!' Hikari shouted.

'I know! Im just saying.' Midoriya blinked.

"Are you two ready?" Midnight asked the two contestants.

They both nodded.

"BEGIN!"

Midoriya activated Full Cowling at 5% and was about to sprint at Shinso then Shinso said something.

"Your monkey friend gave up like an idiot. Don't you think thats pathetic?" Shinso taunted.

Midoriya gritted his teeth.

"I saw that girl your with. Surely somebody with a blessed quirk like that can do better." Shinso joked again.

"Hey-"

'CRAP!'

'Heh. Bingo' Shinso smiled.

"Be a decent little hero and walk out of bounds for me." Shinso commanded.

Midoriya began walking out of bounds. Toshinori was staring at the child wide eyed.

'MIDORIYA YOU FUCKING MORON! EVEN THOUGH OJIRO TOLD YOU, YOU STILL FELL FOR IT!' Yami was pissed beyond belief.

'Hikari! Yami! You can't help me break out of this?!" Midoriya was frantically thinking of a way out.

'Unfortunately no!' Hikari sounded disapointed.

Midoriya saw eight ominous figures surrounding his teacher. The figures grew larger, one of them looked like Toshinori.

'What the hell?!' Mdoriya felt OFA run through his index and middle finger on his left hand.

_BOOM!_

A massive shockwave was released. It snapped Midoriya out of his trance.

"Thank goodness kid!" Toshinori let out a sigh of relief.

Midoriya turned around and activated Full Cowling again. He dashed towards Shinso, yhe speed was surprising to the purple haired kid. Midoriya jumped and reached out. He planted his left hand on Shinso's head and with his right hand grabbed his left arm. Midoriya flipped over, but before he landed on his feet he spun sideways and flung Shinso out of bounds.

Shinso landed on his back. He balled up his hands into fists. Misoriya could see the struggle going on with him right now.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA IS THE WINNER AND ADVANCES TO THE SECOND ROUND!"

The crowd cheered.

"Shinso, why do you want to be a hero?"

Midoriya didn't know what made him ask this question. Maybe it was the fact he could in a way relate to Shinso. A little part of him was jealous of everyone who had quirks when he didn't have one.

"You can't help what the heart wants I guess." Shinso replied

'Hes basically the same as me...'

Shinso started walking off.

_The boy who was born with power but was feared because of it versus, the boy who wasn't born with power and was outcasted for it._

"Shinso!" Midoriya called out.

Shinso turned his head to look at his former opponent.

"With that power I think you'll be an amazing hero! If you look up there, you'll see Im not the only person who thinks so." Midoriya pointed up.

Shinso turned to look where Midoriya was pointing to and saw his clasmates cheering for him.

"That was great Shinso!"

"Yeah man! Congrats on making it this far and reppin' us Gen Ed kids like that!"

Shinso's heart swelled with positive emotions.

"Hey Midoriya, you better be the damn winner of this Festival. I better have lost to the guy who became the fucking champion." Shinso laughed a little.

'A champion huh?' Midoriya glanced towards Bakugo.

'Fuckin' nerd sure is goin' for the win.' Bakugo clicked his tongue

"I will!" Midoriya yelled but quickly covered his mouth.

Shinso giggled and walked away.

Izuku went to Recovery Girl to heal his broken fingers, after getting whacked on the head by her again.

Midoriya made his way back to the waiting room to grab his phone and went to the stands. He went to the 1-A booth and was bombarded with his classmates congratulating him. He took a seat between Momo and Iida. He waited for the next match.

_Shoto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero_

Sero looked like he wasn't going to enjoy thisand made his way to the waiting room.

The match ended quickly, Todoroki trapped Sero in a massive wall of his ice.

'Todoroki seems upset.' Midoriya put a hand on his chin.

The matches flew by. Kaminari was beaten quickly by Shiozaki. Aoyama was beaten by Ashido. Now itwas time for Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami's fight. The rich girl lost quickly and thus her confidence was shattered. After seeing the look on her face, Midoriya got up and ran to her waiting room. He found the girl sitting down just looking down, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He took a seat right next to her and wrapped his arm arouns her and pulled her close, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for being weak." She sobbed lightly.

Izuku's heart clenched in his chest.

"What are you apologizing for? You don't need to apologize for anything. Your not weak. Your really strong. Just losing once doesn't mean that you can't grow into a stronger hero." Midoriya said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"If...you...need to cry, Im not going anywhere you know." Midoriya spoke softly.

And so Momo buried her head into his shoulder and cried. After Yaoyorozu had calmed down they made their way back to the booth and sat down. They had missed Krishima and Tetsutetsu's match but it was a tie and they both had an arm wrestling match, which Kirishima won.

_Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume_

Midoriya could only facepalm at the inventor's antics. She literally spent ten whole minutes advertising her inventions to hero agencies.

_Ochaco Uraraka vs Katsuki Bakugo_

This was a hard battle to watch. Bakugo's overwhelming power won in the end. The girl put up an impressive fight though.

The next round of the Battle Tournament was about to start.

_Izuku Midoriya vs Shoto Todoroki_

Midoriya made his way to the waiting room and ran into fucking Endeavor!

"Ah there you are! I was looking for you. Just want to say don't hold back against my Shoto. Break this childish rebellion of his. You have an impressive quirk. To be able to unleash such a powerful shockwave with just your fingers, it reminds me of All Might." The Number Two hero said.

'Is comapring me to All Might a hereditary or something?'

"Thats all I wanted to say to you. I apologize for the surprise." Endeavor started walking away.

"Wait!"

The flame hero stopped.

"Huh?"

"Im not All Might and Todoroki isn't you! He may be your son, but he decides his own future! Todoroki is _his own person!" _Midoriya sated and walked to the stage. Leaving Endeavor furious.

The two fighters stepped on the stage. Staring one another down.

"After I beat you thats one less obstacle in my way." Shoto said.

Midoriya just remained silent.

The Class 1-A booth was muttering amongst themselves. Arguing on who would win.

"I tell you those two are gonna fuck up that stage!" Kaminari started sweating.

"This is gonna be a rough one." Jiro said outloud.

"Im just glad we're at a safe distance from two of the three monsters in our class." Mineta trembled.

This was another match Momo was nervous about. First she had a humiliating defeat at the hands of Tokoyami, now she's worried about this fight, and to top it all off theres still the match with Bakugo that hasn't happened yet. This was _not _a good day for her.

'Like I said nerd. You better fucking make it to the finals. Because today, we fucking settle this!' Bakugo narrowed his scarlet eyes at Deku.

"Are the both of you ready?" Midnight looked at the two fighters.

They didn't say anything. Just eager to start the match.

"START!"

**Ima end it here. Sorry if the Cavalry Battle was short. I debated on having Momo beat Tokoyami since I feel like I did give her a stronger personality. It had me wondering if I should change her performace in this part of the Festival as well. But this leads into her relationship with Midoriya becoming stronger and this will kinda be what fuels her decision (along with some other moments) on to whether or not to be there for Midoriya when he needs her the most. I still haven't decided what route to take with that. We're a few arcs away from that anyways so I have a decent amount of time to choose. Also would you guys like to see the concept I came up with for my own drive form that was going to be in this story, but got scrapped? If so let me know and I'll post it in the author's notes section next chapter. I don't want it to go to waste so, adding it into a chapter even if its not officially part of the story is fine with me. See yall next chapter!**


	11. Fire and Ice Vs Light and Darkness

**Wow! We passed 200 Followers and boutta hit 200 favs soon! ****Thanks so much for the support!**

**Replies to the Reviews**

**Geoslim24: You've read my other fanfic before fam! You should know the grape boi aint going anywhere! LMAO** **Also yeah I know thats not how you spell it. There are alot of spelling errors in this fic. Its kinda embarrassing but I'll fix em all once Im done with season 3's content.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: I appreciate your support! Midoriya will be very powerful!**

**OMNISENSE95: ****Im glad you are! The Sports Festival has been a joy to write!**

**EdenAngel7: Your review has given me an idea actually. Thanks!**

**Light He'arth: Ohh thats what you meant. Well I might give some of that stuff to Midoriya later on. Can't have him being too OP right now.**

**MIKE202303: Thanks man!**

**Nahim03: Damn thats crazy to think that my story reached a different country. What started off as a simple concept became a pretty successful story! **

**aidislt: People think Midoriya's quirk is similar to All Might's because the super strength part of it reminds them of All Might. Someone like Endeavor who has been All Might's rival for years could easily tell that their quirks are similar. The rest of 1-A can see the similarities to. Todoroki has been keeping his eye on Midoriya since the start of U.A and after experiencing All Might's power up close he senses the similarities.**

**The notes on the drive form that I made up will be at the bottom! **

Chapter 11: Fire and Ice vs Light and Darkness (Dragonslayer: Through The Frozen Flames)

Once those magic words were said, the two wasted no time in activating their quirks. Todoroki sent a wave of ice at Midoriya. Midoriya simply sliced through the ice. With 5% of Full Cowling, Midoriya was able to get in Todoroki's face and send Oblivion flying at the bi colored hair boy's jaw. Todoroki responded with a ice encased uppercut.

The ice covering Shoto's arm shattered on impact from the blow. Izuku was sent back. Midoriya had a bloody lip.

'Aye Midoriya did you forget about the strategy I talked to you about last week in case you fought Todoroki?' Yami asked the boy.

Todoroki sent more ice at Midoriya.

'What strategy?' He questioned as he did a corkscrew flip over the ice wave.

'She means that rediculously savage strategy she brought up 3 days ago...' Hikari groaned.

'YEAH! That one! All you gotta do is break both his arms and his legs and you win!' Yami laughed.

'ARE YOU CRAZY?! He hasn't even used his fire yet! And thats not my style!' Midoriya screamed in his head as he sliced an ice wall Shoto summoned with Oathkeeper.

'Ugh fine. Break his right arm and right leg. Then hes forced to use his fire.' Yami was severely disapointed.

'Your horrible...' Hikari said.

'And your a sad sack of shit.' Yami replied, her voice full of happiness.

'CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING? IM FIGHTING ONE OF THE STRONGEST STUDENTS IN CLASS!' Midoriya begged as he dodged a right hook.

'Oh right.' They both agreed.

'Both Wisdom and Anti form won't be enough to beat him. They lack the neccessary attack power to do so. And Oathkeeper's barrier isn't strong enough to tank a strong wave of his ice!' Midoriya brought down his left arm with all the force he could muster.

Oathkeeper collided with Todoroki's head. The boy winced in pain. Midoriya brought his right arm up, Oblivion smacking Shoto's chin.

Izuku spun around to gather momentum, and drove Oblivion and Oathkeeper into Shoto's ribs, on the right side of his body.

_CRACK!_

Todoroki could feel some of his ribs crack from the blow. He was sent flying and rolling across the stage.

'Shit! His attacks pack alot more force than I anticipated! Dammit!' Todoroki clenched his fists.

"C'MON TODOROKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Midoriya raised his voice in anger.

"Using...my power...to beat you." Shoto replied, panting and coughing.

"Yeah, but not _ALL OF IT!" _Midoriya shouted back.

"Shut up!" Todoroki charged at Midoriya.

Todoroki tired to grab Midoriya and encase the boy's entire body in ice, just like he did with Sero. Shoto leaped forward.

Midoriya rushed in, still being careful of Todoroki's right side. Izuku cocked his right arm back and sent a punch right into Todoroki's gut. The impact of the guard around Oblivion's grip against Todoroki's stomach was extremely painful. Before Todoroki was went flying away, Todoroki froze Midoriya's left arm. Shoto was on the floor, blood coming from his mouth he looked towards Midoriya.

Midoriya with a disapointed look on his face sent 100% of OFA to his left arm, the ice and the sleeve of his P.E unifrom was torn off from the power coursing through the limb. He powered back down to 5%.

"Use your quirk's full power already!" Midoriya demanded.

Todoroki growled in response. The words and the way Midoriya effortlessly freed his left arm pissed him off.

"You know why I won't do it!" Todoroki cocked his right arm back and slammed it into the ground. Sending more ice Midoriya's way.

Midoriya just hacked through it with his keyblades.

"Yeah! I know why! But that doesn't make it any less stupid!" Midoriya responded as he sliced one more time with Oathkeeper.

Izuku flipped over Todoroki.

"What did you say?!" Shoto gritted his teeth.

Izuku landed and swept Todoroki off his feet with Oblivion and elbowed Todoroki in the stomach. Saliva and blood spewed from the recommended student's mouth.

Todoroki slammed his right hand against the floor.

"Your too predictable!" Midoriya yelled as he ran at his enemy.

A massive wave of ice was sent to Midoriya.

Izuku jumped up and sliced a big chunk of ice off. The chunk of ice was about the size of a small house. Midoriya rammed Oblivion into the ice and threw it at Todoroki. Todoroki summoned a big ice wall for defense. Izuku teleported to Oblivion and used his keyblades to quickly slice the big chunk of ice and the ice wall Todoroki made.

Izuku was visible to Todoroki for about a second then the kind boy dissapeared.

'What?' Todoroki was taken aback.

Midoriya was jumping off the bigger pieces of ice that was falling down, hiding amongst the debris. He was in mid air, behind Todoroki now.

**"SPIRAL SMASH!"**

Todoroki felt the two blades slam into his back as his face hit the floor. Shoto sent his right elbow into the bridge of Izuku's nose. Knocking the boy off him.

_SNAP!_

Blood poured from Midoriya's nose.

'Damn! Now I know how Kacchan felt during our fight!' Midoriya went wide eyed as Todoroki rolled forward to him.

Todoroki swung his right arm up as fast as he can. A wall of ice hitting Izuku square in the chest and his neck. Midoriya's back hit the floor, cracking the concrete underneath. Both fighters were tired.

Midoriya slowly got up.

'Come on! Just use your fire already!' Izuku was starting to get more angry with the situation at hand.

Midoriya took a good look at Todoroki. He was bleeding from the mouth and was panting at a steady pace. But what caught Midoriya's eyes was the frost covering Shoto's right arm. He was shivering.

'Hes reaching his limit isn't he?' Midoriya winced as the pain in his nose was still there.

"WOW! THIS FIGHT IS AMAZING! SEEMS WE'RE GETTING CLOSER TO THE END!" Present Mic was getting very hype now.

"JUST USE IT DAMMIT! WHAT ARE YOU SCARED OF?!" Midoriya yelled again.

"I don't..." Todoroki tried to find the words.

"EVERYONE HERE! MOMO, KACCHAN, KAMINARI, KIRISHIMA, URARAKA, THE _WHOLE SCHOOL IS GIVING IT THEIR ALL! _AND YOUR HALF ASSING IT!" Midoriya's grip on his weapons tightened.

"Thats not what Im trying to do..." Shoto argued.

"All my life...all I _wanted was a quirk! _My quirk developed late! People thought I was quirkless, and to _see you with the ideal quirk, and just cast half of it aside...__is also getting me **angry!" **_Midoriya growled.

Todoroki was silent.

"YOUR ICE ISN'T YOUR MOTHER'S POWER! YOUR FIRE ISN'T YOUR FATHER'S POWER EITHER! **_THAT QUIRK BELONGS TO YOU! USE IT TO BE THE HERO YOU WANT TO BE!!" _**Midoriya's patience was running low now.

Those words hit Todoroki hard.

'_Its okay for you to use your power. You are not a prisoner of your bloodline, Shoto.' _

'How could I forget the words that impacted me so much that day?' Shoto's left side started emitting steam.

_FWOOSH!_

Todoroki finally used his left side...

In the stands, Toshinori was watching.

'Your goal this whole time was to save Young Todoroki...Young Midoriya, words can't express how proud I am of you right now.'

Aizawa was also impressed, he would never show it though.

'I guess this is why All Might is so damn fond of this kid. Now I can't help but wonder, what's your next move Midoriya?' Aizawa watched with anticipation.

The Class 1-A booth was going crazy.

"OH SHIT! THAT FIRE IS REALLY HOT! IM ALREADY SWEATING!" Ashido jumped out of her seat once the fire came out.

"What's Deku gonna do?" Uraraka fanned herself trying to cool down from the heat.

Momo was loooking very worried now. She would consider herself lucky if she didn't have grey hair by the end of this day. But still she pushed her worries aside and placed her hopes that Izuku would win.

Back on the stage Midoriya was smiling, amazed by the power of Shoto's fire.

"Wow..." The green haired boy said.

Todoroki was smiling to, he had forgotten everything in this moment. His hardships meant nothing now. The only thing that existed was his goal and his desire to beat Midoriya.

"Why are you smiling? In a situation like this your still able to smile like that? Your insane. Don't blame me for what may happen now." Todoroki stated.

Todorki got his ice ready to.

'Midoriya! Its time to use your new technique. Send OFA at 100% through your arms, the last time you did that during the cavalry battle, your arm didn't break since you didn't hit anything.' Hikari spoke.

'Right!' Midoriya laughed.

'Sending 100% of OFA into this attack is the best option right now. We need to overpower this fucker!' Yami barked.

Midoriya held out his arms, black and purple energy coming from his right arm and white and blue coming from his left. Izuku closed his eyes. Yami's tribal markings stretched across the right side of his face. The kanji for "Darkness" on his right cheek was complimented by the markings. The kanji for "Light" appeared on his left cheek now. The lightning dancing around Midoriya wasn't just green anymore. It was now green, black, purple, white, and blue. Fangs in the right side of Midoriya's mouth grew, while the ones on the left remained normal. Izuku opened his eyes and his eyes were now blue and red.

The two types of energy Izuku was emitting mixed together. Morphing into the shape of a Chinese dragon. Black and purple on one side, white and blue on the other.

_Light and Darkness vs Fire and Ice who will win?_

"HOLY SHIT SHOTA! ARE YOU SEEING WHAT IM SEEING? MIDORIYA JUST MADE A MOTHERFUCKING DRAGON! AND MIDORIYA LOOKS BADASS AS HELL TO!!" Present Mic was literally jumping right now.

Aizawa was about to respond to Present Mic to tell him to stop swearing but Midoriya's form and the fucking dragon was too surprising. He didn't know what Midoriya's next move would be, but a giant dragon made out of light and darkness wasn't expected at all.

The entire stadium was shocked, the pros in the stands began taking notes on the boys very seriously now.

The crowd was pumped up beyond belief. Chanting the names of the two boys. Endeavor was excited.

"YES SHOTO! WITH MY BLOOD IN YOUR VEINS YOU WILL SURPASS ME AND ALL MIGHT!!!"

Todoroki ignored him.

"Are you ready now Midoriya?" Todoroki asked to which the green haired boy nodded.

"LETS GO!" They both yelled.

Todoroki combined his ice and fire together.

Cementoss opted to stop the match.

"Midnight! They could kill eachother!" Cementoss summoned 5 concrete walls infront of the boys. They went in for the final clash as Midnight nodded. She ripped off her sleeve as her quirk activated. But she was too late.

**"DRAGON OF THE LIGHT AND DARKNESS SMASH!!!" **Midoriya thrusted both arms forward. The dragon flew forward, demolishing the concrete in its path.

**"FROZEN METEOR!" **The ice and fire raced towards the dragon, destroying the concrete in its way.

"COME AT ME WITH YOUR FULL POWER TODOROKI!!!!"

_BOOM!!!!!_

The stadium was rocked, debris flew everywhere, the pink mist from Midnight was blown away, and people in the stands were knocked off their seats. Mineta, who was standing on top of Shoji's head was blown away. Cementoss and Midnight were blown away to.

"HOLY SHIIIIT!!!" The midget yelled.

"JUST WHEN WE ALL THOUGHT WE WERE AT A SAFE DISTANCE TO WATCH EM FIGHT TO!!! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Kirishima shouted.

'Come on Izuku!' Sweat dripped down Yaoyorozu's forehead.

Katsuki didn't say anything. But a very small smile crept up his lips. The blond would _never _admit it, but he was looking forward to fighting Deku now.

The smoke cleared. Revealing a massive crater in the arena. It looked like a meteor had struck the field!

Midnight, Cementoss, Todoroki, and Midoriya were down there. The two teachers were alright. But the two who had taken the full force of the attack were injured. Todoroki was unconcious, with blood covering a good portion of his face, and his jaw and all his ribs were broken. Midoriya's head was bleeding and the ribs on his left side were snapped. Izuku was on the floor, on his knees keeping himself up with his arms, which had cuts and small fragments of ice stuck in them. The boy stood up, feeling fucking drained.

Someone in the stands tossed Midnight her microphone, the thing had flew up there from the blast.

Midnight cleared her throat.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA IS THE WINNER! HE ADVANCES TO THE SEMI FINALS!"

The crowd went ballistic.

"F-Finally..." Midoriya muttered as he went unconcious. Some robots picked the boys up and placed them on stretchers.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Momo was at Midoriya's side. Watching his chest rise and fall at a steady pace.

'Can I still...be at his side now? I don't feel like Im strong enough...' She bit her lower lip as she caressed his cheek.

Yaoyorozu looked at Todoroki.

'He's recommended just like me and yet...'

She sat down next to him and waited for him to wake up. Besides...its not like she could compete anymore...So staying by his side now felt like the right thing to do despite her doubts.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Midoriya groaned as his eyes opened up. He sat up and realized he was in Recovery Girl's room.

"So your finally awake Sonny." The elderly lady spoke as she was sitting on her chair.

"How long was I out? What happened?" He placed his hand on his head.

"Thirty minutes. You beat Todoroki. I would smack you for returning here but your next match starts soon." Recovery Girl huffed.

Midoriya was about to ask who his next opponent was when he heard some light snoring at his left side. He saw Momo asleep. A smile formed on his face.

"I must say, Yaoyorozu really is a sweet girl. She arrived shortly after you and Todoroki came here. She hasn't left your side since." Recovery Girl spoke quietly, not trying to wake the girl up.

Midoriya looked at Momo, his heart swelled with a warm feeling.

The doors opened, Toshinori had walked in.

"Hey kid!" Trying to keep his voice down as he saw Momo sleeping. He walked over to his successor and ruffled his hair.

"Im so proud of you my boy!" Toshinori hugged the boy.

"You displayed amazing power out there. I can't wait to see how strong you, Young Bakugo, and Young Todoroki become! You really are surpassing my expectations!" The Number One hero smiled.

Midoriya could feel the tears of happiness well up in his eyes.

"Chill with the water works kid!" The hero laughed.

"Who am I fighting next? Who advanced to the next round?" Izuku asked as he wiped his eyes.

Yagi explained that his next match was with Iida. And also explained that the next fight aside from him and Iida was Bakugo and Tokoyami. Toshinori walked out leaving the boy to get ready for his next fight. Recovery Girl cleared him to go.

He gently shook Yaoyorozu awake. She opened her eyes to see Midoriya scratching the back of his neck, laughing nervously. She slowly stood up and smacked him then embraced him.

"Your really good at making me worry...Idiot."

"Heh. Uh...Sorry Momo."

"Shoo! Get out of here! Theres still a student trying to rest here!" Revovery Girl ordered.

The couple ran out as fast as they can. They both walked to the waiting room and waited for Midoriya to be called.

"Oh um...Izuku, while you were unconcious a few minutes ago, my mother called. Both my father and mother are watching the Sports Festival and...they're returning from Paris tonight. I told them about...us. And your still staying for another week so...your going to meet them." Yaoyorozu said calmly, a bit nervous at the thought of her boyfriend meeting her parents.

Midoriya kept up his calm facade for a good five seconds.

'WHAT?! OH CRAP!!!!' He became nervous.

Suddenly the whole weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"T-They uh...watched m-my match against T-Todoroki?" He squeaked.

Momo nodded her head "yes."

The pressure was on now.

"Well I guess it was always gonna happen. I mean you did meet my mom." He chuckled at the end.

Midoriya was called out for the fight. Momo walked out once it was time for his match. He watched her walk away.

'I can still tell her match really messed with her. I wish there was something I could do...' Midoriya walked out to the stage.

The crater had been filled up with cement and the stage had been recreated. Midoriya walked up the steps to face Iida.

"It is an honor to fight you Midoriya." Iida bowed.

"Same! Its not everyday I get to fight my class rep!" Izuku smiled.

'Judging from how close we are to the out of bounds area, if I can catch him off guard, I can win quickly." Iida focused.

Midoriya could hear Iida's engines rev up and became a little nervous.

"BEGIN!"

**"RECIPRO EXTEND!!!" **Iida ran to Midoriya.

But Izuku activated Full Cowling at 5%. He side stepped to the right just at the last moment and pushed Iida out of bounds.

"Dang Iida, you almost got me!" Midoriya pointed out.

The fact that Iida could go so fast was extremely impressive. He almost won.

"Ah. As expected. I will become stronger to face you one day Midoriya." Iida had a bit of a sad look on his face.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA ADVANCES TO THE FINAL ROUND!!"

The crowd cheered again.

Iida walked off.

'Whats up with Iida? Something feels off about him all of a sudden.' Midoriya watched his retreating figure. Izuku made his way back to the waiting room to pick up his phone and started scrolling down his timeline as he walked back to the 1-A booth. Izuku stopped walking as he saw something that made his heart drop.

_The Hero Killer: Stain attacks The Turbo Hero: Ingenium in Hosu_

'IIDA'S BROTHER!' Midoriya ran to the booth looking for Iida. But he wasn't there.

Iida was already on his way out to board the train, he had informed Aizawa that he needs to leave for a family emergency.

'Damn!' Midoriya cursed.

He sent Iida a text, hoping everything was ok.

The next match started.

_Katsuki Bakugo vs Fumikage Tokoyami_

This was a bad match up for Tokoyami. The light from Bakugo's explosions weakened Dark Shadow as Tokoyami was forced to surrender.

"KATSUKI BAKUGO ADVANCES TO THE FINAL ROUND!"

Bakugo turned his head and eyed Deku with a smirk on his face.

This was it. The moment they both were waiting for. It was happening very fucking soon. Midoriya shoved all negative thoughts into the back of his mind and made his way to the waiting room. Momo followed soon after, but was unure of to enter or not. She leaned against the wall and looked down.

'Im pretty sure the last thing he needs right now is me messing with his train of thought. This _is _a big moment for him.'

She debated in her head about this until Midoriya was called out to the stage. The door opened up and Midoriya walked out to see her leaning against the wall.

"Oh hey Momo..." He spoke.

"...Good luck with this match..." Momo replied.

"Thanks Momo!" Izuku hesitantly turned around.

She grabbed his collar and brought him close and her lips collided with his, he returned the kiss with passion.

She pressed her forehead against his and whispered.

"Win this match, for me."

"Yeah, I will." He pecked her on the cheek.

She let him go and went to the booth. Midoriya walked out to see Katsuki standing on the stage with his hands in his pockets.

"So here we are Deku." Katsuki spoke calmly.

"Theres no turning back now."

"Your right." Midoriya replied.

In the Class 1-A booth people were betting on who would win.

"This is gonna be crazy just like the fight with Todoroki!" Kaminari shouted.

"Yeah this one's going to be more brutal. Ribbit." Asui once again was blunt like always.

"Bakugo is a fierce opponent. I wonder how Midoriya is going to fare against him." Tokoyami chimed in.

Momo just gulped as she felt her heart speed up a bit.

The two boys stared eachother down. The stadium, the crowd, everything was drowned out. The only thing they both saw right now was eachother on this damn stage. Their first fight was a warm up. Now the real thing was about to start. They had finally reached a milestone within their rivalry. How fitting that it would be broadcasted to the whole country to see and it was the final match. One thing was for certain though, no matter who lost, they both would still be motivated to get stronger. Both the loser and the victor. No matter who won and who lost their rivalry would continue.

"Here we are folks the last match of the Sports Festival!" Present Mic cheered.

"Shota before we start this finale, tell us more about these two." Present Mic

"These two are rivals. They've known eachother for a long time. Within their rivalry, Bakugo wants to display his absoulte dominance, while Midoriya is seeking acknowledgement."

"Ohhh so its a fight between two childhood rivals huh? That makes this match even better! I love that type of stuff! Its like Naruto vs Sasuke!" Present Mic responded, excited as ever.

The crowd took in the information. To them, it helped make this fight so much more epic.

_Little did both of these boys know, this fight would be talked about by those who have been watching the Sports Festival for years. This fight, like the fight with Todoroki would become a fan fovorite among all the fights in the history of the Sports Fetsival. The closest thing it could be compared to was All Might vs Endeavor, when they had both fought on the first year stage. Many of them would pick this fight over a good chunk of the 2nd and 3rd year fights. The world would keep on eye on the both of these boys after this._

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Ok so thats the end of the chapter. I have the fight written out, I just wanna add or change stuff around. It'll probably be posted Sunday or Monday. Now for the Drive Form!**

**Drive Form name - Nightmare Form**

**Design - Midoriya would be dressed up in Sora's Halloween Town costume. He would have a glasgow smile with stitches along the scars. (Basically what that is for those who don't know, is a scar going across the mouth of a person. It would look like a permanent smile.) His right hand would have a glove with syringes strapped to each finger. (Like Scarecrow from one of the Batman Arkham games.)**

**Ability - Able to inject his targets with a fear toxin from the syringes and make them hallucinate about their worst fears for about 10 minutes before going unconcious.**

**You guys don't know how many times I misspelled Todoroki's name T_T**

**I didn't include this in the story because I couldn't really find a way to balance it. It also goes against Midoriya's character, I couldn't really see Midoriya actually using this on people. Oh well tbought I'd share it with yall. Hopefully you all enjoyed the fight. I hope Bakugo and Deku's rematch lives up to your expectations! See you all next time! **


	12. Tension Rising: Katsuki vs Izuku Round 2

**Replies to the Reviews**

**Light He'arth: Happy to see you enjoyed last chapter! I knew you didn't mean for it to be that soon LOL I was just saying. I will try and find some way to do it.**

**TheLethalSperg: Im happy you enjoyed it!**

**Bigxdevil: ****Thanks for the love man! Midoriya learning the heal spell is something I've been going back and forth with for a while now. It would make sense to give him that but I really want this boy to struggle. As of right now I'm leaning towards not doing it. Maybe in his 2nd or 3rd year at U.A I'll give him the spell.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: ****Thank you for all the love you've been showing! That attack is actually based off of Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame from Yu Yu Hakusho. Hiei is the GOAT!**

**OMNISENSE95: Rage form huh? Im content with all the drive forms right now.** **I'll think about it.**

**MIKE202303: Thank you for ****the support fam!**

**Hope you all enjoy the rematch!!!**

Chapter 12: Tension Rising: Katsuki vs Izuku Round 2 (The Symbol of Hope vs The Symbol of Victory)

"You may...BE-" Before Midnight could finish, the two already rushed to eachother.

To the people in the stands, it looked like a green bolt of lightning and a trail of fire clashed. Midoriya already had his weapons summoned. The nerd managed to land a 3 piece combo on the blond. Bakugo spun around and hit Midoriya with an explosion, sending the nerd flying away. Oblivion was sent flying to Bakugo's face. The attack hit, Oblivion bounced off Katsuki. But Izuku wasn't done yet. He teleported to his weapon.

**"BUZZSAW SMASH!"** The attack sent Bakugo to the floor, the blond growled in pain.

Bakugo jumped up and landed a strong punch to Midoriya's chest, then he punched him in the throat with his left arm, he aimed both hands at the nerd.

_BOOM!_

Midoriya was sent flying back, he drove his keyblades into the ground to slow himself down.

'Crap! Like my match with Todoroki, Wisdom form and Anti form won't be enough. He could one shot me with Anti form on if he got really serious. Wisdom form's bullets are too weak to do anything to him.' Midoriya wiped the blood and sweat off of his head.

Midoriya charged forward, his keyblades scraping the ground, sparks flying. Bakugo flew after the nerd. Their heads banged into eachtoher. The both of them held their ground, despite the sharp pain in their heads.

Izuku started swinging his keyblades rapidly. Katsuki skillfully evaded the strikes. Ducking, side stepping, spinning around to evade the keyblades. Every time Bakugo raised his one of his hands to fire off a blast, Midoriya made sure to cut him off with a swing.

'Hes trying to make sure I don't use my quirk. The best way to deal with an opponent with overwhelming power is to make sure they don't use it.' The blond laughed slightly.

Katsuki bent himself backwards, planting a hand on the ground and his feet on Midoriya's forearms. Bakugo cupped his hands, aiming them at Midoriya's face.

**"STUN GRENADE!!!"**

Midoriya was blinded.

Katsuki stood on a handstand and spun around, his shin crashing into the back of Deku's head. The green haired boy was sent flying. Bakugo flipped forward and started running to Deku. Getting an explosion ready. When he was close to the nerd, Deku was just standing back up. Bakugo leaned forward and spun around, his fingernails scraping the concrete. Sparks coming fom his palm.

_BOOM! _

The attack was powerful. Midoriya was sent flying, he drove his keyblades into the ground again. He stopped close to the out of bounds area.

While Bakugo wouldn't mind if he won by a ring out since it was one of the ways to win a match in this portion of the tournament. He genuinely perferred to win by a total knock out. Midoriya felt the same way. Getting a simple victory by knocking one another out of bounds wouldn't solve or prove anything in this fight. The victor would be decided by the last man standing.

The two fighters charged at eachother once more. Izuku thrusted Oblivion forward aiming it at Kacchan's face. Bakugo turned his head and caught the weapon with his teeth. Katsuki moved in, his teeth scraping Oblivion as he moved closer. His palm started glowing orange.

_BOOM!_

The explosion sent Midoriya to the ground. Izuku jumped back up and ran at his old bully.

Midoriya swung Oathkeeper into the right side of Kacchan's face. Oblivion smacked his forehead. Midoriya flipped over Bakugo while he was still stunned from the attacks. Izuku raised both his arms up and rammed both keyblades into the back of Katsuki's neck. The blond fell to the floor and growled. He jumped up in the air. Using explosions to send him higher.

His explosions sent him back down at an impressive speed. The bomber king held out his right hand, aiming at Deku's face.

**"PREDATOR MISSILE!"**

Izuku jumped back just in time.

_BOOM!_

It would have been very bad if Midoriya took that attack. The explosion was powerful. Debris flew. Some of the debris cut Deku's cheek.

Once the smoke cleared the two ran at eachother again. Midoriya cocked his left arm back, while Katsuki cocked his right arm back.

The two swung once they were close enough, Oathkeeper's guard connected with Katsuki's jaw. It felt like getting hit with brass knuckles. While Bakugo's punch connected with Deku's left cheek. The two recoiled back. They looked eachother in the eyes and went in again.

Midoriya slid between Bakugo's legs and tripped him. The blond turned around and a strong right hook slammed into Midoriya's jaw. Knocking the green haired boy to the ground. Katsuki jumped on the boy and began punching Izuku in the face.

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

Bakugo went in for a strong explosion, hoping to finish the nerd off. But Midoriya smacked his arm away. Midoriya sent his head crashing into Katsuki's mouth. The blond fell back as Midoriya rolled backwards onto his feet. Panting. Bakugo jumped back up, getting into Midoriya's face.

**"CLUSTER GRENADE!!"**

A series of fast explosive open palm strikes now hitting Midoriya.

Midoriya was stunned as he recoiled back. Groaning in pain.

Bakugo grabbed Izuku by the hair on his head and threw him to the floor.

Mdoriya rolled on the floor. The blond was panting as well.

Midoriya got up, not ready to just give up so soon.

Bakugo ran forward his palms glowed a bright orange as sparks flew. He quickly was enveloped in the fire of his explosions. Before Bakugo was too close to Deku, Bakugo slammed his hand into the ground and launched himself over with an explosion. It was a little plan to fake Deku out.

On instinct, Midoriya turned around only to be met with Katsuki's left fist crashing into his throat. The green haired boy coughed out saliva. Deku slid across the stage.

The crowd has been absolutely silent since the two started fighting. The teacher's and other pro heroes alike were captivated by the fight. Present Mic forgot he was the fucking announcer, keeping his eyes soley focused on these two boys. The rest of the students watching were the same. To top it all off, it looked like the boys had plenty of gas left in the tank. It wasn't over just yet.

Midoriya banished his keyblades. Just like before, wanting to engage in another fist fight with Katsuki. The blond didn't need Midoriya to tell him what the fuck was going to happen. Katsuki accepted the challenge.

The rivals ran at eachother, both leaping forward. Midoria cocked his right arm back while Katsuki cocked back his left.

**"DETROIT SMASH!!" **

Both punches connected. Midoriya sent his left elblow into Katsuki's face.

**"NEW YORK SMASH!"**

Bakugo uppercutted the nerd as a response. Midoriya clasped both his hands together, intertwining his fingers together. He raised up his arms and brought it down on Kacchan's head.

**"FLORIDA SMASH!!!"**

Bakugo roared as he sucker punched Midoriya in the gut. Blood spat out the nerd's mouth. Midoriya responded with a uppercut of his own, Bakugo recoiled back and planted his hand on the ground. The blond's foot slammed into Izuku's chest. Bakugo quickly got up and round housed kicked Deku on the left side of his body. The green haired boy's ribs cracked on impact. The two boys looked at eachother. Jumping at one another again. They both delivered jolt haymakers to their faces. They flew back, landing close to the out of bounds area. They both slowly stood up, aboslutely _refusing to back down._

They both were breathing heavily now. Midoriya was bleeding from his lips. He had some cuts and burn marks on his face. The bruises on his face were becoming more noticeable as the fight progressed.

Bakugo was bleeding from his head and mouth. Teeth bloodied up from when the nerd's head collided with his mouth. His left eye was bruised shut. One of his teeth on the bottom row, in the back of his mouth felt loose. He spit it out. Blood and saliva decorating the concrete. His arms were starting to feel like shit now. Bakugo took a deep breath.

"C'MON DEKU!...SUMMON THAT STUPID FUCKING DRAGON...SO I CAN SNUFF THE DAMN THING OUT!!!" Bakugo yelled the end was near now.

"You better...give it...all you got to...Kacchan!" Midoriya closed his eyes.

His keyblades appeared in his hands.

'Midoriya you know what you mut do now.' Hikari said.

'Yeah!' The keyblades started glowing.

In his right hand, Two Become One was summoned. The markings and kanji decorated his face. The fangs grew. His green lightning changed colors as it danced around his body. From his back sprouted two wings. The one on the right was black and purple and the other was white and blue.

Just then, Present Mic remembered he was the announcer. He opened his eyes which were glowing blue and red again.

"WHAT THE FUCK? MIDORIYA GREW WINGS?! AND HIS NEW WEAPON LOOKS SO COOL! SHOTA WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS KID?!"

Aizawa couldn't answer the question.

Black, purple, white, and blue energy came out of the new Keyblade. Again, the two energies mixed with one another. The dragon was formed.

The dragon looked a little different. It had the same wings that sprouted from Midoriya's back. The dragon also had fangs coming out of the right side of its mouth. It was also smaller in size. Not too small but it was a noticeable difference. Its eyes glowed blue and red.

"THERE IT IS!!! THE DRAGON AGAIN!! IT LOOKS SO MUCH COOLER NOW!!!" Present Mic's excitement was off the charts.

'The power is condensed into this smaller dragon. Making It slightly faster.' Midoriya grinned.

The crowd started cheering the boys names. The people who had betted on Bakugo were chanting Midoriya's name. While the people who placed their bets on Midoriya were chanting Bakugo's name. At this point, they didn't care who won or who lost. They enjoyed the fight as intense and as brutal as it was.

The Class 1-A booth was still stunned, even more shocked at the dragon's sudden return and change in appearance.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Kaminari asked, bracing himself for another Micheal Bay level explosion.

"Bakugo is my bro and so is Midobro. It could go either way." Kirishima replied, the whole class agreed with that last sentence.

Todoroki who had just been cleared by Recovery Girl a minute before the match began, looked with anticipation.

'I wonder how Bakugo is going to respond to this one.'

The rest of the class started cheering their classmates on.

Momo pushed her fears aside.

"YOU CAN DO IT, IZUKU!"

"LETS FINISH THIS!!!" Bakugo jumped up.

Bakugo gathered as much sweat as he could into his palms.

He started spinning with his explosions, coming down at Deku.

Deku jumped up, the dragon right by his side.

"I WON'T FUCKING LOSE TO YOU!!!"

"I NEED TO BEAT YOU! YOUR THE OBSTACLE I NEED TO OVERCOME, IN ORDER TO SURPASS THE EXPECTATIONS OF ALL MIGHT WHO RECOGNIZED MY STRENGTH!!!" He sent 100% of OFA to his right arm.

**"HOWITZER IMPACT!!!"**

**"DRAGON OF THE TWILIGHT SMASH!!!"**

Cementoss and Midnight tried to intervene but it was too late to stop them.

_BOOM!!!!!!!!_

_CRASH!!!!!!_

The explosion was even bigger than the fight with Todoroki. The stadium was rocked violently. Pretty much everybody was knocked from their seats. People were trying to figure out what that other loud sound was after the explosion. The people on the left side of the stadium had seen one of the two fighters fly out of the smoke. So they looked around to find the boy. One of them looked up and noticed something when more of the smoke cleared. One of the fighters had been sent crashing into one of the monitors in the stadium. Some smoke covered the boy's face and his legs so they couldn't tell who it was. The only thing visible was a P.E uniform which was shredded from the blast.

After a while more smoke cleared. Katsuki Bakugo was the one stuck in the monitor. So what of Midoriya?

More smoke cleared revealing Midoriya barely standing on his feet. His left arm was burned and was bleeding. Smoke covered his right arm. Blood dripped down his legs. He was blinking rapidly trying to keep himself concious.

When the smoke on his right arm cleared the sight of it made everyone's stomach turn. His fingers on his right hand were bent backwards. The skin was burnt to. Pieces of the skin on his forearm was hanging off. And the kid's elbow was bending in the direction it was _not _supposed to be bending. If that wasn't enough, some of the bone in his elbow was sticking out. He still kept himself standing. Leaning back and forth. Waiting for the announcement of his victory.

Midoriya couldn't move his arms. His mana supply was totally drained. He couldn't weild Two Become One for that long. Only 20 seconds was his limit before his arms went out of commision. He would be able to move them within 30 minutes, but it would take a full day for his mana to fully recharge.

"B-BAKUGO KATSUKI IS UNCONCIOUS AND OUT OF BOUNDS...IZUKU MIDORIYA IS THE WINNER OF THE FESTIVAL!!!" Midnight announced after getting a spare microphone.

Midoriya looked to the sky as the crowd cheered. As they were chanting his name he roared to the Heavens in victory...

**Thats the chapter! What did you guys think of the fight? Sorry if this chapter was short. I wanted this entire chapter to be dedicated to the fight. Im satisfied with it. I did my best to try and make it better than Midoriya's fight with Todoroki. Hopefully I succeeded. The final clash, Bakugo being sent into one of the monitors, and Midoriya's injuries was the very first thing I thought of after writing their first fight. Funny how art works sometimes. It felt fitting that a fight like this had a conclusion like that. It hurt my heart to have Bakugo lose. With over 200 follows I know theres gotta be a few Bakugo fans reading this. I promise yall our Lord and Savior, King Explosion Murder will come back with a vengeance! **


	13. First Place and Hero Names!

**Replies to the Reviews**

**bigrig56: *rolls eyes* ok.**

**D3lph0xL0v3R: Happy you enjoyed the fight! **

**MIKE202303: Thanks for the support! I LOVE writing his character so much. Its alot of fun.**

**Samaji5787: Thank you! Im happy you like the transformations! I try and make everyone of them look as cool as possible! ****I apologize for not replying last chapter. Idk how I missed your review lmao.**

**cerberus321: Thank you! Hope you stick around!**

**iron-slayer-dragon: Thank you so much! Happy you enjoy the fights! I love setting them up and writing em out!**

**TheLethalSperg500: You really LOVE Class B huh? **

**Light He'arth: I kinda have an idea of what Ima do for the Overhaul fight since it is one of my favorite fights in the series. Aside from Deku vs Bakugo round 2 in the anime and Deku vs Gentle in the manga. But I'll try and combine both my idea and yours and I'll see how it plays out.**

**7: Thanks alot man! **

**Geoslim21: Her _and _Momo will be pissed LOL**

**Ideally speaking I wanted this chapter to be out the day after I posted the fight. But life said no. Its here now! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: First Place and Hero Names!

**Midoriya's Inner Plane: The Station of Awakening**

'Im here again.' Midoriya thought.

Yami and Hikari popped up.

"You did good out there brat." Yami gave a small smirk, Hikari nodded.

"Wait that was real? I wasn't dreaming?" Izuku asked.

"Yes it was real. You beat Bakugo." Hikari confirmed.

"I beat...Kacchan..." Midoriya whispered.

It all felt way too good to be true.

"Don't get all comfortable now. You know with the way Bakugo is he'll be more motivated to train now. If you start slacking while he does train, he will beat you." Yami warned.

That statement was true. Just because he won the Sports Festival didn't mean he could just slack off now. Bakugo may be his true rival, but everyone in Class 1-A has something going for them. They were all rivals.

"Anyways wake up Midoriya, the award ceremony is about to start soon." Hikari said.

"Oh right."

He opened his eyes. He was in Recovery Girl's office again. Midoriya sat up slowly, wincing in pain. His right arm was bandaged up.

_WHACK!!_

"OW!"

Recovery Girl smacked him on the head with her cane. She was _not _in a good mood.

"Your here...AGAIN! You need to stop relying on 100% of OFA like that! You had bone fragments stuck in your joints! Some of the bone fragments were also stuck in your muscles! To top it all off I had to do _surgery_ on your arm to fix it back up. Your risking permanent damage to your arms! You keep going down this path and you may never be able to use your arms again! Your classmates were worried sick about you two! You almost gave poor Yaoyorozu a heart attack when she saw your injuries up close!" The medic mouthed off.

'When I meet up with Momo...its not going to be pleasant...' Midoriya felt a chill go down his spine.

"Young Bakugo's condition was horrible to! He suffered some head trauma. His ribcage was shattered. One of the ribs punctured one of his lungs. Some pieces of the screen were stuck in his back. And what he decided to do to his arms was horrendous! His muscles were torn apart! When he wakes up hes going to hear it from me!" Recovery Girl shook her head.

Recovery Girl cleared him to go. Midoriya walked out into the hallway. Midoriya looked at his hand, observing the scars on the back of his hand. The burn scars from his match with Bakugo caught his attention.

'Recovery Girl is right. I need to stop relying on 100%. Especially since my body can't even handle it yet.'

**The Award Ceremony**

In first place was Izuku Midoriya. To his right, was Bakugo in second, chained to a block of cement. The prideful blond was thrashing around and cursing up a storm. And to Izuku's left was Todoroki and Tokoyami in third. Midoriya looked around at the crowd then at all the U.A students. He felt a chill travel down his spine once he saw Momo. She was glaring daggers at the boy.

'Im so dead. I tried to stay on her good side for as long as I could. I think I did well...sorta.' He gulped nervously.

"Tenya Iida couldn't join because of a family emergency." Midnight winked at the camera.

"Can you not?" Tokoyami sighed at the woman's behavior.

"There is only one person worthy of distributing the medals..."

**"AHAHA! I AM HERE!!" **

The Number One Hero jumped down. Midnight completely messed up the timing much to All Might's dissapointment.

All Might begins handing out he medals.

**"Young Tokoyami, good job on getting third place. However train yourself, you can't rely on your quirk all the time." **He gave Tokoyami a hug after giving the boy the medal.

"Thank you sir. I will train harder." The bird boy reaponded.

**"Young Todoroki! Nice to see that you used your fire."** All Might put the medal around his neck and hugged him.

"My match with Midoriya opened up my eyes. I still haven't fully moved on yet. There is still somebody I need to talk to first if Im going to move forward. I think I see why you have your eyes on Midoriya now." Todoroki stated.

**"I hope everthing works out for you my boy. I want to see you become an amazing hero." **The blond hero then moved to Bakugo.

Bakugo stopped thrashing around and let the hero take the muzzle off.

**"Young Bakugo! That last fight with Young Midoriya was amazing! Even if you vowed to win, you have nothing to be ashamed about." **The hero said.

"All Might...LET ME BACK AT DEKU AGAIN! I WANT A FUCKING REMATCH DAMMIT!!!" Bakugo's face was becoming more scary as he yelled.

**'HES SO SCARY!!!' **All Might sweat dropped.

**"Right. Still, please accept this medal. Think of your loss as motivation to grow stronger!" **Te hero reached to put the medal around Katsuki's neck.

Bakugo moved his head out the way.

"I DON'T FUCKING WANT THAT PIECE OF SHIT! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING MORON!!!" The medal now in his mouth.

Bakugo was fuming.

All Might walked over to his successor.

**"Young Midoriya. I am extremely proud of you my boy! You earned the top spot!" **The hero placed the medal around his neck.

"Thank you All Might!" The young boy beamed.

After the award ceremony everyone started walking home. Izuku walked out the stadium hesitantly. He would now have to face Momo's wrath. He wasn't looking forward to it.

He saw the girl walk to him. His heart sped up.

_SMACK!_

Momo grabbed him by the collar and began shaking him.

"What is wrong with you?! I almost had a heart attack when Recovery Girl said you needed surgery!" Momo shouted.

"Sorry Momo." Midoriya looked down at the ground.

He felt guilty for making her feel that way. Then somebody else came into his mind.

'MOM!' He started sweating.

"Momo what time is it?" He questioned.

"Its 3:18 in the afternoon. Why?" She looked at the scars on his right arm.

She frowned.

"I wanna visit my mother for a bit." He responed breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh right. I'll call up my driver." She made the call then remembered the conversation she had with Midoriya's mother the day of the USJ Attack.

**Flashback**

_It was soon after the USJ incident. Momo was right next to Midoriya. Watching his chest rise up and down. She felt at ease a bit, seeing him still breathing was calming her down. The door opened. Revealing Inko Midoriya._

_"Is Izu ok?" The older Midoriya asked, barely keeping her voice steady._

_"Hes still breathing." Yaoyorozu replied._

_After a few minutes of calming Inko down, the conversation became a little more casual. Inko decided to go home, the doctors checked on Izuku and told her that he would make a full recovery and would be all good to head back to class. Before Inko leaved, she wanted to ask Momo something._

_"Yaoyorozu. Can I ask you something?" Inko stared at the girl._

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_"I just wanted to ask you. Can you watch over him? He was so happy when he first got his quirk and was very happy when he got accepted into U.A. He talks about you nonstop during dinner. I know hes very happy at U.A. Even more so since hes with you and your by his side now. I just want to make sure he'll be okay. Even as his mother there is only so much I can do. I feel bad for asking this...Can you promise to keep him safe and happy?" Inko asked the rich girl._

_Momo had a bit of a blush on her face._

_"Of course I will Ms. Midoriya!" Momo bowed._

_"You can call me Inko.Thank you Yaoyorozu!" Inko returned the bow and walked out._

**Present**

Momo couldn't help but feel like she had now broken that promise. And now she felt as if she _couldn't _keep it. She didn't feel strong enough now. The limo arrived and they went to Izuku's apartment.

They stopped at the building. Soon walking into Izuku's apartment.

"Mom, Im home..." Izuku looked around.

"MY BABY!!!" Inko hugged him tight.

"OW! Mom! Your going to break my bones! Stop! Please!" Izuku begged.

Momo chuckled. Inko stopped and apologized, greeting Yaoyorozu.

"During your fight with Katsuki I fainted at the end. I fainted 32 times in total." Inko said.

"Sorry..." Midoriya scratched his head.

Midoriya went to go use the bathroom leaving his mom and Momo alone for a while.

"Yaoyorozu. Izuku explained your situation to me. Well he didn't go into detail. But he told me that your going through a bit of a rough time now. If you want to stay here for a while your more than welcome! As far as Im concerned your a part of the Midoriya family to. You make him happy, thats all the reason I need." Inko hugged Yaoyorozu.

Momo was stunned. That wasn't expected at all. This type of familial bond was something she experienced yes. Her parents did love her. But due to the fact that the time she spent with them was so limited, this type of stuff always hit her hard. But she managed remained strong in the end.

"Thank you Ms...Inko." Momo replied, returning the hug. It felt weird to call Midoriya's mother by her given name. But the older woman insisted so she guessed it was fine.

After all that was done, Inko prepared food for the two U.A students. After a while the two walked out to head back to the Yaoyorozu estate. While heading back to the limo, Midoriya looked down, noticing the 1st place medal. He forgot he was wearing the thing. He took it off.

"Momo, can you close your eyes for a few seconds?" The boy asked.

She closed her eyes. And felt something around her neck.

"'Kay you can open them up now." He scratched his cheek.

Momo opened up her eyes to see the medal wasn't on his neck anymore, she looked down and saw the first place medal hanging from her neck.

"I...er...um...I just think...that...it looks really...b-b-beautiful on y-you." He turned his head to look away. His heart pounding in his chest. Cheeks red.

Suddenly, he felt as if he said something wrong.

"N-Not that your not b-b-beautiful already! Its j-just that...uh...er..." He fully lost his composure.

Momo laughed and walked up to him and kissed his forehead.

"I know what your trying to say. Thank you." Momo took his hand and lead him to the vehicle.

They drove off. Momo glanced at Izuku, who was still embarrassed.

'When will be the day when I can finally do something _for him?' _She wondered.

Midoriya has already done alot for her. He comforted her after her loss against Tokoyami and is still staying at her mansion to keep her company.

_The time when she could be there for him would come soon...__And oh boy, it would be a **very **_**_dark time in the boy's life_**_**.** She would need to make her __choice..._

**Meanwhile, The Bakugo Household**

...

...

...

"FUCKING DIE!!!! STUPID FUCKING ROOM!!!! IM GOING TO CLEAN THE FUCK OUT OF YOU!!!" Bakugo screamed.

"KATSUKI STOP YELLING!!! AND STOP FUCKING CURSING TO!!!!" His mother roared.

'Deku beat me...I _need to get stronger!!!!' _He gritted his teeth.

_The two boys would fight again. But that wouldn't happen for a while..._

Momo and Izuku arrived at the Yaoyorozu estate. The two went inside. Momo said that her parents just landed in Japan and that they were on their way.

Izuku braced himself. About two hours later, they arrived.

"Ah Momo! Good to see you!" Her father said.

The man was buff and tall. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her mother on the other hand looked exactly like her. The same hair, face, eyes everything.

"This is my biyfriend Izuku Midoriya." Momo introduced.

Midoriya couldn't say anything so he just bowed down to the older Yaoyorozus.

"Ah yes. I am Shinji Yaoyorozu. This is my wife. Anna Yaoyorozu. We saw your performance and we must admit. You were quite impressive young man." Shinji said.

"I-I-It was nothing! Really!" His humble nature kicked in.

"Can I have a word with you Midoriya, in private?" Shinji asked.

_BA-DUM_

His heart sped up. This whole situation was nervewracking.

"S-Sure sir!" He replied.

The two walked to a different room.

"So what do you want with my daughter?" The older Yaoyorozu asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"N-N-Nothing really! Me and her...we've been...d-dating for almost a month now. I met her during my second year of Junior high." He explained.

"Oh! Your the person she was hanging out with all that time back then." Shinji walked over to Midoriya and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well then I'll just say this. If you hurt my daughter in any way, you'll have me to answer to. Do I make myself clear?" He said sternly as his arm morphed into a scythe.

'OH SHIT!' Yami barked.

Midoriya's soul almost left his body.

"Y-Y-YES SIR!" He nodded.

"Good."

'Nice to see why Momo can be so scary! She got it from him.'

It was time to go to bed. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu was asleep. They had been given two days off to rest from the Festival. Then Midoriya woke up, he searched for his phone to check the time.

_2:44 AM_

He couldn't fall back asleep yet. So he went on his phone and started scrolling down his timeline on his social media page. Izuku was shocked to see that his fights with Todoroki and Bakugo went viral.

_Izuku Midoriya vs Katsuki Bakugo_

_6 Million Views_

_Shoto Todoroki vs Izuku Midoriya_

_5.5 Million Views_

'Congrats brat. Your a celebrity now.' Yami laughed.

'Guess I can't really go outside without getting hunted down like an animal now huh?' Izuku sighed.

'Afraid so.' Hikari joined in.

'I can also imagine that your a pretty popular figure among the ladies now.' Yami teased.

Midoriya rolled his eyes as he checked the comment section of the video out of curiosity.

_OMG THIS FIGHT IS SO GOOD!_

_I can't belive he just threw that giant piece of ice back at him! Fucking badass!_

He scrolled down a little more as he then saw comments talking about how cute he is or how handsome Todoroki is. He suppressed the urge to groan in annoyance, fearful of waking Momo up.

'Told ya.' Yami joked.

Momo then pulled him closer while muttering something in her sleep that he couldn't make out.

'Guess theres no getting outta this. Not that Im complaining.' He closed his eyes and slowly fell back asleep.

**U.A High School. Homeroom**.

"You all did well at the Sports Festival. Now its time to get ready for your internships. All eyes were on these 3 for the most part." Aizawa said. He pressed a button and the names of everyone in Class 1-A popped up. The number of offers for internships popped up to.

_Izuku Midoriya 4,000_

_Shoto Todoroki 4,000_

_Katsuki Bakugo 3,700_

"How did Todoroki get the same amount as Midoriya? Todoroki also recieved more than Bakugo who placed above him in the Festival." Jiro raised an eyebrow.

"The pros weren't so thrilled about pairing up with somebody whose mentally unstable to the point where he needed to be chained up." Sero roasted the blond.

Bakugo was having none of it. He yelled back.

"IF PROS ARE SCARED OF A FIRST YEAR STUDENT THEN THEY'RE FUCKING WEAK!!!" Bakugo snapped.

"You two did amazing. Todoroki, Izuku." Momo gave a sad smile.

"Ah uh...Thanks Momo." Midoriya replied.

"Most of those are probably from my father." Todoroki said.

"Enough! We will begin with hero informatics." Aizawa spoke, some of the class became nervous.

'Shit! Is it about hero laws? Im so trash at those!' Kirishima thought.

"You will be picking your hero names. Make sure you pick something decent. I won't be helping with this task however..." Aizawa's eyes drifted off to the door.

"I will be helping with this assignment!" Midnight walked in, much to the males enjoyment.

"MIDNIGHT SENSEI!!" Some of the boys yelled.

"You will present your hero names when your finished." Midnight smirked.

"WHAT?!" Kaminari and Kirishima shouted.

Midnight just smiled in response, seeing them suffer was a thrill. Everyone in class recieved a board and a marker. One by one they began writing and presenting their names. Then of course, the star of the show went up.

**_King Explosion Murder_**

'Best hero name so far!' Yami cheered.

Midoriya wanted to laugh but held it in.

"Don't you think thats a little too violent?" Midnight asked.

"WHADDYA MEAN?" Bakugo shouted.

"Choose Explosion Boy!" Kirishima teased.

"YO SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR!" Bakugo snapped making the red head snicker.

'So Alien Queen and King Explosion Murder aren't appropriate hero names but Death Arms is okay?" Yami asked, utterly dissapointed with Midnight's taste.

Midoriya was still thinking of his hero name.

_'Your just a quirkless nobody! **Deku!'**_

He decided to turn a negative into a positive. He wrote down his name. Iida was called up and just went with his given name, just like Todoroki. Eventually Midoriya was called up. He sighed and made his way up to the font of the class. Bakugo was still thinking of a name he could go with. The nerd presented his hero name.

**_The Nobody: Deku_**

The self deprecating title and name caught the class off guard.

"Uh bro, you sure you wanna go with that? You'll be called that forever." Kirishima quirked an eyebrow.

"I used to get called a nobody and worthless all the time. Some friends taught me it could have a different meaning. So I decided to take it and flip it into a positive. This has to be my hero name. It'll serve as a reminder for how far I've come and how far I need to go." Deku responded.

He was going to say Uraraka and Momo helped but with Momo being his girlfriend, the teasing would never stop if he divulged such top secret information.

Uraraka and Momo looked at eachother and nodded in approval. Midnight gave Izuku the green light for the name. Now it was Bakugo's turn again.

**_Lord Explosion Murder_**

'Even better!' Yami laughed.

After all that was done Aizawa gave everyone a list of the hero agencies that requested them. They had until next week Monday to choose. It was lunch time and Midoriya was about to head to the cafeteria when All Might popped up. Startling the new OFA user.

**"AHA YOUNG MIDORIYA!! I've been looking for you! Have you picked an agency to go with yet?" **All Might questioned.

"Not yet, why?" Izuku responded.

**"Come with me Young Midoriya!" **The two walked out.

"Uh All Might you do know Momo was probably watching that whole thing." Deku said.

**"Iam aware Young Midoriya! However this is urgent! My old homeroom teacher at U.A would like to have you as an intern. He is an old retired hero, Gran Torino." **All Might explained with a trembling voice.

'This guy must be scary to make All Might so afraid!' Deku gulped.

**"Anyways he requested you! He most likely assumes that my teaching is inadequate!!" **All Might began shaking.

'WHATS UP WITH THIS GUY?!' Iauku felt a chill travel down his spine.

**"Well anyways you can head down to lunch! See you again Young Midoriya!" **All Might walked off.

On his way to the cafeteria he ran into Mei Hastume.

"Hey First Place!" Hastume waved happily.

"Oh Hatsume whats up?" Midoriya asked the pink haired girl.

"Come with me! I have a new baby to show ya!" She grabbed his arm before he could reply and dragged him to her workshop. She grabbed a pair of black and gold metalic cuffs and handed them to Midoriya.

"I told ya I would repay you! You have internships next week right? You could test it out when you head to your agency!" She bounced.

"Thanks Hatsume!"

"Put em on your ankles and press the button on the left one!"

He did as he was told and the cuffs began wrapping around his feet and turned into a hoverboard.

"Do ya like it? I call it Wayward Wind. I tried to make it as light as possible to help you move around as fast as possible!"

Midoriya was stunned. He enjoyed the gift though.

"Wow Hatsume this is amazing! Can I test it out this week actually? We have a full week before internships start." Izuku asked as he almost crashed into the wall.

"Sure thing! Here's my number be sure to let me know of any problems you find!" Hastume gave him a piece of paper with her number on it.

'Ahh man Momo is going to kill me!' He sweat dropped.

**The Week Of Internships**

Midoriya had tested out his new gadget during he previous week. Hatsume had made a massive upgrade to the invention. Before the cuffs would stay wrapped around his ankles and kept him stuck to the board. Now he could jump off whenever he pleased. Also she had installed a device in the cuffs that had the board follow him. So if he needed to jump off for any reason the board would keep following him and would allow him to land back on the gadget. Hatsume had the boy ride the glider on the train tracks and when a train was close, he activated OFA Full Cowling and pushed the glider down. He jumped over the train. The glider was underneath the train while Midoriya was in mid air. He passed the train and landed back onto his board. The glider was a complete success. Hastume also found a way for it to become part of his hero costume. It was now locked on to his amor around the ankle area.

Class 1-A had been gathered at the train station. Students heading off to their hero agencies. Midoriya, Uraraka, Todoroki, and Momo had approached Iida.

"Hey Iida, if you need to talk with somebody, you can talk to one of us." Midoriya offered the group with him nodded.

Iida turned around, and gave a smile.

"Of course Midoriya. Thank you." Iida turned around and walked off. His mind only set on fighting and taking the Hero Killer down now.

Midoriya watched Iida walk away and couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was bound to happen. And like with Momo's situation he didn't know what to do. He felt horrible.

Soon after he boarded the train to meet Gran Torino. He got off at his stop and began walking down the street. He stopped at an old building.

"This is the place?" He quirked an eyebrow.

He opened the door only to find a old man lying on the floor.

"HES DEAD!!" The scream woke up the man.

"Im alive." The elderly man spoke.

"HES ALIVE!!!"

"Say kiddo whats your name? What brings you here?"

"Oh my name is I-Izuku Midoriya. Pleased to meet you."

...

...

...

...

"So whats your name kid?" The old man asked again.

'Are you kidding me?' Midoriya deadpanned.

"Izuku Midoriya." The child repeated a little louder.

...

...

...

...

"So whats your name son?" The man requested once more.

Midoriya had enough of the situation.

"Excuse me for a second, I need to make a phone call." Midoriya said as he reached for his phone and walked out the door.

'Should tell All Might that this guy can't help me right now.' Izuku was just about to call Toshinori.

"Kid fire up One For All and hit me with a smash attack and use those fancy weapons of yours while your at it. And put on your hero costume." Gran Torino said seriously.

This caught Midoriya's attention. The boy smirked.

"Yes sir!"

Midoriya put on his hero costume, summoned his keyblades and activated Full Cowling at 5%. Gran Torino began jumping around. Kicking the OFA user in the face. The elderly hero was jumping off the walls and kicked Izuku in the back of the head. Deku saw Gran Torino coming in for another attack and swung Oblivion but the hero kicked his arm away and kicked the younger hero in the mouth.

"I never understood why some of you swordsmen relied so much on your weapons to do the work for you. Just because you have weapons doesn't mean you've won the fight. Wanna know what I see when I watch you fight? All I see is a mini version of All Might with weapons. Nothing else. Theres a part of yourself that your not using in combat. I saw your fight against that Todoroki kid, you said he was too predictable. So are you!" Gran Torino slammed both his feet into Deku's chest. The boy flew into a wall.

"Dang! What does he mean by that?" Izuku wondered as he was kicked in the back.

"Hm well I guess that concludes our first training session. Ima go get something to eat. Before Im back you better have figured it out." Gran Torino walked out and hid behind the door.

Izuku got his notebook out and turned to a blank page.

"Im too predictable? What does he mean by that? Is it wrong for me to rely on the keyblades as much as I do? I thought I maintained a perfect balance of using hand to hand combat and using the keyblades in fights up until now. He said that there is a part of myself I haven't used in combat at all..." Midoriya muttered as he jotted down the notes. His black boots came into view.

His eyes shot open.

"I GOT IT!" He began jotting down notes again.

"I haven't used my legs at all in combat. So far its only been the keyblades and my fists." He realized as Gran Torino smirked.

'_I haven't used my legs at all in combat. I think thats what Gran Torino was talking about. I'll train myself in this new style of fighting and test it out this week. Gotta remember to ask Iida to teach me some moves after this week. I'll call it One For All: Shoot Style.' _

**Thats the chapter! I wanted to come back with a longer chapter for yall since the fight with Bakugo was kinda short. I just enjoyed the mood that the ending of the fight had alot and I didn't wanna ruin that. ****Finally, the glider is in the story!** **After giving Deku Full Cowling in the beginning I started to think about what Gran Torino would teach him during internships and shoot style came up. Simply increasing the percentage of OFA wasn't good enough for me since Midoriya is basically trying to do that already. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	14. The Predator And The Prey

**Replies to the Reviews**

**Resurrection99: LMAO I had to do it.**

**alphacross: I actually have plans for that a little later on.**

**MiseryWolf97: I appreciate the love man! That sounds a little too OP. I'll see what I can do with it though.**

**Starwing1995: Hmm you gave me an idea. Maybe I'll incorporate something like that once we get to the Season 4 portion of the story.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Thank you so much! Trust me he's going to go way beyond 100% soon. *cough* Muscular *cough* :) Im super pumped for the training camp arc!**

**OMNISENSE95: Yeah I know i don't gotta keep pumpin' out these chapters everyday. It was just a personal choice on my part. Im happy you liked the title I gave Deku. Its kinda crazy how well Kingdom Hearts fits with My Hero after writing all this. If you liked that Im sure your going to _love _what Im gonna do with Deku's training for the practical exam!**

**bigrig56: Thank you! Gran Torino is just going to teach him the basics. He's going to learn some other stuff after this tho!**

**TheLethalSperg500: Im not going to hype it up but he will recieve _something._ :)**

**MIKE202303: Thank you man!!**

**Light He'arth: I mean technically he could kinda move around like he's using Flow Motion since he does have Full Cowling already. We'll have to wait and see. As of right now, I have the story from the practical exams all the way to the intro of the Big Three mapped out. So yeah from here on out its pretty much smooth sailing til I actually decide what to do with Season 4's content...Maybe Deku using Flow Motion against Gentle? **

**Literally one follow away from 300 followers during the time Im writing this! And well over 200 favs to! **

Chapter 14: The Predator And The Prey

An hour later, Gran Torino came back with some food and drinks and noticed Deku with a small smirk on his face.

"Whats with that smirk kid?" The old man asked as he put the food and drinks away. Of course the retired hero already knew the answer.

"I think I figured out what you were saying to me." Deku grinned more.

"Is that so? Well then, show me what ya got kid." Gran Torino got in a fighting stance.

Midoriya summoned his keyblades and activated Full Cowling.

Gran Torino flew to the nerd and tried to kick him straight in the face. Midoriya moved his head out the way and swung Oblivion, trying to hit All Might's former teacher in the back. Gran Torino kicked the kid's arm away. Midoriya went in for a swing with Oathkeeper and saw Gran Torino's eyes dart towards his left arm. Izuku raised his right leg up, trying to kick the old man in the chin.

'Got you!' Midoriya smirked as his foot got closer to the older hero's chin.

Gran Torino used his quirk to jump back and then jump up very quickly. Midoriya almost lost sight of the older hero. A axe kick slammed on top of Midoriya's head and Gran Torino delivered a fast right hook to Midoriya's face. The young man reeled back falling to the floor.

"Damn! I almost had you." Izuku sighed.

"Your a decade too young to be landing any type of attack on me kid. I may be old, but I can still fight. I have more battle experience than you realize. Still though, Im impressed that you figured it out. You know with a powerful quirk like your fancy keyblades and OFA maybe learning some martial arts would be helpful." Gran Torino crossed his arms.

'Damn geezer will probably have a heart attack before you even graduate from U.A.' Yami snorted.

Midoriya mentally facepalmed at the demon's rude comment.

"Martial arts huh? There is someone who knows martial arts in class." Izuku said as Ojiro came into mind.

'Combining martial arts with these two quirks would be really helpful. Especially with a quirk like OFA. Guess Ojiro has been added to the list of people I can learn from.' Midoriya nodded to himself.

'Even if you suck as a teacher, you at least found a worthy successor Toshinori. I know Nana would have liked this brat alot.' Gran Torino blinked, turning to Midoriya.

"Kay kid, Ima heat up some food. Take a break 'cause after we're done Im going to whip you into shape!" Gran Torino stated.

"Yes sir!" Deku bowed. His stomach growled.

Deku sat down on a chair waiting for the food to be done. He took his phone out of his pocket. He put his headphones on. He texted Momo. A minute later she called him.

_"Hey Izuku! Is everything alright on your end?" _Momo asked, Izuku could sense the dissapointment in her voice.

'Guess things aren't going too well for her at Uwambi's agency.' He thought.

"Oh yea! I just got done with some training just now! How about you?" The question seemed to hit a sore spot.

_"Well I understand its only the first day but there has been nothing special so far! Your being trained right now while me and Kendo are waiting for Uwambi to finish up her interviews and photoshoots! Its been a waste of time so far." _She sighed. Utterly defeated.

"Well if anything your learning about the fame aspects of being a hero. So I wouldn't say its a complete waste of time. Your at least learning something. Im positive you'll see some action soon." Deku tried to cheer her up.

_"Yeah, hopefully." _Yaoyorozu groaned.

"Your with Kendo from Class B? You got some company there to." Midoriya replied.

_"So far she's really been living up to her 'Big Sister' title." _Momo chuckled slightly.

"Sounds like she's been keeping your head in the game." Deku laughed.

_"She sure has." _Yaomomo said.

"Hey Momo, has Iida texted you or anything? Im scrolling through our class group chat right now, and so far he hasn't said anything at all. Im kinda worried about him." Midoriya scrolled through the madness that was the Class 1-A group chat. Where memes were literally everywhere thanks to Jiro, Kaminari, Sero, Kirishima, and Ashido. Bakugo was just telling everyone to "SHUT THE FUCK UP." His internship wasn't going well at all.

_"I texted him before I arrived at Uwambi's agency but no reply yet."_ Yaoyorozu responded.

"I see-" He was interrupted by Gran Torino.

"You kids and your damned technology! The reason why your so damn hungry in the first place is 'cause your on that damn phone so much!" Gran Torino barked.

"T-T-That doesn't even correlate-"

"Get off the phone now or all this food is mine!" Gran Torino demanded.

"Gotta go...Sorry about that Momo..." Midoriya sighed.

Momo chuckled a bit, she needed that.

_"Its okay Izuku. The hero your interning with is pretty strict I see. Anyways good luck!" _Momo cheered.

"You to Momo! I uh...l-love y-y-you." He whispered that last part.

_"Love you to!" _She giggled.

The two hung up.

Over the course of the week Gran Torino whipped the hero fanboy into shape. The time he could use the keyblades had been amped up to a full 35 minutes. The time he could wield Two Become One was increased to 40 seconds. His drive forms also recieved some minor upgrades. He could use both the drive forms for a minute and 50 seconds. Gran Torino was a very good teacher. The kid's fighting style has improved as well. But there was still room for improvement. He was also able to use Oathkeeper and Oblivion's abilities a total of 6 times now. Yami and Hikari had brought to his attention that he was now ready to learn Valor Form. That would have to wait for now.

**The Last Day Of Internships**

"Alright kiddo! We're headed out to patrol! We're going to Shinjuku." Gran Torino called a taxi to drive them to the train station.

'Shinjuku huh? Don't we have to pass through Hosu to get there?' Izuku thought as Iida popped into his mind again. The news about Ingenium being attacked by Stain also popped into his head.

Iida's silence in the Group Chat wasn't helping either. Deku couldn't shake the feeling that shit was about to hit the fan soon.

Gran Torino and Deku got out the taxi and boarded the train. It was 6:00 PM on a Friday. Everyone would be back in class on Monday and they needed to get ready for their Mid term exams.

The train started moving and soon enough they were making their way through Hosu.

_BOOM! _

An explosion was heard and something hit the train and tore open the train from the side. A Nomu. Gran Torino took action. Kicking the beast in the face. The Nomu flew down to the ground.

"Kid! Stay here and wait for me to come back!" Gran Torino ordered.

"Y-Yes sir!" Izuku nodded and Gran Torino took off to continue to fight the Nomu.

Midoriya looked around and saw that Hosu city was messed up. Explosions going off in the distance. Pillars of fire were seen.

'Its gotta be the League again! Great now we have to deal with them and Stain at the same time? This isn't looking good. If Stain is actually here in Hosu city then...' Midoriya gulped as the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

He mentally apologized to Gran Torino for what he was about to do. He activated Full Cowling at 5% and jumped down.

He had a feeling that somewhere admist all this chaos Iida was there. This definitely wasn't going to be an enjoyable night. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop and hopped down to the city street. Dashing towards all the mayhem. Nomu screeches were heard. Midoriya ran down the street and saw a bunch of pro heroes fighting a Nomu. Izuku recognized one of them. One of the heroes was Manual, the hero that Iida interned with.

"MANUAL!" Deku shouted.

The hero turned around.

"Whats a kid like you doing here?! Run away!" The pro ordered.

"Im looking for Iida! Im a classmate of his! Do you know where he is?" Midoriya questioned as a bus blew up.

"Last time I was with Iida was when we were around the alleys of Hosu. Since then I've lost track of him!" The hero responded with the quickness.

That was all the information Midoriya needed. Pressed the button on his left shoulder and was eveloped in his armor.

"Thanks Manual! I'll get Iida back!" Midoriya pressed the button on his cuffs and his glider appeared.

"Wait!" Manual called out but it was too late.

He flew off to find Iida. Getting a bird's eye view would help in this case.

'If Iida really _is _fighting the Hero Killer right now I gotta get ready to request back up ASAP!' He thought as he pulled out his phone and opened up the Class 1-A group chat.

He flew over the alleyways of Hosu city. Eyes darting around to see if there was anything strange. Out of the corner of his eye, to the right, he could see a figure with a sword drawn. He was about to stab someone. Midoriya had a gut feeling that was Iida and wasted no time.

'IIDA!' Midoriya rushed towards the figure, powering up to 5% with Full Cowling. He jumped off Wayward Wind and flipped as he flew down to the mysterious figure. Getting an axe kick ready.

**"ONE FOR ALL SHOOT STYLE: MANCHESTER SMASH!!!"**

The attack landed. Kicking the figure in the upper back. He hissed in pain.

"Another one shows up!" The Hero Killer Stain said angrily.

Stain looked at the young hero who kicked him.

'That armor is going to be a fucking problem.' Stain growled.

"You've come to save your friend huh? How noble." Sain smirked.

"M-Midoriya! What are you doing here?!" Iida shouted, on the floor paralyzed.

"Im here to save you!" Deku replied.

"Just go! This is none of your business!" Iida cried.

"A hero's job is to meddle in other people's business! Thats what All Might says!"

Stain smirked.

"Ah the name of your attack is inspired by All Might and you said something he would agree with. Tell me, are you a follower of All Might?" Stain's smirk grew slightly. Stain knew the answer though.

"So what if I am?" Midoriya asked as he sent his location to the Class 1-A group chat. Stain didn't notice since Midoriya had his hand behind his back.

"Then there is no reason to kill you. Your friend over there though, is good as dead! He prioritized his own selfish desires over the suffering of somebody else. You on the other hand, seem to have the ideals of a true hero." Stain gestured to a bloodied up Native.

"Im not leaving him behind! I wanna be a hero who can save _everyone!" _Midoriya dashed towards Stain.

"A hero who can save everyone huh? Thats admirable but too naive! Your only human at the end of the day! Your going to learn one day you can't protect everybody!" Stain shouted.

'This is the perfect time to test out my Shoot Style against an opponent.' Midoriya summoned his keyblades.

Stain drew his sword the two clashed.

'His quirk is troublesome!' Stain narrowed his eyes.

He flipped over Midoriya.

'Theres gotta be a weak spot in that armor! Its not like that other kid's costume either! Hes completely protected! His quirk is a fucking problem to!!' Stain sweeped Midoriya off his feet with a kick.

He placed both his feet on Midoriya's arms. Stain drew a throwing knife and got ready to throw it at Native. The killing blow. Midoriya raised his feet and kicked Stain off him. The knife dropped to the floor. Izuku got back up and charged at Stain. The boy tried to kick Stain in the face. The Hero Killer dodged it. Deku thrusted Oathkeeper forward. Stain ducked under it. The Hero Killer wrapped both arms around Deku's neck and slammed the boy into the ground.

A torrent of flames hit Stain. Knocking the Hero Killer off Deku.

"You know Midoriya, you should really add context to messages like this. Its not like you to send vague texts." Todoroki announced.

"They're like fucking roaches!" Stain hissed.

"Todoroki!" Iida shouted.

"Todoroki! Glad you made it! Nice to see your using your fire! Iida why are you still on the ground? From the looks of it, he stabbed your arm you should still be able to move." Midoriya shouted as he delivered a knee to the Hero Killer's chest.

"Ever since he stabbed me I haven't been able to move! I saw him lick the blade after he stabbed me!" Iida replied back.

"Without a doubt its this guy's quirk." Todoroki said.

"So when he ingests the blood it paralyzes people. There could be a timer on it. Perhaps related to whose blood he ingested first or by blood type." Modoriya concluded.

'Not only does he have the ideals of a true hero, a very good quirk, but he's also a smart one. I like this kid. Shame hes such a fucking problem right now.' Stain got ready to engage in combat again. The Hero Killer kicked the knife up and grabbed it.

"Either way he needs to get up close to use his quirk. Midoriya your fine with that armor protecting you. I'll keep my dist-" Todoroki was interrupted by one of Stain's throwing knives grazing his left cheek.

Stain leaped at the elemental user. Todoroki ignited his left side, the Hero Killer backed off.

Todoroki fired off a fireball at Stain.

Izuku rushed in and tried to swing both keyblades at the side of the Hero Killer's head but Stain ducked down, avoiding both attacks. The fireball hitting Midoriya.

"Damn!" Midoriya and Todoroki cursed.

Iida was just watching, helplessly as he was still paralyzed. Tears building up in the corner of his eyes.

However, he was slowly starting to move.

"STOP! NONE OF YOU SHOULD SHED BLOOD FOR ME! I AM INGENIUM! THIS IS _MY FIGHT!_" Iida screamed. His fingers twitched.

Todoroki looked back at his class rep.

"Oh your Igenium now? Funny. I don't remember the Ingenium that I used to know wearing a face like that." Todoroki shot more flame at the Hero Killer.

"Its no use pretending your a real hero now. People don't change within a few minutes." Stain retorted.

"Iida don't listen to this lunatic's logic! He's just a murderer." Shoto snapped back.

"No! He's right! I should be ashamed of myself!...But I _will _strive to be better!" Iida gritted his teeth as he was now forcing himself up.

The Hero Killer grabbed Midoriya's helmet and slammed him into the ground. The Hero Killer threw two knives at Todoroki. Just as the knives were about to hit Shoto, a barrier was put up infront of him.

He looked to see Deku on the floor, with the Hero Killer towering over him. The young hero had Oathkeeper pointed at him, which was glowing a ghostly white.

Stain growled in anger.

'This kid's quirk is alot more annoying to deal with than I thought! The most heroic one is the most aggrivating one! God damn it all!' Stain kicked Deku into the wall.

Stain rushed towards Shoto.

Iida was slowly getting back up on his feet. The Hero Killer's quirk was wearing off.

Stain was ready to kill the younger Todoroki. Cutting his throat would do the job just fine.

Iida got up.

Darkness flowed out of Oblivion. Midoriya activated Anti Form.

The Yin Yang symbol on his chest was now outlined in purple.

The rest of his armor became black and purple. Purple lightning danced around the boy as he activated OFA.

**"RECIPRO BURST!!!" **Iiida kicked Stain's sword.

Midoriya closed the gap. Spinning around as he made his way to Stain.

**"DARKNESS SMASH!!!"**

The heel of his right foot hitting Stain in the throat.

Shoto wasted no time in sending a wave of flames to the Hero Killer.

"WE WILL DEFEAT YOU STAIN! BECAUSE WE ARE HEROES!!" Iida yelled.

The flames hit Stain. He was sent into a wall. The fire left burns on his face.

Todoroki looked at Midoriya.

'That form he used back at the USJ.' Shoto also wondered why Midoriya hadn't used that during their match. Or the fight with Bakugo. Those questions would have to wait for later.

Of course Shoto didn't know the drawbacks of Anti Form yet.

"Iida! Me and you will take Stain! Todoroki you'll provide support from behind with your fire and ice!" Midoriya ordered.

"Roger that." Shoto replied.

Iida and Midoriya charged at Stain.

Iida charged up a kick. Midoriya hopped on his leg. Iida sent Midoriya flying full force with his Recipro Extend at Stain. Deku had started spinning like a bullet that was fired from a high powered rifle.

**"RECIPRO SMASH!!!"**

Deku's shoulder crashed into Stain. Blood flew out the Hero Killer's mouth. A very loud snap was heard. Stain was sent crashing into a wall. Leaving the imprint of his figure in the brick wall.

"GET HIM TODOROKI!!" Tenya and Izuku shouted.

Shoto fired off another fireball. The attack connected. Todoroki wasn't done yet. He slammed his right foot down on the ground. Creating an ice path. Freezing the Hero Killer's arms and legs.

Midoriya deactivated anti form. He was exhausted. Panting while he had his hands on his knees. He pressed the button on his left shoulder.

"We...got him?" Midoriya asked as his armor retreated back into place.

"Sure looks like it." Todoroki said as the three of them looked at Stain.

He was unconcious. _For now._

"We did it." Iida gave a breath of relief.

"We should confiscate his weapons just incase he tries to surprise us." Midoriya called out.

"Good idea." Todoroki, Iida, and Midoriya stepped forward.

A few minutes later they tied Stain up with rope once they were sure they got rid of all his weapons. The ice on his arms and legs were still intact. The trio walked out of the alleyway. Midoriya had Native's arm slung around him as he carried the hero to safety. Todoroki and Iida dragged Stain with them.

"I apologize to the both of you! I _almost _fell off the path that I walk." Iida bowed as tears built up in his eyes again.

"You don't need to apologize Iida." Midoriya put a hand on the class rep's shoulder.

"Come on. Pull yourself together. Your the class vice president aren't you?" Todoroki jabbed.

Iida wiped his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Your right! I have much to learn if I want to be a better hero!" Iida responded.

Midoriya spotted All might's former sensei. A chill ran down his spine.

Gran Torino spotted the trio.

"AHA! THERE YOU ARE BRAT!"

'Oh crap!' Midoriya recieved a foot to the face from the older hero.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YA TO STAY IN THE TRAIN KID!" Gran Toeino scolded.

"S-Sorry sir..." Izuku coughed.

More pro heroes showed up to the scene. One of them being Manual.

"Is that the Hero Killer?" One of the heroes asked.

"Iida, you and Native need to go to the hospital to get those wounds treated." Manual sighed as he called for an ambulance.

"Matter of fact all three of you need to go to the hospital. Gotta make sure that your all good." Gran Torino said.

"I don't have any injuries really. Just tired." Deku replied.

A screech was heard.

It was a Nomu. It sounded like it was above them. The sound caught everyone off guard. And then, in a split second Deku was taken away. Blood from the Nomu splattered on one of the Hero's face.

'What the hell?' Gran Torino sucked his teeth.

The sound of ice breaking caught everyone's attention. Sain broke free licked the blood off the hero's face and jumped off Shoto's right shoulder. The man moved very fast.

The Nomu was sent crashing down.

"This society filled with fakes!!" A knife came out of Stain's wrist.

The Hero Killer jumped on the Nomu and stabbed the creature's brain. Blood spewed out. He twisted the knife and pulled it out.

"All the things I do. _Everything..._is for a stronger, more just society! I am no hero! Im the monster this world _needs_ in order to bring change! Someone must be bathed in blood! These streets must run crimson with the blood of all the hyprocrites that infect it!!" Stain stood next to Midoriya.

Endeavor showed up to the scene. That explains all the fire pillars from eariler.

"Hero Killer!" Enji barked.

"He's taken a hostage!" Another hero yelled.

Stain's eyes snapped to the Flame Hero. Anger invading his facial features.

**_"Endeavor...You false hero!!! You out of everyone here must be purged from this society!!"_** Stain walked towards all the Heroes, leaving Deku laying on his ass.

A intense muderous aura coming from Stain as his mask dropped.

Todoroki, Iida, and Midoriya were frozen. The killer intent was heavy. Some of the pros were frozen in fear.

**_"COME ON!!! WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! YOU FAKES!! JUST TRY AND GET RID OF ME!!! __THE ONLY HERO I WILL LET KILL ME IS ALL MIGHT!! HE IS WORTHY!"_** Stain stopped walking as the bloody blade from his wrist fell onto the pavement.

_The Hero Killer was knocked out. However he was still standing. One of his ribs punctured his lungs. Even so more than anybody present in that moment, he alone had the will to keep fighting for what he believed in..._

**The Next Day**

Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki had stayed in the hospital. Manual and Gran Torino had asked them all to say there. The authorities would have a word with all of them soon, and it would be better if all three students who participated in Stain's capture were all present.

Midoriya and Todoroki had no real injuries. Deku's armor proved to be helpful against Stain. But he was still checked for injuries regardless.

Todoroki only suffered a cut on the cheek.

Iida took the most damage.

Iida's arm was damaged. He would need nerve transplant surgery in order for it to move correctly again. But he decided to keep his arm the way it was for now. A reminder of the fact that he strayed off the path of heroism. When he actually became a hero, he would accept the surgery.

Midoriya looked at his phone while in the room with Todoroki and Iida. Only to see that Momo had called _a shit ton of times within the past 8 hours._ She was calling again...

The rich girl was doing a photoshoot when Deku had sent out his location. She hadn't been able to check her phone for a few hours due to all the foolishness that Uwambi had her and Kendo doing.

Midoriya's face turned pale as the phone rang. Iida and Todoroki already knew what was going on. Pangs of sympathy rolled through their hearts for the poor boy as he answered his phone.

_"IZUKU!!! AREYOUOKAYWHATHAPPENEDLASTNIGHTAREYOUHURT..." _She went on and on asking her questions.

Midoriya had to hold the phone away from his ear since she was so loud. Tenya and Shoto heard every single word she said.

After a full 15 minutes of telling Momo that he was okay she finally calmed down. They hung up.

Iida laughed a little.

"You have your work cut out for you, don't you Midoriya?" Iida asked with a small smile on his face.

Izuku could only sigh as a smile made its way onto his face as he nodded "yes."

Just then, the doors opened. Gran Torino, Manual, and someone else. A...dogman? Stepped into the room.

"You brat I could yell at you for hours right now! Someone would like to speak with all of you." Gran Torino gestured to the tall Dogman.

'Heh. I bet he can't even yell for five minutes without being on the verge of a heart attack.' Yami jabbed.

'Must you be so rude?' Hikari chided her.

'QUIET!' Midoriya said as the Dogman began to speak.

"Good afternoon. _Woof._" The Dogman said.

'Woof?' Izuku quirked an eyebrow.

"I am the police chief, Kenji Tsuragamae. Pleasure to meet you all. _Woof. _I am aware that all three of you are responsible for taking down Stain last night. There is one problem though, you all don't have liscenses to act as heroes yet. You have broken the law." Tsuragamae stated blankly.

"Hold on!" Todoroki got up with anger on his face.

"If it wasn't for Iida and Midoriya, Native would have been killed!" Shoto growled.

"Yes that is correct." Kenji responded.

"So your telling us we should have just stood back and _let someone die?!" _Todoroki was getting more angry with the situation.

This _is _what they were being trained for after all. Yet here they were, being scolded for acting like heroes.

"Its okay to break the law so as long as it goes your way? I see U.A has been slacking a little." The police chief tilted his head.

Shoto was having none of the bullshit. His anger reached its boiling point.

"You fucking mutt!" Todoroki stepped towards Kenji.

"Hold up kiddo. You should hear him out. Wait until the end." Gran Torino tried to calm down the Flame Hero's son.

"Thank you. _Woof._ Im sure you all know about the law that prohibits people from using their quirks on villains if they don't have a hero liscense. And i know what one of you are going to say, that this law is the reason for the vigilante problem in Japan. I am aware of that. Now that thats out of the way we can get to the good news. You all _did _break the law, but there is a way we can release this story without getting you kids in trouble. The burns on Stain would allow us to say that Endeavor took down the Hero Killer last night. There is footage of you three at the end but Endeavor was there to. So your all safe. I would hate to ruin such promising careers. You all have my gratitude. _Woof._" Kenji explained.

Todoroki's left eye twitched at the thought of having to say that _Endeavor _of all "heroes" saved them. This didn't go unnoticed by Midoriya.

"You could have just started with the thank you, you know..." Shoto sighed.

"You all better aplogize! We all took some heat for letting you brats go!" Gran Torino shook his fist in Midoriya's direction.

The trio aplogized. Soon after, Todoroki and Midoriya were cleared to leave. Midoriya made his way back to Gran Torino's building to pick up his stuff.

'You, Todoroki, and Iida did what these pro heroes couldn't do and _almost _got shit on for it. Fucking stupid.' Yami said as Midoriya got on the train.

'I don't like it either. But the law is the law. And everyone is safe. Thats what matters.' Izuku responded to the demon.

'Just because its the law, doesn't make it any less stupid. There is something wrong with this hero system you lot have in place.' She argued.

'I mean I can't do anything about it.' Deku groaned.

'Ummm hello? Your going to be the next Symbol of Peace ain't ya? If anyone can change this system its gotta be the top hero.' Yami brought up.

'I guess.' Izuku said.

'If you can change that then maybe you could change how people like you are treated.' Hikari joined the convo once he thought it was safe from Yami's anger.

'People like me?' Midoriya raised an eyebrow.

'Quirkless people and late bloomers.' Yami responded.

'Oh...Actually, I would like that.' A small smile plastered on his face as he looked out the window.

'If anything obeying the law back at the USJ _and _what happened last night would have gotten all of you killed. Food for thought.' Hikari said.

Yami hummed in approval.

' The main thing that saved you against Stain was your** plot armor**. Jokes aside though, this system needs to be torn down or changed from the inside. Catch ya later runt.' Yami sighed before going to sleep.

'I don't agree with Stain's actions but looking at it like that, I can see why he did what he did at least. He wanted to make a positive change in society. Despite all the bad things he did, thats something I can respect. I guess...he was right in a way. This society, this system needs change...'

**Ima end the chapter here. The Stain fight was a challenge to write because I didn't wanna make him look weak. Even though he still got his ass beat lmao. Having a more OP Deku and then having Iida and Todoroki there sure gave Stain more than what he could handle. Valor form will be pretty important for the Practical Exams. This is why I had Midoriya come up with Shoot Style in the first place. Hence the amored cowboy boots Valor Form gives him. :) With that being said Ima chill out with giving Midoriya drive forms for now. Thanks for all the support!! See all of you next time!**


	15. Secrets Revealed

**Replies to the Reviews**

**7: ****Thank you!**

**MrHustle42: Thanks for the support!!**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: I may have worded my reply to your last review wrong. Deku will still be able to use Full Cowling, its just that Muscular is going to be an extremely difficult opponent to handle... Im looking forward to your reaction to the outcome of that fight :)**

**Light He'arth: Your welcome! Thank you for the suggestions!**

**MIKE202303: Thanks alot man!!!**

**Haro654: I'm super excited to write these two arcs!!! **

**There was a little error I made last chapter, Todoroki called Iida the class president when Iida is the _vice _president in this story. Momo is the class prez. Its fixed now. ****If anyone can make a cover for this story I would appreciate it. I will give you credit. I would draw a cover but my untalanted ass can't draw for shit. I have Rukia level drawings. We passed 300 follows!! ****Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed

It was Monday. The video of the Hero Killer standing against the heroes in Hosu city went viral. Of course having such a figure like Stain, that carried such admirable ideals get locked up and sent to Tartarus, only cultivated more followers that shared his idealology. Those who were already followers of Stain, were more motivated than ever before to take action.

**Kamino Ward, At A Bar**

Shigaraki was throwing a fit again.

"Everyone is so fucking focused on that fucking waste of space, Stain! I hate him so fucking much!" Shigaraki scratched his neck. Blood dripping from his neck.

Tomura looked down at the picture he had of Katsuki Bakugo. A plan forming in his head.

The door opened. Giran had arrived.

"Giran! Did you bring 'em here?" Tomura asked, looking at the man from the corner of his eye.

"Why yes I have Shigaraki." Giran gestured for them to walk in.

A lizard man with a Stain like costume stepped in. The sight of the cosplay made anger swirl around in Shigaraki's gut. He went by the name, Spinner.

A blond girl with buns in her hair, crazy eyes, and pointy teeth also walked in. Himiko Toga.

A man with spiky dark hair and stitches all over his body appeared. His name is Dabi.

"So this is the place? This is the League of Villains headquarters huh? Don't look like much." Dabi jabbed.

Shigaraki's eyes snapped to him.

"You better watch your fucking mouth Patchwork! Those stitches look like the _only _things that are keeping your zombified ass together." Tomura growled.

Dabi could only smirk.

"Now now Tomura Shigaraki. Thats no way to treat our guests." A voice from the TV spoke.

"Sensei..."

"Your plan with the Hero Killer failed. Do not get discouraged. I can tell a plan is forming in your mind now." His sensei spoke.

"Your right sensei." Shigaraki answered as his eyes darted towards the picture of Katsuki Bakugo.

"We still need a few more people..." Shigaraki laughed.

**U.A High School. Class 1-A Homeroom**

Everyone was back in class. Waiting for homeroom to start. Everyone was talking amongst themselves about their internships.

Bakugo walked in. And all conversations stopped.

"HAHA OH MAN!!! WHAT THE HELL BAKUBRO?! HAHA!!!" Kirshima and Sero were dying of laughter.

Bakugo had his hair in Best Jeanist's style. The whole class tried to keep their laughter inside at the sight of the boy.

"Stop fucking laughing! That fuckhead did this shit to my hair! Now no matter how many times I wash it, I can't get it back the right way! Did you assholes not fucking hear me? I'll fucking muder all of you!" Bakugo threatened. But the threat combined with the stupid haircut made it even more hilarious.

Midoriya tried his best to keep his laughter inside. This only lasted so long until he heard Yami and Hikari chuckling.

'Cut it out!' He giggled.

Their laughing got louder. Now he was trying to fight off the smile on his face.

"I'D LOVE TO SEE YA TRY PRETTY BOY!!" Sero taunted.

Katsuki exploded.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" His hair popped back into its normal style.

It only made Kirishima and Sero laugh even more. The whole class was snickering now.

"STOP FUCKING LAUGHING! ALL OF YOU! DEKU YOU TO! I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!" Bakugo shouted.

Momo tried her best to keep her laughter inside. Years of being that mature rich girl proved useful in that endeavor. She got up and made her way over to Midoriya, who was grouped up with Iida and Todoroki.

"Ya know everybody at my internship loved me, but the three of you went through the most." Kaminari pointed at the trio.

"Ah yeah! The Hero Killer! Must've been crazy!" Kirishima finally got ahold of himself.

"In the end though, it was Endeavor's work." Midoriya spoke.

He suddenly felt something soft make contact with the back of his head.

Momo's arms wrapped around his neck as he was cushioned by her chest. His face now turning a deep shade of red.

"I was so worried about you guys when I heard about it." Momo said.

_"Especially you!" _She whispered to Izuku, while her grip on him became more secure.

"Midoroiya is right though...Endeavor _"saved" _us." Todoroki said, trying his best o keep his voice and facial expression neutral.

'While Izuku, Iida, and Todoroki were fighting the Hero Killer, I was...doing a photoshoot...' Yaoyorozu became even more upset with herself.

"Still though, did you guys see that video of him? It shows his tenacity. I think he's really cool." Kaminari said.

"Ka-Kaminari!" Deku shouted, regaining a bit of composure as Momo still held onto him.

"Huh?...Oh! Crap! Sorry Iida!" Denki bowed.

"Its alright. I can see why some people may think that he's...cool. Now we must all stop talking as Homeroom is about to begin! Everybody, take your seats!" Iida ordered.

Everyone sat down.

'Glad our vice prez is back.' Izuku thought.

Aizawa walked in the room his bandages were all gone now. A scar under his right eye now present. A scar from the USJ incident. The injury had weakened his quirk.

"Aizawa sensei! Glad to see your wounds are all healed up!" Iida began chopping the air.

"The hag went overboard with her treatment. But enough about that. You all have your mid terms to study for. Then after that, you must all train and study for the practical exam. Do I make myself clear?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir!" The class shouted in unison.

After all that it was time for lunch. Then it was time for Heroics class. The class gathered at Ground Gamma, another training place much like Ground Beta. Except Gamma has pipes all around. It was made up of factories. Someone with a quirk like Sero would easily dominate the competition here for sure.

**"****Welcome all back from your internships young ones! Today we will do some rescue training. All you have to do is race all the way to the target and you win." **All Might explained.

"The target we're rescuing is you, isn't it All Might sensei?" Yaoyorozu raised her hand.

**"Correct Young Yaoyorozu!" **All Might cheered.

**"Once you make it to me all you have to do is tap me on the shoulder. Anymore questions?" **All Might said.

The class nodded "no."

**"Use everything you learned from your internships for this race! Try and keep _damage __to property at a minimum please." _**All Might pointed at Bakugo.

"DON'T FUCKIN' POINT AT ME!" A vein in his head throbbed.

**"Now let us begin!" **The blond hero smiled.

The group was Ojiro, Midoriya, Ashido, Iida, and Sero.

The class was talking amongst themselves about who would win the race.

"I choose Ashido! That body of her's is _super athletic!__" _The grape boy gave a thumbs up.

"I got Sero!" Kaminari said.

'Damn Deku! I just know he's gotten stronger. My internship didn't do _shit _for me...' Bakugo clenched his fists as he stared at the screen.

_START_

The alarm went off, signaling for the students ro start the race.

Midoriya activated Full Cowling at 5% and began jumping off the pipes. Sero was swinging like Spiderman. Midoriya passed him.

"Damn!" Sero shouted.

Everything was going smooth for Midoriya until...he slipped on a pipe.

'I DIDN'T PRACTICE MOVING AROUND IN THIS TYPE OF TERRAIN!!!' Izuku fell.

He summoned Oblivion, threw it at a wall. Embedding the weapon into the wall and teleported to it. He flipped up, now standing on the weapon. Sero and Iida passed him now.

"Aw man!" Deku cried.

He jumped up and banished Oblivion. He landed on the railing. He made it in third place.

When they were about to head back and watch the next group race, All Might turned his head to his successor.

**"You did great! See me after class. We need to talk." **All Might gave him a thumbs up.

"Right." He accepted the offer.

After the races was done, everybody went back to the locker rooms to change back into their uniforms. The boys were talking amongst themselves.

Midoriya was changing back into his uniform when Mineta spoke to him.

"Aye Midoriya! C'mere look at this! You see this? Its a shawshank! Its a gift from the previous generation! They must've worked so hard for this!" Mineta spoke as steam flew out his nostrils.

"You guys all know whats on the other side of that hole right? **_The Girl's Locker Room!"_** Mineta had a fire in his eyes.

All the boys in the locker room froze.

Mineta tried to look through the peephole.

"Mineta! Stop this! This is extremely inappropriate for a U.A student! Your comitting a criminal act!" Iida began chopping the air.

"THROW ME IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT!! JUST IMAGINE IT! ASHIDO'S SEXY SLENDER WAIST!!! URARAKA'S AMAZING URARAKA BODY!!!! HAGAKURE'S FLOATING PANTIES!!!...**_YAOYOROZU'S CRAZY FIG-"_** He was cut off by Midoriya's eyes flashing blue and red when Momo was mentioned.

Jiro's jack stabbed him in the eye.

"AHHHHH!!!!" The midget was left screaming in pain.

After that fiasco the rest of the regular classes such as English, Art, and Math flew by. It was now time for everybody to go home. Midoriya snuck away and met up with All Might in the teacher's lounge.

"Young Mdoriya! Have a seat young man." Toshinori gave a smile.

The younger hero sat down and waited for what All Might had to say.

"I heard you, Young Todoroki, and Young Iida fought the Hero Killer in Hosu. Im impressed young man." All Might praised his protege.

"A-Ah! It was nothing! Iida and Todoroki helped alot!" He laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"From what I heard from the authorities, you did just as much as they did. You need to start giving yourself more credit." The older hero chuckled.

"Well anyways, The Hero Killer's quirk presented a problem for you. Well not really since your armor protected you. Do you remember what I told you when I gave you OFA?" Toshinori sat down across from his student.

**"Eat this!" **Izuku gave his best All Might impression.

'Thats _so _on point that its actually scary...' Yami and Hikari said.

"No not that." The hero sweat dropped.

"I meant what I said about taking in DNA to receive the quirk. If you had wished it and the Hero Killer had taken in your blood, he would have gotten OFA." Yagi stated with a serious tone.

"The Hero Killer with One For All..." Deku gulped.

"Well since your armor protected you, you have nothing to worry about. Now this brings me to my next topic."

"What is it?" Midoriya raised an eyebrow.

"As you know my time as the Symbol of Peace is running out. The Nomu I fought back at the USJ took alot out of me. I can only maintain Muscle Form for an hour and thirty minutes now." He explained.

The clock was ticking now. This caused Midoriya's heart to skip a beat. Oh how it would be so easy if just as All Might lost his power, Deku had actually mastered One For All. Of course, things were never that simple. He was still at 5%. He had his keyblades to sort of fall back on but that didn't make the situation any less dire.

"No way..." Izuku looked down.

"Listen closely to what I am about to tell you. Its very important." Toshinori grew more serious.

Mdoriya leaned froward a little bit with anticipation.

"Im going to tell you about the origins of One For All. It all started with a man who went by the name of his quirk, All For One, and his quirkless younger brother..."

**The Hallways Of U.A**

Momo had been looking for Izuku. She had wanted to ask him if he needed to study for anything. She felt like she would be of _no help_ for the practical exam. So helping him study for the written portion of the exam felt like the best thing she could do. Although, she had a feeling he wouldn't need help studying. He was on top of his grades. He didn't get flawless scores almost all the time like Momo. But getting a 95 on the regular was good. Yaoyorozu just wanted to make sure he was all good academically. It didn't hurt to ask. She looked around outside once she left the building. She didn't see the hero fanboy anywhere. So she walked back in the building, maybe he had left something in class and went to go pick it up. The rich girl walked down the empty hallway, getting close to the teacher's lounge.

'I wonder where could he be?' She put a finger to her lips as she strolled down the hallway. She stopped as she heard somebody talking.

"...and thats why I passed my quirk on to you. To surpass me Young Midoriya." The voice said.

'What?! Surpass him? Surpass who?...He sounds _alot_ like...All Might...' Yaoyorozu's eyes widened in realization.

...

...

...

Everything fell into place now.

All Might and Midoriya's mysterious relationship, Izuku getting nervous whenever someone makes a comparison between his quirk and All Might's. All Might had somehow passed his quirk onto Midoriya. Midoriya's super strength. He couldn't actually supercharge his body with mana, it was a cover up.

To Momo, the man Izuku was speaking with was All Might without a doubt. It sounds as if he's trying to keep his voice down. Makes sense considering the hero is usually loud.

'But why give Izuku his quirk? Izuku is already strong enough with his own quirk.' Momo questioned.

"One day you may have to fight this great evil known as All For One. I fear, by the time he makes his move my time as the Symbol of Peace, my ability to use One For All will be gone. That's where you come into play Young Midoriya. You must finish what I most likely won't be able to. Im sorry for putting so much weight on your shoul-"

"I'll do it. Your half the reason why Im training to become a hero in the first place. Your the reason why Im as strong as I am now. Without you I wouldn't be this strong. You've done alot for me already. So doing this for you, surpassing you and your expectations is my way of expressing my gratitude to you." Izuku stated, a fire of determination is his eyes as he spoke.

The hero smiled.

Before Momo could get caught for listening in on this private conversation she made her way out the building with the quickness.

She knew that she wasn't meant to hear any of that._ Hell__, __Nobody was meant to hear it._

Just those two. The student and his mentor.

For Momo it was too much information to take in at once. She needed to re-think everything once she got home. As her limo picked her up she tried to keep that conversation out of her mind. How could she though? She had just heard that her boyfriend was chosen by the greatest hero ever to fight a great evil. To make things even more scary, there was no telling when this great evil would come out of the shadows. It could be later today, tomorrow, a week, a month...With All Might's strength deteriorating for some strange reason, Izuku would have to do it alone...There would be no telling if Izuku would even _win _this fight. Everyday now, to her, very well _could _be his last day...This also struck another question in her head, just _why _was All Might getting weaker? The great hero wasn't exactly young anymore. He should be around the age where his power drops steadily, something was speeding up the process. It did hurt her that Izuku did keep such a secret from her. But looking at it from his point of view, since they were having a _private _converstation, there was no doubt that All Might requested that Izuku kept everything a secret between the two of them. If people found out that All Might's quirk, could be passed on and Midoriya was the one who had One For All now, he would be hunted down.

How could she talk to Izuku now? Should she act like she didn't know anything or should she tell him about what she heard in private? Right now she didn't know.

She made it to her mansion. Her parents went out on another business trip. Again. The girl couldn't even distract herself with her parent's company now. She opened the door to her room and layed down in her bed. Staring up at the ceiling. Before she drifted off to sleep she had one final thought in her head.

'I'm not strong enough to help him...I'm..._weak..._' Tears built up in the corners of her eyes. Tears of sadness, and frustration all mixed together.

She closed her eyes as the tears flowed out.

**So yeah Momo found out about Izuku's secret. I did this mainly because I wanted to take another jab at Momo's self confidence drop. Her feeling bad that Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida were all fighting for their lives in Hosu while she was doing a photoshoot wasn't spicy enough for me. Momo is now ready to make her comeback! With her being as close as she is with the green bean I think she does deserve to know. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We can finally start the Practical Exams and then get to the Training Camp arc! :) This chapter was also supposed to cover some of the training for the Practical Exams but I'll save that for next chapter! See you guys next time!**


	16. Stronger Than I Was

**Replies to the Reviews**

**Thesis: The idea of Momo of being able to use a keyblade has me split to be honest. I like the possibilities it opens up for her strength and stuff but her and Midoriya having the same quirk is kinda weird to me. I'll mess around with some rough drafts with it for sure in my own time and see how I feel about it. Its definitely given me some things to think about. Im glad your enjoying the story! **

**7: Thank you!**

**LichtKing: Lmao Momo needed a hot pocket.**

**AvalonStarfire: I can see why you would think that. But looking at it from her point of view I don't really blame her. Thanks for the support! **

**D3lph0xl0v3r: She was going to hear something that drew her attention regardless if the door was open or closed. I always had it in my mind to have Momo find out. The dub for MHA is great!** **Season 4 is going to be amazing. **

**OMNISENSE95: ****Your going to find out! **

**BeastGod: Thank you man!**

**TheLethalSperg500: I actually have some mini training montages in my mind for that part.**

**Haro654: Maybe :) **

**MIKE202303: Thank you man! **

**Also I forgot to tell you all why Deku's costume doesn't have a cape. My reasoning is pretty stupid. For one the image of him being able to grow wings and having a cape looks weird to me. Second this is probably the most important one, I have watched the Incredibles way too many times as a kid. Edna made me dislike capes. **

Chapter 16: Stronger Than I Was

Class 1-A had taken their mid terms yesterday and gotten their scores today.

"I hope your all studying and training. There's only a week left for the finals. Remember the final exams have a written and a practical component. That is all." Aizawa said closing the door behind him.

Midoriya who had scored 4th, was grouped up with Iida who scored 2nd, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu.

"HAHAHA I FORGOT TO STUDY!!!" Kaminari and Ashido were laughing at their failure. Ashido scored 19th place while Kaminari had 20th. Both had failed horribly.

"Aren't you two in class _everyday?_ How is it possible to fail that bad if your in class all the time?" Todoroki throwing shade at the duo. The son of Endeavor placed 5th.

"Your words hurt man!" Kaminari cried as he cluched his chest.

"How the hell did you pass? Your supposed to fail with me! This isn't fair!" Kaminari walked up to Mineta who placed 9th.

"Life isn't fair." Mineta replied with a smug grin.

"Your supposed to be an idiot! Guys like you are only likeable if your stupid! What's your demand for this huh?" Kaminari cried again.

"The world and everything that comes with it." Mineta stroked his ego.

Kaminari just stared at his partner in crime in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it Kaminari, Ashido. I can help you two if you want." Yaoyorozu offered gracefully resting her hand on her chest. She had gotten first place. As expected.

"REALLY?! YOUR THE BEST YAOMOMO!!" Ashido and Kaminari shouted, crying tears of joy.

"You got room for one more?" Ojiro asked as he approached.

"Can you help me to? Classical Japanese is killing me!" Sero walked up to the group.

"Can I join to? I need help with quadratic functions." Jiro asked.

Midoriya had a feeling something was gonna happen in a few seconds.

Momo gasped in shock, a blush forming on her face.

Izuku found himself shocked to but for a completely different reason.

'She's really cute like that! What the heck-'

The rich girl jumped up from her seat. Throwing her hands up in the air.

_WHAM!_

"OUCH!" Midoriya fell to the floor.

"Everyone! Yes, of course! Lets do it!" Momo cheered, somehow unaware of the fact that she uppercutted Izuku by accident. Her bouncy personality was now in full effect. The group found themselves caught off guard.

'Nice to know she's got one _hell _of an uppercut...' He thought as his eyes turned to swirls.

"I'll ask mother for permission to open up the Grand Hall!" Momo bounced happily.

"Best...girl." Midoriya muttered.

'Grand Hall?' Jiro, Kaminari, Sero, Ashido, and Ojiro sweat dropped.

'Oh boy. They have no idea what they're in for.' Midoriya sat up rubbing his jaw.

Momo began asking the group what type of tea they liked. They were starting to feel out of place. The girl was now obliviously roasting the entire class for being of a lower social status than her. Izuku gave them a sympathetic glance.

Yaoyorozu turned to Midoriya. She ran up to him. Getting real close to his face as he was still on the floor.

"Izuku! Can you help me set things up? You would right?" Momo questioned not knowing if she was giving him the puppy dog eyes or not.

'Why does she have to look like that?! Dammit its not fair!...I can't say no to her. She looks so happy about it to...I guess I can go to help keep Kaminari in check.' Izuku stared into her onyx orbs, they were practically _begging _him to say "yes."

"Sure..." He replied to the rich girl.

"YAY!" She wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Ah!...M-Momo! Can't...breathe..." He was starting to turn blue now.

Jiro and Ashido giggled as they recorded the scene in front of them with their phones.

'Heh...so fuckin' whipped.' Bakugo and Yami snorted.

"Sounds like I should study with them." Kirishima teased the ash blond. As the red head had scored 15th on the mid terms.

"Ya think I dunno enough then maybe I should beat the lessons into your fuckin' skull!" Katsuki snarled.

"Im countin' on it." Ejiro gave a toothy grin.

When the 1-A students were let go to go home, Izuku made it back to his apartment. He had asked Iida if they can train together during the week. Hoping to pick up some moves that he could use from Iida. To which Iida had agreed. Deku had also made it a point to talk to Ojiro about learning some martial arts. Maybe after the practical exams? Izuku already studied for the written portion. The practical exam was the main thing he was worried about.

**The Next Day, Yaoyorozu Estate**

Midoriya had arrived at the Yaoyorozu estate 2 hours before the study session began. The two began walking to her room to gather all the papers that they would need. Midoriya trailed behind her.

'You _really _like staring at her ass and her legs huh?' Yami teased.

'Stop! I already get teased enough by my classmates and my mother about this! I don't need the voices in my head teasing me either!' The boy turned red.

'Funny how you didn't deny it...' Yami yawned and fell asleep.

On the way to her room, Momo tried to say something about the conversation she heard between him and All Might. She opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Midoriya didn't notice since he was walking behind her. If she was going to talk to him about it now would be the time. It was only her and Izuku in the mansion right now so it wouldn't hurt to bring up the topic. She was frustrated with herself for not being able to speak about it.

Once inside her room Midoriya looked to his left to see something on the dresser. It was a Silver Age All Might figure. It was hidden behind some perfume.

'They don't even make those anymore! I've wanted one for so long but all the ones I saw online were super expensive. They're being sold in the _millions__!_...' Izuku's eyes widened upon seeing the figure.

Momo turned to see him staring at the figure on the dresser.

'Dang it! That was supposed to be a surprise! His birthday is coming up soon.' Some pink tinted her cheeks.

"M-Momo...how did you get this?" Izuku pointed to the figure, he already knew the answer to the question though. What he really wanted to ask was "how much did it cost?"

"I saw it online for 6 million yen. Your birthday is coming up soon so I bought it for you." She answered fidgeting with her fingers.

"6 million..." He muttered.

'Oh my heart...Im going to really be careful when I buy her gifts. She'll literally drain me of all my money! When I become a pro hero hopefully I can make enough money to not worry about that!' His heart squeezed and skipped a beat thinking about it.

He shook his head clearing his mind of those thoughts.

"Thanks alot Momo! C'mon lets get all this stuff downstairs." He gave her a smile.

Catching the girl off guard.

"R-Right!" She said.

He walked up to her and pecked her on the cheek. He was feeling slightly more bold with her now. Though they were alone, he was still getting used to all this anyways.

Two hours later, Sero, Ashido, Ojiro, Jiro, and Kaminari were right outside the gates to Momo's mansion. The group could only stare at the mansion in shock.

"I knew she was rich but...this is next level." Kaminari blinked over and over again, he had thought it was just his imagination that was causing him to see the mansion.

"Yeah..." Jiro mumbled.

"Hold up! Her quirk is Creation right?...And her parents are filthy rich?...It sounds kinda fishy to me..." Kaminari spat out, forming little conspiracy theory in his head with a hand on his chin.

"Im sure Midoriya has been..._"helping"_ her out while waiting for us to arrive." Ashido said in a playful tone while giving a devious grin.

Jiro just stabbed her wih her jacks.

"OW!"

Sero rang the buzzer.

"Everyone! Please come in! We've been waiting!" Her voice bounced through the speaker.

The front gates opened up and they walked through. After a few minutes they reached the front door and Jiro rang the bell. The door was opened up by Yaoyorozu.

"Welcome everyone! Come in! Make yourselves at home!" The girl cheered.

The group walked in, feeling more out of place than ever before.

'Bruhhh Midoriya is _so _lucky!' Kaminari and Sero eyed the green haired boy with a mix of admiration and jealousy.

The group sat down at the table in the Grand Hall and the study session began. Momo for whatever reason had put on glasses when going over the classical Japanese notes.

'She looks really good with those glasses on!' Deku glanced at the rich girl.

Midoriya had his eyes on Kaminari for pretty much the whole session. Making sure that the blond's eyes were kept on his notes rather than his girlfriend. The blond noticed. Anytime his eyes trailed away from his notes he was caught by Midoriya's eyes flashing red. Obviously, Denki didn't want _any prob__lems _with the kid who had a fucking dragon made out of light and darkness at his beck and call.

About 4 hours later the study session had ended and everyone left. To which Momo was grateful to have time to herself. She had made her way to her room and dressed herself up in her training gear. Which was just a black bra and some red leggings. She jogged to the training room. She took a deep breath after shutting the door. Closing her eyes. She opened them back up with new found determination in the onyx orbs.

'If Im going to stand by his side as a hero, then I can't cry and feel sorry for myself. Not when he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.' She gritted her teeth.

Her goal now, was to increase the amount of objects she could make before running low on energy.

'Funny how Im the class president and yet _your __inspiring me _to grow...Guess our original choice was the best choice...' Momo laughed as she began her training.

After the study session Midoriya had went over to the warehouse he had first trained in and waited for Iida to show up. The earnest boy had arrived and they greeted eachother and bowed in respect before starting their training session. Midoriya tried to kep his eyes focused on Iida's feet. Halfway through the session, Iida had shown something Deku thought was rather interesting.

"I've seen boxers do this. I thought it would benefit me since my fighting style revolves around kicks. Im going to show you now Midoriya. Prepare to dodge. Don't want to hit you by accident." Tenya explained.

"Yeah!" Deku nodded. Bracing himself.

"Pay attention to my feet for this." Iida said as he began shuffling his feet rather quickly. Bouncing back and fourth. Iida had made his way over to Midoriya. Izuku found it pretty challenging to follow Iida's movements. His footwork was really on point. Once he was close enough, he hopped off the ground, his feet a few inches from the pavement. Iida started spinning towards his green haired classmate, becoming a blur for a few seconds. Iida raised his right foot once he was close enough to Izuku. Using the exhaust pipes in his legs to enforce the blow. On instinct Deku leaned back, Tenya's shoe scraping Midoriya's chin as his leg rose in the air.

"That was close! If I hadn't braced myself that would have hit me." Izuku said as he attempted to make a mental note over what he had seen. His hand rubbing the scratch mark on his chin.

"Its a rather useful technique to confuse your enemy. Using my quirk helps significantly. Let us keep training Midoriya! To become better students at this wonderful institution!" Iida chopped the air.

'Still slobbin' on U.A's knob I see.' Yami groaned.

The two kept training until it was time to leave. Deku's footwork had improved in comparison to where it was before. Deku had made it home and plopped himself down on his bed. Iida had given Midoriya some notes to go over. The notes consisted of various moves Midoriya could use with his feet. One move in perticular had caught his eye. He grabbed a pen and circled it. Opting to try out that move tomorrow.

'Aye Midoriya! Lets do it now! Lets have you unlock Valor form now!' Yami shouted.

'Huh? Its already 8 Im kind of worn out from training with Iida.' He replied.

'You won't have to do any physical training to unlock Valor form. Valor form much like Master form, and Final form are the advanced drive forms. The training will be done in your inner plane. Mentally, you'll probably be drained.' Yami explained.

'Does this mean that Im pretty much ready for Master and Final form then?' Izuku wondered.

'Nope. Your mana reserves are still too low for Master form. You wouldn't even last 5 seconds with it. Let alone Final form.' Hikari spoke up finally.

'Alright then. Lets go.' Midoriya sat up, crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

**Midoriya's Inner Plane: The Station Of Awakening**

He was now in the Station of Awakening. He had his hero costume on. Though the black coat lacked the armor piece on his left shoulder. Yami and Hikari popped up before his very eyes. The former with her back turned to him.

"Alright lets get this started! I wanna finish this early. The finale of Attack on Titan season 3 part 2 airs tomorrow! I wanna see what happens!" Yami shouted as she cracked her knuckles.

"I've read the manga though...So you should know what happens Yami..." Izuku ruined her mood.

"I still wanna see how its adapted at least..." She looked to the ground.

"You two ready or not?" Hikari asked.

Yami turned around to face Deku with a creepy smile.

"Yeah lets fucking go." She said menacingly.

"Uhh...what are we gonna-" Midoriya was cut off by Yami and Hikari glowing.

Yami glowing purple as the angel was glowing blue. The light got alot brighter now. Soon enough it died down. What was left was a figure standing. Demonic angel wings sprouting from its back. Blue and purple feathers ruffling. The figure was a man with long black and white hair. Long fangs poking out of his closed mouth. The kanji for "light" and "darkness" on his cheeks. His right eye was red with black sclera, a slitted predatory pupil while his left eye was blue. A black and red streak ran down the right side of his face. A horn coming out the right side of his head. His left arm, up to his forearm was covered with a blue and white armor. While his right arm didn't have armor. Sharp claws coming from the fingers on his right hand piercing through the black and white gloves. The man had a black and white coat, very similar to the coat Deku was wearing right now. In the middle of his chest was a keyhole? Deku studied that detail for a few seconds before he remembered to speak.

"Who are you?" Deku asked.

"This is the form we now take when you summon Two Become One. You can call us...**_Sephiroth._****_" _**The demonic angel spoke.

Izuku would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by his keyblade spirit's appearance.

Sephiroth chuckled.

"I will be cutting off the telepathic link that connects us. It wouldn't be very interesting if we both knew what the other was thinking. It would be a stalemate. For the trial to unlock Valor form you must try and insert either Oathkeeper or Oblivion into this keyhole in my chest and literally unlock the power. Got it memorized?" Sephiroth smirked.

Izuku gulped and nodded.

"Before we begin, lets change the setting a little bit to an area more...fitting." Sephiroth snapped his fingers.

A white light blinded Midoriya for a good 10 seconds. Midoriya opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in the Station of Awakening. The area was a dark looking city, and very cloudy, it was raining heavily. Infront of him was Sephiroth standing infront of a tall skyscraper. Midoriya was shocked when he looked up to the cloudy sky, to see a castle hidden in the background. But thats not what shocked him, behind the castle was a heart shaped moon? Outlined in blue floating in the sky.

**_The World That Never Was: Memory's Skyscraper_**

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Boy I've been waiting to write this and the next chapter for a good minute now. For those of you who may have been craving some more Kingdom Hearts elements to be tossed into this story I hope this satisfies you. Originally the name of Yami and Hikari's fused form was going to be Japanese for Twilight which is "Towairaito" as you can see it doesn't sound like a cool name. So Sephiroth came up and I settled for that. Sephiroth is in KH so I guess I can get away with having my own version of him here. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Til next time. **


	17. God's Hand, Lucifer's Dance

**Replies to the Reviews**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Thank you! She is best girl for a reason! I actually thought the same thing about this Sephiroth while writing and reading the chapter over.**

**LitchKing: Lmao I would assume Classical Japanese is alot different from Modern day Japanese or something like that. Like maybe the Kanji is alot different or something.**

**The cover image for this story is just some picture I have on my phone. Shout out to the person that did it though! It looks really dope. **

***Sephiroth theme starts* **

Chapter 17: God's Hand, Lucifer's Dance

**Midoriya's Inner Plane: The World That Never Was: Memory's Skyscraper**

"Alright lets go!" Izuku charged up Full Cowling at 5%.

Just then some dark creatures spawned out of the ground.

"More of those monsters! They're like the ones from my dreams!" He stated.

These creatures looked taller. Alot more menacing than the smaller monsters he fought before being able to use the keyblades.

_Neo Shadows_

Sephiroth's wings spread out and he flew to the top of the skyscraper. Perched on the edge of the rooftop like the main character in the Dark Knight comics Deku loves reading. Deku put on his hood, summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, spun them around in his hands and began fighting the monsters.

Deku was completely surrounded. One of them jumped at him. He drove Oblivion into its chest. The creature died, vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

Two more leaped towards him. Izuku swung Oathkeeper across one Shadow's neck. Decapitating the thing. He quickly launched a kick at the other Neo Shadow, his foot hitting its chest, slamming the creature into the ground with his foot pressed against its chest. The Shadow vanished. Another one down.

Midoriya jumped up into the air. More Neo Shadows followed him up. He swung to his left and right. Defeating more of them. Izuku twisted his body as he headed back down to the ground. Two more Neo Shadows left above him. Deku threw Oblivion behind him, the Keyblade slashed the two Neo Shadows that were above him. He opened up his right hand, calling the weapon back to him as he landed on the ground. The instant he landed back on the ground he backflipped over to the top of the staircase leading up to the front door of the skyscraper. Izuku turned around and looked up to see Sephiroth staring back down at him. Smiling as he witnessed the growth Deku was showing.

Rain was still falling heavily. It seemingly increased as the battle went on. A flash of lighting ran across the dark sky. Followed by a thunder clap. As if that sound was a signal for Midoriya, the boy jumped up and started running up the side of the skyscraper. All the Neo Shadows on the ground had been beaten.

As he ran more Neo Shadows spawned in his path. They ran towards him. Izuku began swinging as he made his way up to Sephiroth. He swung his right arm, putting in as much force as he could into the swing. Oblivion was sent flying as it hacked through some of the Shadows.

Sephiroth held out his left hand, black and red lightning danced around his arm as an absurdly long Katana was summoned. The blade was black as the hilt was red. The guard was golden. A red feather sewed to the bottom of the hilt.

_Masamune__._

The weapon was 9 feet long.

Sephiroth jumped down, his wings flapping as he soared downwards. Izuku got ready to engage in combat with him as he swung Oathkeeper to defeat more Neo Shadows. He teleported to Oblivion to meet Sephiroth on the huge monitor on the skyscraper.

"Of course you would teleport." He laughed as he swung his Katana at the boy.

Izuku ducked down as he went in to try to insert Oathkeeper into the keyhole in the demon angle's chest.

Sephiroth could only smirk as he launched his right foot up. The boot crashing into Midoriya's chin. And then the boy was sent flying back down with a strong kick to the face with Sephiroth's right foot again.

Sephiroth closed his right hand into a fist. Black and red firey aura flowed out as he thrusted his fist towards Deku's direction.

Deku was forced to use Oathkeeper's barrier for protection.

'I gotta conserve mana. If I use up all of it my arms go out of comission and its over. No valor form for me.' He narrowed his eyes as the dark wave of energy died down.

"Your improving. Oathkeeper's barrier is clearly stronger than what is was before. Good. Give me a challenge. Give me the pleasure of beating you." Sephiroth threw a punch at Midoriya's chest with his right fist as he descended down.

The attack was blocked, the ground underneath Izuku's feet cracked from the force.

Sephiroth flipped over Izuku, black and red aura cloaking his Masamune. He landed, preparing to srtike.

**_"Endless Night!" _**He swung his Masamune vertically.

Black and red energy flowed out of the blade and began making its way towards Deku.

Midoriya held his keyblades infront of him in a X formation. The attack hit the Keyblades.

The attack was pushing Deku back a bit. With all his strength, he sliced through the attack. The aura disappeared. Leaving a long thin cut in the ground.

Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen.

Behind him, he heard a loud crash.

Deku turned to see the huge Skyscraper flying towards him.

While Midoriya was focused on defending himself against the Endless Night attack, Sephiroth flew behind the skyscraper and hit it with an open palm strike. Sending the structure flying towards Deku.

Midoriya swung Oblivion vertically once the damn thing was close enough. Cutting it right down the middle. He had expected to see Sephiroth behind it. He saw nobody there once the skyscraper split apart.

He felt a hand grab the right side of his head.

"What the heck?!" He shouted.

Sephiroth had a smile on his face as he threw Izuku through the piece of the skyscraper he had cut.

He crashed into another building. The building he was in now tilted backwards and was slowly starting to topple over. Sephiroth landed infront of him and he flexed his wings. Releasing a tremendous amount of air pressure as he did it. The force was too much for the building to handle apparently as it now was falling down faster.

The two fought at an awkward angle as the building was falling down. Sephiroth started thrusting his Masamune rapidly as Deku made an attempt to weave out the way of the fast strikes. Earning some cuts on his cheeks.

Deku kicked up a desk to Sephiroth's face and swung both keyblades upwards. Sephiroth jumped back and flew around the room. Circling around the nerd. He grabbed the boy by his hair and threw him out the building before it crashed. Midoriya rolled on the floor. Coughing and spitting out saliva. Blood dripped down his cheeks. He looked forward to see the rubble of the building infront of him.

He blinked and once he opened his eyes again he was met with the Masamune's hilt slamming into his forehead.

The boy flew back. Hitting the ground once more.

"Damn! This is tough!" He coughed out as Sephiroth had grabbed him by the face. Keeping him pressed against the ground.

"This isn't the challenge I wanted Midoriya." He stated blankly.

'He sounds _so bored!" _Midoriya was growing a little frustrated at his current situation.

Sephiroth kicked Izuku across the floor. His boot slamming into the boy's gut.

Blood spewed out the boy's mouth.

"At this rate you won't be getting Valor form. Kind of disappointing." He shook his head.

Midoriya got up. Panting.

Midoriya's right arm started emitting black and purple energy. Midoriya swung his ight arm forward. A blast of black and purple energy was sent flying to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth just move his body slightly to the left to dodge it.

'Oh. So he's strong enough to fire off dark energy blasts now huh? Interesting. Still too weak though.' Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow.

Black energy started coming from Sephiroth as his horn, which was pointed forward directly at Deku, started to glow red.

A ball of black and red energy charged up at the tip of the horn.

**_"Flash of The Angelic Demon!" _**

A beam of black and red energy was fired.

Deku's eyes widened as he jumped out the way to the right side once the attack was sent his way.

_BOOM! _

The attack demolished the buildings behind him. Reducing them to rubble. Just as he turned around to face Sephiroth, the man was already infront of him, thrusting Masamune forward. Deku once again moved to the right but his shoulder was stabbed by the absurdly long katana. The boy cried out in pain as blood splattered on the floor.

Slowly Sephiroth lifted him up into the air. Gripping the katana now with both hands as he twisted the blade.

Izuku gritted his teeth.

"I expected much more from you Midoriya. Shame." Sephiroth said.

Deku opened up his eyes and channeled light energy into Oathkeeper, making it shine bright. Sephiroth was forced to close his eyes as Izuku dropped Oblivion and gripped the Masamune with his right hand.

'This is gonna hurt. But...' Izuku raised his left arm. Growling in pain as the blade was still in his shoulder.

He threw Oathkeeper at Sephiroth's chest. The light now getting more dim as it got closer to its target.

_Click._

"Smart move. I wasn't expecting you to use Oathkeeper like that." Sephiroth smirked.

"Do I pass?" He grunted.

"Yes you do." The man replied back.

"Good now can you please remove your sword from my shoulder?..." Deku asked, laughing slightly.

"Oh right." He lowered the boy on the ground and banished the blade.

The keyblade stuck in his chest as he walked towards the nerd. Deku felt the light energy unlock the new ability.

Izuku was on his knees panting heavily. Gripping his shoulder.

A blinding white light made Midoriya shut his eyes for a few seconds.

**Midoriya's Inner Plane: The Station of Awakening**

Midoriya was back in the Station of Awakening. When he opened his eyes back up to see Hikari and Yami staring back at him.

"Was stabbing me in the shoulder really neccessary?" He asked the two spirit's.

"We couldn't just make it easy for you." Hikari replied.

"Its over now though. Gimme that Attack on Titan season 3 finale!" Yami jumped up and down.

"Anyways Midoriya. Try out Valor form now." A smirk on the angel's face as he spoke.

Midoriya nodded and closed his eyes.

Red lightning danced around him. His hair spiked up slightly. The green highlights in his hair turned red. His coat now turned crimson. His eyes were now Yin Yang symbols outlined in red. The armored cowboy boots appeared on his feet. They looked a little different this time around. The noticeable change was that he had medium sized shurikens attached to the heels of the boots. He could feel the power coursing through his veins.

"Listen up Midoriya you are about to receive some very important information about Valor form." Yami spoke.

"Valor form much like OFA increases your physical stats. In this form you are twice as strong, twice as fast, and twice as durable. Not as fast as you are in Anti form. But its more balanced in terms of speed and power. This being said, much like Anti form it affects OFA. Your current limit with OFA is 5%. Currently in Valor form I assume that you can handle about 8% since your durability is higher. Soon you'll be able to handle 10% if you use it enough. Since 10% is still a bit too muxh for you to handle I wouldn't recommend you using 10% wih Valor form right away. Let your body adjust. Remember to not rely too much on the drive forms though." Hikari explained.

"There are also some new techniques you can test out. We'll work on developing those throughout the week for the practical exams. We do have a week to train." Yami said confidently.

"New techniques huh? I have a feeling at least one will go well with shoot style because of these boots." Midoriya put a hand on his chin.

"Anyways kid. Go to sleep. We got training to do tomorrow!" Yami shouted.

"Yeah!" Izuku nodded.

Midoriya opened his eyes to see that he was still in his room. He felt mentally exhausted.

He glanced at the clock.

_12:10 A.M_

"Ten minutes passed midnight eh? Well Ima get some water, take a shower and go to sleep." He slid off the bed, strolling to the kitchen.

**The Day of The Practical Exams**

Class 1-A was back in their homeroom. They had taken the written exam.

Momo was collecting the papers from everyone and handing them to Aizawa.

"Thanks a bunch Yaomomo!" Ashido gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah! I didn't leave anything blank this time!" Denki chuckled.

"I hope you all know that if you fail this, then those who fail won't be going to summer camp." Aizawa yawned.

The pressure was on now.

Soon after the class made their way to the locker rooms to change into their hero costumes for the practical.

As Midoriya was changing Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero walked up to him.

"Yo Midoriya! What happened to your back man?" Kirishima pointed at the scratch marks on his upper back.

Midoriya turned around to face them with a confused look. This revealed a bite mark on his right shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"You look like you got attacked by a cat! What happened?!" Sero and Kirishima pointed at his shoulder.

Kaminari and Mineta knew what was going on. They were both huddled together with a depressed aura coming from them.

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD!!!!" They cried tears of jealousy.

Just then Midoriya caught on to what they were talking about.

His cheeks went red.

'AH! MOMO!' He cried in his head.

Iida luckily saved the day.

"It is extremely inappropriate for U.A students to poke their noses into another student's privacy!" Iida chopped the air as he scolded the boys.

'I owe Iida big time.' He looked grateful for the save.

"Let the quality time Midoriya spends with Yaoyorozu be as secretive as possible!" The vice president ordered.

'IIDA!!!' Midoriya facepalmed.

Soon after the class met up with Aizawa and a bunch of the teachers. Such as Midnight, Present Mic, Snipe, Ectoplasm, Cementoss, Power Loader and All Might. Aizawa was about to speak but then Principal Nezu popped out of Shota's scarf.

"You all will take your practical exams today. Some of you were probably wondering what the final exam was going to be like. Well your going to find out now. You all will be paired up in groups of two and you'll be figting one of your teachers." The principal explained calmly.

The whole class went pale at the thought.

"To even out the playing field we will have eah one of the staff members wear these weights. They will be equal to half of our body weight to slow down our movement." Aizawa spoke up holding one of the weights in his hands.

"In order to win you must put these handcuffs on us or you can retreat to the exit point at your designated testing area." Aizawa held up a pair of cuffs for the pairs to use.

"Ain't ya underestimatin' us? Think you need to handicap yourselves in order for us to win?" Bakugo snarled angrily.

**"We'll see about that Young Bakugo." **The Number One hero grinned.

Aizawa began listing off the pairs and who they'll be going up against.

_Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu vs Eraserhead_

_Ejiro Kirishima and Rikido Sato vs Cementoss_

_Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero vs Midnight_

The list went on but when the last pair was revealed Izuku couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine.

_Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya vs All Might_

'Im so dead.' The green headed boy paled.

'Why does he always get the short end of the stick?' Momo glanced in Midoriya's direction. The girl wanted to facepalm.

Bakugo just gritted his teeth.

**"Oh this'll be fun!" **All Might gave a bit of a evil smirk.

"You all can head to your testing areas and form a strategy with your partner or you can watch your classmates go trough their tests until it is time for your exam to start. As usual Recovery Girl is available to heal any injuries you may recieve during these exams. Do I make myself clear?" Aizawa raised his voice slightly at the end.

"Yes sir!" The class answered.

"Okay you may go to the testing areas or the monitor room now. Don't really care so as long as you all take your exams." Aizawa stated in a bored tone.

A good majority of the class had went to the testing areas. Midoriya just went to the monitor room to watch his classmates.

"Strategizing" with Kacchan had been off the table from the start.

The tests flew by.

Iida and Ojiro passed against Power Loader.

Kirishima and Sato failed against Cementoss.

Jiro and Koda beat Present Mic

Some of the student pairs had walked into the monitor room after their exams.

Ashido and Kaminari had been depressed since Principal Nezu won very easily. The moment that match started, the Principal had won.

To Midoriya the most impressive one by far was Momo's exam. The girl formed a flawless strategy against Aizawa sensei. She had used his damaged quirk against him and won. Midoriya hadn't realized his jaw had been on the floor for about five minutes straight after that.

'That was amazing!' He was still processing what had happened.

Momo, Todoroki, Iida and Ojiro walked in.

"Congrats on passing your exam you guys! Momo you did amazing!" Izuku smiled.

A blush formed on the rich girl's face from the praise.

"Thank you Izuku!"

She walked up to stand by his side. Intertwining her fingers with his. Squeezing his hand lightly. Her confidence was back. And to Izuku thats what really mattered now.

'After this Im sure I can stand by his side. And not just as a hero. I want to support him no matter what.' She declared to herself.

_Momo wasn't expecting two things. One being that her loyalty and dedication would be put to the test **very soon**_**_. _**_And the second thing she wouldn't expect was just how severe the situation at hand would be..._

A couple minutes later it was time for Midoriya's test.

"Good luck Izuku." Momo would have pecked him on the cheek but he could clearly see how nervous he was. Kissing him infront of a bunch of classmates wouldn't exactly help.

"Thanks Momo." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

He exited the room and walked to his testing area.

'Im excited to try out my new moves but will they even help against **All Might?' **He gulped as he saw Bakugo waiting infront of the gate with his back facing him.

A few minutes later the gates opened.

The test had started...

**Alright Im going to end the chapter here. Ah only a handful of chapters left until we get on with Midoriya's suffering :) Til next time. **


	18. You Say Run! I Say Die!

**Replies to the Reviews**

**VeemoTeamo: Thank you so much!**

**7: Hope you enjoy this chapter man!**

**MIKE202303: Thanks a bunch!**

**Thesis: Rest assured as I've given it more thought, I have grown alot more fond of the idea. I still haven't hit the point where I think I'll include it into the story but I am giving it thought! **

**MasterBlade47: :) Just incase if your wondering, I decided to not give Midoriya limit form. I did this because all the moves that Sora does in limit form I want Midoriya to be able to use em all in his base form!**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Thanks alot!! The comment of Midoriya "handling" All Might made me laugh! LOL These two boys are in for a world of pain this chapter.**

**BastionLightz: I see what you mean. That was a dumb decision on my part. Next time Momo gets a fight I'll definitely show it. I have an idea for the next real fight she gets. It probably won't be as good as the canon counter part since Momo's fights are more strategic. I'm not a Shikamaru level strategist by any means but I'll definitely try it out.**

**TheLethalSperg500: I doubt that will happen. I haven't played FFVI. The list of FF games I've played is pretty short. If i am going to include more Final Fantasy characters in this story, they'll have to be Final Fantasy characters that made an appearance in Kingdom Hearts at some point. Like Cloud, Sephiroth or Zack.**

**Hope you all enoy the chapter!**

Chapter 18: You Say Run! I Say Die! (Jet Set Die) 

It was annoying as fuck. Being paired with _Deku _was NOT how Katsuki expected this to go at all. The little shit had tied with him in the battle trials and fucking _beaten _him during the Sports Festival. He lost to the little whimpy nerd infront of the whole motherfucking country! Deku was always trailing a good mile right behind him and yet somehow, someway...the little shit caught up and took the damn lead. Now he was expected to work with the damn nerd. Now he was the one trailing behind. It was _so damn_ aggravating he wanted to punch something. Or just simply use his quirk on the next fuckhead that would provoke him. It was like no matter what he did he was now always going to be behind little fucking Deku from now on. It was like the more he tried to catch up with him, the bigger the gap would become. It made him sick thinking about it.

To make it even worse, Katsuki couldn't deny the nerd's growth in strength. Bakugo as much as he wanted to say that it was just a dream, he very well could see that at the very least Deku deserved to be on that stage during the finale of the Sports Festival. But now he felt like Deku was always going to be one step ahead of him.

It made him clench his fists as a bitter sneer made its way on his face. He growled in frustration.

At the very least, the nerd hadn't shown him any pity.

Good God, _please _no fucking pity.

The gates opened.

Not a single word was said as the two walked into the mock city training ground for their test.

He just knew somewhere in the back of his nerdy head, Deku was most likely cooking up one of his annoying little schemes for victory.

Just thinking about the possibility of **Deku carrying his ass to victory** was going to make him explode.

He wasn't just a ticking time bomb anymore, he was a walking nuke.

If he was truely going to win this he _had _to win his way.

Simply, following Deku's shitty plan would be worse than losing.

Bakugo sped up as he walked further away from the nerd.

Izuku was just trying to think of a way they could pass but nothing came to mind.

The teacher's definitely expected both of them to fail this. Thats what Midoriya thought at least.

Being paired up with somebody like Kacchan, who wasn't exactly a team player against the greatest hero in the world was a recipe for disaster.

Midoriya watched as Katsuki trailed ahead. Trying to get as far away from him as possible.

'This'll never work if we don't cooperate.' Izuku sped up to catch up with the blond nuke filled with pride and anger.

"Hey Kacchan, we should work together for this. I-I know y-you don't like it." Midoriya spat out as he caught up to Bakugo. Walking by his side now.

Katsuki said nothing as he just sped up again, walking away fom the annoying little shit.

His anger was reaching a boiling point.

"But we'll never pass if we don't work to-"

_"Don't you **dare say another word!" **_Katsuki's voice was low and deadly.

The blond walked off.

It was a never ending cycle between these two. And now their relationship somehow got worse. How the fuck was that even possible? Midoriya already knew his relationship with Kacchan was rocky to say the least. But to think, it somehow got worse didn't ease his worries at all. To Izuku, it basically told him that they were destined to fail this now.

Deku took a deep breath and ran to Kacchan.

"Look, all we gotta do is just work together then we can do our own thing. We don't gotta talk again after this. We'll never be able to beat All Might like this. You can't beat All Might on your own. Just listen to me..." Izuku was slowly starting to find himself upset with the situation he was dealing with.

This stress was totally unneccessary.

Katsuki snapped.

He whirled around, his gauntlet slammed into the nerd's face.

The nerd crashed into the floor. Clutching his nose.

**_"I don't wanna hear another fucking word out of your god damned mouth you hear me?!" _**Bakugo glared daggers at the nerd.

**The Monitor Room**

Momo, Todoroki, Uraraka, Iida, Ojiro and the rest of the classmates present were now worried for their two classmates.

All Momo could do was facepalm.

'Does he have to make everything so difficult?' Momo thought as a wave of anger passed through her as she watched Bakugo backhand the nerd.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy for the both of them. But now it looks like Midoriya has more than just All Might to worry about." Todoroki said as he watched the events unfold on the screen.

Everyone couldn't help but agree there.

**Back With Midoriya and Bakugo**

"Could you just listen to me?! Why do you always make things so difficult? If we just cooperate we should be fine!" Midoriya found himself losing his patience.

"Who said I gotta fucking listen to you?! You get on my fucking nerves so damn much!" Bakugo stepped forward.

"This is a team effort! I need you to work with me just as much as you need-"

"You think your hot shit now just 'cause you won the Sports Festival?! Fucking nerd!! I'll fucking show your bitch ass!!!" Bakugo sent his right hand to Midoriya's face, getting an explosion ready.

Just before he could fire off an explosion, a massive shockwave hit the area.

**"Who really cares if I destroy this damn city?" **The proud hero stood a few feet away from them.

'When did he get so damn intimidating?' Both students thought.

**"Come at me, heroes!"** All Might challenged the two.

Bakugo smirked at the challenge. In that instant, it was like Deku wasn't even there. No annoying little shit to get in his way again. Just him and his target.

Bakugo rocketed towards the Symbol of Peace without hesitation.

""Come at me" you say? I was planning on doing that from the fucking star-MMMMPH!" The blond was cut off from All Might grabbing his face.

Katsuki could only growl like a wild animal as he raised both hands to the hero's face.

Firing off mini explosions rapidly.

**'The only thing present on this kid's mind right now is beating me huh?' **All Might grinned.

All Might punched Bakugo in the face with a right hook. The blond flew into a house.

Izuku instictively jumped back. Pressing the button on his left shoulder to activate his armor.

As if that would somehow help against the world's greatest fucking hero.

At least he felt protected in it.

Midoriya summoned his keyblades and went into Valor form. The green on his amor went red. The Yin Yang symbol on his chest became outlined in red. The armored boots appeared in a red bolt of lightning.

'Time to try out one of my new moves! I gotta thank Iida for the list of those moves he gave me! I only had time to practice one. Took me a little while to get it right.' He thought.

As if anything he had could damage the hero.

Bakugo got back up and walked towards All Might.

Midoriya activated Full Cowling at 5% and stood on a handstand and spun around. The shurikens connected to the heels of his boots flew off towards the great hero. Cloaked in red lightning.

**"One For All: Shoot Style: Shuriken Dance!"**

'Of course you have a new fucking move! DAMMIT!' Bakugo lunged towards All Might from behind with a feral snarl.

**"Ah! Im impressed with your growth Young Midoriya! But its not good enough." **All Might grinned as he basically flashed out of existence.

"WHAT?!" Both boys shouted.

The shurikens hit Katsuki. As impressive as his reactions in combat was, he had no time to react to that.

The lightning zapped the blond.

"Damn!" Midoriya called back the shurikens and deactivated Valor form.

**"You shouldn't have your back turned to your enemy, Young Midoriya." **All Might's voice was low.

Before the boy could jump away, All Might grabbed his left forearm and sent him crashing into Katsuki.

The two heroes in training landed against a building.

Bakugo opened up his eyes. Shoving the whimpy nerd off him.

"Fuck off me!" He growled.

"Kacchan wait! You should already know we can't win! We need to ru-"

"The greatest hero **_always_** **_wins_** in the end. That's what it means to be a hero. That's why he's number one Deku!" The explosive teen marched off.

Izuku's mind flashbacked to when he and Katsuki were still friends.

_Flashback_

_"Hey look at that!" A little Katsuki shouted as he ran to look through the window at a TV inside a store._

_"All Might's fighting again." Izuku said._

_"Hell yeah! You see that? He's up against so many Villains right now. And ya know what? He'll beat them all. Because no matter how strong the villain is, or how many of them there are, he'll **always come out on top. That's why he's the best!**" Katsuki shouted in excitement as All Might began taking the villains down one by one._

_The two boys watched in awe._

_Present_

The grip on his keyblades became tighter.

'This is why I've respected you for so long. You might be an asshole, but its moments like this that inspired me in the first place. You keep fighting until you win.'

Bakugo propelled himself towards All Might.

The hero sent a fist into the blond's gut. Sending him flying past Deku.

All Might ran to Izuku at an unimaginable speed and elbowed him in the chest. The armor covering his torso broke apart from the impact. The nerd flew back crashing into a building.

Bakugo was slowly getting up.

The durability he built up from dealing with the recoil from his explosions for so many years was surely helping him out. It took alot of force to put Bakugo down. That could only do so much when up against the world's greatest hero though.

Midoriya was also getting back up.

**"I know why your so upset Young Bakugo. Young Midoriya's sudden improvements are bothering you. However just because Young Midoriya has grown strong doesn't mean your weak. A level 1 levels up much faster than a level 50." **All Might explained.

"Shut up! If I really do need help from that shithead then I deserve to lose this!" Bakugo shouted.

That caught Deku's attention.

'What?' Izuku thought to himself.

'Kacchan saying he'd rather lose?'

Izuku jumped forward cocking his left arm back. Banishing his weapons.

Punching Bakugo in the face.

**"I DON'T WANNA HEAR _YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SAY THAT YOU WOULD RATHER LOSE!" _**The green haired boy shouted back.

"WE CAN WIN THIS TOGETHER!"

While All Might was processing the fact that Midoriya had attacked his team mate, Midoriya turned around mid air after grabbing Bakugo, and kicked him in the face. The attack did no damage to the Number One Hero.

The green haired hero jumped away carrying Katsuki over his shoulder.

**"Well, that was unexpected." **All Might admitted.

**'I don't know if this'll lead to something good or something terrible.' **Toshinori sighed.

Midoriya was running through an alleyway.

"Alright I think we're far away from him."

"Let me go dammit!" Katsuki growled as he escaped Midoriya's grasp.

"Listen Kacchan, we have to run away. We can't fight h-"

He was interrupted by Katsuki punching the wall.

"Shut the fuck up before I murder you! With that insane speed he has there's no way you can out run him! And against that insane power there's no way we can overpower him! Listen to me! Here's what the fuck we're gonna do..."

All Might was jogging through the mock city.

**'Where on earth are they?' **He thought as he turned his head, lokking for the two.

Out of the shadows Katsuki jumped once the hero passed him.

"AYO ASSHOLE! I'M RIGHT HERE!" He shouted.

All Might turned around.

Bakugo held out his right arm firing off explosions, hoping to keep the older hero at bay.

"NOW DEKU!!!"

Izuku appeared right behind All Might in Valor form with Two Become One in his right hand. Light and dark energy surrounding the weapon.

'Now for the other new technique I've learned!' He cocked his right arm back, getting ready for a big swing.

**"PIERCER OF HEAVEN!!!" **He swung vertically with all his might.

_'Here's what the fuck we're gonna do. I distract him then you hit em with your strongest attack. Right after that we run 'til he catches up again. Then we hit his ass with another strong attack! Got it?!__' _

White, blue, black and purple energy flew off the blade. Taking the shape of a crescent moon.

All Might put both his hands up catching the attack as Katsuki jumped to the side, making his way towards Midoriya.

Izuku once again deactivated Valor form. Wayward Wind formed at the bottom of his feet now. The explosive teen jumped on the side of the board as they flew off.

**"My my my! This is an impressive attack Young Midoriya!" **All Might laughed.

_BOOM!_

The attack left a huge crater. Katsuki looked at the smoke in rage.

'Would I have been able to do something like that?' He questioned as he fought back a snarl of anger.

They could see the gates up ahead. If they both could make it now they pass the test. Deku had banished his keyblades and turned Valor form off in order to conserve mana. Having his arms go out of commision against All Might would not be pretty.

Deku's heart raced as they got closer to the gates.

**'So they've resorted to hit and run tactics?' **All Might laughed as he got ready to chase the two down.

"Aye listen up! He'll probably be back very soon. When he shows up I'll fuckin blast his ass with my gauntlet!" Katsuki said as he gripped the pin on his right gauntlet.

Before the nerd could agree the hero had already shown up right next to them.

**"Interesting pl-" **

Katsuki pulled the pin without a second thought once he aimed to the right, facing the strong hero.

_BOOM!!!_

The explosion was powerful.

The blond hero landed on his feet, cracking the concrete beneath him. Coughing as he aimed a finger flick at the duo. The attack was strong, but did no damage to All Might. He was only coughing because of the smoke.

A Delaware Smash was fired. Wayward Wind was destroyed from the shockwave.

All Might dashed to Deku. He sent a strong uppercut into the boy's back. The boy flew upwards.

Both students were in the air as All Might reached out towards Bakugo.

He grabbed the explosive hero by the foot and used the blond as a human baseball bat as he swatted Midoriya away. The green haired boy crashed into the ground. Leaving the imprint of his body in the concrete. All Might threw the blond boy to the ground. When All Might landed next to Katsuki, he simply tapped both gauntlets with his feet. Shattering the gauntlets making Katsuki go wide eyed with shock.

All Might pinned the boy down by grabbing his face again.

**"Stay down Young Bakugo!" **

The teen growled.

"Shut the hell up!" He shouted biting All Might's hand.

Midoriya felt pain in his back. His back felt like shit. He could still move but it was pretty painful. He stood up to see All Might pinning Kacchan down.

"I'll break my body...over and over and over. I'll do it as many times as it takes to become number one!" He yelled as he opened up his hand.

A large explosion was fired off. The explosion Bakugo fired off was almost on par with the explosions from his gauntlets. This of course made his arms feel like shit. It felt like his arms would literally explode if he fires off more explosions like that. Still regardless of how much pain he was in, he fought through it.

Katsuki jumped out the smoke.

"GO DEKU! YOUR CLOSER TO THE FUCKING EXIT! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!!!" He demanded.

"But-"

"I SAID GO YOU IDIOT!!! I WAS A FUCKING FOOL TO THINK I COULD TAKE HIM ON WITHOUT TAKING RISKS!!!" He smiled as he prepared more powerful explosions.

He could feel his muscles tearing apart.

Once the smoke cleared, he fired off an exlosion from both hands. Trying to stun the hero again. Growling in pain as he gripped his left arm.

"I FUCKING SAID GO!!!!"

Deku tried to run to the gates as he was so close. The pain in his back made it a little harder than he would've liked. But he had to endure it.

All Might hit Bakugo with a knee to the chin and punched him in the stomach making him fly into a bus. The blond was still concious, slowly getting back up for more.

All Might slammed Bakugo into the bus. Knocking the prideful blond out.

**"Stay down this time Young Bakugo." **All Might said.

Izuku turned to the left. Without hesitation he summoned his keyblades, light and dark energy mixed with eachother. Making a mad dash towards his mentor as the dragon was formed.

**"DRAGON OF THE LIGHT AND DARKNESS SMASH!!!****"**

The dragon was sent forward as it pushed All Might back.

Before all his mana could run out Izuku banished the blades again and picked Katsuki up. Dashing to the gates.

**"DETROIT SMASH!!" **The attack from the hero made quick work of the dragon. A massive shockwave went out.

Words was spoken over the loud speaker.

"Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo pass!"

Midoriya fell to his knees, dropping Bakugo right next to him.

"Finally...Its over. Gotta speak...to All Might...after this." He said as he went unconcious.

All Might walked over to the boys. He had about 40 minutes left before he would have to exit muscle form so he quickly picked up both students and rushed to Recovery Girl. He would drop them off to the medic and let OFA recharge for the day.

**'Young Bakugo. You've smiled in the face of defeat. Young Midoriya you once again shown why I've chosen you as my successor. I really want to see just how strong you two become...'**

**Three Hours Later**

Midoriya woke up. He looked around. Bakugo was gone.

He had missed All Might getting a very good scolding from Recovery Girl and Momo. This happened just before he was about to go into his "Small Might" form again.

Recovery Girl cleared him to go after checking him over once again for any wounds she might have missed. She used her quirk on him before he left. It drained him a little. Other than that he felt fine ss he now searched for All Might.

He ran into the hero in the hallway.

**"AHA! Young Midoriya! Nice to see your okay!" **All Might sweat dropped as he remembered Recovery Girl and Momo yelling at him.

He got chills sent down his spine as Recovery Girl had to hold an angry Yaoyorozu back.

"Yeah I'm okay All Might. I need to talk with you about something." Izuku deadpanned towards the end of that sentence. Deku looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

**"Oh? What would this be about?" **All might tilted his head.

"Remember what you told me when you gave me OFA?" The boy asked.

The hero nodded.

**"Eat this!" **He replied.

"No! Not that!" He faceplamed.

"I meant, what you told me about what I should do when I'm always about to use OFA. You told me during the end of our first training session."

**"Ah! About clenching your buttocks whenever you use it?" **

"Yup..." The teen replied flatly.

"You said to do that but I found out that you don't need to do that when using OFA. I forgot to tell you about it and it just now popped back into my head..." Midoriya sighed.

The hero paled as he deflated back into "Small Might."

"So why do you do it?" Deku asked his mentor.

"..."

**With Bakugo**

Bakugo was walking with Kirishima. The two had met up a few minutes ago.

"Man Bakugo that was rough huh? Going up against our teachers. You and Midoriya had it the worst though." The red head said.

"Yeah yeah! Least I ain't gotta team up with shitty Deku again." Bakugo coughed.

"Man that was crazy! Midoriya almost had his back broken!"

"Little shit couldn't even do that without almost breaking his damn bones again." Katsuki muttered.

"What? You feelin' sorry that Midoriya almost broke his back?" Kirishima teased as they made it to the train station.

Bakugo denied the claim.

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! SHUT THE FUCK UP SHITTY HAIR!" Bakugo had to suppress the urge to strangle the manly hero beside him. Gaining the attention of many people as the explosive teen shouted.

**The Next Week Class 1-A Homeroom**

It had been a full week since the practical exams.

They we're now waiting for their results.

Aizawa walked in making the students perk up.

"Good news. Everybody is going to summer camp." Aizawa smirked.

The class basically jumped for joy.

"What?! I thought if we failed we couldn't go?" Iida spoke up.

"It was a rational deception to make you all do your best." Aizawa replied.

"This is the second time you've lied to us. We'll begin to lose faith in you." Iida stated.

"Im quite aware of that." Shota responded.

'Iida! Don't tell him that!' Ashido and Kaminari almost facepalmed.

"But..."

The class became very nervous now.

"Those who failed are still going. Sato, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero will have to take extra classes while we're there to make up for their failure in the practical exams." Aizawa said blankly, keeping in the joy of watching the slackers suffer with extra work.

"What?! How'd I fail?" Sero looked dumb founded.

"Mineta literally carried you to the exit since you got knocked out by Midnight's quirk. You didn't get to do anything. Ribbit." Asui hit him with the hard truth.

"Ahh man." Sero's shoulders slummped.

"We have a full week before we leave for summer camp. So make sure you pack up everything you need. With that being said, talk amongst yourselves or whatever." Aizawa got in his sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep.

Shota instantly regretted this descision however, because Class 1-A began talking very loudly with eachother.

He couldn't fucking sleep because of it.

'Fucking kill me.' The teacher thought.

"Hey guys! I got an idea! How about tomorrow we all go to the Kiyashi Ward mall to shop for what we need? It'll be the first time we hung out as a class!" Ashido suggested.

"Ahh yeah! Im down!" Kaminari agreed.

"Sounds great! What about you Bakubro?" Kirishima turned towards the blond.

"Tch. Like I would go along with something so boring." Bakugo walked out.

"What about you Todoroki? Are you coming with us?" Midoriya asked.

"I'll be going to visit my mother tomorrow. Sorry." Shoto said.

"Don't you guys ever get bored of being so serious?" Denki joked.

Pretty much the whole class agreed to it except for Todoroki and Bakugo.

Soon after, it was time for Class 1-A to go home. Midoriya got home and was feeling a little excited for tomorrow.

**Its a bit of a weak ending but it concludes the Practical Exams. ****It felt great to be able to write Bakugo's character once more! With Mdoriya now unlocking Valor form and now that he has enough original moves that I made up on my own, he's ready to learn more Keyblade techniques! Playing the Sora vs Roxas fight again gets my creative juices flowing! Don't expect them too soon though. But just know that it'll happen :). **


	19. Midoriya and Shigaraki

**Replies to the Reviews**

**MIKE202303: Thank you!**

**D3lph0xL0v3r:**** Thanks alot! Facepalm LOL**

**NinjaFang1331:** **Thank you so much! **

**300 Favs and almost 400 follows! Thank you to everyone who reads this story! **

Chapter 19: Midoriya and Shigaraki

**At Bakugo's House**

The prideful blond teen had woken up. Bakugo laid in his bed brainstorming different ways to train himself. After a few minutes he got up for some breakfast and brushed his teeth.

Eventually he just decided to go down to the training room he had in the basement. He brought down a pot of boiling water to expand his sweat glands. The result was being able to create bigger explosions. The basement had been designed to withstand his mightiest explosions. So constantly using his quirk to his limits would help. Katsuki would be sure to tell Aizawa about this. It was definitely helping.

As he continued he could feel the force of the explosions becoming more powerful. Pretty soon his arms would start to hurt.

_BOOM!!!_

"MOTHERFUCKER!!!" He yelled as he gripped his right arm in pain.

'I gotta be able to use Howitzer Impact at least twice in a row!' He gritted his teeth.

'Im _not _gonna lose to you again Deku. Next time we fight, I'll fucking win!'

**Kiyashi Ward Mall**

Class 1-A except for Bakugo and Todoroki had met up at the Kiyashi Ward mall.

Midoriya had started muttering some nonsense to himself. Nobody had understood what the boy was actually saying.

"Midoriya, stop please. Your scaring the children here." Tokoyami deadpanned at the green haired kid as children had ran in the opposite direction of Izuku.

"S-Sorry!" Deku bowed.

"Everyone is here. We all will meet up at this spot and eat lunch at 1:00!" Iida explained to the group of students, to which everyone agreed.

Everyone took off.

Momo had snatched Izuku away. The rich girl running with Jiro, Ashido, Hagakure and Uraraka along with Midoriya.

Midoriya had a _very bad _feeling about what was going to happen.

He couldn't help but notice the devilish smirks on all of the girl's faces. Except for Hagakure of course. Although he assumed by the way the invisible girl was laughing with the others she had a sinister smirk as well.

His heart pounded in his chest.

**20 Minutes Later**

'Mineta said something about all girls being demons the day we came back to school after internships. I actually agree with him.' His left eye twitched.

For the past 20 minutes the girls had forced the shorter boy into all types of outfits.

It was cruel.

He took a deep breath as he exited the dressing room.

Bracing himself for all the laughing that would come his way.

This time, Jiro had told Momo to find him a more gothic outfit.

'I should've ran off with Iida and Kirishima.' He sighed.

"PFFT!" Jiro and Momo had laid eyes on the green haired boy and lost it the second their eyes landed on him.

"Im saving that!" Jiro laughed as she took a picture.

Uraraka, Ashido and Hagakure we're basically in stitches at this point.

'Please tell me this is the last outfit for today. Well at least Momo is having a good time. Can't really complain there...' The green haired hero thought.

He was allowed the freedom to change back into his regular clothes.

Momo had purchased a lot of clothes.

Midoriya being the nice guy he opted to carry all the bags. Izuku had bags on his arms and in his hands. Even one bag hanging from his mouth.

Thankfully all the training he had done made it pretty easy.

All Might's training was surely helping out.

The group walked around the mall some more. They had bumped into Iida, who just bought a sleeping bag for summer camp. Midoriya met eyes with his vice president and a pang of sympathy for Deku rolled through Iida.

Midoriya broke away from the group to find a bathroom to use. When he had walked out after washing his hands, somebody with a black hoodie approached him.

"Hey, your one of those U.A students right? Man you guys are so cool! Your Izuku Midoriya huh?"

To Izuku, something felt off about this guy. He almost took a step back but he held his ground.

"Yeah..." He answered.

The man put a hand on his shoulder, keeping his index finger up.

"Lets go over there to have a little chat. Friend." The man gestured to a couple seats.

Deku tried to get a look at the man's face. The hooded guy seemed very familiar.

Deku walked along side the hooded person.

'Why is he keeping one finger off my shoulder?' Izuku asked himself.

Studying the rest of the man's facial features that was exposed from the hood.

Before Deku came to his conclusion, the two had sat down and the man pulled his hoodie back a little. Revealing Tomura Shigaraki underneath the hood.

"Shigaraki..." Izuku whispered.

"Just so you know, Im not here for a fight. So you don't gotta worry about that. I just want to ask you a simple question. Thats all there is to it." Shigaraki spoke, leaning to Midoriya's ear, trying to keep his voice down as well.

"Alright. What is it?" Deku asked the blue haired villain. Keeping his eyes on All For One's successor.

"Ah. I want to know, why are people so obsessed with Stain. What sets him apart from me? I put so much work into all that shit that went down in Hosu involving the Nomus and we weren't even the media's main focus. All people talk about is him. Why is that?" Shigaraki posed his question.

"Well...At the very least Stain had a real goal he was fighting for. He had ideals that people could respect. Even if he went about it in the wrong way." Midoriya replied.

Tomura's eyes widened slightly.

"Ah there it is. I know the reason why I can't stand you or Stain. Its all because of that shithead All Might and that stupid fucking grin of his. You said Stain fought for a goal huh? Well then, my goal, is a world without All Might. Thats what Im fighting for." Tomura laughed slightly at the end.

"Thanks for the chat. Friend." Just as Shigaraki was about to get up, a voice stopped him.

"Izuku?" Yaoyorozu called out.

She had broke away from the group to look for Midoriya. The group was left guarding her bags.

'Damn!' Midoriya gritted his teeth.

"Oh I didn't know you brought friends with you." Shigaraki smirked.

"I was just leaving." Tomura got up.

Izuku was quick to stand up to ask the villain a question of his own.

Yaoyorozu moved closer to Midoriya.

"Wait." Midoriya said.

Shigaraki turned around and moved closer to Midoriya. Still keeping his distance.

"You asked me a question and I answered it. I have a question I want to ask you now." Midoriya said.

"Oh? What is it?" Tomura quirked an eyebrow.

"Tell me. What is All For One planning?" Izuku spat out his question.

'This All For One villain is the leader of the League?' Momo kept a stern expression, her eyes fixed on Shigaraki. She gulped, sweat dripping down her forehead.

Shigaraki smiled at the question.

"Afraid I can't answer that. Don't wanna ruin the surprise. You'll find out though." The villain replied.

"Oh and before I leave, don't try and follow me or try and call the pros. While they may be able to capture me, just think about all the innocent civillains I could kill before they do." Tomura threatened.

Frustration built up in the two U.A students at that.

The two watched the villain vanish into the crowd.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"...Im fine." Midoriya answered.

Yaoyorozu called the cops soon after.

Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa had taken the boy and Yaoyorozu to ask questions about the encounter.

When that was finished, the detective gave Midoriya and Yaoyorozu a ride to their homes.

Midoriya's mother was extremely worried when he got home. Telling her that he ran into a member of the League of Villains sent her into a frenzy.

**One** **DayAfter The Encounter**

It was a Sunday, Midoriya was at home by himself. His mother went shopping.

A knock at his door was heard.

The boy walked to the door and opened it. The door opened up to show Mineta and Kaminari standing outside his apartment.

"Yo Midoriya!" Kaminari waved.

"What are you two doing here?" Izuku asked the duo.

"Aizawa sensei gave the class permission to come to the pool today for training! You wanna join us?" Mineta gave a thumbs up.

'This is good! Using Midoriya as cover for this was perfect. As long as he doesn't find out what we're up to we're good!' Kaminari gave a glance at his partner in crime.

Midoriya just sighed in response.

"You two just want to see the girls in binkinis don't you?" Izuku facepalmed.

The perverted duo paled in response.

'Kaminari please whatever you do don't resort to your Plan B.' Mineta sweat dropped as he glanced at the blond.

"Im pretty sure you would like to see Yaomomo in a binkini at least Midoriya." Kaminari teased.

That was Plan B.

Izuku flinched with a bit of pink on his face.

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

"OWWW!" The two cried.

Midoriya had uncharacteristically punched them both leaving bumps on their heads.

"I'll go to keep you two in check." Midoriya said.

"Y-Yes sir!"

**Meanwhile**

**The Bakusquad Group Chat (Minus Ashido)**

**_ManlyBoi: Hey Bakugo! You wanna come to the pool with us? It'll be fun._**

**_LordExplosionMurder: Sounds really fucking lame._**

**_GranReySero: Ahh C'mon man! You're no fun!_**

**_ChargeBolt: Just so ya know Bakugo, the girls in class 1-A are going to be there._**

**_ManlyBoi: Ya know what that means?_**

**_LordExplosionMurder: That the fake YuGiOh character and the damn midget are going to pull some dumb shit again?_**

**_ChargeBolt: :(_**

**_GranReySero: Well yeah. But we thought we should tell ya that Uraraka is going to be there ;)_**

**_LordExplosionMurder: I'll go. NOT BECAUSE I LIKE HER OR ANY OF THAT SHIT OKAY?_**

**_ChargeBolt: You changed your mind pretty quick..._**

**_ManlyBoi: LMAO SURE BUDDY!_**

**_GranReySero: (Laughing emoji)_**

**_LordExplosionMurder: I swear I'll kill all of you._**

**_ManlyBoi: We all know that you mean "I love you guys!"_** **_whenever you say that._**

**_LordExplosionMurder: FUCK OFF!_**

**U.A Highschool Pool**

Mineta and Kaminari stormed their way to the pool. Hoping to see Heaven. Unfourtunately dor them, Iida had ruined everything. He was the first thing the two had seen when they came out of the locker room.

"Welcome! Mineta! Kaminari!" Iida greeted the two boys.

The two perverts fell face first on the ground.

"DAMMIT!" They cried.

They both looked up to see rhe girls of class 1-A. In swimsuits issued by the school.

"Ya know those swimsuits are pretty hot to." Mineta smiled.

"You really have no standards, do you?" Kaminari asked.

Mineta was about to answer but both him and Kaminari felt hands grab them by the back of their necks.

Iida grabbed Kaminari while Midoriya grabbed Mineta.

"Come now Kaminari! Mineta! Let us train!" Iida said as he and Midoriya dragged them both to the boy's side.

Once Deku and Iida arrived at the boy's side, Izuku and Todoroki was challenged by Katsuki.

"Aye Deku! Icy Hot! You wanna see who can swim from this side to the other side the fastest?" The blond barked.

'Not really...' Deku sighed.

"Alright." Todoroki answered.

"An excellent idea Bakugo! Let us see who can swim the fastest!" Iida shouted.

'Guess I have no choice now.' Midoriyasighed again.

Momo volunteered to be the one to give the starting signal. Creating a whistle with her quirk.

The boys began racing. Bakugo went first. Using his quirk to send him to the other side.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO SWIM!" Kaminari and Mineta shouted.

"Its called freestyle swiming! Besides we can use our quirks you fuckheads!"

"HOW IS IT SWIMMING IF YOUR NOT IN THE WATER?!" Sero chimed in.

Todoroki was up.

He just slid ro the other side with his ice. Making Sero, Kaminari snd Mineta even more upset.

When it was Midoriya's turn, he just threw Oblivion to thw other side of the pool and teleported to it.

"Do those three even know how to swim?" Kaminari asked.

At this point, Mineta, Sero and Kaminari gave up.

The boys then started going in groups. Soon after, it was down to the final three. Bakugo, Todoroki and Midoriya.

"Do your best!" Momo shouted as she blew the whistle.

The boys jumped, trying to use their quirks but Aizawa popped up before they started actually swimming. The boys dropped into the water face first.

"Its past 5. Time for you all to leave. Remember we leave tomorrow." Shota walked off.

Class 1-A was very disappointed that the final round wasn't finished.

Midoriya got home and began packing his things for the camp. He went over all the stuff he packed before falling asleep. Class 1-A was supposed to meet up outside with Aizawa sensei and wait for the bus to arrive.

_It was now the calm before the storm..._

**So yeah this chapter was a bit slow and short. I apologize. But we're FINALLY getting into the training camp arc now! Til next time! **


	20. Training Camp

**Replies to the Reviews**

**matt.buttolph037: Your reviews made my day LMFAO! This story is rated T for a reason not M bruh. Im writing another MHA story alongside this one and that one may actually end up being rated M at some point. If you wanna read it go ahead. But it'll take a while for any of that stuff to kick off.**

**7: Thank you!**

**VeemoTeamo: This story will continue til I get bored of it. So yeah it's gonna continue.**

**MIKE202303: Thanks a bunch!**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you so much!**

**D3lPh0xL0v3r: Thank you for the support! Lmao he probably will.**

**It took a while to get this chapter out. Sorry lol.**

Chapter 20: Training Camp

Class 1-A and class 1-B was outside waiting for the buses to arrive.

"Deku! Aren't you excited? We're going to the training camp! I wonder what it'll be like!" Uraraka cheered as she got close to his face.

"Ah! U-Uraraka!" Midoriya stuttered. Glancing towards Momo who was talking with Jiro.

'Oh thank goodness!' He breathed out a sigh of relief as Momo didn't notice his current situation. Not wanting to see an angry Momo again since that time in the cafeteria when school started.

Uraraka and Ashido began cheering.

"Training camp! Training camp!" The two girls cheered.

"Wow! Some of class 1-A failed the practical exams?! But how can that be?! Aren't you guys supposed to be _so_ _much better than _my class?! Right?! Right?! RIGHT?! RI-AH!" Monoma was cut off by Kendo.

_BAM!_

"Sorry about him Class A!" The big sis of class B apologized before dragging the blond away.

Mineta was salivating as usual.

"All the girls from class A _and _B, in one location! It's a dream come true!" He muttered as he eyed all the class B girls. Licking his lips.

"Dude. You have **_serious _**issues..." Kirishima looked down at the midget.

"Your the one with issues! How could you be surrounded by all these hotties and not care?!" Mineta shouted.

"'Cause Im _not _a creep?..." Kirishima answered.

"Its okay if you swing that way Kirishima. We all know that Bakugo is more of your style anyways." The grape head shot back.

Ejiro just deadpanned.

"Everyone quiet! Line up now to get on the bus!" Aizawa ordered.

Momo and Iida made sure everyone was lined up before getting on the bus.

Aizawa made sure everybody in class A was on board before taking a seat.

The bus drove off and class A began making _alot _of noise much to Shota's discomfort.

"Everyone! In an hour we're..." Aizawa trailed off. The class wasn't paying attention to him.

Aizawa turned around to tell them all to shut up so he could finish speaking, but he saw just how much fun the class was having with one another. Aizawa smiled a little. He turned back around and left the class alone. They would be put through hellish training for the week, so letting them have as much fun as possible couldn't hurt too much. Even if it was fucking annoying.

Midoriya was grouped with Iida, Uraraka, Kirishima, Mineta and Kaminari.

Yaoyorozu was grouped with Jiro, Hagakure, Asui and Ashido.

Bakugo was with Sero.

The ride ended abruptly an hour later.

"Everyone out!" Shota demanded.

Soon enough, class A exited the bus.

"I gotta pee!" Mineta began running around. Frantically searching for a place to release his demons before the trip continued.

"What are we just standing around here for?" Kaminari questioned, looking to Aizawa sensei for an answer.

"Yeah and where is class B? I thought they were coming with us?" Jiro asked.

There was a car behind Shota. A kid with a red cap and an angry look on his face, as he stood beside the car.

"There are some people I want you to meet. These are the pros that you'll be working with during your time here." The teacher smiled. Sending chills down the whole class' spines.

The car doors opened up.

"Hey Eraser!" A female voice called out.

Two females in cat costumes stepped out, along with a muscular man also in a cat costume.

Deku's jaw dropped in realization.

"Lock on with these sparkling gazes!"

"Stingingly cute and cat like!"

"Wild Wild Pussycats!" The two females shouted.

The kid with them remained unimpressed.

Momo looked towards Izuku, obviously knowing what to expect now.

"THAT'S PIXIE BOB, TIGER AND MANDALAY! THE WILD PUSSYCATS ARE A 4 PERSON HERO TEAM THAT SET UP A JOINT AGENCY! THEY SPECIALIZE IN MOUNTAIN RESCUES!" Midoriya began his fanboying explanation.

'Still cute.' Yaoyorozu mused.

'Fuckin' nerd.' Bakugo scoffed.

"THIS IS THERE TWEL-" Izuku was cut off by Pixie Bob grabbing his face.

"Im 18 at _heart!" _The older woman said with a creepy aura around her.

'That's just sad...' Kirishima, Kaminari, Momo and Uraraka sweat dropped.

"Your 18?!" Deku squeaked.

"Anyways, Im sure your all wondering why exactly your here right now." Mandalay spoke up as she walked closer to the group of students. The woman pointed to the forest.

"This is private land. Use your quirks as much as you like here. You'll all be staying at our base camp. Its located at the foot of that mountain over there. You have 3 hours to get over there." Mandalay smirked as she pointed in the direction the class was supposed to go.

The class felt their hearts sink into their guts. Kaminari began sweating. Tokoyami gulped as sweat dripped down his head.

"The kitties who don't make it won't have lunch!" Pixie Bob shouted happily.

By now, class 1-A knew what was about to happen.

"Everyone! Get back to the bus!" Krishima yelled as he along with the rest of the class bolted towards the bus.

"I don't think so!" Pixie Bob slammed her palms into the ground and activated her quirk. Tossing the rookies off the cliff.

All of class 1-A were now falling down into the forest.

Jiro got up, pain wringing through her back.

"U.A does shit like this _way too often!" _The earphone jack user growled.

"Man, I knew getting off that bus was going to bite us in the ass." Kirishima shook his head.

"At least now I can pee!" Mineta stated with a smile on his face.

Finally getting a chance to relieve himself. Somehow the midget managed to not piss himself while falling in mid air.

Just as Mineta stepped foot into the forest a beast made out of stone showed up. Mineta froze. If being thrown off a cliff didn't make him piss himself, encountering a stone beast surely did the job for him.

The beast moved in to swipe the midget away.

Midoirya swooped in just in time to save his purple haired classmate. Using 5% of OFA. Setting Mienta aside Midoriya summoned his keyblades. Bakugo's palms sparked. Kirishima activated his quirk. The entire class was ready for combat.

Midoriya dashed to the beast and sliced its head off. It was a clean cut.

"Remember kitties! Don't be late! Have fun in the Beast's Forest!" Pixie Bob and Mandalay shouted from above them.

"Gah! They're so lucky they have a car!" Denki exclaimed in jealousy.

All the students rushed into the forest getting their quirks ready.

Midoriya sliced one stone creature in half.

Bakugo blasted one to bits.

Sato and Kirishima tag teamed another one. Punching the beast to pieces.

Iida knocked a head off one of the stone creatures.

Some flying beasts made their way to the class' location.

Todoroki took note of the flying enemies and shot fire at them. Burning them to a crisp.

**5 Hours Later**

The class made it to their destination. They were all very tired. Iida was limping. Bakugo was clucthing his left arm in pain. The explosive boy was doing a decent job of keeping a good poker face. Todoroki had Deku's arm slung over his shoulder. Deku was barely able to walk. Shoto felt tired as well, but was able to carry his classmate. Kaminari was totally out of it, much to Jiro's pleasure. Even though the earphone jack girl was exhausted as well. Tokoyami was barely keeping himself together. Mineta had bandages on his head to stop his scalp from bleeding.

Aizawa and the Pussycats were at the lodge.

"There you are kittens!" Mandalay called out.

"I must say, Im impressed. Three hours is how long it would've taken _us _to clear the forest. We never expected you all to do it in that time frame. Five hours for a group of first years isn't too shabby." She laughed.

"Your just bragging now!" Sato cried.

"It was another logical ruse?! Another rational deception to make us do our best! That's U.A for you! But remember our faith in your words will waver." Iida chopped the air.

That last sentence rubbed Ashido and Kaminari the wrong way. The two now glaring daggers at Iida.

"SERIOUSLY! STOP TELLING THEM THAT!" The duo chided the vice president.

Pixie Bob eyed Iida, Bakugo, Todoroki and Midoriya.

"Im more impressed with you four kittens though! I look forward to seeing where you all are at in three years! I call dibs!" The blond woman lunged at the four boys.

Momo felt her right eye twitch.

"Were you four able to do so well because of your experience?!" Pixie Bob started going crazy over the four U.A students.

'NO FAIR!!!' Mineta and Kaminari cried. Tears of jealousy flowing down their cheeks.

"Speaking of suitable age..." Midoriya spat out.

"Oh? What about it?!" Pixie Bob growled as she grabbed his face again.

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while now. Who is that kid?" Deku pointed to the kid with red cap on his head. The kid was still scowling at the U.A students.

"Hmm? Oh! This is Kota. He's my cousin's kid. Say hi to them Kota! There going to be here for the next week!" Mandalay explained the situation.

Midoriya found the strength to walk to the little boy. It took alot of srength to be able to extend his right arm for a handshake.

"Hey, Im Izuku Midoriya. Nice to mee-OW!"

_WHAM!_

The boy punched Deku in the balls and walked away.

Midoriya flinched in pain and was about to fall forward. Iida ran quickly to catch his fellow hero in training.

"Midoriya!" Iida shouted.

"You fiend! How could you bring yourself to violate another man's scrotum like that?!" Iida scolded the angry boy.

"Go away. I don't intend on hanging around stupid heroes." Kota snarled.

"Intend? How old are you?" Iida raised an eyebrow

Yami in the back of Midoriya's head, was laughing her fucking ass off at the scene.

Bakugo held in his laughter. A smirk grew on his face.

"Heh. Lil' brat's got some spunk." Bakugo's smirk grew.

"You know, he kinda reminds me of you." Todoroki chimed in.

A vein throbbed in Bakugo's forehead.

"WHAT?! No he doesn't! Anyways shut the fuck up Icy Hot before I blast you to hell!" Bakugo snapped back at the dual elemental user.

"Sorry." Todoroki apologized totally unfazed by Bakugo's threat.

"Anyways you lot listen up! You all must prepare your own food during your time here. The boys and girls will be sleeping in seperate areas. Now, go cook something up. Then, after that you'll all go wash up. Tomorrow you all will be put through Hell. That's all." Aizawa walked away

"As expected of U.A! No time wasted!" Iida praised the glorious institution once more.

'He'll never stop, will he?' Aizawa groaned in annoyance.

Everyone began gathering items they needed to begin cooking whatever they were going to eat.

"Don't ya think this is a bit too much? We just fought those things for like five hours straight. U.A can be so extra sometimes." Jiro complained as she rolled her eyes.

"It's necessary since it is forcing us to develop our skills in other areas. No shortcuts." Momo responded as she used her quirk to make a lighter.

'No shortcuts eh?' Jiro facepalmed.

Soon enough, the class was able to finally eat.

"You know, normally I'd say this curry is pretty meh. But since Im starving it tastes delicious!" Kirishima said.

"That's just rude." Sero commented.

Kaminari smelled beef. He began sniffing in the direction it was coming from.

"Who has the beef?!" The sparky blond shouted.

Kota just watched the class chomp down on their meals with a scowl on his face.

'They're all so stupid.' The kid sucked his teeth in annoyance.

As soon as everyone finished, they all went to wash up in the bath. The boy's bath was separated from the girl's by a wall. A wall which Mineta stood infront of, proudly. One of his other fantasies was going to be fufilled today.

"Ah! The real reason Im here. On the other side of this wall lies **_Heaven!" _**Mineta said taking a step forward.

"Mineta! Stop this at once! This is incredibly disrespectful to the girls and is unbecoming of a U.A student!" Iida rushed in trying to save the day.

"Your too fussy! Walls...**_ARE MEANT TO BE CLIMBED!!!" _**Mineta began climbing up the walls with his pop off balls.

Midoriya, who was putting on his towel sighed.

'It's way too late to be dealing with this.' Izuku walked outside, prepared to stop Mineta from following through with his little scheme.

'HAGAKURE'S INVISIBLE CURVES! URARAKA'S BOOBS! YAYOROZU'S THICK THIGHS! ASUI'S FROG BOOBIES! ASHIDO'S ATHLETIC BODY! JIRO'S...UM...ANYWAYS ALL OF IT IS SO CLOSE!' The grape boy sped up.

Unfortunately for Minoru, he was cut off by Kota.

"How can you become a hero if your not even a decent human?" Kota spat as he slapped Mineta causing the grape teen to fall down.

"YOU EVIL BRAT!!!" Mineta cried in defeat.

Mineta's towel fell off him as he was falling. Which was rather unfortunate for Iida given the position he was standing in. Mineta's ass collided with Iida's face.

Bakugo was trying really hard not to laugh at Four Eye's current situation. Shoji just felt nothing but sympathy for the vice president.

"Thank you Kota!"

"That Mineta is the worst isn't he?"

Those voices caused Kota to turn his head. Now looking at the girl's side of the bath.

"You rock!" Mina gave the kid a thumb's up.

"YOU LUCKY BRAT!!!!" Mineta sobbed.

Kota couldn't process the image he was now seeing. He flinched back and fell off, going unconcious. Midoriya activated Full Cowling at 5% and caught the kid. Now rushing to find Mandalay.

"Mandalay!" Izuku called out.

"What happened with him?" Se asked.

"Some silly stuff happened in the baths and he got knocked out." He answered, setting the kid down on a chair carefully.

"Can I ask you a question Mandalay?" Deku turned his ead to her, his hair damp from being in the bath.

"Sure. Ask away." The cat woman responded.

"Do you know why he hates heroes so much? Normally a kid his age would be in awe at the sight of a hero. But he's different. Why is that?" Deku fully turned to face her this time.

It's because of what happened to his parents." She sighed.

"What happened?" He asked. He had a bad feeling of where this conversation was headed now.

"His parents were heroes. Surely you've heard of them. They were a team. Water Hose." Mandalay began the tale.

"Oh yeah I've heard about them. They had water based quirks. They were killed by a villain named Muscular. It was all over the news when it happened." Midoriya said looking down at the ground.

"They were praised for their actions that day. Being called true heroes. But Kota felt as if they had just abandoned him." Mandalay looked at Kota.

"Well enough of that. It's about time for you and your class to get some rest. You all got one hell of a day tomorrow." She ushered him towards the door.

"Oh right! Thank you." Izuku bowed and made his way out to change into some clean clothes.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

**The Next Day**

All of class 1-A was now gathered outside. Pretty much everybody was tired. They were woken up extremely early by Aizawa sensei. The only ones who didn't seem tired were Bakugo, Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida, and Yaoyorozu. Everyone else was still pretty much waking up.

"Alright now that your all here, I'll explain what we're doing. You all know the Provisional License exams is coming up soon. We are preparing you all for that. So during your remaining time here, you all will be training your quirk nonstop until you drop. Bakugo, you remember your score on the ball throw for the quirk assessment test we took earlier this year?" Aizawa tossed him a ball after his speech.

"It was 705.5 meters sir." Bakugp replied oddly calm.

"Well try it now. Let's see how much you've progressed." Shota took a step back and took out his phone.

Bakugo smirked.

He cocked his arm back.

"GO TO HELL!!!"

He swung as hard as he could.

_BANG!!! _

A massive explosion went off. Smoke was everywhere.

Once the smoke cleared Bakugo looked towards his teacher expectingly.

Aizawa turned his phone around, showing his score to the class.

_709.7 Meters_

Everyone was shocked to see that it was such a small difference.

"You have all trained yourselves yes. But now your going to push your quirks to their very limits to prepare for the Provisional License exams. You'll be going above and beyond for Plus Ultra." Aizawa smirked again creeping out the class once more.

**That's the end of the chapter. Sorry its a bit of a slower chapter. I know its been a little while since I've updated this story. However shit will hit the fan very soon! :) **


	21. Night of Fate

**Replies to the Reviews**

**Slavish: Thank you so much! It's humbling to know that people actually would binge read my stuff! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**7: I appreciate the support! Thanks fam!**

**D3Lph0xL0v3r: Thanks! I thought it having them get beaten up for their antics, but I love those two idiots alot so...NEVER!**

**LitchKing: ****I will! Thank you for the support!**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you so much! **

**Little training montage incoming.** **I've been waiting a while to write this one! ****Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 21: Night of Fate

Fucking Hell.

That sums up what all the students of class 1-A and B are thinking right now. Their training, while it was effective for helping them get stronger, it was painful.

Really. Fucking. Painful.

Kendo, Kirishima and Tetsutestu were all fighting eachother. Kendo kept smacking the two boys repeatedly. Kirishima and Tetsutestu were both at their limits. Still trying to fight eachother and the big sister of 1-B.

Monoma was copying every quirk available to him right now. Even the teacher's quirks. He was trying to be able to access higher levels of the quirks that he copies from people.

Tokoyami and Shihai Kuroiro from class 1-B were in a nearby cave. Training their quirks. Of course, the second Dark Shadow popped out things went downhill. Extremely quick.

"AHHHH!!"

"DARK SHADOW!!!! STOP!!!"

_CRASH!!! _

"Are those...two gonna be...okay?" Kirishima looked toward the cave while panting.

"They'll be fine. Back to your training!" Aizawa sensei glared at the red haired teen. The teacher had been sitting down on a chair relaxing. Watching the students suffer with a smile on his face. Vlad King by his side. While he did enjoy watching his students grow in strength, this was also payback. All those times this damn class didn't let him sleep came back to bite all of them in the ass. Shota was enjoying it.

"Yes sir..."

Yui Kodai had made all bolders in the area smaller for Uraraka. Uraraka had also used her quirk on herself. Trying to lessen the drawback of her Zero Gravity quirk.

Yaoyorozu and Sato were both eating alot of sweets. Yaoyorozu kept making objects while consuming the sweets. Trying to make objects faster than before. Sato's goal was to increase the limit of his Sugar Rush quirk.

_BANG!!!__'_

"MOTHERFUCKER!!!!"

Bakugo was drenching his hands in boiling water to expand the sweat glands in his palms. Aiming to make his base explosions bigger than ever. His muscles were tearing apart now. Swearing after each blast.

Todoroki would love to join in on the swearing to, if he was as explosive as Bakugo. He was sitting in a large barrel of water using his fire and ice to heat up and cool down the water. He was trying to build up more resistance to frostbite and overheating.

Sero was constantly shooting tape from his elbows. Screaming in pain as he did so to since he was at his limit.

Midoriya was doing push ups with Tiger standing on his back. Aizawa or Tiger didn't give him a set amount of push ups to do. The pro heroes just told him to do as many push ups as possible until he drops while Tiger stands ontop of him. Its to help strengthen the green haired boy's body so he could use more of OFA's power.

'327...328...' The boy was sweating profusely. He was surely at his limit but kept pushing forward nevertheless.

He could drop at any moment now.

'C'mon Midoriya! You can do it! Keep at it with those push ups! I'm sure Yaoyorozu wouldn't mind it at all if those arms of yours became more buff!' Yami teased.

Hikari just groaned.

Midoriya's heart skipped a beat at that. His face turned red.

With that, Deku went unconcious. Stopping at only 329 push ups. Tiger growled in disappointment.

"Hey! Midoriya! At least get up to 330!" Tiger shouted.

Midoriya was unresponsive.

"Tch!" Tiger shook his head.

Aizawa observed the scene. The world's smallest smile plastered on Eraserhead's face. Watching one of the 'Problem Children' of class 1-A suffer was satisfying to watch. Shame it had ended so soon.

It was currently 12:00 PM. All hero course students had been training nonstop since Aizawa woke them up early at 5:00 AM.

_Maybe _they deserved a break...

Maybe.

Aizawa sighed and stood up.

"Ok everyone." Catching the attention of all the students.

Hope drawn on each of their faces. Begging for it to end finally.

"You all can take a one hour break." Shota called out.

"Alright!"

"YAY!!!"

"Finally..."

Aizawa shut all of them up with a glare. Eyes glowing red and his hair standing up. Fear etched on all of their faces.

"After that hour break, you all will go back to training until 5. Then go bathe, then eat and we will do a special activity." Aizawa explained.

To hear that they all we're going back to training again was frightening to say the least.

"Yes sir..." All the student's shoulders slumped.

All hero course students enjoyed their one hour long break. While it lasted of course.

**One Hour Later**

Every single student was back to training again.

"DARK SHADO-"

_CRASH!!!!_

_BANG!!!_

"GOD DAMMIT!!!!" Bakugo yelled.

Mineta was constantly pulling off his Pop Off balls. Aiming to reduce the bleeding of his scalp when he goes over his limit.

Kaminari was completely out of it.

_"Wheeeeyyyyyyy" _

He was walking around in idiot mode. Thumbs up and everything. Everytime he would recover he would revert back into his idiot mode five minutes later.

Jiro didn't know if she should be laughing at Kaminari and yelling in pain. She was constantly stabbing her earphone jacks into the ground trying to make them stronger. And trying to increase the quality of the sounds she hears whenever she plugs them in.

Hagakure was just running away from Shoji. Aiming to improve on her stealth capabilities. The whole time Shoji was wondering how the hell does Hagakure improve on a quirk like that? There was way too many questions he wanted to ask.

Midoriya, this time wasn't doing push ups again. He was having a sparing match with Tiger.

Deku now had OFA Full Cowling charged up to 6%.

Tiger charged in going in for a swipe with his hand. Trying to knock Midoriya off balance. Deku flipped backwards and summoned his keyblades in mid air. Black and purple energy coming from Oblivion. Before Deku landed on the ground, he swung Oblivion vertically, firing off a dark energy blast at the pro hero. Tiger rolled to his left. The energy blast grazing his right shoulder. He charged at Izuku once more. Midoriya was panting. Still fatigued from the training from earlier.

Izuku jumped back and began jumping around. Hoping to confuse Tiger with the rapid movements. Midoriya jumped off a tree rocketing himself towards Tiger. Tiger was getting a heavy right hook ready. Deku flipped Oathkeeper backwards and dove it into the ground. He ducked his head under the attack and spun to the right, sending Oblivion into the older hero's diaphragm. Totally knocking the wind out of the older muscular hero. Izuku took his chance, light and dark energy wrapped around Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Izuku swung both weapons at Tiger's face.

**"TWILIGHT SMASH!!!"**

The two mystical weapons slammed right into the hero's face. Tiger stumbled back a bit.

Tiger's fist hit Deku right in the gut.

"Ah!" The boy winced as he flew into a tree.

"Get up Midoriya. You still have much more training to do." Tiger huffed.

"Yes...sir..." Deku slowly got back up.

**Four Hours Later**

"Alright kittens! Go bathe and then get something to eat. Then we will do the special activity!" Pixiebob called out to the near lifeless students.

"Yes...Ma'am..." They all groaned.

The students headed to the baths and washed themselves up.

Now getting ready to eat and relax after being put through all that hellish training.

Soon after the students began eating like starved wolves.

"Wow...you sure eat alot huh Yaomomo?" Jiro raised an eyebrow. Watching her friend scarf down rice.

"My quirk uses up the lipids in my body. The more I eat, the more I am able to create." Momo gave her an explanation.

Sero perked up at that.

"Oh. So basically, its like taking a shit." Sero mocked.

Yaoyorozu froze just as another spoonful of rice was about to enter her mouth. The girl calmly put the spoon back into the bowl, got up, walked away and crouched under a lantern. Her back facing her classmates, unable to face them after that. She sprouted a depressing aura that surrounded her.

"I...I never thought of it that way..." She muttered sadly.

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

"APOLOGIZE!" Jiro and Deku shouted after smacking Sero.

"Ow! Im sorry!!" The tape boy cried in pain.

Midoriya spotted Kota out of the corner of his eye walking away. He decided to follow him. Wanting to have a talk with the child about heroes. Hopefully to at the very least, get him to think. Midoriya steeled his nerves and followed Kota's path. Taking a plate of curry with him just in case if the boy is hungry. After strolling around for a few minutes, Deku spotted Kota sitting down outside a cave.

Kota turned his head around after hearing Midoriya's footsteps.

"What are you doing here?" Kota barked.

"Oh uh, I just...wanted to talk." Izuku stopped once he was close enough.

"Hmph." Kota turned back around. Not wanting to hear any of the shit rhe hero in training had to say.

Deku took a deep breath.

"Your...parents...they were heroes right? Water Hose." Izuku began.

"Tch. Mandalay told you about it?" Kota asked anger swelling up inside him.

"Yeah. Well I mean...I heard about it when it happened...uh it was all over the news. It was unfortunate, what happened to them-"

"Shut up!" Kota snapped. Interrupting Midoriya.

"All of you, every single one of you are crazy. Calling eachother stupid names, like 'Heroes' or 'Villains.' It's all so stupid. Always hurting eachother to. That's why they ended up like that." Kota ranted.

This made Midroiya understand Kota's point of view alot better.

Kota didn't just hate heroes. He hated quirks. The superhuman society in general. If quirks didn't exist, then it would be very likely his parents would still be alive.

"What are you still doing here? If your done leave!" Kota balled up his fists.

"Uh well...Um...Y-You see...my uh er m-my friend he was unable to inherit quirks from his parents." Deku said.

"Huh?" Kota raised an eyebrow.

"It's a hereditary thing. Its very rare. But it does happen...Uh and my friend he loved heroes. He wanted to become one but he didn't develop a quirk...and he couldn't accept that for an extremely long time. It crushed him." His emerald eyes trailed off to look at the ground.

He sighed and started speaking again.

"So...uh...basically, the point Im just trying to make here is...if you keep rejecting it...t-the more painful it'll be for you." Izuku looked up at the kid again.

Kota gritted his teeth again. His anger reached it's boiling point.

"Shut up! Get outta here! Leave!" Kota shouted back.

Deku just sighed again.

"Sorry...I'll leave this curry here." Izuku set the bowl down and walked away.

"Shut up...all of you..." The angry boy whispered.

As Izuku made his way back to the others, Hikari and Yami sparked up a conversation in his head.

'Heavy thoughts hm?' Hikari spoke.

'Yup...' Deku replied.

'Ya know, you very well could have ended up just like him, if you never got a quirk.' Yami spoke up.

'You think so?' Deku wondered about that.

He couldn't really picture himself being angry or bitter about the whole quirkless thing.

'It's a possibility. If you were quirkless when you met All Might, and he shot down your dream like that and you did walk away from the Sludge villain incident, at first you would have been sad without a doubt. But slowly over time, you probably would have became bitter about the whole situation. All the people who did put you down _did have quirks__._' Hikari gave his two cents.

'I mean...I guess. There really is no way to know for sure.' Deku kept walking.

'Well in any case, it all worked out in the end.' Hikari said.

'Yeah. It sure did.' Midoriya smiled a little bit.

A few minutes later Midoriya made it back for the special activity. The test of courage.

Aizawa had taken Ashido, Kaminari, Sato, Kirishima and Sero to begin their extra lessons.

Members of class 1-B would hide out in the forest and try and scare the class 1-A students if they passed by. An activity that would have excited Monoma greatly. However the boy was the only one to fail his final exams much like Ashido and Kaminari. The students of class 1-A were paired up in groups of two. Aoyama and Yaoyorozu. Bakugo and Todoroki. Midoriya was by himself.

He would have been scared shitless if he didn't have Yami and Hikari in his head.

Aoyama and Yaoyorozu went off on the test of courage first. Then it was Todoroki and Bakugo.

Deku noticed smoke coming from the woods.

"What's up with that smoke?" Midoriya asked concern in his voice as he pointed to the smoke.

Mandalay perked up at that.

Out of the bushes, straight ahead, two villains popped out.

The lizard man with a Stain costume, Spinner along with another villain, Magne appeared. Pixiebob was on the ground, unconcious bleeding from her head.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Mandalay asked getting ready to attack.

"Oh we're just here to collect something. Don't mind us." Spinner answered.

Mandalay used her telepathy to contact Aizawa and Vlad King about the current situation.

Midoriya was shocked. Aoyama and Momo hasn't returned yet and there are villains here. She was in danger. She had Aoyama as back up and probably other students fom 1-B backing her up to. She was capable of defending herself just fine. With Aoyama and other studens from class B she should be okay.

Deku couldn't help but worry for Kota for some reason.

Iida observed Spinner's attire.

"So I take it your inspired by Stain?" Iida questioned angrily.

Spinner just smirked in response.

"Oh your one of the ones that Stain was trying to kill." Spinner spat out.

"Anyone know where is Kota? With villains in the area it's not safe for him to be alone out there." Mandalay said.

"I think I know where he is. I'll go get him!" With that, Midoriya activated Full Cowiling at 6% and dashed back to Kota's spot.

'Please let him be safe! Momo I hope your okay to! Please don't make me regret anything!' Izuku gulped as he finally made it to Kota's hiding spot.

A large man in a cloak and a mask was seen.

"...AND NOW YOUR GONNA DIE BRAT!!!" The man yelled cocking his right arm back. Muscles sprouting out of his arm.

His arm swung down in an attempt to kill Kota in one hit.

_BAM!!!_

The man left a crater in the ground. The force of the attack was great. His cloak flew off. Revealing himself to be the villain Muscular.

Midoriya however saved Kota just in time.

"Huh?" The blond villain growled.

Turning around to see Midoriya holding Kota in his arms.

"Aye I know you! Your Izuku Midoriya! The one our boss wants dead! Before I kill ya I gotta ask, do you know where I can find a kid named Bakugo? We're supposed to capture him!" Mucular asked. Trying to quell his muderous urges to complete the mission he was given.

'Why do these guys want Kacchan?' Deku qestioned as he put Kota down.

"Go hide. I'll distract him." Deku told the boy as he stepped forward.

Kota was silent, fear completely frozen him.

"I take it your silence means you don't know shit! Can I kill you now?!" Muscular smirked.

"Run! I'll hold him off!" Deku summoned his keyblades. Keeping Full Cowling at 6%.

Deku charged at the villain.

"Oh your fast! I like that!"

Midoriya got behind the villain and went in for an attack. Muscular whirled around, his fist collided with Deku's gut.

Blood flying out the green haired kid's mouth as he flew into the mountain.

'Damn! Damn! Damn!!! He's so powerful!' Izuku went wide eyes as he saw Muscular charge straight at him. He just barely managed to roll to the right before the attack hit.

"You said before, 'I'll hold him off!' Eh? Ha! All you heroes say the same old shit!" Muscular went in again for another heavy blow.

"IT'S A HERO'S JOB TO MAKE THAT INTO A REALITY!" Midoriya's emotions were beginning to run high.

Midoriya jumped up and flipped over the villain. Activating Valor Form while in mid air. Powering back down to 3% of OFA Full Cowling. Midoriya ws under the umpression that 6% was his limit of OFA. Since Valor Form multiplied his strength by 2, he had assumed staying at 6% would be too much for him to handle.

Midoriya brought his foot down to Muscular's head. But before the attack connected, Muscular swatted him into the mountain again. The villains fist once again crashing into Midoriya's stomach.

'Crap! This is bad! Even with the enhanced durability that Valor Form gives me, his attacks still do so much damage! Im lucky that I havent blocked any of those attacks with my arms, otherwise they'd be broken! I need to end this quickly before it gets outta hand!' Midoriya flew back to Muscular again. Izuku prepared himself to do something he promised alot of people he would never do again.

As he flew towards the strong Villain, he powered up his both arms to 100%. Light and Dark energy coming from both weapons.

**"TWILIGHT SMASH!!!!!" **

Both weapons smashed into Mucular's face.

A huge shockwave hit the area as a result.

Kota flew back, but was caught by Midoriya's teeth.

"Got'cha..." Deku chuckled as he set the boy down on the ground.

Kota now able to see Midoriya's arms. Both were broken.

"Y-Your a-arms..." Kota looked down in guilt.

"Don't worry about it. I beat hi-"

_STOMP!_

Deku was cut off by Muscular's footsteps.

His eyes widening in shock as the huge villain appeared through the smoke.

'He...t-tanked two 100% hits...they even had the keyblade's strength combined with it to...he shouldn't be concious after that...He's...so strong...' Deku began to sweat as he saw Muscular's bloody lip. Blood also coming from the left side of his head.

"That was a fuckin' amazing attack! Hit me with it again!" The crazed villain shouted.

At this point, it wasn't about trying to just save Kota and keep him safe anymore. It was about trying to survive. If Midoriya gets killed here and this guy runs around unchecked..._very bad things _would happen.

"KOTA RUN!!!" Izuku charged in again, Full Cowling and Valor Form still active. Keyblades still in his broken hands.

Muscular kicked Midoriya in the chest and punched him in the left side. His ribs shattered like glass. Blood from the hero fanboy splattering on the ground. Muscular grabbed him by the leg and flung him into the cave.

Midoriya still held onto his weapons, trying to stand up. Muscular made his way to the cave. Trying to stay concious.

Kota suddenly ran infront of Muscular.

"STOP!!" The boy cried. Tears slowly starting to form in his eyes. Water shooting out of his hands, splashing againstvthe villain's shirt.

"Huh?"

"Is...i-is that h-how you k-killed them?!" Kota asked.

"You talkin' 'bout Water Hose earlier eh? Well yeah! Those shitheads got in my way! I only wanted to fucking kill and those fuckin' idiots wouldn't let me do what I wanted, so they died because of it! It's all because of them that I have this fake eye now!" Muscular powered up. The mucles coming from his arm growing as big as possible.

"WELL IF YA WANNA DIE SO BAD...WHO AM I TO DENY YOUR REQUEST?!" He went in for the kill.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**'ONE FOR ALL 1 MILLION PERCENT!!!!' **

Deku sent one million percent into his right arm. Oathkeeper and Oblivion vanished, now taking the form of Two Become One. Light and Dark energy coming from the weapon. Holding the weapon backwards now. Yami's markings stretched across his face. His fangs grew. His eyes glowed. He grew wings made of light and dark energy.

Deku now infront of Kota, getting ready to strike.

"WOAH! WHATS UP WITH THIS POWER IM FEELIN' ALL A SUDDEN?! YOU GOT STRONGER?! YOUR AMAZING!!! MIDORIYA!!!!" Muscular got ready to attack.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Deku shouted back.

Deku's attack was faster.

**"PIERCER OF HEAVEN!!!!"**

Midoriya's keyblade hit Muscular in the left cheek.

On contact a sickening snap was heard.

Deku winced in pain but his heart dropped at the sound of the snap. The energy shot off the weapon carrying Muscular in the wave of energy.

_CRASH!!!! _

Muscular hit the ground at high speed. The shockwave that was sent theough the area was violent.

The mountain was beginning to collapse.

"KOTA JUMP ON MY BACK! HURRY!" Deku shouted.

Kota jumped on Midoriya and was carried to safety.

Midoriya had an uneasy feeling about the fight he had just now.

The two landed to safety and Midoriya turned his head in the direction of where Muscular flew. Smoke still enveloped the area.

"Kota...j-jump off me for a bit...a-and s-s-stay here...I need to go check something out..." Izuku gulped as Kota slid off.

The green haired boy walked towards Muscular, he couldn't shake the sense of dread he had...

_If God came down from his kingdom, he came down from his home_

_And we asked him if he'd take us back, he would tell us no_

_If God came down from his kingdom, he came down from his throne_

_And we asked him if he'd take us back, he would tell us we can't go_

**I have been waiting so long to write this fight. Im glad we're finally here. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Til next time! :)**


	22. Blood On My Hands Guilt On My Conscience

**Replies to the Reviews**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you so much my good sir!**

**Slavish: LOL I have two cliffhangers in mind for two future chapters and I can't wait to see the reactions to it.**

**TheLethalSperg500: *****Evil smile***

**MIKE202303: :)**

**Bakeku67: You'll find out this chapter. :)**

**omniscient tree: I actually have something in mind for her. Don't worry.**

**DragonShadowRyukage: Indeed.**

**7: *Evil laugh***

**Dear Death: You'll find out what's broken this chapter... :)**

**Matt.buttolph037: Hmmm...**

**Onwards with the suffering! Enjoy the chapter!**** :) **

Chapter 23: Blood On My Hands, Guilt On My Conscience

As Midoriya slowly walked towards Muscular, his heart sped up with every step. With every step he took, dread stirred in his chest.

The mountain had collapesed already. Good thing he had landed a safe distance away from the mountain otherwise Kota would have been caught up in that. Muscular was also a good distance away from the mountain.

The smoke cleared.

Sweat dripped down his forehead.

His arms shaking. Ignoring the pain in the broken limbs.

He now stood over Muscular.

And cringed at the sight.

Muscular's chest wasn't moving up and down. It stayed still. Lifeless.

But that wasn't the only thing that made Izuku cringe.

Muscular's legs and arms were twisted. A few broken fingers. He was laying on his back but his face was planted against the dirt. When the energy from the attack flew off the weapon, Muscular's head did a 180. Snapping the psychopath's neck. Turning the villain's head around. Twisting his bones until they snapped. The two thing's that snapped on contact from Midoriya's ulimate technique were Izuku's right arm, again, and Muscular's jaw. His jaw shattered like glass upon impact. The vaillain's mouth hanged open rather awkwardly due to his jaw being demolished.

Deku had killed somebody...

His skin crawled.

A chill went down his spine.

He felt disgusted with himself.

He felt bile burn at the back of his throat.

Tears welling up in the child's eyes.

One could say it was a good thing that such a villain was now no longer breathing. He was a cold blooded killer who didn't feel any remorse for the lives he took. So why should he be given mercy? Why should he be sent off to jail? Wouldn't it be better to protect people he _would eventually _kill by getting rid of him for good?

Midoriya stood on the opposite end of the spectrum. He didn't believe in taking another person's life. Hero or Villain.

All Might for better or worse has had a huge impact on society. While it was good that such a kind man had become the Symbol of Peace, it had it's drawbacks. His overwhelming positivity had given birth to up and coming heroes who were naive.

Such as Deku.

Deku just never imagined that **_he would kill someone. _**Never in a million years. Hero or villain. Killing someone was something a villain would do. And the future Number One **_"Hero" _**had just killed somebody...

His heart was beating rapidly.

His breathing became faster paced.

'I...'

'Midoriya...'

'I really...'

'Midoriya!'

'..._k-killed someone..._Mom...Momo...I'm sorry...All Might...I wasn't a worthy successor afterall..._._'

'MIDORIYA!'

His train of thought was cut off by Yami and Hikari.

'You need to focus! You need to bring Kota to safety and you need to protect Yaoyorozu, Bakugo and everyone else!' Hikari thought of something to say fast.

'Oh...r-right!' He gulped.

Izuku shut his eyes as he turned back around, activating Full Cowling at 6%.

That was the only thing that could snap him out of it...

For now...

Kota was now on Midoriya's back as the green haired hero ran to bring him to somebody.

With nothing really distracting him, his mind drifted off to Muscular.

How would his mother react to this? What about All Might? What about his friends? What about Momo?

Deku could take losing his friends. He was outcasted for most of his life. So going back to that would hurt. Most definitely. It wouldn't be anything new though. So he would be alright for the most part. Losing his mother, All Might and Momo because of this was a different story entirely.

At the very least, he still had Yami and Hikari by his side.

"Midoriya?!"

The voice caught his attention.

His eyes veered to his left. Spotting Aizawa sensei. His heart dropped. He prayed that Aizawa wouldn't ask what happened to him.

"A-Aizawa sensei..."

"Those injuries...you did it again. Did you forget what happened in Hosu?" His sensei scolded.

Deku's injuries were bad. His arms were broken. The right arm had more damage done to it. It was a dark shade of purple. Skin hanging off. Blood dripping down his forearm. His left arm was broken to. It was a lighter shade of purple. The boy's ribs were broken. Blood dripping from his head and lips.

Izuku's eyes darted off to his feet.

"No sensei..." He answered shamefully.

Izuku took another breath.

"I need to go now! They're after Kacchan!" Izuku revealed the villain's plan.

Aizawa went wide eyed at that. Izuku quickly handed Kota over to his teacher while Shota was processing the information.

"T-Take him! Keep him safe!" Midoriya began running off again.

"Wait! Midoirya!" Aizawa called out.

Midoriya stopped dead in his tracks. Turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"When you meet up with Mandalay, tell her to tell everyone with her quirk that I said that all students have permission to engage in combat! I'll take the heat later! Be careful!" Shouted the class A teacher.

"I will!" The green head darted away in a green flash of light.

Leaving Aizawa sensei to just sigh. The teacher had a bad feeling about today...

As Midoriya ran the only thing that popped up into his head was Muscular's corpse.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Attempting to clear his mind of that awful image.

'I just need to focus on the path ahead of me...Just think of saving everyone!'

'Think of saving everyone...'

He repeated the phrase in his head over and over as he ran along the path.

Up ahead he could see Mandalay and Tiger fighting off Spinner and Magne. As Midoriya approached them he got ready to attack.

Spinner was just about to kill Mandalay with his giant blade.

Deku jumped.

He drop kicked the huge weapon and broke it.

"What the...?!" The lizard man exclaimed in shock.

"Midoriya! You need to stay back and get to safety! Those injuries are serious!" Mandalay shouted at the U.A student.

"He came from the direction were Muscular eas supposed to be at! He was able to beat that monster?!" Spinner sweat dropped.

"He's one of the ones we're supposed to kill!" Magne charged at the green haired student. Taking advantage of his injured state.

Being the Stain follower, Spinner jumped in and almost caught Magne with a left hook.

"No! We leave him alive! Stain respected this student because he deemed him a worthy hero!" Spinner glared at his partner.

"Then we'll knock him out!" Magne retorted.

"Mandalay! I have a message from Aizawa sensei! He said to use your quirk to tell all the students that we have permaiion to use our quirks to engage in combat! The villains are after Kacchan!" Midoriya began rushing off to find the bomber hero.

"Wait! Who is Kacchan?!" Mandalay's question fell on deaf ears as Deku didn't turn back to answer her.

"Damn it!" Mandalay said as she jumped back to gain distance.

'Everyone! Can you hear me?! I have a message from Eraserhead! You are allowed to use your quirks to engage in combat! Also, I have information on who the villains are after! They're after Kacchan!' Mandalay relayed the information.

**With Bakugo and Todoroki**

"Kacchan! Kacchan! Shut the fuck up with that shit already!" Bakugo shouted as he ran along the path.

A massive ice wall was summoned to block his path and to defend him from an incoming attack from a villain.

Moonfish.

"Stop acting so reckless! They're after you! You need to be careful!" Shoto stood by Bakugo's side.

"First they tell us not to fight now they change their damn minds! I dunno how, but somehow I know this is fucking Deku's fault!" Bakugo growled as his left eye twitched.

"I must do my job. Show me...your flesh!" The villain cried.

**Back with Midoriya**

Midoriya was now running through the forest. Fighting off the exhaustion that he was feeling. Not only was he physically exhausted, he was mentally exhausted as well.

After a few more minutes of running, he heard some loud noises up head. It sounded like trees being destroyed. As he ran a little further he saw Shoji running towards him and he wad being chased by some giant shadow monster. Deku squinted his eyes to see Tokoyami on top.

"MIDORIYA?!" Shoji called out to his classmate.

"Shoji! What...happened?" Izuku asked while taking deep breaths.

Shoji quickly scooped up Midoriya with his quirk and rested his fellow classmate on his back.

"I should be askig that to you." Shoji said as he ran.

"...A-Alot happened! No time for that now!"

"Get...Get out of here...Now!" Tokoyami begged both of his classmates.

Shoji turned to the left and started running again. Trying to hide among the trees and bushes.

"Shoji...the villains...are after Kacchan we need to get to him." Midoriya whispered.

"Im sorry Midoriya. But with Dark Shadow acting up like this, I don't think I'll be able to help you out. You need to choose between helping Bakugo and Tokoyami. So which is it?" Shoji asked keeping his voice low.

Deku thought about that for a few seconds. An idea popped into his head.

"I just thought of something. A way to save both of them." Deku responded.

"Alright. Let's hear it." Shoji took an interest in Deku's scheme.

"You can use your quirk to distract him while we run away. While that happens, we can cut straight through the forest to reach them. Following the path will take too long. If we run into Kacchan, he and Todoroki should be able to use their quirks to calm down Dark Shadow." The One For All inheritor explained the plan.

"Ok. That sounds like a good plan." Shoji nodded.

**Back with Todoroki and Bakugo**

Todoroki sent a massive wave of ice at the villain Moonfish.

The villain used his quirk to dodge the attack and hide among the trees.

Todoroki sucked his teeth.

"Damn. He knows how to use his quirk really well."

"Even if he looks like some small fry! Bastard!" Bakugo was growing annoyed with the situation.

Needing to be protected by others _was not _a good feeling for Katsuki.

Moonfish jumped out of the trees and shot out blades at the blond boy.

Todoroki was about to summon more ice but Bakugo rolled out of the way in time.

'This is _really _pissing me off!' Katsuki gritted his teeth.

_BAM!_

The ground was shaking.

"Huh? The hell?" Bakugo and Todoroki looked around.

Even Moonfish was caught off guard by that.

They all saw Shoji carrying Midoriya on his back running away from an enraged Dark Shadow.

"Todoroki! Bakugo! Move out if the way!" Shoji shouted as he sprinted towards Moonfish.

The two did what they were told and Shoji leaped into the bushes.

Dark Shadow raised his head and slammed it into Moonfish. The dark creature then grabbed the mad villain. Tossing him up into the air and then seatted him away like a fly. The villain was sent crashing through multiple trees. Knocking him out. His spine was broken.

Todoroki and Bakugo knew what to do now. Bakugo began letting off explosions as Todoroki's left hand ignited. The light calmed the beast down. Allowing Tokoyami to send the beast back inside.

"Thank you...all of you...Shoji Im sorry for that..." Tokoyami apologized as he caught his breath.

"It's alright. You don't need to apologize. Im sure you would have done the same in my position." Shoji helped up the bird boy.

"Midoriya, we need to get you to safety." Todoroki and the others (Bakugo included, even if he was acting like he didn't care) grew worried about his friend's condition.

"Im alright. It doesn't hurt that bad." The green haired boy tried easing his classmates worries.

"So what do we do now?" Tokoyami asked. He had been out of the loop about everything because of Dark Shadow's rampage.

"The villains are after Bakugo. Our objective here is to protect him." Shoto told the dark quirk user.

"We should keep following the path now. We're close enough to where Vlad King should be." Midoriya spoke up.

"I see. Then while we make our way there we need to defend Bakugo." Fumikage nodded his head in agreement.

Bakugo was just watching the interaction. Squinting his eyes and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Alright then. Todoroki, you take the lead. Me and Shoji will be right behind you. Kacchan will be behind us and Tokoyami will be behind Kacchan. This is a powerful group we have right now. It's the best shot we got of keeping Kacchan safe." Deku said.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Katsuki shouted.

"Bakugo, get in line." Todoroki glanced over at the explosive teenager.

"DONT YOU DARE FUCKING "PROTECT" ME ASSHOLES!" Bakugo yelled as he went along with the plan anyways.

"Whatever. Just don't fall behind." Todoroki said with a bored tone.

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugo snapped back. Still following along with the plan.

The group walked along the path and soon enough caught up with Uraraka and Asui.

Urakaka and Asui greeted thr group. Asui was the first one out of both girls to notice Midoriya's condition.

Uraraka ripped off both sleeves of her sweater and made casts for both his arms.

"So what are you guys doing out here? Ribbit." The frog girl tilted her head.

"Oh we're just taking Bakugo to safety." Shoto answered.

Both girls looked at the boys utterly confused because Bakugo wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Um Bakugo's not here..." Ochaco said.

The boy's hearts dropped at that.

They all began looking around. Both Bakugo and Tokoyami was nowhere to be seen.

"They were right behind us a few minutes ago!" Todoroki shouted angrily.

"If your looking for your classmates, you should look over here." A voice called out mockingly.

They all turned to see a villain dressed up as a magician. Mr. Compress.

He held out his hands to reveal two blue marbles. Tokoyami and Bakugo trapped inside.

"Damn it!" Shoji huffed.

"How did he capture them without us noticing?" Todororki narrowed his eyes.

"Give them back!" Deku shouted.

Mr. Compress just giggled and began hopping away through the trees. Shoving his hands in his pockets. Making his way to the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad to be teleported away by Kurogiri.

The group started running after the villain.

Midoirya came up with another idea.

"I have a plan! Todoroki summon up a giant ice wall for us to stand on. Make it go as high as possible. Uraraka use your quirk on me, Todoroki and Shoji. Then Shoji and Todoroki, hold onto me, I'll use my quirk to send us flying to that villain. Once we're close enough Uraraka, release us!" Mdoriya explained quickly.

Uraraka used her quirk on the three boys as Todoroki summoned up the giant ice wall. Shoji and the Todoroki held onto Midoriya as he activated Full Cowling at 6% and hurled them towards Mr. Compress. Uraraka released the three heroes which made them crash into Mr. Compress's back. The two marbles fell out of his pockets. Asui and Urakaka ran to catch up with them. The rest of the vanguard action squad was right infront of three heroes.

Himiko Toga's eyes landed on Midoriya.

"Oh my! Your Izuku Midoriya! You look so cute when your all bloody and broken like that!" The crazy girl squealed.

"She's crazy..." Shoji whsipered as he was getting back up.

Shoji and Todoroki quickly got up along with Midoriya and rushed in. Deku tripped as the other two heroes in training leaped forward to pick up the marbles. The marbles glowed and within another second, was replaced with Todoroki's ice.

'A decoy!' Shoto gritted his teeth as he looked at Mr. Compress who was now grouped up with the other villains.

A purple mist formed behind the group.

Mr. Compress stuck his tongue out to show the heroes where the two captured heroes had been since he began running through the trees.

A sudden laser shot Mr. Compress right in the chest making the marbles fly out of his mouth.

Aoyama.

Shoji was able to grab the one that had Tokoyami inside as Todoroki reached out for Bakugo's.

A hand swipped Bakugo away from the heterochromatic boys hand.

"That's pitiful. Shoto Todoroki..." Dabi grinned at Endeavor's son.

Midoriya used the last bit of strength he had left to get back up and dash towards the villains. A bolt of green lightning making it's way to the villains.

Mr. Compress deactivated his quirk. It wouldn't matter if the heroes rescued Tokoyami. Capturing him wasn't the objective anyways. What really mattered was getting Bakugo.

Dabi grabbed Katsuki by the neck. Holding him in place.

Bakugo watched Deku sprint towards him using his quirk.

"Stay back...Deku..."

Just as Deku made it infront of the portal, it vanished.

The boy fell unconcious.

**Midoriya's inner plane: The Station of Awakening.**

"Yami." Hikari walked up to the demon.

"Yeah?" She asked, eyes locked to the floor.

"You feel it to don't you? What's going on in his heart right now?" The angel questioned.

"Yup...I do...What the hell do we do?" Yami's hand rested on her forehead.

"...I don't know..." He answered back painfully.

The heroes lost.

The villains won.

It was a total failure...

_So come rain on my parade_

_'Cause I want to feel it_

_Come shove me over the edge_

_'Cause my head is in overdrive_

_Im sorry but it's too late_

_And it's not worth saving_

_So come rain on my parade_

_I think we're doomed_

_I think we're doomed_

_And there is no way back..._

**Hope you all liked the chapter! I was thinking of how I could make the Training Camp arc different from canon and Midoriya killing Muscular off somehow popped into my mind. Midoriya is a pretty naive MC so I thought I should snap him out of that. I thought it would be better to do that sooner rather than later. ****See you all on the next chapter!**


	23. Drown

**Replies to the Reviews**

**7: *Evil laugh***

**Matt.Buttolph037: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this little chapter as well.**

**VeemoTeamoo: :) I would reply but I don't wanna spoil anything.**

**Slavish: Im kinda curious, who did you think I was gonna have Deku kill at first? Overhaul?**

**NinjaFang1331: I appreciate your support!**

**MasterBlade47: A heartless Midoriya does sound interesting.**

**MIKE202303:** **Here is more for you fam!**

**TheLethalSperg500: I agree.**

**We hit a new milestone! 200 plus Reviews!**

Chapter 23: Drown (Going Out Of Frequency)

**3 Hours After The Villain Attack**

Aizawa just sighed as he stood in the hospital room that Deku was resting in.

Not only did he have Bakugo's well being to worry about.

He now also had Midoriya's mental health to think about.

Aizawa had left Kota in Vlad King's care while he went along the path Mdoriya had came from when he handed Kota over to him.

To say he was shocked by what he saw was an understatement.

He saw the mountain now reduced to rubble. And Muscular's twisted corpse.

Out of everyone in Class 1-A, the last person Aizawa thought was capable of taking someone's life was Midoriya.

It wasn't a big secret that Midoriya was a massive All Might follower. Shota now knew what this meant.

It was going to be an incredibly low point for his student.

Shota had heard the reports of Muscular's incredible power a few years prior to all this. So he couldn't blame Izuku for the outcome of this.

He had called up Nezu shortly after the attack and had a conversation with the U.A principal.

They both knew U.A was going to be blasted by the media for what happened. Especially since one of their student's had taken someone else's life.

The media drfinitely would try and paint Midoriya as some type of villain now.

Both of them agreed to keep Midoriya's name away from the media. Considering the shit Deku now had to go through, Shota and Nezu was pretty sure the last thing Midoriya needed was the media throwing dirt on his name.

Aizawa opted to keep an eye on Izuku's interactions with the rest of his class. The reason being was because they were all just a bunch of teenagers. Most of them, if not all of them, would most certainly treat the student different if they learned he had taken another human being's life away. Shota was sure that Bakugo, Tokoyami, and Todoroki would understand. But he didn't know about the rest of them.

Aizawa turned around and walked out the room.

**15 Minutes Later**

Momo's eyes opened up. She felt a bandage around her head. She then remembered her and Awase from Class B having an encounter with a Nomu. She then made a tracker and had Yotetsu fuse the tracker with the Nomu's skin. The girl ended up recieving a head injury. It almost killed her. Had the Nomu struck with enough force, it would have been over. She also remembered hearing gunshots to.

"So your finally awake." She heard Aizawa sensei's voice.

"A-Aizawa sensei...Is...Is Izuku and everyone else alright?" Questioned the wealthy girl.

Aizawa sighed.

"Bakugo was captured. As for Midoriya, his injuries are serious but not life threatening. His right arm was in pretty bad shape however. He needed surgery again. His right hand is crooked. Everyone else is fine. The students who were knocked out by the gas are resting." Her teacher answered.

Allowing her to smile.

Shota opened his mouth to speak again. Ready to give her the rest of the bad news.

"Although, if I were you, I would be more concerned about Midoriya's _mental health_ right now." Aizawa spoke bluntly.

Yaoyorozu felt her heart stop at that.

Was it because of Bakugo's kidnapping? No, sure that would mess with Midoriya a little, it shouldn't have a heavy impact. Something else happened. Something far worse.

"What happened with him?" She asked.

"I think it's better if he tells you or someone in your class about it...By the way, the police and All Might are here. The police want to speak with you since a student from class B said you made a tracking device and palnted it on a Nomu. They'll be here to speak with you within a few minutes. Good work Yaoyorozu." Aizawa stood up from his seat and walked out.

Momo was just left wondering about what the hell happened.

After discussing what had happened with the police and All Might, she made her way to Midoriya's room.

She opened the door to find him resting. She looked over his injuries. Both his arms bandaged up and he had a bandage on his head. She hated seeing him in this condition.

But he's alive. That's a very good plus for her. Now Aizawa's words from earlier replayed in her mind. Over and over again.

_"I would be more concerned about Midoriya's mental health right now..." _

She stepped forward and sat down by his side. Waiting for him to awake.

**20 Minutes Later**

**_It was dark. He couldn't see anything._**

**_And then, within a second the only thing he heard was the breaking of someone's bones._**

**_He winced at the sound._**

**_He opened up his eyes._**

**_He looked down to see that he stood over Muscular's broken corpse._**

**_Tears fell from his eyes as his knees buckled. Dropping to his knees while sobbing. Three figures stood behind him. Looming over him. Looking down on him in shame._**

**_"Im so digsusted with you Izuku!..." He heard his mother's voice. A painful screech. Anger and sadness all mixed together._**

**_"I should've given One For All to either Young Todoroki, Young Yaoyorozu, Young Bakugo, Ypung Iida or Young Kirishima. You are a disappointment to all the previous One For All users, Young Midoriya!" All Might shook his head._**

**_"I can't believe I thought you were a hero! You were better off quirkless...Midoriya!" Momo's voice rang painfully in his ears._**

**_He turned around to face them. Only to be meet by Yaoyorozu spitting in his face._**

**_He saw All Might, his mother, and Momo all walking away, behind them were the rest of Class 1-A, Aizawa sensei, and the rest of the teachers all looking at him with either anger, fear or disappointment._**

**_He tried to speak but his voice failed him._**

**_STOMP!_**

**_He looked behind him to see Kacchan_** **_t_****_owering over him._** **_Just like he had always towered over him in elementary and middle school._**

**_"Heroes are winners and villains are losers. Ya know what that means? You're just a fucking loser Deku!" He swung his right arm._**

**_Preparing the most powerful explosion he could._**

**_BANG!_**

His eyes shot open.

He sat up quickly.

He took a couple deep breaths and looked around.

He saw Momo to his left sleeping next to him in a seat.

His heart dropped upon seeing her.

He saw the bandages on his arms and the one on his head.

'So it wasn't a dream...The attack on the training camp really happened.'

He felt his heart sink into his stomach.

His eyes veered down to his lap to see an envelope.

_From: Kota _

Written on it in blue ink.

He stood up, took the envelope and snuck out of his room and went up to the roof. Not wanting to face Momo when she wakes up.

The door to the roof opened and closed as he slid down the door to sit with his back pressed to it.

He opened up the envelope and saw a letter.

_Hey Midoriya_

_Sorry about punching you in the balls. I think your an amazing hero! You and everyone else are so strong! You have a fan now!_

_Sincerly, Kota_

The tears fell from his eyes uncontrollably.

Midoriya couldn't tell if Kota knew what actually happened to Muscular.

"Im...n-no hero..." He sobbed.

A couple minutes later, he got up and wiped his tears away. Turning around to open up the door and headed back into his room to _try _and rest once more.

Izuku quietly snuck back into his room and got back into bed. Rolling over onto his right side, looking away from Yaoyorozu.

He shut his eyes...

Only to have Muscular's dead body be shoved into his head once again.

'I _can't_ get it out of my head...' Biting his lower lip as he gazed out the window.

His hands moved up and gripped the locks of his hair tightly.

Tears escaping his eyes as they now leaked onto the bedsheets.

Midoriya turned, facing the ceiling. Desperately trying to shut his eyes for some rest.

The only good thing was that Kota was still alive. He had succeeded in keeping Kota safe. He still failed at saving a classmate and ended up taking someone's life away. The Hero Killer's words rang through his head.

_"A hero who can save everyone huh? That's admirable but too naive! Your only human at the end of the day! Your going to learn one day you can't protect everybody!"_

He clenched the bedsheets tightly.

He had failed in rescuing Kacchan. If the villains wanted him dead right there it would have been game over. And if somebody from class A or B had been caught in the final clash between him and Muscular, he would have another grave resting on his conscience.

The thought of that made him cringe internally.

Momo began to move. Soon enough she was mumbling something in her sleep. She was starting to wake up now.

Deku felt his heart drop. He shut his eyes as fast as humanly possible once her eyes began to slowly open up. In that moment, his eyes quickly opened back up. The horrifying image of Muscular's corpse popped into his head once more.

"Oh Izuku! Your awake!" Momo smiled happily.

Midoriya could feel his stomach turn. Interacting with her...or anybody else he was close with was something he dreaded.

"...H-Hey...M-Momo...Are you doing okay?" Forcing a smile on his face.

"Im fine. The rest of the class is doing well to. The police and the pros are working to get Bakugo back. They should have a rescue team ready tomorrow night." Answered the rich female.

"I see. That's good." Izuku smiled slightly at that. Knowing that the rest of the class was doing well was reassuring.

Momo then opened up her mouth to speak again. Trying to ask Midoriya about what had happened, but as soon as that motion was made, the door opened up.

Revealing Kirishima and the rest of the concious class A members were there. Much to Midoriya's dismay. Having Momo here was nervewracking enough, now more of class 1-A was here.

Midoriya bit on the inside of his cheek.

"Yaoyorozu! Midoriya! Good to see the both of you doing fine!" Kaminari cheered.

"Thanks..." Replied Deku.

"Midoriya." Kirishima called stepping forward.

"What?" Midoriya asked. Looking at the red head expectingly.

"Im gonna be upfront about this. But I know that Bakugo's kidnapping hit you hard. I mean, you two don't have the best relationship but he's a part of class 1-A just like the rest of us. Yaoyorozu made a tracker and ended up sticking it on one of the villains. If she consents, we can help get Bakugo back. Are you with me?" Kirishima questioned the late quirk bloomer.

Deku's jaw dropped as did most of the class.

Iida was about to scold the sturdy hero but someone interrupted him.

Todoroki spoke up.

"Kirishima also talked to me about it. I said I would go. But Yaoyorozu would be the one to really decide if we head out or not." Shoto said glancing at the Creation quirk user.

"Wait a minute!" Iida shouted.

All eyes turned to Tenya.

"You can't just break the rules like this! This is a matter that should be handled by the professionals!" Ingenium scolded those who thought about going.

"Iida, I understand your point of view. It's just...as Bakugo's friend, as a hero I can't just do nothing! How can I call myself a man if I don't try and rescue him?" Eijiro gritted his sharp teeth.

"I think you all you to calm down. Bakugo's kidnapping has shaken alot of us up, but if you break the law like this your going to be the same as villains." Asui didn't hesitate to put it bluntly.

Those words hit the class.

Her words hit Midoriya the most.

He had comitted the most villainous act of all out of everyone present in the room.

It made a chill travel down his spine.

But even so, there was a way he could get Kacchan back. He could at least do _something heroic..._

"I'll go."

Everyone's attention instantly turned to Midoriya.

"Midoriya!" Iida looked shocked. Taken aback by Deku's decision.

"There is a way to save him and I want to do it. That is...if Momo would let us..." He gazed at her, waiting for her answer.

Momo contemplated that for a second. Looking at both sides of the fence. Iida's point of view and Izuku's. She sighed.

"I'll make a device to help us find them. I'll come along to. As class president, it's my job to watch over you all." Yaoyorozu said.

"What?! You to Yaoyorozu?!" Iida shouted in disbelief. She was the last person he would expect to break the rules like this.

"I...I know there is probably nothing we can do to stop them from going Iida. So we should be there to keep an eye on them, to keep them out of trouble." Yaoyorozu stated firmly.

Tenya couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had no words for this. He just stood there with his jaw dropped.

"Perfect! We'll head out tomorrow at 8:00 PM. Thank you Yaoyorozu." Kirishima bowed in respect and left along with the rest of the class.

Iida was the last one to leave.

'Is there really nothing I can say to persuade them?' The glasses wearing hero sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mineta left a watermelon for Midoriya.

It was just Yaoyorozu and Midoriya in the room now.

Izuku was hoping she would leave.

Deku tired to force the words out. To get her to leave the room. But the words didn't come out.

"Izuku." Her voice caught his attention.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"Are you okay?...Aizawa sensei told me something happened with you during the villain attack."

She had a look of worry on her face.

His heart damn near exploded in his chest at what she said.

'Great, now Aizawa sensei knows about it!' He shut his eyes.

If Aizawa sensei knew, then that meant that All Might knew...

The rest of the teachers to.

Maybe his mother as well...

He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Yaoyorozu walked towards him and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Pulling him into an embrace. Resting her chin ontop of his head.

Deku tensed up a bit.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Im fine. Really. I just need rest, that's all." Deku lied.

Momo wasn't exactly satisfied by that. She could sense the sudden shift in the air around him. She felt it since she woke up. Forcing him to talk about what happened would most likely make things worse. Hell, it might even damage their relationship. Mentally, she kicked herself for not being able to come up with anything. She released him, got up, and made the device and took it with her. Strolling towards the door.

"Just know...that Im here if you want to talk. You can talk to me about anything." She offered a kind smile.

Izuku's expression turned somber.

"Yeah...Thanks..."

**The Next Day**

It was 8:00 PM.

Kirishima and Todoroki waited outside for Yaoyorozu and Midoriya.

"Did they change their minds?" Kirishima tilted his head.

"Maybe." Shoto answered.

The doors opened up to show Yaoyorozu and Midoriya walking towards the two boys.

"Alright! Lets do this!" Kirishima grinned.

"Wait. Remember, Im coming along to make sure none of you get into trouble. So I'll be the one with the device to track them." Yaoyorozu stated.

The boys nodded in acceptance at her declaration.

"Wait!" A familiar voice called the group as they were just bout to head out.

"Iida?" Midoriya quirked an eyebrow.

"Iida what are you doing here? If you wanted to come along you should have said something man." Eijiro said with a flat expression.

Iida clenched his fists.

"You all can't be serious about this!" Iida chided his classmates.

"Iida, Bakugo has been captured. I can't just sit at home while he's with the League of Villains!" Kirisima expalined his point of view again.

"Why?! Why did it have to be you and Todoroki to break the rules again?! You both were present in Hosu! And your doing it again!" Iida shouted back eying Midoriya and Todoroki.

Kirishima raised an eyebrow.

Izuku took a step forward.

"Iida, we all know how you feel but-"

_WHAM!_

Iida hit Midoriya with a right hook. Iida was against using violence against his classmates. However, it looked like he would have to knock some sense into this group.

"Im worried about Bakugo to!! Im worried about all my classmates!! Not just Bakugo! What if you all are forced to fight?! Midoriya, I saw your injuries after the villain attack! All I could think about was my brother when I saw you in that hospital bed! Are you telling me you don't care about how I feel?! Im worried for _all of you!__"_ Tenya ranted.

"Iida...We don't plan to engage in combat with the League." Todoroki put a hand on Iida's shoulder.

"What?..." Iida looked at Todororki confused.

"We plan to rescue Bakugo without fighting the League. That way we won't be breaking any type of rules." Kirishima exclaimed.

Yaoyorozu took in that information. Realistically speaking, a rescue mission that doesn't involve combat doesn't sound possible. Still, she hoped that somehow it would happen.

"...In that case, I'll go with you. To help Yaoyorozu out with making sure you all stay out of trouble." Iida pushed his glasses up.

"Ok then let's go." Kirishima nodded and the group walked towards the train station.

Once aboard the train everyone took their seats.

"If anyone wants to leave, you can. There's no shame in doing so. The train hasn't left yet so if anybody wants to leave, you free to do so." Shoto offered.

Everyone answered no. It was now Midoriya's turn.

"He may be a jerk. I don't consider him a friend. But he's a part of our class. I want to rescue him." Midoriya stated firmly.

Todoroki nodded.

The train took off.

Midoriya stared out the window, as the train moved towards it's next stop.

All Might may not have that much of One For All left in him. He could only use it for about an hour and a half now. Even wih that, Midoriya was positive that would leave All Might with enough time to find a new successor. Momo, Todoroki, Iida, Kirishima, Uraraka, Kacchan himself. Hell, class 1-A was full of potential canidates. Explaining this to All Might shouldn't be a problem. Maybe All Might would agree with his decision. All Might _had _to be disappointed in him. So searching for a new successor wouldn't be too dificult. Maybe he could help All Might choose the next user of One For All.

Rescuing Kacchan would be his last act as a U.A student. As a future hero in training...

'Im going to rescue Kacchan...and quit being a hero...'

_Who will fix me now?_

_Dive in when Im down?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown_

_Who will make me fight?_

_Drag me out alive?_

_Save me from myself_

**_Don't let me drown..._**

**I hope you lot enjoyed the chapter ;) Also I just wanna say, that within a few chapters I will be putting this fanfic on hiatus so I can srart updating my other MHA story regularly. I've sorta neglected it for a bit too long. The hiatus should start before the Overhaul arc. Since we are a few chapters away from finishing off Season 3's content, I feel this is the best course of action to take. See ya next time!**


	24. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

**VERY IMPORTANT! I want you guys to know that there is a Russian website where people are reposting other author's fanfics on a website called Fanfic.me without the author's consent. The problem is that the content there gets MONETIZED! I do not want to get into _ANY_ legal trouble for this shit. Just trying to spread awareness! To any author's that read my stories I want you all to know about this. I found out about this from AvtorSola's latest update of their recent Dragon Blade update! ****If possible _please _spread the word about this! **


	25. You're Next

**Replies to the Reviews**

**Firem****78910: Thank you! I was able to find the website and none of my fics was on there thankfully. I'll be keeping tabs on it tho.**

**Guest: BMTH is fucking amazing! Glad someone caught it! **

**7: :)**

**Meazm: Thanks! Here's more for ya! **

**Bakeku67: Im glad you enjoyed it! PM me and I'll gladly give you tips when I can.**

**Slavish: Oh lmao! Hope you enjoy the chapter fam! Season 4 is gonna be fire! Cant wait!**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

**LitchKing: Uhhhh...Idk how to respond to that...**

**MIKE202303: Things are going to become more heavy :)**

**I made a twitter account recently. Follow me @B_W_A98 if you want. ****We about to hit 400 favs and we just passed 500 follows! You guys are crazy! ****Enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MHA!**

Chapter 24: You're Next

**Kiyashi Ward**

The Bakugo rescue squad got off the train as they had reached their destination. They walked outside the train station, observing Kiyashi Ward.

"This is Kiyashi Ward hm?" Kirishima whistled at the end of his sentence.

"We're close to Bakugo's location. Everyone please be careful. Please keep in mind that Bakugo may not be there. The tracker was stuck on a Nomu. We don't know if the Nomu is in the same exact place as him." Yaoyorozu demanded as the boys nodded agreeing with her.

"Okay then, where are they Yaoyorozu?!" Kirishima asked as he began running.

Momo facepalmed.

"Wait! Krishima!" The girl called to her red headed classmate.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Didn't she _just _say to be careful? We're in enemy territory. You can't just run around." Todoroki deadpanned at Eijiro.

"Hehe. Sorry." Red Riot chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Todoroki and Momo are right. We can't just walk around carelessly. The League knows what we look like." Midoriya put a hand on his chin.

Just as Deku was about to ask Momo to create disgusies, she had her eyes set on a store.

"We can head over there for disguises..." She pointed at a cheap store with a bit of pink on her cheeks.

'Oh boy...' Izuku sighed.

The group went inside and got disguises.

Momo was wearing a pair of glasses, a pink dress, and changed her hairstyle.

Todoroki wore a wig with some of his white hair sticking out.

Iida had his hair slicked back, some overalls on and a fake mustache.

Midoriya had a purple jacket on with some shades and his hair brushed back.

Kirishima had some cardboard horns sticking out of his head and wore his hair down. Wearing a black jacket.

The group walked out the store. Kirishima and Iida were trying to "get into character."

"THERE'S A LADY WITH AN ENORMOUS TITTIES OVER THERE!" The vice president of 1-A yelled.

Todoroki, Momo, and Midoriya just watched the two make complete idiots of themselves.

"Teenagers would look suspicous walking around here at night. Especially since we're U.A students." Momo said.

'Im pretty sure Kirishima and Iida "getting into character" is going to draw suspicion anyways...' Izuku looked at the two students.

Todoroki turned to face her.

"Yaoyorozu, you could have just used Creation to make all this you know..." Shoto called the modern day princess out.

Momo gasped and quickly thought of an excuse.

"Todoroki! That would destroy the economy! We need to make purchases to keep it working!" Yaoyorozu yelped, flailing her arms in defence.

Midoriya observed her little interaction with Todoroki. He was able to smile a little at her antics.

'At least she's doing fine.' Deku started walking away.

'She just wanted to spend money...' The boys except Izuku thought.

"Come on. We're wasting time." Deku said.

Just as the group was about to leave, they heard "U.A." Fearing that they have been discovered, they all looked towards the source of the sound. They looked to see Aizawa sensei and Principal Nezu on one of the giant monitors.

_"We at U.A would like to apologize to the Bakugo family and everyone else effected by our recent shortcomings." Aizawa bowed._

_"First it was the USJ Incident, then the encounter your students had with the Hero Killer. Now this. What is U.A doing to make sure this never happens again?" One of the reporters asked the 1-A teacher and Principal._

_"We will be making improvements to our security. We have also discussed with the police and a group of Pro Heros who are assigned with the mission of getting our student back." Nezu explained.__ He had something else in mind but he wanted to think it over more._

_One of the other reporters shot a question at Aizawa._

_"You are the teacher of Class 1-A correct? The same class that Bakugo Katsuki is assigned to, Am I right?"_

_"Yes I am." The teacher answered._

_"How can you be so sure that Bakugo won't side with the villains? He certainly has proved to be mentally unstable during the Sports Festival. Also during the villain attack on the training camp, one of your students took the life of one of the villains there. How can you be sure that he/she also won't turn out to be a villain? Are these two students fit to_ become heroes?"_The reporter raised an eyebrow._

Midoriya could feel bitterness stir in his stomach at that. Yami's anger coursing through him as if he was powering up One For All. Clenching his fists by his side.

_Aizawa gave the reporter a death glare before responding._

_"The two students in question are **not villains...Nor will you ever refer to them as such again..."**__ The anger in Aizawa's voice was __clearly audible._

_"The student who shall not be named, killed in **self defense** against a threat that forced his hand to do so. Bakugo may act hostile, but he cares about his classmates, even if he doesn't show it. He has a deep desire to to be the best. Giving it his all against his opponents during the Sports Festival, was his way of showing respect to his opponents, because he knew that they deserved to be there. These two students are probably the most dedicated students in my class. They both perform excellently. Their drive is unmatched in their class. They both want to be the next number one hero and I am honored to call them my students. I can't wait to see what type of heroes they grow into." Aizawa shot back._

Midoriya was stunned, he didn't expect Aizawa or anyone for that matter to jump in and defend him like that. It certainly threw him for a loop. He bit his lower lip.

Just as he felt the tears rushing out his eyes someone in the crowd spoke up.

"So U.A is taking in child killers now? Wow, U.A has fallen from grace." The man dissed the school.

Some people began debating between the whole ordeal. Some taking Midoriya's side while some other people didn't.

Midoriya felt Yami's anger intensify inside him. Gritting his teeth.

In Momo's head for some reason she connected Izuku to that. Her eyes widened as she shook her head in denial.

'No way. That's absolutely impossible, Izuku would never do that. He would try and find another way.' She concluded.

Though, it _would _explain Midoriya's behavior as of late. He seemed distant. She noticed the looks of discomfort on his face during the train ride and when they began walking around Kamino. Midoriya seemed a bit nervous when too close to his classmates or her. Izuku definitely wasn't as cheerful as he usually was. His whole attitude throughout the entire time she had known him was extremely motivating. But as of late, that "You can do it!" vibe had vanished.

'Maybe something else happened.' She glanced at the rest of her classmates.

"We should get going now." She spoke drawing their attention.

"Right." The boys except Midoriya nodded in agreement.

They all walked off following Yaoyorozu.

**The League of Villains Hideout**

Bakugo was surprised to hear that one of the villains died back at the training camp. His train of thought was cut off by Shigaraki.

"Ain't that weird? U.A is being treated as the bad guys. Heroes are humans to right? Humans make mistakes like everyone else. Nobody is perfect." Shigaraki turned towards Bakugo.

Bakugo was restrained o a chair.

"Im sure your smart enough to know that your currently on the losing side. Im also sure that you _love winning_ don't ya?" Tomura grinned.

Bakugo just remained silent.

"Dabi. Release him. We need to treat him with like an equal." All For One's successor demanded.

"Huh? You serious? He's gonna put up a fight you know?" Dabi raised an eyebrow at the League if Villain's leader.

"Like I said, we need to treat him as an equal. We need to show him that he is in fact one of us." Shigaraki gestured for him to do it.

"Twice. You do it." Dabi turned to Jin.

"Why me?!" Twice jumped.

"Do it." Dabi said sternly.

"But I...Fine..." Twice reluctantly approached Bakugo.

Twice began taking off the restraints.

"We do deeply apologize for using such forceful methods, but please understand, we are not just an angry mob trying to commit crimes. We didn't kidnap you by accident." Mr. Compress crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Heroes stopped being heroes the moment they started getting payed for their actions." Spinner spat.

Tomura began walking towards Bakugo.

The restraints came off.

Bakugo stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles.

"Each and every one of us has been restricted. By either heroes, rules, or people in general. Im sure you..."

_WHAM!_

Bakugo delivered a vicious knee to Twice's face, knocking him down and swung his right arm at Shigaraki.

_BOOM!_

"I've been listening to your _endless_ talking for so fucking long. I hate idiots like you. People who can't get to the point because they love the sound of their own voice. Basically what your telling me is "Hey join us, we just wanna hurt people for the fuck of it." Ain't that right? Well fuck off! Go jump off a cliff! I had my mind set on being a hero a long time ago! I wanna win like All Might. No matter what happens, that'll never change!" Bakugo smirked like All Might himself. Getting ready for a fight.

Shigaraki just stood still. Looking at the hand that fell off his face.

"Father..." Shigaraki bent down to pick up the body part. Carefully putting it back on his face.

_Knock knock knock_

Everyone froze for a second.

"Hello? This is a delivery from Pizza-La Kamino store."

Evryone in the bar was confused.

"What the fuck...?" Shigaraki tilted his head.

_SMASH! _

All Might smashed through the wall to the right of Bakugo. Startling everyone inside.

**"I AM HERE!"**

The Symbol of Peace wasn't alone. He was accompanied by Kamui Woods, Gran Torino, and Edgeshot.

Kamui Woods restrained all the villains in the room. Except for Kurogiri.

Giving Gran Torino time to kick all the villains captured by the younger pro hero.

Edgeshot took care of Kurogiri.

**"You have nowhere to run now villains!" **All Might stood proudly.

"How did they find us?" Spinner snarled.

"One of U.A's students placed s tracker on a Nomu." Edgeshot answered.

Anger was boiling in Shigaraki.

"I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU!!!" All For One's student exploded.

Toshinori turned to look at Bakugo.

**"You did well, Young Bakugo. I understand you were scared, but you remained strong in the end." **All Might gave Katsuki a thumbs up and flashed a grin.

"I WASN'T SCARED OKAY?! NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT! FUCK YOU!!!" Katsuki exploded while shaking a little.

Laughing was heard from a TV screen in the bar.

**'That voice...' **All Might sweat dropped.

Black liquid suddenly wrapped it self around Bakugo and the rest of the League individually.

_"Now now Tomura, don't be upset. You still have so much more room to grow." _The voice said. It was easy to tell that the man speaking was smiling as all this was going on. It was checkmate.

All the members of the League began disappearing one by one.

All Might rushed in to save Bakugo.

But was too late.

**"NO!" **The hero yelled in rage.

**Meanwhile With The Bakugo Rescue Squad**

The group of U.A students where now behind the warehouse where the Nomus were produced. Ragdoll had been captured and placed inside the warehouse. She was currently unconcious.

The group was just about to leave when they saw MT. Lady, Gang Orca, Best Jeanist, and Tiger there.

"There is no need to worry now I guess. Everything is going just fine. Turns out we weren't needed afterall." Yaoyorozu said to the group.

The boys except for Midoriya began leaving.

'Something isn't right...This is going a bit too smooth...' Midoriya looked as MT. Lady activated her quirk.

And then...

_BOOM! _

A enormous explosion went off inside the warehouse.

After a few seconds the group of U.A students felt it.

Terror. Sheer malice.

Not even the killing intent Midoriya, Iida, and Shoto felt from Stain could match this.

It was the strongest villain in the world.

'All For One...' Midoriya gulped.

Yaoyorozu's mind flash backed to the conversation that she heard Izuku and All Might have.

Surely _this _had to be the "Great evil" All Might mentioned. If somehow there was somebody worse than this...then she didn't know what to do.

Midoriya tried to keep himself from vomiting out of fear. Hands covering his mouth as he was trembling and sweating profusely. The rest of the group was also frightened.

All For One began walking through the rubble. Clapping his hands in acknowledgement.

"Ah the number four hero, Best Jeanist. You live up to your rank. To be able to manipulate Gang Orca, MT. Lady, and Tiger's clothing like that and move them out of the way within a split second, I must say Im impressed. That much skill comes with years of experience." All For One giggled at the end of his sentence.

Best Jeanist was struggling to stand up. The hero was bloody from the explosion.

All For One sent a blast of air right at the number four hero. A hole was punched through his chest. Killing Best Jeanist instantly.

"While your quirk was useful, it doesn't match Tomura's disposition..." The villain mumbled.

Black liquid appeared infront of him as The League and Bakugo were dropped to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Bakugo growled.

Bakugo saw Best Jeanist's corpse on the floor. And he also felt the malice oozing from All For One.

'Who the fuck is this guy?!...' Katsuki gulped as sweat dropped from his forehead.

"I apologize if you didn't enjoy the trip, Bakugo." Tomura's sensei turned his head towards the red eyed hero.

"Sensei..." Tomura looked down.

"Do not get discouraged Tomura Shigaraki. Simply get up and try again. I chose you as my successor for a reason." All For One comforted his successor.

Soon enough All Might came in. Crashing down like a meteor.

**"I will have you take back everything you've stolen! All For One!" **

"Oh? Come to _kill me _again? All Might?" All For One laughed.

That struck a chord within Midoriya.

'Even All Might...' Midoriya's eyes darted to his feet.

All For One and All Might clashed. Keepng eachother locked in place. A stalemate.

"It shouldn't have taken you so long to get here. You really have gotten weaker." All For One smiled behind his mask.

**"And what of you?! What's with this industrial mask your wearing?" **The hero growled.

As the two started fighting, the League closed in on Bakugo. Katsuki was severely out numbered. Toga began slashing away as Katsuki was weaving out of the way.

Behind the wall that was protecting them, the U.A students were desperately trying to come up with a plan.

'Come on! Think dammit!' Deku gritted his teeth. Still sweating and trembling.

He looked to his left to see his classmates. A spark went off in his head.

"Guys...I-I have an idea..." Midoriya began. Trying to keep his voice down. His voice was trembling as well.

All eyes turned to Midoriya.

"I-Iida, me and you will hold onto Kirishima and use our quirks t-to give us a burst of speed...Kirishima...use your quirk to b-break through the wall...then T-Todoroki c-create a ice ramp that goes a-as high as possible. Kirishima, when we're close to Kacchan...Call him over. You've built a-a steady relationship with him. He trusts y-you more than anyone here...Kacchan should recognize the perdicament All Might is in right now. All Might and...T-That villain have eachother locked in place. This is t-the only plan I-I have..." Izuku swallowed hard.

The group nodded and prepared themselves.

Iida and Midoriya held onto Ejiro. Iida's engines revving up. Midoriya activated Full Cowling at 6%. Kirishima put his arms up infront of his face, in a X formation. His arms hardening.

The three took off and broke through the wall. Todoroki wasted no time in making the ramp for them, sending them up high.

Fighting stopped for a moment as the students soared through the night sky.

"Young Midoriya..." All Might's jaw dropped.

"You don't even have control over your own successor! How pathetic!" All For One shouted.

Katsuki's eyes spotted them.

Kirishima held out his hand.

"Grab onto my hand Bakugo!" Ejiro called out.

Shigaraki saw his chance and mived in fast.

Only to have Bakugo send him flying back as Katsuki propelled himself through the air with a powerful explosion. Bakugo reached out and grabbed Kirishima's hand.

"Your stupid as hell! You know that?!" Bakugo mocked the manly student with a smirk.

"God dammit! FUCK!" Shigaraki clenched his fists.

All For One's fingers turned into black tendrils and threw All Might away. And then stuck themselves inside an unconcious Kurogiri's body. Forcefully activating the villain's warp quirk.

"Go! Escape Tomura! You still have much more room to grow." All For One turned back to face All Might. Getting ready for the hero's comeback.

"What about you?!" Tomura cired out as he was sucked into the portal along with the rest of the League.

"Do not worry about me. I've been waiting for this fight for a very _long _time..." All For One ealked away as the portal began getting smaller.

"No! Sensei!..." Shigaraki vanished. Leaving just All Might and All For One to continue their battle.

**With Midoriya's group**

Iida, Kirishima, Bakugo, and Midoriya landed safely with together. Izuku called Todoroki to confirm that they succeeded in the mission.

"We saved Kacchan." Izuku spoke holding his phone to his ear.

"Fuck off! You assholes didn't save _shit! _You lot just so happened to be a convenient escape route for me! Got it?!" Katsuki snarled looking up at the screen that displayed the showdown in Kamino.

"Your welcome bro!" Ejiro gave Bakugo a thumbs up.

Midoriya put his phone away and looked up to the screen to watch the battle between All For One and All Might.

**With All Might and All For One**

"So Bakugo was rescued eh?" All For One laughed. He still had a trump card yet to be revealed.

"Izuku Midoriya. That's your successor? You chose well. A powerful quirk like that, combined with the force of One For All will make him a force to be reckoned with. He truley is a monster in development. After I kill you, he's next." All For One approached the Symbol of Peace.

Having All For One now about Midoriya this early was dangerous.

**"As if I would allow such a thing!" **All Might dashed towards his arch nemisis.

"I must say Im surprised you chose a successor like that. He killed one of Tomura's allies. I never expected you to choose such a savage successor." All For One mocked as he shot another air blast at Toshinori.

Toshinori dodged it and sent his fist into All For One's face. Breaking the mask. Revealing the villain's scarred face.

All For One flew back and crashed into a wall. Blood dripping down his lips. He smiled.

"Im going to kill you. You'll die a miserable and pathetic death just like Nana Shimura did all those years ago." All For One flew up in the air.

Anger swelled inside Toshinori's heart.

"Before I kill you, I would like to reveal something. Tomura Shigaraki...My successor, is the grandson of Nana Shimura. Your sensei." A menacing smile stretched across All For One's face.

Toshinori's world basically crumbling. His spirit was breaking.

"It...It's not true..." All Might mumbled. Steam coming from his body now. He was at his limit. His smile, his reassuring smile was gone.

"Yes! That's what I want! Writhe in despair as One For All leaves your worthless being! Die in that sorry state!" All For One charged in. Strength enhancing quirks charged up in his right fist.

Instinctively, Tohinori put up his fist. Clashing with the Supervillain once more.

A huge shockwave hit the streets of Kamino as the two titans clashed. All Might was being pushed back as One For All was powring down. His arm now was the only part of him that was powered up with One For All. The bone in Toshinori's arm broke. Revealing All Might's true form to the world.

**With Midoriya**

'Oh no!' Midoriya's heart rate sped up. The secret was out.

"Is that really All Might?!" One of the people in the crowd shouted in confusion.

Midoriya began sweating.

'This is bad!!!' Izuku trembled again.

More people in the crowd started speaking.

"Even if that guy is All Might, he's still the Symbol of Peace that protected us all! There is no changing that!"

Soon enough, the crowd began chanting the hero's name.

"ALL MIGHT! ALL MIGHT! ALL MIGHT!"

"YOU CAN WIN!"

"BEAT HIM!!"

"Win/Save us...YOU CAN WIN!!! ALL MIGHT!!!" Bakugo and Midoriya cried out together.

**Back To The Battle **

All Might flexed the muscles in his arm to keep the appendage from being bent out of shape. Blood spewing out of the One For All wielder's arm. Crying out in pain.

All Might's mind flashed to Midoriya and Nana.

All might was flung back. Crashing into rubble. Struggling to stand up. His right arm bloody.

'Im sorry Young Midoriya...Sorry sensei looks like I've failed...'

As All For One approached to deliver he final blow, a stream of fire was shot at him. Weaving his body out of the way. He turned to his right to see Endeavor, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, and Gran Torino.

Endeavor looked at All Might. His weakened state was infuriating to look at. Images of Rei and Shoto flashed into his head. All of that, the things he's done, were for nothing...

The anger inside Endeavor reached it's limits.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THAT WEAK PITIFUL FORM YOU'VE TAKEN ON?! DAMMIT! ALL THIS TIME IVE BEEN CHASING A WEAKLING?! YOU BETTER GET UP AND SHOW EVERYONE WATCHING WHY YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME!" Enji shot more flames at All For One, kepping him at bay.

"Endeavor..." All Might whispered.

"No matter what you really look like, your still the symbol of peace! You can win!" Edgeshot spoke.

Edgeshot and Kamui Woods scanned the area quickly for any survivors. Taking Best Jeanist's corpse with them. He wasn't alive but the hero deserved a burial.

Gran Torino flew to Toshinori's side. Getting ready to make the last stand.

"Toshinori. He's strong I know. But you've gotta get up. Your the only one alive who can beat him. Think about Nana and that Midoriya brat your training." The old man helped All Might stand.

All Might remembered the words Midoriya spoke to him that day when they first met.

_"H__onestly, I don't think it matters_ _if people know _if _your scared or not. What matters is that we know that no matter how hopeless the situation, no matter how strong your enemy may be, that you'll come out on top because you are our **Number One Hero."**_

Nana Shimura's words rang out in his mind to.

_"When your at your limits, remember your origin."_

A smile slowly spread across Toshinori's face.

"As a hero and as a teacher, I can't die here yet...I still have to teach him so much. I want to see him grow even with the remaining amount of time I have left on this Earth. I may not be able to see him become the next Symbol of Peace, but I can sure as hell help him get there...If there is one thing I regret aside from not being strong enough to protect my sensei, it's not being able to see you acheive your dreams, Young Midoriya." All Might stood up and clenched his fist. The last embers of One For All flowing through his right arm. Getting ready to end the showdown.

Gran Torino flew back to Endeavor.

"Let's go now Enji! He's about to end it." Gran Torino took off.

Just as Endeavor was about to leave, he looked back to All Might for a second. He gritted his teeth and then left the scene.

All For One charged in at All Might cocking his arm back. Ready to kill the hero once and for all.

Nana's voice was heard in All Might's head again.

**_"This power has been passed down from generation to generation. Hoping that this One quirk could be used for the good of all people. It's your turn now. Do your best, Toshinori!" _**

All Might charged in and swung his fist. Hitting All For One right in the face. Knocking the villain into the floor. Making a massive crater in the floor.

**"UNITED STATES OF SMASH!!!"**

The punch summoned a tornado. Picking up buildings and rubble as it whirled around.

_This punch symbolize__s __the effect that the outcome of this battle would have on society moving forward._

All For One was defeated.

All Might stood over the villain's body. Struggling to stand.

He lifted his fist up and powered up. Standing triumphantly over his enemy.

_The heroes won but at what cost?_

A few minutes later, All For One was taken away. The reporters approached All Might. All Might just pointed at the camera.

"You're next." The hero delivered a message.

**With Midoriya**

Izuku looked at the screen. Fear, confusion, and shock coursing through his very being.

'That wasn't just a warning to other villains...It was a message to...me? He used up the last of One For All...He _still _wants me to be a hero?...' Tears fell from Midoriya's eyes.

He didn't know how he should feel.

Bakugo observed Deku's reaction to that. The pieces fell into place for him.

**With ****Yaoyorozu**

Yaoyorozu got the message to. She knew All Might's time was up, for whatever reason. She knew his power was depleating but she still had yet to learn why. Now it was Izuku's turn to spet up to the plate. Well, not right now but soon.

The group meet up with eachother and took Bakugo to the police to get an escort back home.

Midoriya's mind was still stuck on All Might's message.

_"You're Next."_

A chat with All Might was needed.

The weight on his shoulders now that All Might couldn't fight anymore was ridiculously heavy.

_The weight of the world is getting harder to hold up_

_It comes in waves_

_I close my eyes_

_Hold my breath and let it bury me__..._

**Hope you all Enjoyed the chapter! ****I've been waiting so damn long to write the United Sates of Smash moment! So yeah, see you all next chapter! **


	26. My Sanctuary

**Replies to the Reviews**

**matt.buttoplh037: Thanks a bunch man!**

**7: :)**

**DragonshadowRyukage: Because of plot reasons. Lol. Nah but honestly even if he had pulled himself out of the way, he's still not getting away from AFO.**

**Meazm: Yeah the part of the group getting to the warehouse got cut out. The only thing that would have been different from canon were lines of dialogue.**

**Slavish: I actually plan to put this story on hiatus after Mirio's introduction. I have another story that I am kinda neglecting atm and I wanna get to it now that I have a good chunk of ideas for it.**

**TheLethalSperg500: When I first watched Season 3 for the first time I found it strange that they didn't announce him dead. I mean he's a highly ranked hero.**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MHA****!**

Chapter 25: My Sanctuary

Midoriya had arrived home after the successful rescue of Bakugo. Izuku made sure to separate himself from the group of students as fast as possible. The U.A students were speculating in their heads about who it was that killed one of the villains back at the camp. Momo looked like she wanted to speak with him. Before she could say anything, he said he had to get home quickly. It wasn't a lie. It was late, and his mother would get worried. He stood outside of his apartment door for around 10 - 15 minutes, nervous about entering his home. He knew his mother was there. Hopefully sleeping. It was 2:00 AM. So he took his chances. Creeping into his home. Pressing his ear against the door of his mother's room. Feeling relieved hearing her snores. He went to his bed and plopped down. His face diving into the pillow.

While he was tired from everything that happened, he couldn't sleep again. Finally falling asleep at 6 in the morning. Not really being able to rest because of what had happened back at the camp with Muscular. Truth be told, the only reason why he had fallen asleep was because staying up that late and the whole rescue of Kacchan tired him out.

The only thing he needed to do now was talk to All Might. Hopefully if everything went right Izuku would be able to talk some sense into All Might.

**Midoriya's Inner Plane: The Station of Awakening**

Midoriya looked around confused. Hikari and Yami were there. Giving him serious looks.

"Why am I here?" Deku asked.

"...We knew that you were going to...uh...have...nightmares about...you know what again.." Hikari looked down.

"Look here Kiddo." Yami called him.

She took a deep breath and walked forward. Wrapping her arm around his neck bringing him into an embrace.

"You protected Kota. You got Bakugo back. You don't need to quit. Your still a hero." Yami comforted him.

Midoriya just exhaled.

"Thanks." He said

"Now wake up idiot." Yami tried to lighten the mood.

His eyes opened up. Looking around his room. Deku got up and checked his phone.

_12:26 PM_

He recieved a notification from All Might.

**_Toshinori: Young Midoriya, me and Aizawa will be at your apartment shortly to discuss some things with you and your mother. We should be there in about 20 minutes._**

'Shit...' Deku wasn't looking forward to this at all. He didn't respond to the text either.

He also recieved a text from Momo. He didn't open up the group chat with either of them. So for all they knew, he probably hasn't read the texts yet.

Midoriya knew he would need to go through this if he wanted to have a private conversation with All Might.

Midoriya got his clothes ready, dashing towards the bathroom for a shower with the quickness. Still trying to avoid any interaction with his mother. Delaying the inevitable.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

All Might and Aizawa entered the Midoriya apartment. Now discussing the situation.

There was tension in the living room. Izuku doing his best to not make eye contact with anybody there.

Aizawa and Toshinori bowed to both Midoriya's.

"We do deeply apologize for everything." Aizawa began.

"Principal Nezu, has decided to implement a dorm system. This way the students will be under our protection at all times. We hope you can still trust us." Toshinori handed Inko the papers.

They needed her signature in order for Izuku to be able to move in.

Inko thought it over.

"No. Im sorry I can't..." Inko bit her bottom lip.

Aizawa and Toshinori expected that answer.

"The USJ, the encounter with Stain, and now this...I...I know Izuku is strong. That much is obvious. But after what happened at the training camp...Izuku killed somebody...in self defence...He was also...seriously wounded..."

Her words hit Midoriya like bullets.

"He was so happy when he got his quirk. He was so cheerful when he got accepted into U.A...I saw your fight against that powerful villain on TV. This is a dangerous career he's getting into...I don't know if I can let him live there..." Tears welling up in her eyes.

Toshinori opened his mouth to speak.

"I understand Ms. Midoriya. I...I think I took advantage of the fact that I am a idol to Young Midoriya." Toshinori got on his knees and bowed. His forehead touching the floor.

"Please give us one more chance...I promise to keep an eye on him. So that he doesn't make the same mistakes I made...He...like the rest of Class 1-A are our students. Do you think you can not look at the _current_ U.A, but the _future _U.A? I pomise to train him snd keep him safe even if I must give my life in order to do so." All Might promised.

The older Midoriya was taken aback by that.

She thought it over again...

She sighed.

"...O-Okay...You...You don't need to give your life. Im only agreeing to this because you promised to keep him safe. And because he has Yaoyorozu to watch over him as well."

Deku's stomach lurched at that.

"Very well. Sign right here Ms. Midoriya." Shota pointed towards the bottom of the paper.

Inko got a pen and signed her name.

Izuku hesitantly approached All Might.

"Uh...All Might...um can we go to my room to talk in private?" The One For All inheritor asked.

Toshinori tilted his head. Confused by the question but agreed. The two walked to the boy's room. Leaving Aizawa to talk with the elder Midoriya. Easing any worries she may have.

Toshinori chuckled inwardly at all the All Might merchandise.

Deku closed the door.

"So what did you want to talk about, Young Midoriya?" Yagi asked his successor. Toshinori felt apprehensive. The air in his room felt heavy.

Midoriya felt nervous but he pushed through. He wanted to tell All might about passing One For All to someone else. But he needed to ask something else first.

"B-Back at Kamino...All For One...he...he said something...something about you...k-killing him...again...uh..." Midoriya began.

Toshinori's expression faultered.

"I...see where your going with this Young Midoriya...I...I know that the...'incident' reguarding Muscular has...shaken you up quite a bit...However, that stuff sometimes happens in this line of work Young Midoriya. It's not your fault. Sometimes your forced to do things you don't want..." Toshinori explained.

"...Im going to have to do...the same thing with...S-Shigaraki or if All For One breaks free and causes trouble again...aren't I?..." Deku asked, his eyes narrowing.

It took a few seconds for his teacher to respond.

"Maybe..." Toshinori answered.

"So...you...knew that something...like this would happen if I inherited One For All...This whole time I...was being trained to...to kill someone?..." Deku trailed off.

Toshinori's eyes widened.

Izuku needed to understand that in this line of work, there will be times when you must cripple or take someone's life, in order to save someone else. Not everything was so black and white. Not everyone could be saved.

"Young Midoriya...I plan-" He was cut off by Midoriya raising his hand.

"All Might...I...Im still thankful for you taking your time to train me. Really I am. I always will be grateful for that. But I want to be alone right now..." Izuku treaded towards his bed.

"..." Yagi looked down at the ground.

"Take care Young Midoriya...You'll move into the dorms within two days..." Toshinori began walking out of the room.

Deku just layed down on his bed. Thinking over everything. To think, he actually thought about passing One For All on to Momo, Iida, Todoroki, or anyone else in the class. He had a man's blood on his hands. He didn't want anyone else to go through that.

'He's got a point you know...' Hikari said.

'Yeah. Try and look at it from his point of view. You and him basically have a father and son type relationship. You know him telling you that wasn't easy for him. This is a job where your going to be in danger 24/7...It's part of what you signed up for.' Yami gave her two cents.

Midoriya didn't offer a response. He just kept his eyes focused on the ceiling. Some part of him, a small part was glad that All Might still wanted him to be a hero. But it did hurt that All Might kept that from him. He couldn't do that to anyone he was close with. He didn't want Todoroki to have to kill someone. Same with Momo, Uraraka, Tokoyami, the rest of Class 1-A. He needed some time to think everything over.

**Two Days Later**

Today was the day that Class 1-A would officially move into the dorms. Izuku was just about to step outside.

"Mom...Im uh...leaving now...Take care of yourself...I love you..." Deku reached out for the doornob.

Inko walked up to him. Pulling her son into a warm hug. She began crying.

"Oh Izuku...You must feel terrible after what happened at the camp! I...I didn't know what to say when I first heard about it. I...I've been keeping an eye on you since you came back from rescuing Katsuki. I can tell it's been rough on you...If anything...I...I don't want you to give up on your dream. Im sorry for what I said when you were quirkless! I didn't support you at all! I made that mistake once! Im not doing it again! Your my son! I love you no matter what happens!" Inko held him tightly.

He still felt horrible about what happened with Muscular. But...having his mother there...made him feel better.

So he wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.

The two stayed like that for a while. Just mother and son comforting one another.

Soon after Midoriya left his apartment.

"Don't forget to call and text me whenever you can Izuku!" Inko called out to him, waving from the balcony.

"I will!" He waved back.

'He's growing up so fast...' She smiled.

He still was fearful about being around his classmates. But even so he still had people in his corner. His mother, Yami, Hikari, even All Might still showed support to him. Even if their relationship was messed up at the moment.

Maybe things will start to look up from here on out now...

**Heights Alliance Class 1-A Dorms**

Class 1-A was now standing infront of the dorms. Aizawa sensei was outside with them. Ready to give them information about the dorms.

"Nice to see everyone was allowed to move in." Sero cheered with a grin.

"Yeah. Im kinda surprised by that actually. After everything that happened, it's nice to see that we all were allowed to move into the dorms." Kyoka said twirling her earjacks with a finger.

"Now that you all are here, we will discuss the plan moving forward." Aizawa started speaking grabbing the class' attention.

"The training camp was supposed to be a place for you all to train for your Provisional Licenses. But the villain attack messed that up considerably. So when classes resume, you all will begin training non stop." Shota spoke.

"With everything that happened, I forgot about that." Uraraka muttered to herself.

"Before you all settle in and unpack the boxes to your dorm rooms, there is one thing I must tell you all. Reguarding the five that went to save Bakugo that night in Kamino Ward. Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Iida, and Kirishima." Aizawa gave the five U.A students a hard glare.

The class tensed up. Ready for any punishment Aizawa would give them.

"If it wasn't for All Might's retirement, I would expell _all_ five of you right now. Along with the rest of your classmates who knew about your plan but chose to do nothing about it except for Bakugo and those who were still hospitalized. You all betrayed our trust. So from now on you lot better obey the rules from here on out. Or the punishments will be severe." Aizawa scolded the class with his arms crossed.

The class sweat dropped at that.

"Before I go, I'll tell you about the dorms. The first floor is the common area. The kitchen, baths, and laundry are on the first floor. Boy's dorms on the left and girl's dorms on the right."

'Am I heading this correct? The _girl's bath __with us?'_ Mineta salivated at the thought.

"The baths are separated by gender. And _you __will _behave yourself, Mineta do I make myself clear?" Aizawa somehow sensed the grape boy's perverted thoughts.

Mineta's heart stopped for a few seconds.

"Yes sir..."

"Since that's out of the way...Go inside. Enjoy yourselves." Eraserhead turned around and began walking to the dorms.

Leaving the class stunned. Like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car.

'You expect us to have fun after all of _that?'_ Most of the class thought.

Bakugo looked around. Taking in the facial expressions of his classmates. He went a bit pink in the cheeks at what he was about to do. He snatched Jamming Whey by the wrist and dragged him away.

"Huh? Bakugo what are you doing?...BAKUGO! AHHHHHH!!!!" Denki screamed in agony.

_*ZAP* _

Bakugo shoved the idiot back into the class' view. Kaminari's brain fried and all. A large portion of the class began laughing. Namely Jiro.

Bakugo walked towards Kirishima and pulled out some money.

"Here." Katsuki shoved the money in Ejiro's chest.

Kirishima's eyes popped out of his head.

"YO! Bro did you just rob him?!" Red Riot asked his explosive classmate.

"NO! Dumbass! I had it with me. I owe you for those night vision goggles." Bakugo turned around and treaded quickly to the dorms.

Midoriya made his way to his dorm room and began unpacking everything. Aizawa eying the boy as he made his way to his assigned dorm room. When he started setting up his room, he took a second to stare at the All Might merchandise. Izuku was still hurt fom his conversation with the hero. His room being an All Might shrine didn't exactly help either. Just as he finished he heard a knock on his door. The emerald eyed hero hesitantly went over to open up the door to see Yaoyorozu standing outside.

"Oh...uh...Momo..." He trailed off.

"Can I...come inside? I need to talk to you about something." She asked twiddling her fingers.

"...Sure." He opened the door wider allowing her to step inside.

She smiled at the All Might merchandise. He closed the door and stepped infront of her.

"So...what did you...w-wanna talk about?..."

She looked down and gulped. Leaning against the door.

She didn't know if what she eas about to do was the right thing...but...

"Izuku...I...*sigh* Can you tell me what happened with you at the camp? I...I don't know _exactly what _happened...but You've...been acting...d-different lately...I...um..." Momo began thinking of what to say next. A pang of guilt flowed through her at what she was going to say and do next. She looked at him. Giving him a determined stare. Clearly making him uneasy as his eyes widened and he started shaking a little.

"Im not leaving until you tell me." Yaoyorozu stated. Doing her best to keep her determined facade up even though she felt terrible for forcing it out of him.

Deku's jaw dropped.

'She's dead serious about this...' He thought.

'Don't you think you should ave a little bit more faith in her than what you have right now?' Hikari's voice popped up unexpectedly.

'I agrer with the softie over here. She gave you no reason to _not _trust her so far. She's offering you a shoulder to lean on. Letting it all out will help you fell better.' Yami gave her opinion.

'But...'

'Midoriya, you can only avoid her and the rest of your classmates for so long before you have no choice _but _to talk about it. Dodging the issue is only going to make it worse. Not only for you, but for her as well. She'll begin to feel like you don't trust her snd then the both of you will end up hurt because of it.' Hikari told the hero.

Izuku started to feel choked up.

Taking a deep breath.

Opening his mouth to speak.

"O-Okay..." He sighed as he sat on his bed. Clutching the sheet with his crooked right hand.

"Back at the training camp I...I went to go save Kota...T-Then I-I...I fought a powerful villain. M-Muscular, the villain who killed Water Hose...Kota's parents...During that battle...He He pushed me to my l-limits...I e-ended up killing him because of it..." His voice cracked. He closed his eyes waiting for what will happen next. Silently crying to himself.

Yaoyorozu's heart dropped.

"I...I can't get the image of his dead body out of my head...When Im all by myself doing nothing...I...His corpse is the _only _thing I see...I don't know what to do about it..." He vented while sobbing. Hands going over to his face wipe the tears away.

She wanted to flee at first. But when she saw Midoriya crying she couldn't run away.

Instead, she stepped towards him. Sitting down next to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a warm embrace. His arms wrapped around her. Crying into her shoulder. Momo ran her fingers through his hair. Comforting him.

After a minute she began to speak.

"Your still here. And so is Kota. That's what matters. You're still a hero. If not to anyone else, you are a hero to me at the very least. You helped save everyone at the USJ, you helped Iida with the Hero Killer, you saved Kota back at the camp and you alone came up with the plan to save Bakugo from the League of Villains. You deserve to be here." Momo spoke softly as she nuzzled gently against his hair.

Aizawa who was leaning against the door with his arms crossed from the outside, heard everything. A small barely noticeable smile grew on his face. He walked away.

After a few more minutes of Deku crying his eyes out, he finally calmed down. The feeling of crying infront of her or anybody for that matter was something he hated. But he felt better.

"Thank you Momo. For everything." He gave her a tiny smile.

"Anytime." She ruffled his hair.

He noticed the large stain on her shirt fom his tears.

"Sorry about your shirt..." Deku scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it." She waved him off.

Yaoyorozu pulled out her phone. checking the Class 1-A group chat.

"Izuku?"

"Hmm?" He responded.

She looked down. Dejection in her eyes.

"The class actually started talking about who it was that killed the villain back at the camp in the group chat after Bakugo was rescued. They didn't talk about it for very long...I...I think that you should tell them...You don't have to do it right now if you don't want to. But I think the sooner you do it the better..." Her eyes wondered off to the side. Awaiting his answer.

He sighed.

"I...I'll do it now..." He said slightly unsure.

"Are you sure about this?..." Creati asked him.

He simply nodded yes. Not trusting his own voice.

"Alright." She took his hand gently. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be right there with you if it makes you feel better." She offered.

"Yeah. It does. Thanks." Izuku nodded once more.

"Hold on one moment." She said as she grabbed her phone.

Yaoyorozu sent a text to the class group chat. Telling them all to come down to the common area.

The two walked to the common area of the 1-A dorms. Waiting for all of the class to show up.

Yaoyorozu could see that the more people showed up, the more anxious Midoirya became. Squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"Yaomomo what did you call us down here for?" Sero spoke up as the last people, Todororki and Asui came down.

Midoriya chose to speak up instead.

"Well...uh...it's reguarding wha happened back at the camp...uh...er a villain was killed." Midoriya's eyes were locked on the floor.

"Oh yeah. I wondered about that whole thing." Kirishima tilted his head with a hand on his chin. Thinking the whole thing over.

"Ah...yeah that...um well you see..." Midoriya began.

Tokoyami perked up at that. Seeing the way Midoriya was uneasy about this allowed him to put the pieces together.

"You killed the villain. Am I right, Midoriya?" Fumikage questioned. Keeping his usual tone of voice.

The class jumped at that.

All their eyes wide with disbelief.

Midoriya's head dropped. Feeling shame.

Yaoyorozu saw this and spoke up before anyone had a chance to make their judgement about it.

"It was in _self defence..._" She said. Giving the entire class a stern glare. Strongly emphasizing the last two words very clearly for the class.

Bakugo at the back of the crowd turned away at that. Sneaking back to his dorm with his head hanging low.

"Oh...Jeez, Midoriya...uh Sorry man..." Kaminari chuckled awkwardly.

Ashido's mind lit up.

"Hey! To take everyone's mind off of the sad stuff, let's have a dorm room presentation!" Mina shouted trying to lighten the mood.

The class agreed to that.

Starting with Midoriya's room of course...

Yaoyorozu walked over to the Alien Queen.

"Hey Ashido, thank you for that." Yaoyorozu smiled at the pink girl.

"Oh hehe. No biggie! Honestly, I must say Yaomomo, your one hell of a girlfriend. A real keeper. Im expecting the wedding real soon." Ashido laughed.

Momo flinched at that her cheeks going pink.

"Huh?" The rich girl was caught off guard.

Everything went back to the way it normally was for the class. Especially as they reached Yaoyorozu's room. The elegance of the room was unmatched.

'How the hell did all that even fit in her room?' Jiro glanced at the rich female.

"I may have slightly miscalculated..." Momo muttered.

_'Slightly?' _Hagakure froze.

"Yaoyorozu, you know you could have just created all the stuff you needed right? You could have just made a smaller bed..." Shoto called her out like in Kamino.

Yaoyorozu went white with shock.

'HE'S RIGHT!' Momo's jaw dropped as she facepalmed.

Ashido already teased her once but she wasn't going to pass this one up.

"She wanted a bigger bed for her _and Midoriya!" _Ashido teased.

"Just make sure that we don't have little Midoriyas and Yaomomos running around the dorms soon." Mina gave the two a cheeky grin as most of the class began laughing.

Midoriya went red as he imagined a little Momo running around the dorms, with his nerdy antics and muttering. Messing evrything up.

Momo also tought of a mini Midoriya causing chaos in the kitchen, with her black hair and eyes. Going pink in the cheeks once more.

Soon after Uraraka called out to the Bakugo Rescue squad to speak with Asui.

Froppy apologizing for her harsh words at the hospital.

Midoriya went back to his room. Before he went he spotted Momo going back up to her dorm.

"Hey Momo." The boy called out.

She turned around.

"Hm? Something wrong Izuku?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Again, thanks for everything." He leaned in quickly to peck her lips.

"No problem." She gave him a hug.

"See you in the morning." He began walking to his room.

"Yeah."

The two went back to their dorms.

Midoriya dropped down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling.

'Well, that went better than expected.' Yami hummed in his head.

'Yeah, it sure did.' He replied back.

'Ready to do more training soon?' Hikari asked the child.

'Yup and...I think Im ready to take steps to become a hero again...'

_A sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

**That's the end of the chapter. We'll be getting ready for the Provisional License arc :) If you think that Midoriya is getting over this too fast don't worry. There is a hurdle he has to go through in order for him to move on from this. We'll dive into some of that next chapter. I actually considered having Yaoyorozu completely destroy their relationship when I first thought of this character arc for Deku. I chose to be a decent human and not do that. I have the heartbreak moment actually written but I dislike the way it came out. This was just better written Imo. I might post that version up soon if I rewrite certain lines of dialogue in that version. See yall next time.**


	27. Burning Out (Stand Up Be Strong)

**Replies to the reviews**

**7: Definitely my favorite KH opening.**

**matt.buttolph037: LOL**

**Meazm: Thank you!**

**MyMad-Robotdocter: I will post it if I can get it to come out the way I want. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Slavish:** **Thanks. It'll probably be a long time before I update this story again once I start my other one. My other story is going to be pretty long to like this one. **

**aabhasgangwar****9258: I mean they're just teens lmao. They don't fully know what they are signing up for. Now I don't think all of them are that naive. Which is why I had Momo emphasize the self defense part. **

**JDogrules.44: Keyblades in general are awesome.**

**Sorry this chapter is a little late. The latest One Piece manga chapter had my head spinning this week. If you follow me on twitter you probably saw me going crazy over it lmao. I've been on a MHA high for a while now and that OP chapter snapped me right out of it. Hopefully now I can get back unto the swing of things. For those of you who might've missed the KH elements, I hope you all enjoy the chapter****! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MHA!!!**

Chapter 26: Burning Out (Stand Up Be Strong)

**U.A High School Gym Gamma**

It was the day that Class A would now begin training for their Provisional Licenses. The class was able to rest for a while. Enjoying the rest of their summer vacation. The attack on the training camp caused the training for the licenses to be put on hold. Now, it was time to catch up. Training day in and day out. Class 1-A was dressed up in their hero costumes in Gym Gamma. Accompanied by Aizawa sensei, Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Cementoss.

"We will now begin training for your Povisional Licenses. Specifically, you will be working on your Ultimate Moves." Aizawa said.

Much to his dismay, the class befan cheering.

"YEAH!!!"

"WOOOHOOO!! IM SO HYPED MAN! What about you Bakugo?" Kirishima turned to Bakugo who was grinning to himself. Feeling great that he would finally be able to train again.

'Ultimate Moves? The fuck is this? Anime?' Yami asked in Deku's head.

'Uhhh...' Midoriya didn't know how to reply to that.

"Some of you have techniques that can be considered ultimate moves. For example, Iida's Recipro Extend can be called an ultimate move. Along with Bakugo's Howitzer Impact, Todoroki's Frozen Meteor, Midoriya's Dragon attacks, or his Piercer of Heaven technique. For those of you do have techiniques that can be called ultimate moves, you can either work on new moves, make a brand new ultimate move, or refine your already existing ultimate moves. For those of you who don't have a ultimate move, you must come up with at least one before the Provisional exams start. Do I make myself clear?" Aizawa cracked his neck.

Iida felt proud that his Recipro Extend was considered an ultimate move.

Midoriya's index finger on his right arm flinched at the mention of his Piercer of Heaven technique.

"Yes Sensei!" The class stated in unision.

Ectoplasm created clones of himself for each student. Cementoss created a targets for some students such as Bakugo and Todoroki. Midnight went to assist students whose quirks required them to get close in combat. Such as Ojiro and Kirishima.

Midoriya thought back to the day before, him, Hikari and Yami had a conversation in the Station of Awakening. Helping him not to have anymore nightmares of his fight with Muscular.

_Flashback_

_"So Midoriya, you have an idea of what you want to do for your Privisional License training tomorrow?" Hikari asked with a gentle and happy tone._

_"Hmm I feel like I've been slacking on One For All. I still haven't had Ojiro teach me some martial arts yet. Not to mention due to the attack on the camp, I haven't become anymore efficient with my Drive Forms yet. I want to focus on that." The keyblade warrior replied._

_"We can work on that as well as give you some new techiniques to use in battle. While becoming more effiecient with the Drive Forms is important, it is also important to refine your base abilities." Hikari said as Yami hummed in agreement._

_"Woah. New techiniques huh? Im curious now." Izuku smiled._

_"We will begin working on em tomorrow then. Rest up kid." Yami crossed her arms._

**Present**

'Alright kid. We'll begin with a new move called Sonic Blade. Have the light and dark energy flow out of you, dash towards your enemy and swing your Keyblades. You can do this up to seven times. Be careful not to have too much energy flow out of you or you will overshoot yourself. Much like what happened when you were still getting used to Full Cowling's burst of speed.'

'Do you reccomend me using Full Cowling while training right now or no?' He shot the demon a question.

'I guess it depends on how much of OFA's power you use. Try and keep it low like, 1 or 3%.' Yami gave her answer. Still unsure. Maybe using 1% of OFA would have him sent flying across the gym. There was only one way to find out.

Ectoplasm's clone walked up to Midoriya.

"Are you ready, Midoriya?" The clone asked as he got in a fighting stance.

'Oh my God! Im actually talking to Ectoplasm! Well it's only a clone but still! I need an autogr-!' Midoriya's muttering was cut off by the clone.

"Um...Midoriya? Are you ready?" The clone snapped his fingers.

"Ah! Oh uh...S-Sorry! Im ready now!" He summoned his keyblades.

'I'll try and use Sonic Blade without OFA right now. I'll steadily work my way up to see my limit with it.' He narrowed his eyes as the light and dark energy flowed from him.

He brought his right foot forward. Dark energy sending him flying forward.

**"Sonic Blade!"**

He swung Oathkeeper. Hitting the clone of Ectoplasm Sensei in the jaw.

Midoriya's black boots slid on the ground. He twirled around to dash at the clone again.

Spinning on the ball on his heel.

'Okay. That wasn't bad. Let's use OFA then!' He activated Full Cowling at 1%.

Due to Deku pausing to activate Full Cowling, Ectoplasm's clone was able to get ready to either block or dodge.

Light energy sending him back to his target. Swinging Oblivion vertically. The clone of the pro hero side stepped just in time. Midoriya slid across the floor again.

'Definitely alot faster but I can manage.' Deku concluded.

"Interesting technique you've picked up Midoriya." The clone complimented.

Causing the younger hero to blush due to being praised from the pro hero.

"O-Oh! I-It's nothing! Really!" Midoriya laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

Aizawa eyed Midoriya carefully. Still ready to help Midoriya out with his...situation should the student ever need it. Although, he felt as if intervention on his part wasn't necessary because of Yaoyorozu's willingness to support him.

The day went on as the students trained themselves. Getting stronger. Midoriya had changed out of his costume back into his uniform once the day was over. He had asked Ojiro to help teach him some moves. To which the martial artist responded with a kind yes. Taking the breifcase that had his costume inside with him to see Mei or Power Loader.

He looked at his crooked right hand. Looking at the scars from his most recent surgery and from the surgery he recieved back at the Sports Festival. The burn scars from his match with Bakugo came into view.

'I can only break my arm one more time before I really gotta start worrying about permanent damage to my arm. I would like braces for my arms and legs to lessen the strain on my limbs.' He thought as he walked to the Development Studio.

Before he steppped infront of the giant door, a huge explosion blew it open. For a second, Midoriya thought Kacchan was inside and blew a fuse. The green haired kid flinched back.

"Dammit Hatsume! Almost everything you make in here explodes! If I wanted Katsuki Bakugo in here I would have called him here a while ago!" Power Loader yelled.

Hatsume was on the floor.

Hatsume began coughing as the smoke cleared. She stood back up.

"Failure is the mother of inventions you know. I don't expect _all _of my babies to work perfectly on the first try." She quipped.

Power Loader sighed in response. Choosing to give up. There was no winning with this girl.

She turned her head to see Midoriya.

"Oh! First Place!" Hatsume bounced.

"Your _still _calling me that? I told you the name's Midoriya..." Izuku facepalmed.

"I forget names easily. So what brings you here?" She questioned.

'Oh crap. I know whats gonna happen if I tell her I want upgrades for my costume.' Deku's heart stopped beating at that.

He gulped as he steeled himself to answer her.

"Im here to...upgrade my hero costume." He spoke getting ready for the worst.

He almost had a heart attack once he saw the look on her face. She looked very interested in that. Before she could say anything, Midoriya ran up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, getting her attention.

"Look, Hatsume. _All I need_ are braces for my arms and legs to help lessen the strain on my limbs. _Nothing else..._Can you do that for me, please?" He begged.

She huffed and puffed. Disappointed by that.

"Hatsume! Just do what he wants or you'll be banned from the Development Studio! We don't need you to put him into a exo suit that'll somehow blow up the school, just upgrade the kid's costume!" Power Loader threatened.

"Hmmm fine. It should be ready within the week." She walked inside the studio after Deku handed her the costume.

Midoriya sighed in relief as he jogged back to the Class 1-A dorms.

'Hey, Midoriya?' Hikari called.

'What's up?' The keyblade user responed.

'When you get a chance, me and...Yami would like to speak with you about something.' Hikari answered with a serious tone.

Deku's eyebrow raised.

'Sure...'

'Alright then. Talk to you later.' Hikari faded away back into the depths of his conciousness.

Midoriya made it back to the dorms. Jogging to the bathroom for a shower.

After his shower he went to his dorm room and closed the door. sitting on his bed. Closing his eyes as he drifted off to the Station of Awakening.

**Midoriya's Inner Plane: The Station of Awakening**

He landed on the platform.

Yami and Hikari were there. Vuving him serious looks. He couldn't help but feel like something was bound to happen.

"Hey...Uh...Why did you-" He was cut off by light and dark energy pouring from both weapon spirits.

Through the black and purple aura Yami's eyes glowed scarlet.

Through the white and blue aura Hikari's eyes glowed sapphire.

Deku flinched back.

The choir sound was heard again. Like when he used to have those dreams back in niddle school. Except this time, he could make out what was being sung.

_"Slaughter, gore them! Skin them and wear them. Burn them and grill them. Rattle their bones! Bite them! Eat them! Torture and beat them! Maim them! Kill them! Cut off their heads! Slay them! Play them! Wither and pull them! Dance on their graves 'cause now they're dead!"_

To say Midoriya was feeling a little creeped out, was an understatement. Within a second, a bright flash of light blinded him. The choir became much more intense now.

_"There is a Hell, believe me I've seen it. There is a Heaven, let's keep it a secret..." _

Sephiroth stepped forward. Summoning his Masamune.

Dashing forward he swung horizontally. Deku flipped out of the way summoning his weapons.

"Why are you attacking me all of a sudden?!" He shouted. Activating Full Cowling at 6%.

"Figure it out." Sephiroh charged forward.

They both charged forward.

Deku flipped forward. Sephiroth thrusted his blade at Izuku. To which the hero twisted his body out of he way. Getting a cut on the cheek. Deku sent his foot flying at Sephiroth's face. Just as the spirit was about to dodge, Midoriya suddenly changed attacks. Stopping his foot mid swing. The kick was a feint. Bringing both Oathkeeper and Oblivion down on the spirit's head.

_WHAM! _

Deku swung Oblivion. Smacking Sephiroth's cheek. Just as Midoriya was about to start swinging both keyblades as fast as possible, Sephiroth's hand wrapped firmly around the hero's neck. Slamming the boy into the ground. A vicious chokeslam. Izuku coughed. Sephiroth raised his leg, and sent his foot crashing down towards Midoriya's chest. The green haired boy rolled out if the way just in time. The stomp shook the platform they were on.

"It's been a while since we fought. And you've progressed nicely. Unfortunately it won't be enough." Sephiroth's wings sprouted out.

He flew up into the air. Black, red, white and blue aura sureounded him.

"Let's see you dodge this..." Dark energy surrounded the Masamune.

Sephiroth swung his blade. Sending the dark energy at the young hero.

Midoriya swung his keyblades. Sending light and dark energy at the attack from the weapon spirit.

_Bang! _

The two attacks collieded. Causing an explosion. Smoke covered the area.

Through the smoke Spehiroth flew back down at Izuku at blazing speeds.

Punching Deku square in the face. Deku flew back. Rolling across the floor. Just as Midoriya recovered, standing on one knee, a foot crashed into his mouth. Midoriya's head whipped back and he wrapped his arm around Sephiroth's leg. Izuku kicked him in the side. Midoriya released him and flipped forward raising his leg.

**"MANCHESTER SMASH!"**

_BAM!_

Midoriya landed on his feet. Light and dark energy surrounded him.

**"SONIC BLADE!"**

Deku dashed at the spirit.

_SMACK! _

He quickly dashed again.

White aura surrounded Sephiroth's fist. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge this attack.

Both swung.

A wave of light energy was fired off. But not before Midoriya landed a hit on the spirit.

Midoriya was on the floor. Bleeding from his mouth.

"I think it's time I got serious."

Those words sent chills down Deku's spine.

He blinked.

Sephiroth was gone.

Suddenly, a fist was sent into his stomach.

Deku slid across the floor. Spirting out saliva. Stopping at the edge of the platform.

'Damn!'

Izuku got back up and tranformed into Valor Form.

'The hell is going on? Why is he so keen on fighting me? Am I doing something wrong again?' Deku gritted his teeth.

'He went into Valor form...This'll be tough now.'

Both charged at eachother.

Crimson lightning and light and dark energy clashed.

Sephiroth swung his weapon. Deku raised his left leg to block it. The armored boot was hit by the blade. Sparks flying.

Deku spun on the ball on his heel, his back facing the weapon spirit now. The hero sent his left foot crashing into Sephiroth's neck. The shuriken on his heel cutting the spirit's chin.

As the spirit recoiled in pain, Izuku crouched down slightly. His knees bending. He sent himself flying towards Sephiroth.

**"SPIRAL SMASH!!!" **

The attack connected.

Sephiroth hit Midoriya in the back of his neck with his elbow. Sending the hero crashing face first into the floor.

"Why aren't you trying to use it?" Sephiroth asked.

"...Use what?" The reply earned Midoriya swift a kick on the chin.

"Your stongest move."

"..." Izuku had no response.

"To think you, who snapped Todoroki out of that idiotic mentality of holding back, would be afraid of using your most powerful attack. How shameful." Sephiroth once again, flew up into the air.

Dark and light energy charging in both of his hands.

The only way Deku would be able to counter this would be to use that same move he used to defeat Muscular.

But could he actually do it?

"I thought you wanted to become the number one hero. What happened to that? I thought you wanted to help the quirkless? To be the voice of those who are powerless...You might still have the desire to be a hero...But, your desire to be the number one hero is gone. You've lost that spark." A huge blast of light and dark energy, big enough to engulf the entire platform, was fired off at Deku.

Midoriya summoned Two Become One.

...

The memories of his fight with Muscular plagued his mind again.

He just couldn't do it...

_BOOM! _

Sephiroth flew down and separated back into Yami and Hikari again.

Midoriya was lying on his back breathing heavily. Unable to stand back up from that attack.

Yami stomped over to Deku and grabbed him by the collar, holding him up in the air.

"Listen idiot. You doing the same damn thing Todoroki was doing back at the Sports Festival isn't going to help you. Eventually, you're gonna fight qn enemy who is going to force you to use that attack again. When that does happen, you _can't _afford to hesitate." She threw him back to the floor.

"I..." He coughed out.

"Midoriya, you know holding back isn't the smartest decision. This is basically the same thing that Todoroki was struggling with." Hikari spoke softly.

Deku just layed on the floor. Giving no response.

Yami sighed.

"Whatever. Your dumbass will learn soon enough. I don't know about you Softie but Im going to sleep."

Midoriya opened up his eyes to see the ceiling of his dorm room.

He thought over what Yami and Hikari were saying.

He knew they were right...

He'd have to use that technique again soon.

Even though his and Todoroki's situation differed by miles, he could at least...relate to it a little bit.

He narrowed his eyes.

'What am I gonna do then? How am I gonna...'

**The Next Day**

The class of 1-A were back in gym gamma training once more.

Bakugo looked over at Deku. The nerd got some new upgrades to his hero costume. Not that Bakugo could see them at the moment.

'I need something more powerful than Howitzer Impact. Being able to use it three times in a row now ain't enough. My regular explosions are more powerful. But still far off from where I'd like them to be.'

Howizter Impact came into his mind again.

He got an idea.

Katsuki glanced over to Aizawa and walked up to him.

"You need something Bakugo?"

"Would it be possible to have Gym Gamma all to myself after class is done for the day? An idea for a new move came into my mind. I'd like to test tue damn thing out ASAP."

Shota thought about that.

"Explain this idea to me and I'll see."

Bakugo grinned.

**Three Days Before The Exams**

Cementoss had created a target for Bakugo. Bakugo had come up with two new techniques.

'Focus the power in a small single point and then...' He aimed his hand at the target.

'Release!'

**"AP Shot!" **

Bakugo fired off a Armor Piercing Shot.

The shot went through the concrete block. Easily going through it like a hot knife through butter.

A chunk of the block broke off. Falling towards All Might.

"Hey! All Might look out!" Bakugo shouted.

All Might turned around to see the piece of concrete falling to him.

**"STRIKE RAID!"**

Midoriya threw Oathkeeper.

Cloaking the weapon in light energy. Destroying the piece of concrete.

The weapon flew back to his hand.

'Young Midoriya.' All Might turned to see Deku.

The two met eachother's gazes for a split second. Immediately Deku looked away.

Bakugo walked away.

"Thank you for the save Young Midoriya."

"Sure...uh no problem." He went back to training.

Toshinori sighed.

Midoriya had been giving Toshinori the cold shoulder since their converstation after the Kamino showdown.

The former Symbol of Peace was about to walk over to his student. But decided against it.

Maybe he should let Midoriya cool down a little more before trying to talk with him again.

**The Day Before The Exams**

It was 8:00 PM. Almost time to go to sleep for the exams tomorrow.

Midoriya was on his bed.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in." He sat up

The door opened. Momo walked in.

"Oh Momo. What's up? Everything okay?"

She sat on his bed.

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Is your ultimate move done? I can't wait to see it."

"Yup. I can use it in combat if I need to. If anything I just would like to train more."

"Heh could never do enough training eh?" He laughed.

"Most definitely." She giggled.

"How is your training coming along?" She asked.

"Oh uh actually, it's going great. I developed some new moves. They're not super strong or anything special."

Yaoyorozu smiled at his humble nature. She enjoyed the fact that he was humble but she felt like he should give himself more credit than usual.

"Oh stop, Im sure they're amazing." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ehh I-I guess..." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She took her hand and placed her finger on his nose. Pushing him onto the bed.

"You need to give yourself more credit. You are amazing. Honestly you deserve the praise you get from All Might."

He chuckled awkwardly.

"Guess you're right." He whispered.

"No. _I am right."_ Momo whispered back.

"S-Sorry!"

The girl laughed.

"No need to apologize." Yaoyorozu smiled.

"Right. Sorr...Nevermind."

She planted her lips against his.

"Just try to give yourself more credit than what you usually give yourself for a day." She kissed him again.

"Yes ma'am."

She laughed again.

They began making out once more.

He pushed her onto her back. His lips went to her neck as his hands went underneath her tanktop. Feeling her curves.

They stayed like that enjoying eachother's company until they fell asleep.

**Next chapter we start the Provisional License exams. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. See you all next time! **


	28. Free For All

**Replies to the Reviews**

**Meazm: Thank you!**

**Narutouchimaki: Bring Me The Horizon is incredible! Really glad I decided to dive deeper into their stuff lately.**

**Slavish:** **Deku actually came out slightly stronger than I anticipated. Thankfully I didn't go overboard. But we won't see what he's really capable of just yet :)**

**Mymad-****RobotDocter: Yeah that along with lyrics from the song Crucify Me by BMTH. While I was writing that chapter autoplay for Youtube started playing it actually. Without that I never would have put it in there. Guess it worked out in the end.**

**matt.buttoplh037: I wrote that scene with you in mind lmao. I really felt like teasing when writing that portion.**

**Onwards with the License exams.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MHA! **

Chapter 27: Free For All

**Tokyo Dagoba National Arena Entrance**

"Im really nervous!" Jiro tapped her foot on the floor.

"There is alot of pressure on us. Im confident that we'll all succeed." Yaoyorozu comforted the rocker grl.

"After today, all of you novice eggs will hatch into chicks." Aizawa commented.

"Man, I can't wait to get my license!" Kaminari grinned with excitement.

"Everyone! Lets do it!" Kirishima raised his fist in the air.

Getting the entire class ready to cheer.

"PLUS!" The class began.

"...ULTRA!" Everyone turned their heads at the sound of the extra voice. It was incredibly loud to.

Yaoyorozu and Todoroki seemed to recognize the loud person that decided to join in on their chanting.

"Inasa! You can't just join in on another school's huddle like that." A voice chided the rival school student.

Class 1-A looked to see another group of students. They all had the same uniform this weird Inasa kid had. One of the girls there galred at Bakugo and then her eyes fell on Midoriya.

"Oh..._Blood." _She whispered to herself. Licking her lips.

All U.A students stared in shock as they all recognized the uniform.

"Those uniforms..." Jiro muttered.

"U.A in the east and then there's Shiketsu in the west." Bakugo eyed Inasa carefully.

"I am very...**SORRY!" **

_SLAM!_

For whatever reason, the loud kid slammed his head into the floor. Leaving the concrete cracked. Blood dripping down his head.

'Nice to see our school isn't the only place with a bunch of weirdos.' Deku and Uraraka thought.

'How is that dude's skull still intact after that?' Kyoka raised an eyebrow.

"Normally, Im pretty enthusiastic. But that's just way too much..." Kaminari observed the student.

Inasa picked his head back up and glared at Todoroki for a split second.

"I love U.A! Plus Ultra! I just wanted to say it once! I am extremely honored to compete against you all! I look forward to seeing how you all perform! Take care U.A students!" Inasa walked to his classmates.

"Yoarashi Inasa." Aizawa sensei whispered as he to, watched the group walk off.

"Do you know him Aizawa sensei?" Hagakure perked up.

"Yes I do. That student is strong. Very strong. During the recommendation exams, he scored the highest out of everybody. For some reason, he turned down his acceptance to U.A." Shota said squinting his eyes slightly as he still watched the group walk away.

'The top score on the reccomendation exam? Even higher than Todoroki? Woah.' Midoriya was surprised.

"Since we're waiting here doing nothing, can I go kill that fucker to prove Im stronger than him?" Bakugo clenched his fists from the inside of his pockets.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING BAKUGO! AND PLEASE, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! WE ARE HERE REPRESENTING U.A!" Idda chopped the air rapidly.

Bakugo growled but obeyed anyways.

"If that guy loves U.A so much why turn it down to apply to Shiketsu? Makes no sense to me." Sero scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe he slammed his head into the ground too many times." Mina joked.

"Well, I think it's time for us to head inside anyways-"

"Oh my gosh! Is that you, Eraser?!" A female voice called Class 1-A's homeroom teacher.

For he first time ever, the U.A students had seen Aizawa turn white as a ghost.

'Oh fuck. Please no...' Aizawa turned his head to see somebody he didn't want to see at all.

"I saw you on that conference that was on TV during the whole Kamino incident. I never thought I would actually see _you _on TV." The female laughed. A pro hero with green hair walked up to Aizawa sensei.

'IT'S MS. JOKE!!!' Midoriya's eyes turned to stars.

"Let's get married Eraser!" The female pro hero joked.

'Why do I gotta put up with this?' Shota rolled his eyes.

"No. You haven't changed one bit as always, you're incredibly difficult to talk to." He crossed his arms.

"Ah c'mon! Me and you can make a happy family with endless laughter? Doesn't that sound spectactular?!"

"It sounds like hell to me. A family with _you _can never be truly happy." Eraserhead retorted.

"Good one!" Ms. Joke laughed.

"You two seem pretty close ribbit." Asui pointed out there connection.

"Oh, our agencies were close to one another back in the day. As a result, our love for eachother bloomed!"

"Nothing bloomed at all. Except for my blood pressure." Aizawa responded.

"I just love your quick responses! Teasing you is so much fun!" Joke laughed again.

"Since you are here, then I guess that means..."

"Yup! Hey everyone! C'mere! It's U.A! Come meet your competiton." The pro hero called out to a group of students close by.

"Oh wow! It's really a bunch of U.A students!"

"I've seen them on the Sports Festival! So cool!"

"Hey it's Midoriya the winner of the Festival! And that Bakugo kid and Todoroki to!"

Midoriya sweat dropped at being pointed out.

"They're second year students at Ketsubutsu academy!"

"My name is Shindo! U.A has had a rough year so far. Even so, you all are still aiming to become heroes! That's incredible! I believe a hero should have a heart of fortitude!" One student introduced himself.

Shindo began shaking the hands of the U.A students. Class 1-A felt...awkward about the situation.

Shindo stepped infront of Bakugo, reaching out for a handshake he'll never recieve.

"You're Katsuki Bakugo am I right? Everyone expected you to become a villain when you were kidnapped! You remained strong! I wish to learn from you as much as-"

He was cut off by Katsuki swatting his hand away.

"Tch. Fuck off! I can tell your faking all this." Bakugo sneered.

Shindo's kind facade faultered for a split second.

Momo and Iida facepalmed at the boy's colorful vocabulary.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima tried to calm his friend down.

"It's fine! It just shows how strong he is!" Shindo walked away.

"Go change into your hero costumes now and head inside." Aizawa demanded.

The class did what they were told.

Inside the arena, there must have been a thousand people. The place was cramped. Midoriya had his hero costume on. His hood was up. Midoriya pushed the button on his left shoulder and looked down at his feet.

'I hope these iron soles Hatsume made for me works good. These iron gauntlets are a bit more heavy than the regular gauntlets the armor originally came with. Nothing Im not used to.' He thought.

Hatsume had told him the braces for his arms and legs were in place and ready to be used.

His iron gauntlets were jet black with two Yin Yang symbols outlined in green on the back of his hands. They looked robotic. Giving his arms a cyborg aesthetic. His armor was also reinforced to withstand stronger blasts. If he had this back in the battle trial, then Bakugo's gauntlets wouldn't have destroyed such a large portion if the armor.

On his back, was the Roman numeral for thirteen. XIII.

"There are so many people here." Uraraka felt a bit nervous.

"Ummm..." A voice was heard from the speaker.

"Oh...uh right. Now let us do that provisional license thing. I am Mera from the Heroes Public Safety Commision. The kind of sleep I like is non-REM sleep. Oh God...we're so short on staff! I _need sleep!_ We will begin the orientation."

'I wonder what we're gonna have to do.' Deku rubbed his chin.

"About the content on the whole Provisional license thing, all of you 1540 examinees will be put through a free for all exercise. The free for all is the first half of the exams. Less than half of you will pass the first exercise. The second half...*yawn* well, you all will see soon enough." Mera said trying to stay awake.

Everybody in the room tensed up.

"Less than half of us will pass the first test and there's two portions of this exam? Now Im a little more nervous." Jiro gave a nevrous smile.

"The first one hundred people to get through the free for all pass. You all will be tested on your speed. Each examinee will wear these three targets on their body. They must be on exposed areas. So putting them on your soles or under your arms is a no go. *Yawn* Also each examinee will be given six of these balls. The targets will light up if they are struck by one of the balls you possess. Whoever lights up an examinee's final target gets the point. When you do eliminate two people, your targets will turn blue. Indicating that you passed. Everyone of you needs to eliminate at least two people to move on...Aaaand...*Yawn* That does it for the rules." He explained.

"After we open, we will give everyone the three targets and six balls. Then we will start one minute after we've gotten to everybody." Mera continued his explanation.

Todoroki's eyebrow quirked up at that.

"What does he mean by 'open?'" Just as he asked the ceiling opened up and walls inside the room fell to the sides.

They were right in the middle of an arena.

"I believe you all have terrain you like and dislike. Make sure to use your quirks well and hurry up so I can get some rest..." Mera muttered that last part tiredly.

Soon enough everyone was given the required items and went off to their own areas of choice.

Midoirya had one target on his left shoulder, another on the center of his chest, and the final one on his right leg, a little above the knee.

'If this is a test of speed then Anti form will do me well in this test.' Deku smirked. Inwardly chuckling at himself.

"Everyone, it's best if we all stick together for this! They all know our abilities!" Midoriya shouted to his class.

"Huh they do?!" Uraraka seemed shocked.

"From the Sports Festival!" Tenya explained for her.

Everyone seemed keen on the idea except for two.

"Well Im outta here!" Katsuki took off with Kirishima following him trying to call him back.

Izuku wasn't even going to _try _and call him back.

"It would be better for me to go alone. Im at a disadvantage when using my abilities with such a large group." Todoroki split away from the class.

"...Make sense for him I guess." Izuku reasoned to himself.

Deku lead the group to a rocky area. Turning around to speak with everyone.

"I think this will turn into a battle amongst schools. They will debate between which one to go after. Which means..."

"We're the number one target..." Momo finished his sentence.

"Great..." Jiro said sarcsstically.

_"START!!!"_

All schools began throwing balls towards the U.A students.

Dark energy charged in Deku's right hand and he blasted some away.

Momo provided cover for some of her classmates by creating shields.

Iida kicked the pojectiles away.

As the onslaught continued, the Ketsubutsu students were waiting for their chance to strike.

"Split them up and take 'em out. Divide and conquer. Okay, here I go..." Shindo grinned placing his hands on the ground.

**"Break! Maximum Force!** **Tremoring Earth!" **

The tremors split up the U.A students.

**With Aizawa**

Aizawa was sitting down watching the events in the arena unfold on the giant screen.

"You didn't tell them?" Joke asked as she sat down.

"Tell them what?"

"Y'know what I mean. What happens between U.A and every other school during the Provisional license exams. 'The Crushing of U.A.'" She said with her eyes on the screen.

"There is no need to. My class is strong. At least _one _of them should have figured it out. Im not going to explain _everything _for them." Shota spoke keeping his attention on the screen.

"They piss you off that much?"

"They do. But within my class there are two people who have major influence among them. Even if they don't realize it. I've witnessed these kids grow. I know they'll all pass at the end of this exam. Becausd they are Class 1-A." Aizawa explained as he leaned back in his seat.

"Aww look at that! You do care!"

Aizawa just decided to roll with it. Talking back to this woman proved to be a waste of his time.

**With Midoriya**

'Huh? We got split up. Great.' He got up and shook his head and sighed.

He was still in the rocky area.

'Just my luck. By myself and my weapon spirits have been giving me the cold shoulder lately. Wow now I know how All Might feels. I...I should talk to him sometime soon...Nevermind that now! I need to focus on passing this!' He activated Full Cowling at 6%.

Deku dashed off.

'I just need to eliminate two people and I pass. I can do this...I can do this!' He turned his head to see Uraraka avoiding the orange balls being thrown at her. Or well...tyring to avoid them.

He summoned Oathkeeper and sent a wave of light towards the balls. Sending them flying away.

"Damn! Another U.A student?!"

He landed on his feet and planted Oblivion into the ground. A wave of darkness cutting them off from being able to see Deku and Uraraka.

Midoriya ran to Uraraka, picked her up and ran for cover. Calling the weapon back to him.

He and Uravity got far away enough from the other students for now.

"Okay. I think we're in the clear for now." He said.

_"WOAH! About a hundred examinees were emliminated just now!" _Mera's voice was heard over the speaker. Clearly in shock.

"Thanks for saving me Midoriya!" The girl bounced.

"Oh uh no problem."

Deku turned his head to look for examinees he could eliminate.

The girl got close to Deku and reached for the target on his chest with a ball.

Midoriya slapped her hand away.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Huh what're you talking about Midoriya-"

"You're not her. Uraraka calls me Deku." Catching her red handed.

The girl huffed and jumped back.

Her clothes began to...disappear? Revealing another girl.

The blonde Shiketsu girl.

Camie Utsushimi.

She was naked...

Izuku jumped back.

'SHIT! I hope Momo understands!' Deku averted his eyes. Not like she could be able to tell since he has the helmet on.

She moved in quickly. Tackling him into the floor. Straddling him.

"I just wanted to..._play with you Watching you squirm is so **fun****.****"** _She purred. Pressing herself against him.

'Why do _I alway__s _end up in these situations?!' He raised his hands and shoved her off.

"Sorry but Im...uh taken."

"I can smell that someone has claimed you." She muttered. Looking a bit sad.

"Yeah. Definitely not weird." Clicking his tongue.

"Let's take that armor off." She ran forward.

Izuku flipped over her.

'Why do _I _have to be the one fighting a naked girl right now?' Light and dark energy charged in his hands.

Deku fired it off.

The girl dodged it. An explosion went off. Smoke englulfed the area. After the smoke cleared, she was seen sitting on a rock. Knees to her chest.

'That armor is making cutting him up impossible right now!'

"I enjoyed our time alone. But I think I should leave now. See you soon." She hopped away.

"If I ever meet her again, her and Momo are going to have..._interesting _interactions to say the least..." He shook his head. Not looking forward to that moment whatsoever.

Midoriya walked off. Keeping on eye on his surroundings.

A group of examinees up head. He crouched down infront of some rocks. Kneeling on one knee.

'Anti Form should make this a breeze. I can use each drive form for a full 5 minutes now! With how fast Anti Form allows me to be, I won't even break a sweat.' He cracked his knuckles.

Dark energy flowing out of his right arm. Wrapping around him. Purple electricity dancing around him. Powering up to 100% of One For All.

His hands took out two orange balls and ran forward at blinding speeds.

Literally running circles around the students. All they were able to see is a black blur running around them.

"What the hell is this?!" One of them asked.

Just as Deku was directly infront of them, he dashed forward. In the blink of an eye he eliminated three of them with ease.

The targets on Midoriya lit up. Turning blue. He sighed in relief knowing that he had passed the first portion of the exam.

"What?! No damnmit! This is my second year taking this exam! I can't fail it again!" One of the examinees fell to his knees. Feeling shame.

Deku deactivated Anti Form and bowed.

"Sorry but I want to be a hero to. Good luck next year." He walked off.

He pressed the button on his shoulder leaving him in the black coat with his hood still up.

On his way to the waiting room he ran into Bakugo, Kirishima, and Kaminari.

"Oh! Uh Kacchan! Uh You passed huh? C-Congrats..." He flailed his arms infront of him.

Bakugo just looked at him and began walking in his direction.

"You passed to Deku? Guess I shouldn't be surprised at that. 'Specially with those damn abilities of yours." Katsuki stopped. His back facing the nerd.

"Guess you're taking all those gifts and making them your own eh?" He walked off.

'...Wait. Back pedal back pedal. Did Kacchan just give me a compliment?...Nevermind.' He walked in the waiting area. Sero and Uraraka walked inside a few seconds after.

He spotted Todoroki, Momo, Shoji, Jiro, and Tsu.

"You passed Momo? Congrats! You to Todoroki!" He cheered.

Shoto just nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you Izuku. Congratulations on passing as well. I knew you would." Yaoyorozu smiled brightly.

More students started walking in.

Mineta, Iida, Aoyama and Ashido walked in. Along with other members of Class 1-A such as Hagakure and Ojiro.

Camie also walked in and strolled her way to Midoriya. This time with her Shiketsu uniform on thankfully.

"Oh so you passed Midoriya? In any case, I hope we can have fun together again _real soon." _She grinned playfully.

Momo turned around to face Utsushimi. Giving the Shiketsu girl a mean glare with her hands on her hips.

Mineta and Denki was salivating at the thought of these two women fighting one another.

'A cat fight!' They drooled.

"Who are you?" Momo asked sternly.

Muderous auras emitting from the two females.

'When I said I didn't want to see this interaction any time soon...I didn't think it would be _this soon!' _Midoriya sighed.

"Oh, I take it you're his girlfriend hm? I knew somebody had claimed him but didn't know who until now. You're really lucky to have him. We had _so much __fun together. _Right **_Midoriya?..." _**Camie gave that same playful grin again.

"What is she talking about?" Momo looked at Midoriya.

Mineta and Kaninari perked up at that to.

"I mean your _boyfriend _peeped on me when I used my quirk and all of my clothes fell off. From what I saw, you _couldn't _keep those eyes off of me right, Midoriya?" She tilted her head.

"What?! I had my armor on. No way you even _saw _my eyes! And besides _you attacked me!__"_ He shouted defensively.

Camie was about to speak but then a classmate called her over.

"Our little chat is over then. *Sigh* Talk to you later." The girl walked away.

Just as Momo was about to speak, the perverted duo made their move.

"BRO!"

"MIDORIYA! YOU PLAYER!"

They tackled their classmate.

"How did you snag that?!" Kaminari demanded. He _needed _to know.

"You bastard! You already have the hottest chick at U.A. Now your snagging the hottest chick among the Shiketsu females! Are you not satisfied?! Save some ass for us-"

_WHAM! _

_WHAM!_

Momo struck the both of them with a baseball bat.

"Quiet. Make me anymore angry and I can _promise _you both that Class 1-A will have two more open spots." She whispered angrily to the two of them.

"Yes ma'am..." Kaminari mumbled. Rubbing the bump on his head.

She turned over to Deku. He flinched in response.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Eh?" He mumbled. Utterly confused.

'She's not mad? I...I should have alot more faith in her. Especially after that whole training camp disaster...I should also be glad that she doesn't really get angry with me like that...' Just as he thought that he remembered all their interactions after his fights with Bakugo and Todoroki.

'Well she doesn't get angry to the point of smacking me with a baseball bat.' He mused.

"Im fine." He replied back.

"So she made advancements on you. I'll make sure to keep an eye out for her." Yaoyorozu eyed Camie crom a distance.

"She has a quirk that let's her transform into people. I don't know how it works exactly. Before I encountered her she had already transformed into Uraraka." Izuku informed her.

"Huh?!" Ochaco jumped back. Her arms covering her chest. Going red in the face.

"You didn't see anything!" She yelled closing her eyes.

"Um Uraraka she had transformed back into herself when I saw her...uh n-naked..."

"Phew." Uraraka wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Well done to those of you who have passed the first portion of the exam. Now we will begin the final portion of the exam." Mera started speaking again.

A big screen in the waiting room turned on. Showing the arena. A few seconds went by and nothing happened.

"Did they pause it or something?" Ojiro looked at the screen with patience.

Within a few more seconds all the zones in the arena were blown up.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Everybody in the room shouted.

"The second part of the exam will focus on rescuing civilians during a time of crisis." Mera said.

"They must've had the Kamino Ward incident in mind when they came up with this." Momo concluded.

'It makes sense, with All Might not being able to fight anymore, they need as many heroes on the field as possible.' Deku looked down at the ground.

'I still have a long road ahead of me.'

**Ima end the chapter here. Not my best cliffhanger, but it works. I didn't mean for Deku to flex on those students the way he did LOL. Even with the drawbacks of Anti Form he still was able to make those students look like jokes. Next chapter is going to have a great cliffhanger that I can't wait to tease you all with ;) See you all next chapter! **


	29. Let's Have A Rematch!

**Replies to the Reviews**

**7: Next chapter is about to be super :)**

**Jojo3112: Thanks! **

**Slavish: He has improved alot!**

**Narutouchimaki: Thank you so much! I did PM you btw.**

**Ninjafang1331:** **I appreciate the support!**

**MasterBlade47: Deku having Talk No Justu huh? LOL At least Horikoshi won't abuse it for plot purposes like what Kishimoto did in the second half of Naruto. Naruto's speeches actually used to mean something back in part 1. **

**I've been waiting to write this one for a WHILE!** **I was gonna wait a full week to put this one out, but fuck it. ****We boutta hit 500 favs and we just passed 600 follows! Cheers! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MHA!!!**

Chapter 28: Let's Have A Rematch!

"This is the last porion of the exam. For this part, you all will perform rescue excercises on bystanders on the testing site. You all will be tested on how well you carry out the proper rescue procedures." Mera spoke up.

"There are people over there." Shoji obersved. Taken aback by that.

"Yeah! And little kids and old people to! Why are they there?! That's too dangerous!!" Mineta shouted.

"These bystanders are people who have undergone training to be those in need of rescuing. They are a part of the Help Us Company, or for short, the H.U.C. *Yawn*" Mera almost fell asleep after that explanation.

"Wow, there are all sorts of jobs out there. Ribbit." Asui casually said to herself.

"Yeah, a job that's adapted to a world like this, where heroes are immensely popular." Ojiro commented.

"The people for the Help Us Company have been dressed up as injured victims and are scattered throughout the disaster site. Also in addition to this, you all will be given points based on your performance. If you have more points than the benchmark, then you pass the exam. We will begin the last half of the Provisional License exam within ten minutes. *Yawn* So please, take care of any unnecessary business that ypu may have right now. In the mean time...Im going to fu...fricken sleep." Mera said.

Everyone in the room began talking with eachother casually. Waiting for the exam to finally begin.

And then...

An alarm rung.

The screen displaying the disaster site turned back on and started showing a large group of people running towards the disaster site.

"Villains have iniciated a large scale terrorist attack on all the areas of 'City Name Here.' Due to buildings collapsing, there are many civillians who are in need of rescuing ASAP!" Mera exclaimed.

Pretty much everybody was quick to understand the scenario.

"The first group of rescue workers have been delayed because of heavily damaged roads. All heroes in the nearby vicinity must rescue the civillians, bring them to the safe zone, which is at this current starting point, and hold off the villains. Save as many lives as possible until the rescue workers arrive." Mera explained.

And then the roof opened up and the walls collapsed. Much like the first half of the exam.

"START!"

On cue, everyone made a bee line to the mock disaster site. Splitting up into small groups.

Bakugo ran off by himself only to be followed by Kirishima and Kaminari.

"Ugh. Why the fuck are you two morons always following me?!" Katsuki shouted as he ran off.

"'Cause we wanna." The two replied casually.

Bakugo rolled his eyes as he just went along with it.

The remaining students of class 1-A continued treading forward.

They stopped as they found a group of people who needed to be rescued. Sero, Uraraka, and Momo got to work.

Iida was easily able to pull out two people from the rubble.

Midorya took a hold of one to lighten the load for the quicksilver.

Izuku turned over to Momo.

"Momo, can you make some flashbangs and smoke grenades for me? Have a feeling that Ima need them." He asked as the raven haired girl nodded.

He put the items inside his black coat and ran off to the safe zone alongside Iida. Activating Full Cowling.

As the two classmates ran to the safe zone, they learned it wasn't so safe. Villains now surrounded the area. A couple heroes in training from other schools were there fending off the mock villains.

Tenya and Izuku jumped and swung their legs. Kicking one villain in the head. Knocking the poor fellow out cold.

Midorya still had the mock civillian on his back. He swung his left leg and his heel slammed into the jaw of another mock villain.

As Midoriya put the H.U.C member down, a villain tried to attack Deku from behind.

Iida's foot smashed into the back of the foe.

"Iida, you go pick up the anybody else who needs assistance right now. I'll stay here and help clear these guys out." Midoriya said as he elbowed one villain in the face.

Iida was about to offer to stay and help Midorya but nodded. Running off and kicking away any villain that tried to stop him.

Deku ducked under one punch and grabbed his attacker by the arm. Punching him in the center of his chest. He jumped up and grabbed the mock villain by the shoulders and flipped over. Throwing him into one of his allies.

'I won't even _need _the keyblades for this. Too easy!' Izuku thought as his fist crashed into the face of another villain.

The sound of that punch was heard. It had sounded like somebody had struck a gong. The two remaining mock villains on Deku's end cringed at the sound.

One of them tried to kick Midoriya only to recieve a knee in the face.

Midoriya flipped towards the last one standing. Using the momentum of the flip he brought his foot down for an axe kick. The mock villains face slammed into the ground.

"Okay. That's all of them, for now anyways. I wonder how Kacchan is doing for some reason..." His mind drifted off.

Even if he admitted that he disliked Bakugo, he still couldn't help but wonder, "What would Kacchan do" at certain times.

**With Bakugo**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN WEAKLINGS!!! GO SAVE YOURSELVES!!!" Katsuki screamed at two H.U.C elderly people.

Kirishima and Kaminari just shook their heads in disapproval.

Yeah...He was doing just fine.

**Back with ****Midoriya**

Iida had brought back two more people with Deku's help.

The students from the other schools had brought more fake victims as well.

The two heroes in training had laid the H.U.C members. One student at the safe zone had a quirk that helped with healing. Not that they really needed it. But it still it was nice to have somebody taking on the role of the medic.

More mock villains appeared.

'How many of these fake villains do they have exactly?' Deku wondered as he bent backwards and sent his foot into a fake villains face.

As he, Iida, and the other students took out more villains, Shindo decided to stop by and help.

Shindo's quirk really helped with keeping the villains at bay.

More of the Ketsubutsu students showed up. Carrying more H.U.C members. The increase in numbers helped drastically.

Just as things were going smoothly an alarm rang.

"ATTENTION! A large scale villain attack has started! A S Class villain has appeared in your area! Any combat efficient heroes must make it to the battlefield as soon as possible!"

"What?! More villains?!" Iida shouted.

'Just when I thought we were gonna be done to.' Deku rubbed his temples.

"Iida! Im going to where the villain is! Stay here and help out with keeping the villains away from the injured!" Deku shouted.

"Right!" Iida agreed.

Izuku dashed away looking for the threat.

As he moved ahead, he saw fire. The fire was getting blown away by something.

He continued forward to see Inasa and Todoroki on the ground. The two were arguing?

The fact that the two were arguing was bad enough but, they were doing so while trying fighting one of the top heroes. Gang Orca!

The pro was also surrounded by fake villains. No doubt the hero had taken on the villain role for this test.

'Please tell me this is a joke...'

Deku reached inside his coat and pulled out a smoke bomb. Throwing it at the Orca's henchmen.

"Huh? Smoke? The hell-AH!"

_WHACK!_

_SLAM!_

_BAM!_

Gang Orca turned to see Deku running through the smoke. Something in his hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING?! ARE YOU REALLY _ARUING NOW OF ALL TIMES?!"_ He shouted gaining both the student's attention.

"Ah Izuku Midoriya. The winner of the Sports Festival. How interesting." Gang Orca perked up.

Deku threw a flashbang and summoned his keyblades. Blinding the hero.

"Shit!"

Light and dark energy emitting from the weapons.

**"TWIN DRAGON SMASH!!" **Two dragons made out of light and darkness, similar to the ones Midoriya used in the Sports Festival made their way to the blinded hero.

_BOOM!_

An explosion went off as the attack made contact with Gang Orca.

Izuku jumped towards Shoto and Yoarashi.

"Instead of _arguing_ you should be working together! If this was a real villain attack you _both _would get not only yourselves killed, but cost the lives of so many others!" Midoriya shouted at them.

This seemed to woke the two idiots up. As they would put their differences aside for now.

Gang Orca walked through the smoke.

Unfazed by the attack.

"That was an impressive display of power Midoriya." Gang Orca complimented the student.

Recieving praise from a hero like Gang Orca would have made Deku blush and start muttering up a storm happily, but he was focused on passing this exam.

'If I get in close to him, that'll give him a chance to use his quirk on me and I'll be finished. That's why...' Deku flipped Oblivion backwards and slammed it into the ground.

Deku ran forward. Full Cowling still activated. Oathkeeper in his left hand. Reaching inside his coat for another smoke bomb. Throwing it down to the ground.

Something hit Gang Orca. It felt like somebody threw a rock at him.

"Huh?" The number ten hero tilted his head.

And then that same feeling was felt on his arm. Then the right side of his face.

"The hell is going on?" He asked.

The smoke enventually cleared to reveal Deku in Wisdom Form. His black coat now turned blue. A streak of blue going down his left eye as both his emerald orbs glowed sapphire. Looking as if he was riding an invisible skateboard. Oathkeeper pointed directly at the hero as if it were a gun.

Orca closed the distance grabbing Deku by his collar. Getting ready to use his quirk.

Deku seemed to vanish out of existence and reappeared in a puff of black smoke right next to Shoto.

"Midoriya! Move Im getting my fire ready!" Shoto shouted out as Deku was on his left side.

Midoriya nodded and jumped back. Gaining enough distance to let Todoroki use his fire. Fire shot at Gang Orca. Inasa seemed to use his quirk to. Finally helping Todoroki after all the childish bickering.

Mixing both of their quirks together seemed to work. They both made a fire tornado.

Deku deactivated Wisdom Form.

Dark and light energy mixing together.

**"DRAGON OF THE LIGHT AND DARKNESS SMASH!!!" **The dragon flew forward.

_BOOM! _

Smoke enveloped the area.

"My my my. That hurt a little bit."

Gang Orca walked through the smoke. His costume ripped.

And then...

An alarm went off.

"That concludes the Provisional License exam! I can finally get some sleep soon!!!" Mera cheered.

Deku sighed as his weapons vanished.

"Good work Midoriya. Todoroki and Inasa, you both put whatever your differences was aside and formed a pretty good team. Keep it up. Im a little disappointed our battle ended so abruptly. Farewell the three of you." The number ten hero walked away.

After a few minutes, the students were told to change back into their uniforms. They all even had a chance ro drink and eat while they all waited patiently for their scores.

They all stood infront of the stage where Mera began speaking.

"Everyone, thank you for all your hard work and dedication. Before we reveal who passed or not, I will inform you all about the scoring system that we used for the second half of the exam. Those of us in the Heroes Public Safety Commision and the H.U.C, used a two fold demerit system while observing your performance. We were grading you based on how few errors you made during that mock crisis." Mera spoke into the microphone.

Everyone became anxious.

"The names of those who passed are listed here in syllabary order. Please keep those words in your minds as you check this list."

The huge screen behind Mera revealed a total of 89 students who passed.

All of class 1-A was successful in passing the exam. Except for two however. Cheers rang out as the class began congratulating one another.

Bakugo and Todoroki failed.

"Good job Izuku." Momo hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"You to Momo!" He kissed her back.

"It'a getting sickeningly sweet in here." Tokoyami said with his arms crossed.

"Todoroki!" Inasa approached the dual elemental user.

And slammed his head into floor as he apologized.

'Seriously, how the fuck is that guy's dome working properly if he does that on a regular basis?' Jiro raised an eyebrow as she observed the interaction.

"Because of me, you failed. Im very sorry." Inasa apologized again. Somehow keeping his head from crashing into the floor this time.

"This all started because of things I've done. You helped me realize something to. Don't worry about it." Todoroki waved him off.

Inasa nodded and retreated back to his classmates.

"To think some of our best failed..." Sero said with his hands behind his head.

The students recieved their scores.

Momo gladly accepted her 95.

Izuku scored a 93.

Midoriya noticed somethimg strange. Very strange. That girl Camie wasn't here at all.

He overheard the Shiketsu students talking about how ahe needed to leave early because she was sick.

"I got a 61 I just _barely _passed!" Ojro mumbled with disappointment.

"I got a 85. Im pretty good at this stuff!" Sero chuckled.

"Yaomomo you scored a 95?!" Ashido's eyes popped out of their sockets.

Yaoyorozu smiled proudly.

Bakugo was growling at his score. He failed.

"Shitty hair, lemme see that score..." Katsuki growled at Ejiro. Creeping out his red haired friend.

"Take it easy bro..." Ejiro took a step back.

'Of course fucking Deku passed...' Bakugo looked towards the nerd's direction. Clenching his fists.

"Those of you who have passed may now excercise the same amount of authority as pro heroes during emergencies. Fighting villains, rescuing civillains in need, or saving people from natural disasters. You all can now act accordingly to your own judgement without getting the green light from a pro hero. Im sure you all are well aware of the fact that All Might has used up all his power. He played a major role in keeping the peace in our society. With him gone, villains will become more bold than ever before. That is why we need as many heroes on the field as we possibly can." Mera said.

Those last few lines hitting Katsuki hard as he was reminded _yet again _of the fucking Kamino Ward incident.

"For those of who who didn't pass the exam, there is no time for you all to feel disheartened about your failure here. You all will be given another chance to recieve your licenses after you attend a three month long program. As I said earlier, we need as many heroes as possible now that All Might cannot fight anymore. This program will give you all the opportunity to correct your mistakes. Although it will keep you all pretty busy." Mera bowed in respect to all the examinees.

The students who passed all recieved their licenses.

Deku stared at his license. He felt proud. He had taken another big step towards becoming a hero.

It was now time for them to leave. As they all started to hop onto the bus, Midoriya quickly turned around.

"Hold on! I need to talk with the Shiketsu high students! I need to ask them about their training methods!" He rambled.

Momo chuckled to herself and walked towards him. Hooking her arm around his and draggimg him away.

"Come on Izuku we all deserve to rest after all of that." She said pecking his lips.

"...Yes ma'am." He muttered as he was dragged onto the bus.

**Heights Alliance 1-A Dorms**

Class 1-A decided to throw a party in celebration of passing the exam.

"You gotta be kidding me? We got school tomorrow?" Kyoka facepalmed.

"No rest for heroes am I right?" Momo smiled as she patted the rocker girl's back.

Midoriya went to the kitchen for a drink. He glanced towards Todoroki. The son of Endeavor gulped down a cup of water as he leaned against the wall.

The words Yami and Hikari spoke to him rang through him.

'Maybe Todoroki can help me get over this or at least give me advice...' He thought.

Just as he was about to ask Shoto if he can talk later, somebody else approached him.

"We need to have a talk about your quirks after this." Katsuki said walking passed Deku.

The entire world paused for Izuku.

'Did he say "Quirks?" A plural?' Deku turned around to look at Katsuki to see the walking bomb walk outside.

An interaction that hadn't been missed by Momo. She didn't hear what Bakugo said to Izuku, but she saw his expression for a second.

Once the party was over, Midoriya walked outside to see Bakugo.

"Follow me." Katsuki gestured the boy to follow him with his head.

**With Momo**

Just as Momo was about to enter her dorm room, she paused for a second.

She saw Midoriya walk outside, following Bakugo after the party was over.

'Maybe there just gonna have a chat...' She gave them the benefit of the doubt.

She shook her head.

'Who am I kidding? Izuku is a trouble magnet. Something is going to go wrong.' She turned around to walk towards to elevator.

**With Deku and Bakugo**

The boys arrived at Ground Beta. Outside the building where they had their first fight.

Bakugo stopped.

"Here we are. Outside this building is where me and you fought eachother in the beginning of the year, and had a tie." Bakugo stated with his back turned to Deku. Eying the buildng.

"Yeah..." Deku trailed off. He had a feeling of where this was going.

"Then you went on to win the Sports Festival. Then went on to get stronger during internships while I got groomed. And I needed help to pass the practical exams..." Bakugo spoke in a calm tone. Somehow keeping the anger building up inside of him at bay for the moment.

Deku could feel the tension.

"Tell me, you got that extra quirk from All Might didn't you? You got those weapons of yours during Middle School. During the time we fought here for the first time, I thought it was weird how you somehow just got a quirk and was able to perform at that level. It was like you had those weapons for a while." Katsuki put the pieces together.

"..." Izuku stayed silent.

Katsuki turned around with a calm expression.

"Your not trying to deny my claims, so they must be true." Bakugo began stretching his arms.

"So...What are we gonna do?" Midoriya asked as he already knew the answer.

"We're going to fight. Right here right now." Bakugo demanded as he cracked his neck.

Deku wasn't surprised at this. There was no way Bakugo brought him all the way here just to talk privately. They could have done so at the dorms.

"Why?" Deku just had one question as he got in a stance.

"Show me. Show me what made a hero like All Might choose you. Looking back on our fight at the Sports Festival, I still don't see it. And we've both trained alot since then so maybe now I'll get the answer..." Bakugo cracked his knuckles.

Deku gave a determined look as he activated Full Cowling at 6%.

Bakugo blasted himself towards the nerd. Getting his signature right hook ready.

**_To Be Continued_**

**It's finally here! After like two months of setting up the third round of this fight Im finally about to put out that damn chapter next week. Idk how the hell Ima be able to top the second fight but Ima try my fucking hardest to bring yall the best fight of this fic thus far! This is my favorite fight inthe whole anime right now, so Ima do it justice. Lemme see it in the reviews, whose hyped for their rematch? **


	30. Rage Awakened: Katsuki vs Izuku Round 3

**Replies to the reviews**

**Matt.buttolph037:**** It's all good man! Hope you enjoy!**

**7: Here ya go!**

**Meazm: Thank you!**

**Slavish:** **I hope you enjoy man! Hopefully you can live with the cliffhanger that I'll leave you and everyone on next chapter!**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you! Hopefully this one lives up to whatever expectations you may have!**

**MasterBlade47: That's why it _needs_ to be amazing! I've been hyping this one up for a while now! And here it is! Enjoy!**

**The fight came out a little longer than I thought lol. Hope you guys don't mind. ****Next chapter we go on hiatus. ****Enjoy the chapter! ****_Some important notes at the bottom!_**

Chapter 29: Rage Awakened: Katsuki vs Izuku Round 3! (Image of Victory!)

Bakugo flew towards Deku, preparing his signature right hook.

_"Mom...d-do you think...I-I could be a hero to?"_

_"Im sorry Izuku!" _

'A right hook? No. That's a feint!' Deku got ready to dodge.

_BOOM! _

Izuku was able to get out the way. However, the sheer force of the explosion still knocked him back.

'Im pretty sure that my fighting style is imprinted in his head to. He knows I've added kicks into my style of combat! Damn...'

"FUCKING FIGHT BACK DAMMIT!!!" Katsuki flew after the nerd like a jet.

Bakugo tackled him. His shoulder slamming into Deku's chest.

The two heroes in training rolled across the pavement. Kicking and punching eachother. Most of Katsuki's hits connected. Blood splattered on the concrete as Midoriya was punched in the mouth. Midoriya kicked Bakugo right in the stomach. Knocking the vulgar teenager off of him. Deku rolled back onto his feet. Only to be meet with an explosion to the face.

'Dammit! His explosions pack so much more force now. They're twice as strong compared to what they were during the Festival!' Deku gritted his teeth.

Bakugo flew back to the nerd, getting in his face.

"STOP HOLDING BACK YOU FUCKING IDIOT! SUMMON THOSE FUCKING WEAPONS ALREADY!!! STOP THINKING AND START FUCKING FIGHTING ME!!!" Bakugo swung his left leg up to Midoriya's chin.

The attack landed.

"Why?!" Bakugo shouted.

Not seeing why All Might had chosen this nerd at all.

Bakugo moved in for a strong explosion. This time with both of his hands. Izuku backflipped and kicked his hands away with both of his feet just as the explosion went off.

Izuku flew back.

The force of that explosion was enough to knock Bakugo back.

Deku saw this and went over to his former bully. Holding his hand out. He couldn't help it. Old habits die hard.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked.

Bakugo looked up. He saw the hand then looked at Deku's face. Scarlet orbs looking into emerald orbs.

There it was.

Katsuki saw it.

**_Fucking pity..._**

The memory of Izuku trying to help him back up when he fell into the water flooded his mind.

_"Are you okay Kacchan?"_

_SMACK! _

Bakugo snapped. Smacking the hand away from him.

"No! Don't you _fucking dare **worry about me!!!**_**_" _**Bakugo snapped. Getting back up on his feet.

Deku just stared at him blankly. He wasn't shocked by that reaction at all.

"Why? Why the _fuck _did some shithead like you, who was _always _behind me, somehow get ahead of me?! Ever since I came to this fucking school, I haven't done jack shit! I was even captured by fucking _villains! _And you...God, you ended up _killing _one of 'em 'cause of it! That Jeanist bastard died because of **_me__! And Im the one who ended All Might!!!_****_" _**Bakugo cried.

'What?...' Deku was taken aback by this.

He never saw Katsuki feel bad about well, anything.

So to see Katsuki actually feel guilt...

He could relate to it. Kinda. Just like how he could sort of relate to Todoroki a little bit.

He still felt guilty about what happened with Muscular.

If he had been strong enough to rescue Kacchan, the Kamino Ward incident never would have happened.

On Bakugo's end, if he had been strong enough to not get captured, that whole thing could have been avoided.

They say time could heal all wounds, but he wasn't sure if time could heal what happened with Muscular at all.

He could move on from it yes, but he would still feel guilty for ending another human's life.

Still though, having his classmates, girlfriend, mother, and teacher still support him after that did help.

'Thinking about it logically, of course he'd feel bad about it. All Might can't fight anymore. And Best Jeanist died in the battle at Kamino Ward.' Izuku gulped.

'Fighting is the only way he could get these emotions out.'

Just as Katsuki propelled himself with an explosion, Midoriya summoned his keyblades. Oblivion slammed into the bridge of Bakugo's nose as he landed a strong right hook to Deku's side.

The two winced in pain.

Bakugo looked back over at Deku with a smirk on his face.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get, Kacchan!" Midoriya got in a stance.

The two charged at eachother to trade blows.

**"SONIC BLADE!!!" **

Izuku flew to Kacchan.

Oathkeeper hitting the explosive teenager in the face.

Deku quickly flew back to Bakugo, Oblivion crashing into his neck.

Midoriya moved back in for a third strike.

Getting Oathkeeper ready for a strong strike.

Izuku swung. Bakugo moved his right arm to grab Midoriya's left arm. His attack landed. But Bakugo was able to get ahold of Midoriya's arm. And swing him over his shoulder and into the pavement with a feral snarl. Cracking the concrete beneath the nerd. Knocking the wind out of his lungs. Katsuki swung his left arm for an explosion.

_BOOM! _

Knocking Midoriya into a building. Leaving the imprint of his body in the wall of the structure. He fell face first into the ground.

Deku grunted in pain as he got up. Charging towards Bakugo.

"YOU'RE STILL HOLDING BACK!!!" Bakugo raged as he rocketed himself towards Izuku.

Deku leaned his body to the right side. Bakugo just passing him. Missing him by a mere inch. At the very last second before Katsuki could make any quick sudden movements, Izuku elbowed him in the chest. Bakugo coughed. Saliva splattering on the concrete. Midoriya jumped up and twisted himself mid air. Flipping while he was still airborn and he sent his foot directly into Bakugo's back. The blonde's face smacking the ground. Bakugo growled and raised his right hand. Sparks flying.

_BOOM! _

Izuku rolled across the pavement. He stood back up, kneeling on one knee. Panting a bit.

Bakugo was panting to.

They were both getting started. This was just a warm up.

Deku and Katsuki charged forward.

Light energy wrapped around Oathkeeper.

Dark energy wrapped around Oblivion.

**"STRIKE RAID!!" **Deku threw both of his weapons. Throwing Oblivion first.

Katsuki moved out of the way and blew Oathkeeper away just as it was about to hit his face.

Deku ran in.

**"DETROIT SMASH!!!"**

His left fist slammed into Bakugo's stomach.

Bakugo grabbed Midoriya by the back of his head and sent Midoriya's face crashing into his knee.

As Izuku reeled back in pain, he flexed his hands, calling his weapons back.

Oathkeeper was in his left hand once more.

Oblivion flew back to his right hand. Not before hitting Bakugo in the side however.

Light and dark energy wrapped around both weapons again.

**"BLADE CHARGE!!" **

They both ran towards eachother.

'Deku's range has increased with that.' Bakugo noted as he narrowed his eyes.

Midoriya swung Oblivion vertically. Bakugo dodged it. Midoriya then swung Oathkeeper horizontally. Bakugo blocked it with his forearm. Earning a cut on the limb. Bakugo unclenched his fists. His palms glowing orange.

_BANG!_

Izuku flew back. His back hit the floor and he flipped onto his face. Bleeding from his mouth. He got up shakily. The energy that was wrapped around his keyblades disappeared.

"Why?! Why haven't you transformed yet?! Why haven't you tried using that move yet?! You know how strong I am and you're not going all out! Is it 'cause you won the fucking Sports Festival?! Is it 'cause you're still looking down on me?! Or is it 'cause you're scared that if you go all out again you might kill someone again?! That you'll kill _me?!" _Bakugo snapped. Even though he was being hypocritical in this scenario. Katsuki himself was also holding back. However, the nerd hasn't given him a reason to go all out yet.

Izuku flinched at that.

"You really are an idiot! You should know, I to have the ability to fucking kill someone if I really tried! But I know how to lower the damn power to the point where they won't die!" Bakugo yelled.

That was true. Bakugo's explosions could be extremely lethal if he isn't careful.

Same with Todoroki's power.

"I thought you wanted to become the number one hero! To live up to All Might's stupid fucking expectations! Well if you're going to hold back like this**_, YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT MOTHERFUCKING QUIRK DEKU!!!" _**Veins popping out of Katsuki's neck.

A weird feeling began to stir in Izuku's stomach.

_"You might still have the desire to become a hero...But, your desire to become the number one hero is gone. You've lost that spark."_

"I..." He whispered. His heartbeat increasing.

"LISTEN TO ME DEKU!!! IF I START GOING ALL OUT AND BEAT YOU, RIGHT HERE AND NOW WHILE YOU'RE HOLDING SHIT BACK, THEN I'LL MARCH BACK HOME! I'LL WALK OFF THIS DAMN CAMPUS MYSELF!!!"

Deku's eyes widened.

"Huh?..."

'Kacchan giving up on being a hero?...'

As much as he hated Bakugo, he was still a source of inspiration to him. Seeing Bakugo continue to fight for what he wanted made Deku not want to give up.

Midoriya's eyes widened slightly. He felt his spark coming back.

And then The Nobody: Deku, Izuku Midoriya started to remember...

In a flash of light Midoriya's clothes turned red. His eyes became Yin Yang symbols outlined in red. His hair became slightly more spiky. His chunky red shoes turned into his armored boots.

Midoriya was still at 6% of One For All's power. So he was equivalent to 12%.

'Time I kicked it up a notch as well.' Bakugo got ready to fight once more.

The two teenagers ran at one another. Bakugo wasn't shocked by Izuku's new burst of speed. It was to be expected. All he had to do was just make sure to keep an eye on the nerd as much as he possibly could.

As they got closer Deku cocked his left arm back. Bakugo prepared an explosion. Midoriya went in for a left hook which connected to Bakugo's cheek. Oathkeepers guard hitting the blonde boy. Bakugo growled as he set off an explosion.

_BOOM!_

Deku was sent flying back once more. He threw Oblivion towards the smoke, near Bakugo's position.

Deku drove Oathkeeper into the ground to stop himself from aliding back. Sparks flying from the keyblade along with his armorrd boots which were scraping the pavement.

Katsuki quickly turned around.

'He'll teleport there!' Bakugo guessed.

Anytime Deku had thrown or planted Oblivion in some place the nerd was bound to teleport at that exact location.

So needless to say he was caught completely off guard when he saw Deku charge through he smoke from the corner of his eyes.

Deku jumped up.

Deku's knees rose to his chest.

'Gotta thank Ojiro for teaching me this!'

Deku was able to hit Bakugo with a Liu Kang style bicycle kick. The explosive boy had no time to dodge or block.

_WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM!_

As Midoriya landed on the floor, Katsuki reeled back in pain. His eyes rolling back into his head. The soles of Deku's armored boots had repeatedly hit his chest.

Izuku performed several high kicks to Bakugo's gut.

_WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM!!!_

Izuku moved in and hit Bakugo with a one inch punch with his right hand. Knocking the wind out of the boy.

Bakugo recoiled back in pain once again.

Deku teleported to Oblivion.

He vanished and reappeared in a puff of black smoke. Spinning swiftly on the ball of his heel. He hooked his right foot in between the hilt guard and the grip, and jumped up with his remaining foot. As he swung his leg in Bakugo's direction. Oblivion crashing into his back like a round from a high powered rifle.

Deku ran in to retrieve his weapon. Katsuki's palms glowed. Blinding him. Oblivion fell on the floor. Clanking against the ground. Bakugo turned around quickly and hit Midoriya with a left hook. Then with a uppercut with his right hand. Then he hit the green haired boy on the head with his right elbow. Bakugo grabbed both of Midoriya's wrists and pulled him closer. The blonde boy jumped and brought his knees to his chest and sent both of his feet into Deku's chest. Using an explosion to send the boy flying away. In mid air Bakugo flipped back and landed on his feet. Katsuki spat blood out of his mouth.

As the smoke cleared, he saw Deku on a hand stand and he began to spin. Obviously Bakugo knew what was coming.

**"ONE FOR ALL SHOOT STYLE: SHURIKEN DANCE!!" **

The shurikens on his heels flew off, one shuriken flying above the other. Cloaked in red lightning. As the shurikens flew to him, Bakugo got ready to evade the attack. Obviously he knew better than to get hit by that attack again. Bakugo corkscrew flipped and went in between the two shurikens. One shuriken above him while the other was below. The shurikens just barely missing him. He held out his left arm while he put his right arm behind him. Propelling himself with a powerful explosion. Hitting Deku with a strong clothesline. Deku coughed out saliva as Bakugo landed on his feet and reached out for Deku's neck with his right hand. Grabbing the nerd by the neck, he lifted him up and sent him down with an explosion. An explosive chokeslam. Izuku's eyes rolled back into his head as his body felt the power behind that chokeslam.

Bakugo stood over Deku panting. Trying to catch his breath.

Deku jumped up, his boots slamming into Bakugo's arms as he blocked the attack. Katsuki gritted his teeth as he raised his left leg and slammed his foot into Midoriya's back.

_WHAM!_

"Ah!" Izuku cired out in pain as he was launched into the air.

As the nerd was falling back down, Bakugo prepared a strong attack.

**"BOMBING RUN!!!" **The boy launched himself just at the right moment, flames engulfed him as he charged towards Deku.

Deku tried to use Oathkeeper's barrier but was too late.

Through the flames, an open palm hit Midoriya right in the center of the gut.

_BOOM! _

Launching the nerd away with an explosion once more.

Midoirya was lying on the floor. Blood running down the sides of his head. He slowly got back up. Panting.

"Your explosions...are so much more powerful now, your reaction time has gotten even better to...You're even able to use more powerful explosions now without the drawback...of your quirk kicking in...You really have...gotten stronger Kacchan..." A grin formed on his face.

That grin rubbed Katsuki the wrong way. Causing the blonde boy to sneer.

"The _fuck _are _you smiling about?!" _Bakugo launched himself towards Deku. Deku rolled out of the way.

Deku transformed into Anti Form and dashed at Bakugo. Punching the blonde in the face as he propelled himself up with an explosion. Katsuki's knee crashing into Deku's chin.

As Deku slid back he went into Wisdom Form.

**"CHARGE SHOT!" **Magic energy charging at the tip of Oathkeeper. Firing it off.

Bakugo countered it with an explosion powered by both hands.

Deku still had that same smile as he went back into Valor Form. Pissing Kacchan off even more.

"That's what _always pissed me the fuck off about you!!! _You stare at me from up above with those damn eyes of yours! Like you're looking down on me!!! Like you are seriously going to surpass me without me putting up any sort of God damned struggle whatsoever!!! **_THAT'S WHAT I CAN'T FUCKING STAND ABOUT YOU!!! IT NEVER FAILS TO PISS ME OFF!!!" _**

"Wait...That's what you thought all this time? I mean yeah, I _hated _that you and the others used to pick on me just because I didn't have a quirk. Normally, someone who gets picked on by another constantly would want nothing to do wih that person at all. Even so, despite all of that, I looked past all of the things that I hated about you, I saw just how talented you were! All Might may have inspired me to become a hero but **_IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I NEVER GAVE UP!!! I FUCKING LOOKED UP TO YOU DAMMIT!!!! AND I STILL DO!!!!" _**He yelled back as his keyblades scraped against the ground.

Bakugo took in those words. He was surprised that Deku of all people had looked up to him. But he wasn't about to let that distract him from the fight he started.

Because of Deku's emotions were high, they slightly got the better of him. It caused him to increase the power of One For All a little bit. He had trained his body for months so he hadn't exactly realised that his current limit with One For All was raised all the way up to 8%. Valor Form making him equal to 16% now.

This new burst of speed caught Bakugo off guard.

Deku raised his right leg and slammed it into Bakugo's left shoulder. The concrete beneath the blonde boy cracked and he groaned in pain. Sending the Midoriya away with a two handed explosion.

_BOOM!_

Midoriya flipped Oblivion backwards as he flew back, planting the keyblade into the ground. Dark energy flowing from it.

**"UNITED STATES OF DARKNESS!!!" **

A large wave of darkness flowed from the weapon. Engulfing the entire street. Even the sidewalks on both sides. Bakugo flew up with his explosions. And rocketed himself back towards Deku. Deku got ready to swat him away with Oathkeeper but Bakugo changed directions. Just as the nerd swung when Bakugo got close, Katsuki had used an explosion to move to the nerd's right side and get behind him. The smoke caused Deku to cough. This gave Bakugo enough time to wrap his hands around Deku's torso and bent himself backwards. Slamming Midoriya into the ground with a suplex.

"Shit..." Deku grunted.

An orb of dark energy shot out of his right hand. Sending Bakugo crashing into a building.

'Im reaching my limit...' Deku thought as he summoned Two Become One.

'I can tell Im almost at my limit! I needa end this soon!' Bakugo walked through the hole in the wall to go outside. Staring at Deku.

**"AP SHOT!" **Bakugo fired his armor piercing rounds at Deku.

Of course he lowered the power to make sure the damn nerd wouldn't die.

Deku ran forward, spinning and flipping to avoid the attacks. He began twirling the keyblade in his right hand. Blocking the shots. Deku flipped forward on a handstand and began kicking Bakugo repeatedly. Katsuki blocked with his arms and sent his right leg into Deku's side. The boy slid across the concrete. Izuku ran right back at Katsuki.

Bakugo ran to.

The both of them meeting in the middle of the street.

Midoriya performed a roundhouse kick with his left leg. His sole colliding with Bakugo's cheek as Bakugo sent a haymaker directly to the center of the nerd's face.

The two reeled back in pain. Pain coursing through their bodies because of the fight.

Midoriya moved in. Moving his feet quickly trying to confuse Bakugo.

The new burst of speed Deku got from being powered up by 8% of OFA right now made his movements hard to follow. But not impossible. The quick movements looked more akin to a dance than anything else.

Deku hopped towards Bakugo and whirled around at an impressive speed. The instant Bakugo saw Deku fully turn back around to face him, he had his left leg up for a vicious axe kick. Insinctively, Katsuki leaned back. The shuriken on Deku's heel cutting his cheek. However, Bakugo raised his left hand for a strong explosion, but he didn't notice Midoriya raise his right leg for a high kick. Both attacks connected. Midoriya's landed first. Hitting Bakugo right in the chin.

_WHAM!_

_BOOM! _

They both flew back.

Deku slid across the pavement and dashed right back at Katsuki. Emotions at an all time high right now.

'I shoulda detonated that one earlier...' Bakugo scowled as he stared at the smoke. Waiting for Deku to fly through.

The smoke cleared.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT'S ALL YOU GOT!" Deku shouted as he flew back at his former bully.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!!!"

"It sounds so stupid now that I think about it..." Deku said.

"Huh?!"

"Whenever my desire to win surpasses my desire of saving somebody, I start talking like you. You're a asshole. I hate that. But even so, whenever I think of 'victory' an image of you pops into my head."

"...Time to end this." Bakugo flew up with an explosion.

_Flashback_

_There was a massive explosion._

_Bakugo walked back up to Aizawa. Treading through the smoke._

_"Stronger than your Howitzer Impact hm? Well this new move certainly is alot stronger than Howitzer Impact." Aizawa rubbed his chin._

_He and Bakugo were alone in Gym Gamma. It was after school hours._

_"Thinking of Howitzer Impact now, it's an incomplete technique." Bakugo stared at his left hand._

_"Oh? Why is that?" Aizawa asked. His interest had piqued._

_"'Cause I only use one hand for the final explosion. If I really wanna dominate my opponents, I needa use both hands." Bakugo stated._

_"I see. Your Howitzer Impact with one hand is devestating enough. What will you call it?"_

_"I'll c__all it..."_

**Present**

'Midoriya, this is the end of the battle now! Use it!' Hikari spoke up.

'But I-'

'No buts! Just calm down! Relax and stay at your current percentage of OFA then. Don't even _think _of going any higher than this. Your body is at it's limit with this current percentage of One For All anyways.' Yami chimed in.

'Nice to see you guys finally talking to me again. Sorry about everything. Here we go...' Deku shut his eyes.

Light and dark energy flowing out of Two Become One.

Bakugo began spinning in mid air using his explosions as he flew back down at Deku.

Deku had an angel wing and a demon wing made out of light and darkness sprouting from his back. Demonic markings on the right side of his face. His fangs on the right side of his mouth grew. His left eye was glowing blue and the other one red.

Deku jumped up at Bakugo.

Both of Bakugo's hands glowing orange. Holding both his hands out infront of him.

"I WON'T FUCKING LOSE TO YOU **_AGAIN!!!" _**

Midoriya had so many emotions flowing through him right now. His mind flashbacked to his fight with Katsuki during the Festival.

_"I NEED TO SURPASS YOU! YOU'RE THE OBSTACLE I NEED TO OVERCOME IN ORDER TO SURPASS THE EXPECTATIONS OF ALL MIGHT WHO RECOGNIZED MY STRENGTH!!!" _

'I STILL FEEL THAT WAY! NOTHING ABOUT THAT HAS CHANGED!!'

His mind also flashbacked to whenever he saw Katsuki fight. Why the blonde had inspired him in the first place.

...

...

...

In this battle Izuku Midoriya had remembered why he wanted to become a hero.

Or rather why he had wanted to become the number one hero in the first place.

...He got his spark back.

**"GAMMA RAY NUCLEAR FLASH!!!"**

**"PIERCER OF HEAVEN!!!" **

Both of the ultimate moves collided.

Resulting in a massive explosion. Destroying several buildings in Ground Beta. Smoke engulfed the area. Debris falling. The smoke cleared. Revealing Deku on his knees, falling on his face. His keyblade disappeared. His arms completely worn out. Not able to move the limbs at all. While Bakugo stayed standing. The red eyed hero struggling to stay up. Blood pouring down the right aide of his head. He was panting heavily. Both of his arms hurt. Bakugo looked shocked to see that he had won.

"Hey!" He shouted down at Deku.

"Why? How did you lose to _me?_ You're beginning to make All Might's power your own. Even with All Might's strength combined with your own separate quirk, _you still lost." _He whispered. Anger seeping into his voice.

Deku just stayed on the ground panting.

Bakugo heard heavy breathing to his right. He turned to see Yaoyorozu trying to catch her breath. Midoriya noticed her to.

"I...Izuku..." She panted.

The girl had actually arrived just as Deku jumped up during the final clash. The second she heard the faint booms coming from Ground Beta she bolted over as fast as she could.

Before Izuku or Katsuki could say anything they all heard a voice. A very familiar one as well.

"That's enough you two."

"...All Might?" The students whispered in shock.

"I heard everything." Tohinori walked up to the U.A students.

"Then, why? Why him?" Asked Katsuki.

Yaoyorozu helped Midoriya stand up.

"Well for one, he _was _quirkless. Even if he had a quirk when I met him, it developed late. He also has the heart of a true hero. He inspired me to act the day of the sludge villain incident. He reminded me of myself." All Might ruffled the blonde boy's hair.

"Now you know that Im weak to..._I turned you into **that..."**_ Bakugo shut his eyes.

Toshinori wrapped his arm around Katsuki's neck. Still ruffling his hair with the other one.

"My power was already deteriorating before all of this. Me losing my strength was bound to happen eventually. You are not to blame for this Young Bakugo. Sometimes I forget that your all just teenagers."

Bakugo jerked back, breaking free of All Might's embrace. Turning his back to everyone.

Toshinori turned to Yaoyorozu. Noticing the sweat on her forehead.

"I assume you just got here, Young Yaoyorozu?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Sorry for not stopping them sooner, I-"

She stopped when she saw All Might with his hand up.

"Don't apologize for this. This is something that needed to happen." He then turned back to Bakugo.

His eyes switching back from Katsuki to Izuku as he spoke.

"Young Bakugo. Young Midoriya. You both strive to become the number one hero. I have no doubt that you both will end up bcoming some of the most amazing heroes this world has ever seen. However, if you two focus on bettering one another, then you'll both reach your goals. You two can be unstoppable heroes. Learning to **_save people and win at the same time." _**

Those words seemed to have impact.

They both looked at eachother as if they had realized something.

Bakugo sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Whatever...Tell me, who knows about Deku and you?" Bakugo asked as he rested his arms on his knees.

"Aside from you and now Young Yaoyorozu, Principal Nezu and Recovery Girl." Yagi answered.

"Ah, um...All Might sensei. I..." All eyes turned to Momo. She looked down.

"I actually heard you tell this to Izuku after the fight with the Hero Killer...All I heard was Izuku recieving your quirk. I don't know about anything else and Izuku beimg trained to fight some great evil. Sorry, I know I wasn't supposed to hear that..." She awkwardly shuffled in her place.

Deku's jaw dropped to the floor.

'She knew? All that time and she didn't say a _word_ to anyone?' Izuku was frozen.

"Sorry." She looked at Midoriya.

"Thank you Young Yaoyorozu." All Might bowed in respect.

"Words cannot express how grateful I am that you kept this secret. I shall explain the origins of my quirk or well, Young Midoriya's quirk to you and Young Bakugo." The hero offered.

Both Momo and Katsuki nodded.

All Might explained the origins of One For All and All For One to the two heroes in training. He even explained the day he and Izuku met.

During the explanation, Deku's eyes fell on All Might.

'I need to apologize to him soon. Just not now. Hopefully we can talk privately after this.'

The hero finished his explanation. Momo and Katsuki took in all the information given to them.

"And you want us to keep quiet 'bout it, 'cause the secret getting out would be bad." Bakugo said.

"Correct. Once again, thank you, both of you. Now, that that is out of the way, let's go back to the dorms. Im sure Aizawa has alot of things to say to you boys." Toshinori chuckled.

'Shit...' Izuku and Bakugo looked at eachother.

The group began walking. Katsuki looked over to his right to see Deku next to him. Momo to Deku's right.

"Aye, Deku." He called out.

"Hmm?"

"Just wanna let you know that you won't beat me. Whether you have two quirks or a hundred, I'll surpass you Chosen One. If you're going to be the next Symbol of Peace, then I'll be the Symbol of Victory."

Deku smiled.

"Then, I'll ascend higher than that."

"Eh?"

"You said that you'll surpass me, then Ima have to work just as hard to pass you then."

"Wha-DAMMIT! I JUST SAID I WAS GOING TO BE NUMBER ONE YOU ASS-YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU!" Bakugo stomped angirly.

Momo and All Might laughed.

'They both have set aside their differences and became true rivals.' Toshinori smiled at that thought.

_These two boys, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo along with Shoto Todoroki, will eventually share the spot for the **Number One Hero.**_

**Aizawa's Office**

"To have so much energy to fight one another after the license exams and after the party your class threw. Im so ecstatic that I have _such **wonderful students..." **_Shota wrapped the two problem children up with his capture weapon.

Toshinori decided to explain things to Aizawa. He walked up to his fellow U.A teacher to wishper his explanation in his ear.

"No need to be so harsh on them Aizawa. This is our fault."

"How so?"

"Well, Young Bakugo felt guilty for my retirement and those emotions built up over time. He had to take the license exam, which he failed, and his superioity complex blew up. This is because we failed as teachers. We neglected his mental health."

"Hmmm." Shota shut his eyes.

He released the problem children.

"I understand they felt like they had to break the rules. However, Midoriya is still on thin ice with me due to him going to Kamino. I cannot let these transgressions slide. Rules are rules. Those who break them must be punished." He glared at the children.

A chill traveling down both of their spines. Although Bakugo didn't show it. Midoriya on the other hand...

"Who threw the first punch?" Aizawa asked.

"Tch. Me." Bakugo looked away.

"I also went pretty hard during that fight..." Izuku looked down.

"You _both _will be on house arrest! Four days for Bakugo, three days for Midoriya, and two days for Yaoyorozu!"

"Huh?!" The rich girl went white with shock.

"During your time on house arrest, you all will clean the 1-A dorms and help clean up the mess you made at Ground Beta. Also, Yaoyorozu I want a five page essay on the responsibilities of being the president of your class! You two will find a way to heal your wounds! Don't rely on the old hag's quirk this time around! Find a way to heal yourselves! Dismissed!" Aizawa pushed the three students out of his office.

Izuku turned around to look at All Might before the door shut.

"Uh All Might? Can you meet me by my dorm in a few minutes? I need to talk to you." The keyblade warrior questioned. Hoping to hear a yes.

"Sure Young Midoriya." He nodded.

Izuku grinned at that.

The door closed and the trio began walking.

"Sorry you got caught up in that Momo." Midoriya chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's no problem. Come to my dorm you two. I can patch you both up." She suggested.

"Huh? But we're supposed-"

He was stopped by a finger to his lips.

"I know, but you two will make a mess of the first aid kit that's downstairs. Now hush and just follow me to my dorm already."

"Yes ma'am!"

Bakugo just looked away as he followed the two.

After they got patched up they left Momo's room to head to the elevator.

As they walked Katsuki thought of something. He took a deep breath as he knew it would be heavy. Kinda.

"Aye Deku."

"Huh?"

There was no going back now that he had his attention.

He swallowed his pride and forced the words out.

"Im sorry..."

"Eh?"

"Im sorry you fuckhead."

"For what exactly?"

"What I fuckin told you durin' Junior High idiot. Ya know about the roof..."

"Oh..."

Truth be told, Izuku didn't exactly know how to respond to that.

'Wow. He really has changed.'

"Well? Ya accept the apology or not?"

"Oh uh! Yeah! Sure! Uh well...you see it-"

"Alright! I get it! Don't fuckin ramble now!"

The elevator door opened up. The two stepped inside. As the elevator moved down to Kacchan's floor, he turned to Deku.

"Aye hold your hand up for a high five."

"Why? It's kinda difficult for me to use my arms after-"

"Just do it idiot." Katsuki's eyes darted off to the side

Izuku tired to hold up his hand. Katsuki assisted him in doing so. Although he was a bit forceful.

Katsuki had a mischeavious grin on his face as he swung his arm.

The second their hands collided, Bakugi used a mini explosion.

"Ow! What was that for? Why are you using your quirk in an elevator?!"

Bakugo kept in his laughter.

"I know how to use my quirk idiot. You were supposed to move your hand out the way dumbass! Only Kirishima can take my high fives. Can't believe you fell for it." He mocked as the door to his floor opened and he walked out.

"See ya later nerd."

Izuku struggled to wave and the doors closed. His arms were hard to move after using his quirk to it's limit.

As he got to his dorm room he spotted All Might leaning against the wall. Right next to the door his room.

"Hey, All Might..."

"What did you want to talk about Young Midoriya?"

"I just wanted to say sorry. I may not like being forced to take someone's life away, but I understand that sometimes, you need to do what is necessary. If I hadn't accepted One For All then someone elsr would've. And they would be forced to take down All For One and Shigaraki to. Someone needs to bear that burden. I was considering passing One For All onto Momo, Kacchan, or Todoroki. But I don't want them to end up taking someone else's life away. If I can decrease the chances of that happening then I'll do it." Deku looked at All Might the whole time during that little speech.

"If there is anyone who needs to apologize, it's me. I kept things from you. I shouldn't have done that. There is something else, I'd like to tell you my boy, however after all that's happened today, I don't want to ruin the mood." Toshinori bowed.

"It's okay. Just...tell me when you're ready. I'll be ready to listen anytime." Deku offered.

"Thank you, Young Midoriya."

'Just how do I tell this kid that I won't be around much longer?...'

"See you later All Might." Deku turned to walk through the door.

Which was closed and ended up bumping into it.

_Bump! _

"Ah!"

"You need help?"

"Uh yeah. I can't really turn the knob right now...Hehe."

All Might opened up the door and let his student walk inside his room.

The boy fell asleep soon after.

**The Next Day**

Izuku's morning started off well. He got dressed and got ready to help Kacchan and Momo clean the dorms and Ground Beta today.

So when he looked at his phone to see a message Kacchan had left him before he went to sleep, his heart started racing.

**_LordExplosionMurder: You had the strongest hero lay the groundwork for you, lose again and I'll fucking kill you. Peace Nerd. _**

'What a great way to start off my morning! Really motivational.'

The green haired boy left his dorm and began cleaning the common area with Bakugo and Yaoyorozu.

It wasn't long before Class 1-A came down to the common area.

"WHAT?! YOU TWO FOUGHT AGAIN?!" Everyone shouted.

"You and Katsuki fought again? Did you two make up?" Ochaco asked.

"Oh well...uh.." Izuku trailed off.

'Wait a minute..._KATSUKI?'_ Everyone thought.

Bakugo began vacuuming alot more...agressively when he heard his name come out of her mouth. Especially since everyone was here.

"Ahh man! I wished I coulda seen it! Must've been so manly!" Ejiro stated with sadness in his face. This was his personal favorite matchup in class.

"It was probably like something out of a superhero movie." Kaminari rubbed his chin.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots!"

"Yeah, so dumb."

Izuku and Momo payed no mind to the insults. Bakugo was having a difficult job concetrating on his task.

"SHUT UP!!!!"

"'Kay we'll leave ya alone. **_Katsuki." _**Mina grinned playfully.

Bakugo just growled.

"I am severely disappointed in you both! Especially you Yaoyorozu! You are suppossed to represent our class! To the other classes we look like a bunch of hooligans with you being punished!" Iida chopped the air rapidly.

"*Sigh* I understand Iida..."

"What about our extra classes Bakugo?" Shoto asked the blonde.

"Wha...Ah! SHUT UP ICY HOT! IM NOT DEALING WITH YOUR SHIT TODAY!!!"

The class left for class as the trio cleaned the dorms.

As they cleaned Izuku decided to speak.

"Hey uh Kacchan, about the improvements I made to my fighting style, uh what do you think of it?" He asked.

It took Bakugo a second to respond.

"The things that caught me off guard was your sudden burst of speed and you not teleporting right away. When you faked me out with that teleportation shit, it pissed me off. A fucking lot."

Deku smiled in response.

Momo smiled as she observed the interaction.

'Never thought I would see the day when these two would be able have a civil conversation without Bakugo screaming. Although his language...'

"I understand." Deku responded to his rival.

Translation: his fighting style is good.

**Phew! I thought I would _never_ finish this chapter! I worked on this chapter throughout the week and even with a good chunk of the action sequences planned out in my head fo a while, it still took so long to write. If I wrote this and uploaded it all within the same day as I usually do, my eyes would have exploded. I have a few things to say.**

**1\. I had Bakugo win because well, this is a rivalry between these two. Wouldn't be much of a rivalry if Deku kept one upping Bakugo _every_ step of the way. Im not giving Bakugo the Vegeta treatment.**

**Sorry if you are disappointed by this.**

**2\. I have actually thought of an ending to this story. If you've read the last few recent chapters of the manga then you know what's about to pop off. It would be appropriate to end this fanfic whenever this story reaches there.**

**3\. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you all next chapter. It'll be the last chapter for a while so I hope you all can deal with the cliffhanger I am going to leave you all on! Til next time :).**


	31. Keyblade Warriors

**Replies to the Reviews**

**Matt.buttolph037: I knew not everyone was going to agree with my decision. But at least you all seemed to understand it.**

**Meazm: Thank you! **

**Guest: I appreciate all the support!**

**7: Happy you enjoyed it! **

**Necrogod:** **Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**RiceCakePlayz: Thank you! I don't really plan to focus on Eri that much. I can see why you may not like her. She won't become a MC or anything like that. **

**Slavish:** **Im happy you enjoyed the fight. When you get a chance look at your inbox, I PM'd you. I kinda need a little bit of help with my other story. Nothing major, just some small stuff. **

**MasterBlade47:**** Tbh it kinda depends on how the arc plays out when we get to it. Horikoshi hasn't written/drawn it out in manga form yet so Im not 100% sure if I'll really end it there. Right now Im like 95% sure.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thanks alot!**

**Disturbio: I like it when the MC loses a good portion of his/her fights. Makes the progression feel better imo. **

**So here it is the last chapter for a while. Sorry about this being late lol. Wasn't able to write for a while. The whole Bakugo and Uraraka thing I have going on in this fic wasn't even planned at all. It just came outta nowhere lol. ****I probably wont add in any other ships in this story. Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 30: Keyblade Warriors

Bakugo, Momo, and Deku were cleaning the common area. It was Momo's last day on house arrest. The rest of the class was at school.

"I'll start cleanin' the kitchen. You two can clean the rest of the shit down here." Bakugo marched to the kitchen.

Izuku looked down as he was sweeping the floor.

He felt a strange feeling in his arms. Almost like his keyblades would pop out by themselves. He had been feeling this way since he woke up today. The only way he could describe it was that both light and dark halves felt...bubbly. The feeling has been going away and randomly comes back. When it does come back the weird feeling is twice as strong.

'What's going on with my quirk? Why does it feel like Oathkeeper and Oblivion could just be summoned in my hands at any moment? Uh guys? Can you tell me what's going on?' He asked in his head. Hoping the spirits would hear him.

'Hmm. We know what's going on. We'll talk about it in our free time. If you're lucky it'll happen by surprise.' Hikari answered.

'Judging by your tone, I can guess it's not bad. Right? Please tell me it's not bad...' Deku sweat dropped.

'Don't worry. It's not. In fact it's a good thing. However, there is _one _thing we need to talk about.' The angel said.

'Aaand that is?' Deku's interest piqued.

'Well you have progressed nicely with the keyblades since you've started U.A. There are still things about them you don't know about.' Yami began.

'Oh really? Wow. This quirk is even better than I expected. Let's talk about it later. I don't even know why Im surprised.'

'Yeah we'll discuss it later.' Both spirits said as they both went back to the depths of his conscience.

The weird feeling went away.

Through out the day, the trio went over to Ground Beta to help clean up the mess that the two problem children made.

Having Cementoss there helped alot. Even though the students did a good portion of the work.

Classes was over for the day. All the students went back to the dorms.

The trio began cleaning once again as they were back at the dorms.

"Iida, how was classes today? Can you tell us about what we missed?" Izuku ssked the taller teenager.

"Absolutely not! _House Arrest!"_ Iida scolded the boy.

"House Arrest? You're seriously calling me that?" Izuku deadpanned.

"Of course! You broke the rules again! Aizawa told all of us to not tell you anything about our classes! You'll have to catch up by yourselves! You heard that, Bakugo? Yaoyorozu?"

"Yes Iida..." Momo sighed.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH ALREADY FOUR EYES! I HEARD YOU!" Bakugo yelled back.

"Ohhhh? What's up with the dust here, Bakugo?" Mineta and Sero pointed at the window.

"AHHH!! DEKU OR PONYTAIL WAS SUPPOSED TO CLEAN THAT SHIT!! LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT!!!" Katsuki whipped his head to face the two students.

"OH! SORRY!!!" Izuku ran back to clean it up.

'Can't wait for this to be over...' Momo looked forward to going back to classes again.

Bakugo took out some trash bags.

"AYE YOU LOT!!! IF ANY OF YOU HAVE TRASH THAT NEEDS TO BE THROWN OUT, BRING IT HERE NOW!"

Just then almost the entire class except for Uraraka, Deku, and Yaoyorozu began overwhelming Katsuki with garbage. Even Iida had some trash to give to the angry teen.

Bakugo just stared at all the trash. His jaw dropped.

Then quite predictably, he exploded.

"YOU ASSHOLES!!! IT'S LIKE YOU ALL JUST _WAITED FOR WEEKS _TO THOW THIS SHIT OUT!!! FUCK ALL OF YOU!!!" The veins in Bakugo's forehead throbbed.

"I can take it Kacchan." Izuku offered.

Bakugo stood silent for a second.

"I'll take half of it, you take the other." Bakugo picked up some of the trash bags while Deku picked up the rest. The blonde holding one bag with his teeth.

"C'mon." Bakugo walked away. Deku following behind him.

The two walked out of the dorms to throw the garbage away.

Only to find a face sticking out of the wall.

Both teens stopped. Dropping all the trash they were carrying.

"Fuck is that?" Bakugo asked.

"A face? Uhh..."

"You two are some of those lively first years am I right? You both did something very b-"

"OH SHUT UP WEIRD FACE!!! WE HEAR THIS SHIT ENOUGH FROM OUR FUCKING CLASSMATES! WE DON'T NEEDA HEAR IT FROM YOU!" Katsuki shouted holding his fist up to the weird happy looking face in the wall.

Izuku put his hand on Bakugo's shoulder. Bowing his head.

"Im sorry for his behavior! He's not a bad guy! He's just rough around the edges!" Midoriya apologized for his classmate's rudeness.

"Eh?! Fuck you!"

"Haha! It's quite alright! I was just curious about what the two problem children of U.A were like. Just throw the trash over there!" The head gestured with his head.

"Thank you uh..."

"You'll find out who I am soon enough! Just try not to cause anymore trouble from now on!" The strange person went away.

"Just when I thought this school couldn't get anymore weird..." Deku and Bakugo picked up the garbage and threw it out.

The two walked back to the dorms. Katsuki looked at Deku and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ya know..." He began.

"Hmm?" Catching Deku's attention.

"If _I _had gotten All Might's quirk, I woulda mastered that shit already." Bakugo said.

'He still has that ego...'

"I don't doubt that at all." Midoriya laughed.

They reached the dorms and went inside.

Everyone was either in their dorm rooms or in the common area. Izuku and Momo went to clean the hallways of the dorm rooms on each floor.

The duo walked into the elevator.

Midoriya looked at Momo.

"Something wrong Izuku?" She asked as she pressed the button to the floor above.

"Oh. No. Im just...uh kinda surprised that you didn't say anything to me about the whole All Might secret when you heard about it." He admitted as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I knew talking about it would have made you uncomfortable. I guess you were going to find out that I knew sooner or later." She replied.

"Still though, thanks for not saying anything to anyone. I owe you one for that." Deku gave her a smile.

"Hm? Sounds like a date."

"With everything that's happened lately, we deserve it. This time though, can I choose? Last time we went, it nearly drained me of everything I had in my pockets." He asked her as the doors opened up. Chuckling as he spoke.

"Sure. I don't mind." She snickered.

"Phew! Thank you." He bowed. Feeling grateful.

They both cleaned the hallways and went down to the common area as it was time to eat dinner.

As everyone ate, that strange feeling had returned.

That strange feeling Izuku had came back, and this time it started to get more intense. It just kept escalating until it couldn't escalate anymore.

In a flash of bright light to Izuku's left and in a puff of black smoke, two figures were summoned.

**_*_****_Poof*_**

Mini versions of Yami and Hikari were sitting on Deku's shoulders. Their heads were slightly bigger than their bodies.

The mini version of Yami gasped and looked down. Looking at her hands. A big grin spread across her face.

"YESSSS!!!! IM FINALLY FREE!!!! FINALLY IM OUT OF THIS DAMN KID'S HEAD!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

"It's finally nice to have freedom." Hikari grinned as his arms were crossed.

Everybody in the common area jumped in surprise. Momo looked with wide curious eyes.

"Ummmm Izuku? What are those?" She pointed to the spirits resting on his shoulders.

"Ah! They're the spirits of my weapons. Hehe. This is Yami and Hikari." He gestured to the both of them.

Within a second, Dark Shadow had gotten into Yami's face. Inspecting the demon.

"Eh? You wanna go hot shot?!" Yami put her fists up.

"Yami please! We just got here and you're already-"

"SHADDAP SHITHEAD! I FINALLY GET TO ROAM OUTSIDE OF MIDORIYA'S FUCKING HEAD! BEING STUCK IN THERE TWENTY FOUR SEVEN WITH YOU DAMN NEAR DROVE ME CRAZY!"

The angel began crying silently.

Katsuki rolled his eyes at the scene as he ate some of his rice.

Yami jumped over to him. Landing infront of his plate.

"You wanna go to tough guy?!" Challenged the demon.

"OH SHUT UP! IM JUST TRYING TO EAT MY FOOD! PISS OFF!"

The two began arguing. The rest of the class sweat dropped.

"So you have beings that reside inside of you to Midoriya?" Fumikage grinned to himself.

"Yeah, they just never appeared outside until now. Probably because of how much stronger I am now." Izuku explained as he drank some water.

"Oh man they're so cool! Very manly!" Kirishima grinned from across the table.

The rest of the class started commenting on the two spirits.

Bakugo, Deku, and Momo cleaned up the common area. It was now time to go to sleep for the next day of class.

Izuku went to his dorm room, locked the door and dropped onto his bed. Shutting his eyes going to the Station of Awakening.

**Midoriya's Inner Plane: The Station of Awakening **

"Alright. So you guys said you wanted to talk about something. Right?" Deku questioned his spirits.

"It's actually something we've thought about for a while now, you've made amazing progress the last couple of months. You're almost ready to unlock Master Form. There are alot of abilities you have yet to unlock with the Keyblades. This discussion is about one of them." Hikari spoke up as his demon partner appeared.

Yami smirked.

"You see Midoriya, you can..."

**Two Days Later** **Class 1-A Homeroom**

Midoriya was back in class. Bakugo was the only one still on house arrest.

"I AM VERY SORRY FOR THR TROUBLE I'VE CAUSED!!! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!!!!" Midoriya yelled as he walked through the doors to his class. Bowing in respect.

"Hmm. I'll hold you to that, Midoriya." Tenya stated as he sat down in his seat.

The rest of the class came in.

Midoriya went over to his seat and sat down. A few seconds later Aizawa walked in the classroom.

"Good morning." He yawned out.

"Since Midoriya is back today, we have some special guests joining us for today. They are third year students here. Your seniors. They are students who are much more experienced than all of you. This semester will be much harsher than the last one. They will talk to you about your up and coming internships.You three can come in now." Shota looked towards the door.

The door opened up. Three students walked in. A girl and two boys. To Midoriya one of them looked very familiar.

"Class 1-A. These are the Big Three. Introduce yourselves. Let's start with you Amajiki." Aizawa gestured to the boy with pointy ears.

Amajiki had his hands in his pockets and glared at the class. His gaze becoming more intense by the second. And then he started shaking and muttering to himself.

"I can't do it!" Amajiki turned around to face the wall.

"No matter how much I try to imagine them as potatoes they're still human beings at the end of the day...I just...can't do it." He muttered to himself.

"Uhh aren't you aupposed to be one of the best students in the hero course?" Ojiro asked.

Hey! Amajiki! That's called having the heart of a flea you know. Well anyways his name is Tamaki Amajiki. Im Nejire Hado. Pleasure to meet you all." The girl introduced herself to the class.

"We were asked to talk to you all about your internships and...hm?" Nejire's eyes drifted to Shoji. Simething caught her eye.

She went over to the multi limbed student.

"Why are you wearing this mask? Is it 'cause you wanna look cool?"

"Uh..."

She soon went over to Todoroki.

"And you, what's up with this scar on your face?"

"I don't think that's any of your busin-"

She ran over to Mineta.

"What's up with these balls on your head?"

It took a few seconds for Mineta's brain to process her question. His face brightened up. Feeling extremely excited that a female was curious about his "balls."

"You wanna know about my **_balls?! C'mere! I'll tell you everything you wanna know!" _**Minoru offered with a smirk.

Momo was just disgusted at her classmates behavior.

Aizawa was beginning to become upset. Rightfully so.

The blonde third year saw this and sighed. The class began talking with one another. Utterly unimpressed with the famed Big Three thus far.

The blonde third year took notice of this. A thought popped into his head. This would surely impress the lively first years.

"Alright!" He shouted catching everyone's attention.

"How about you all come to Gym Gamma with us? I'd love to show you all something." He offered.

The class thought about it for a second but went along with his idea. They all got up and went to go change into their P.E uniforms.

**U.A Highschool Gym Gamma**

Class 1-A except for Bakugo were all in Gym Gamma. Todoroki decided to observe whatever was about to happen. Standing next to Aizawa sensei. Hado and Amajiki also stood next to Aizawa. Tamaki had his back turned to everybody. Facing the wall.

"So what are we all doing here exactly?" Kirishima asked as he stretched his arms.

The blonde third year smiled.

"It's acually quite simple. All of you right now are going to fight me." He smiled.

"EHHH?!" The class shouted.

"All of us against you? Sure about that man? I mean, we're all pretty strong individually. So taking us on all at once is going to be difficult." Ejiro smirked as he got ready to fight.

Midoriya activated Full Cowling at 8%, summoned his keyblades and went into Valor Form.

"I'll take the first shot. I have alot of catching up to do afterall." Midoriya sprinted at the elder student.

"Oh, you first hm? Bring it on!"

Midoriya swung Oathkeeper at the third year student.

'Did I not hit him? It looked like it went through him.'

Midoriya jumped up and tried to deliver a Manchester Smash. The attack went right through him.

"Let's start with the long range fighters first." He went through the floor. Leaving his pants behind.

He popped up behind Jiro. The girl turned around and began screaming once she saw that he was naked.

He went in for a punch but was cut off by Oblivion being tossed at him. The keyblade went through his head. Midoirya teleported over to his weapon. Swinging his right leg for a roundhouse kick. The shurikens on his heel cutting the student's cheek.

'Wait, I cut him?' Izuku was taken aback by that.

Jiro and Deku ended up getting punched right in the stomach. Jiro first and the green haired keyblade wielder second. Both of them falling to the floor. Unfortunately Midoriya didn't get a chance to piece together Mirio's abilities.

Momo observed the whole exchange.

'If he can make it so anything can go through him, then he needs to turn his power off to become tangible. Izuku was able to cut him because he went in for an attack on Jiro. He can't touch us if he doesn't uave his quirk activated then.' Just as she figured it out, she was knocked to the floor by the happy faced student's elbow slamming into her side.

Todoroki watched as all of his classmates were taken down one by one.

"He's probably the strongest srudent in the entire hero course. Mirio Togata." Aizawa said as Tokoyami was sent flying into the wall.

'That kid, Midoirya, he figured out where I would be. He even cut me. Pretty good.' Mirio smiled as he looked at Deku who was on the floor.

"That's it. That concludes today's lesson I suppose. All of you go to Recovery Girl to heal up." Aizawa ordered his class.

"Y-Yes sir..." They all muttered.

As the students went to the nurse to heal up, the day was almost over.

Classes flew by quickly. Everyone was on their way back to the dorms. Izuku caught up with Momo and asked her something.

"Momo, I would like to speak with you when we get to the dorms. It's kind of important. Is that alright?" Izuku asked. Walking towards the dorms.

"It's fine. The homework we have is pretty easy so I don't need to begin working on it right away." She answered.

"Alright let's go!" He cheered.

'Hm? What's gotten into him? Not that I don't mind him being happy and all, but what's he so excited about?' Yaoyorozu pondered in her head.

Momo followed Izuku to the dorms and went to his dorm room. He closed the door and locked it. Hikari and Yami resting on his shoulders. He turned around to face her with a smile on his face. Holding his hand out. Summoning Oblivion.

"Momo, would you like to wield a Keyblade?"

**_To Be Continued_**

**So yeah this is where Im going to end it.**** I have a few things to say.**

**1\. I gave in to the temptation to give Momo a Keyblade. I know what her Keyblade armor is going to look like to. I just thought it would be badass to have her be basically like Aqua since I made Deku like Sora. I want these two to do limit breaks together. The temptation to put out the next chapter is REAL!**

**2\. Idk how long Im going to be gone for. If you want updates or whatever then you can follow my other story Path of Heroism. Idk where exactly Ima put that one on hiatus to come back to this one. If I do update this story again soon it'll probably to fix errors or things like that.**

**3\. Writing this for this story so consistantly definitely has helped my writing. It may be cliche as hell to say that my other story is looking to be even better than this but that's honestly the way I feel. Anyways, I'll see you all whenever the fuck I come back to this story. See you all next time**


	32. Very Important Update

**_It's been quite a while since I posted something for this story hasn't it?_**

**_Well I had thoughts of resuming this story when my other MHA fic finished off Season 4's content, but when re reading chapters from this story, my first thought was 'Damn, did I really write this shit?'_**

**_There are moments of this story that I love and there are moments I fucking HATE when looking back on them._**

**_Not to mention MizuTori's fic Thank You really gave me a kick in the ass and motivated me to become a better writer._**

**_So is a rewrite of this fic coming? Yes it is. Partly because I feel like I can do better and because I REALLY wanna give Momo a fucking keyblade already._**

**_Im still coming up with ideas for the rewrite though so don't expect it to come out soon._** **_Especially since this would be my first time going through the entrance exams, USJ, Sports Festival, etc again for the 4th time. I am kinda burnt out on those arcs when it comes to writing them out. _**

**_I guess this was needed in order to grow._**

**_So will be the pairing still be IzuMomo? Yeah. It would be dumb to change the pairing in my opinion. There will be some other changes as well. _**

**_The Key of Hope: Final Mix coming when it's ready. :)_**


End file.
